La sombra del fuego 2: El lucero del amanecer
by Kaito J
Summary: La segunda parte de la ya solicitada sombra del fuego ha comenzado.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. Los personajes de Naruto así como la historia misma no son de mi propiedad. Algunos personajes usados aquí son usados con fines de continuar una historia pasada.

Información adicional. El nombre de los capítulos es equivalente a los nombres de algunas armas usadas en la antigüedad por diferentes ejércitos de la antigüedad. Cada arma viene acompañada con información de la misma y una leyenda que puede ayudarlos del arte de la guerra.

El lucero del amanecer (MorningStar) Era una masa usada por los caballeros para atravesar y destruir armaduras.

**El lucero del amanecer.**

"La guerra es de vital importancia para el Estado; es el dominio de la vida o de la muerte, el camino hacia la supervivencia o la pérdida del Imperio: es forzoso manejarla bien."

–Sun Tzu

Un par de sombras que comenzaban a moverse desde el olvidado distrito Uchiha se abren camino a una velocidad moderada. Eran las sombras de una mujer y un zorro. Apenas llegaron al borde del distrito su paso se vio frenado por la presencia de una persona, que tomando un camino rápido logró frenar a la dama. Con astucia, comenzó a preparar un jutsu de escape, usando los sellos activó su habilidad y ejecutó.

–Estilo de las sombras: Jutsu sombra fantasma.

Y como atravesando al sujeto de lado a lado, la shinobi pasó de él sin esperarse que no estaba solo. Otro shinobi estaba por acertar en ella un golpe de increíble poder de no ser por la combinación del zorro, que usando el fuego hizo retroceder al atacante. El último obstáculo a pasar, un ninja sereno del que nadie escapaba, ni siquiera el más talentoso entre lo talentoso se le escapaba, y justo en el momento en el que había pasado por la mitad, sintió como era atraída al suelo por magnetismo o algo así.

Alzando un kunai, comenzó a levantar la guardia intentando protegerse de lo que venía.

–No puedes hacerme daño. –Dijo con seguridad. –Habrás pasado los demás, pero no puedes conmigo aún.

–Lamento si mis intentos te frustran.

–De acuerdo. –Los sellos comenzaron a ser invocados, y con un pequeño respiro profundo se sentía el calor en el ambiente. –Katon: Gojiraku no Jutsu. (Escribí Gojiraku por gojira, o sea Godzilla, no tiene falta de ortografía o una confusión gramatical.)

Una llamarada elevó la temperatura del distrito, y con ese jutsu, la kunoichi cayó al suelo junto con su zorro protector.

Al verse inutilizada, no tuvo opción que fallar su misión personal. Entregó un saco de yute pequeño que estaba colgando de su cintura, mientras que los demás comenzaron a rodearla con miradas que matan.

–Lamento haberlo robado. Pero…

–No hay pero que valga, un robo no es algo que te pueda soportar. No a tu padre.

–Tampoco creo que sea tan importante.

–Lo es. –Del saco de yute extrajo un pequeño colgante que perteneció al primer Hokage de la aldea. Lo alzó sobre su cabeza y con cuidado lo colocó alrededor de su cuello. –Esto me lo regaló tu difunta abuela…

–¡NO ESTOY MUERTA!

–Como sea, sería aún más valiosa si o estuviera. Además, si alguien que no soy yo la usa, terminaría enterrado bajo tierra en menos de una semana.

–¡NO LA ASUSTES ASI!

–¡Nadie me deja educarla como se debe!

La ladrona sentada en el suelo recibiendo una de sus divertidas lecciones es Kaede Uzumaki, hija del gran narukage, pero alejada de él desde hacía cinco años. Hoy es una linda mujer de cabello negro largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos negros debido a su Sharingan inactivo y un atractivo físico que daba envidia a las compañeras de la academia e hipnotizaba a otros shinobis muertos por ella. Y casi imitando a cierto shinobi cabeza dura muerto hace ya trece años, ella también ignora que la gente se siente atraída por ella. Vestía tal como lo haría una Uchiha, pues se sabía descendiente y única sobreviviente del clan. Una camisa negra azulada de manga larga, larga hasta los tobillos no tan holgada no tan ceñida con un cierre de plata en el pecho, que cubría desde el cuello de la camisa en forma de V hasta el ombligo, cosa que daba vuelo a la tela cuando saltaba. Un pantalón de color muy similar atado con cordones a la cintura, unas botas de tradición con los dedos descubiertos. En su espalda portaba un Ninjato delgado heredado por Sasuke antes de morir, un regalo que dejó en la casa donde vivía anteriormente. Eso cuando se hizo pasar por Hibiki.

La rodeaban su familia imperial, la doncella de las pociones, rubia exuberante y genio del demonio, lady Tsunade, Godaime para los cuates de la aldea. La shinobi cuya inteligencia, belleza y frente la hacen destacar, la séptima sombra del fuego, Sakura Haruno Nanadaime. Y el soquete hiperactivo y cabeza hueca, la sombra de la alegría Naruto Uzumaki, El narukage.

Abuela, madre y padre. Todos invadiendo la aldea de la hoja con el motivo de arrebatarle a la nueva genin el colgante del primer hokage, propiedad de Naruto. No era la primera vez que saqueaba el palacio con la intención de tomar ese colgante. Pero cada vez que lo lograba, había tres sombras que la retenían.

–¿Cómo puedes ser tan necia como para tomar mi colgante?

–Es sencillo. Cada que lo miro dentro de la casa hay una voz tenue que me dice "no lo hagas, que tu padre te castigará o te dará una paliza." Pero apenas la escucho, por que está esta voz más fuerte que me grita "¡QUE HERMOSO SE VERÍA EN MI CUELLO!"

–Bien, de ahora en adelante, me meteré a bañar con esto, y si quieres robármelo tendrás que arrancarlo de mi cadavérico cuello.

–Esa no es una opción fiable.

–Ahora, ve a reunirte con tu superior antes de que llegues tarde.

–¿Me das algo de dinero?

–No te burles de mi, cariño. Ahora, ve. –Naruto bajó la mirada centrando su atención en el zorro que acompañaba a su hija. –Kanon, te ha crecido una cola.

–Mi señor, agradezco me colocase con su hija. Sé que podremos avanzar juntos.

–Cuídense bien.

–¡Vamos, Kanon!

En un instante los dos desaparecieron, iniciando su largo camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento. Atravesando las calles de la aldea, cuyo auge era mayor ahora que una paz relativa cubría el territorio del imperio. Tanto así, que el distrito Uchiha tenía algunos departamentos en renta para la expansión de población. ¿Y adivinen quien cobra la renta de los mismos? Ni ella ni su hermana tenían necesidades económicas venidas de improvisto. O problemas para comprarse alguna herramienta especial. Sobre todo en lo que respectaba a ella.

Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento algunos recuerdos sobre historias de ese sitio llegaban a la mente de la kunoichi. Recordaba haber escuchado a su madre y padre hablar de ese campo. El sitio donde se enfrentaron al entonces ninja que copia, donde su padre fue atado por tramposo y donde comenzaron en serio el camino Shinobi como un equipo. El tiempo ha deteriorado este sitio, pero los postes siguen de pie negándose caer a pesar de estar tan deteriorados. Aquí enfrentó a su tutor por primera vez al lado de sus compañeros de equipo, que llegaban juntos al campo.

–¡Kaede!

–Por fin llegaron. –Dijo Kanon desapareciendo en una nube de polvo.

Los compañeros de Kaede eran una chica y un chico. Gracias a lo unidos que han estado desde niños, los tres pueden pelear en igualdad de condiciones, sin tener un ganador especifico. Ella era Mamori Uzumaki, la hermana menor de Kaede que llegó tan rápido a ser Genin por su inteligencia quizás heredada de su madre. Y Hizashi Hyuga, el hijo de Neji Hyuga y Tenten Hyuga que recibió su nombre del padre del primero. Mamori tenía tanto parecido a su madre, era ver a Sakura con un atractivo infantil y coqueto, cabello semicorto rosado, ojos azules tal vez única herencia de Naruto así como su Uzumaki (La nueva barrera de sangre creada por Naruto en combinación de la corriente de las sombras y el Sharingan de su amigo). Vestía un kimono corto color azul cielo, dejando ver unas bien formadas piernas pajo la tela. Un obi negro azulado atado a la cintura de donde extraía a veces algunos venenos elegidos por ella misma. Un pañuelo atado en el cuello usado para evitar el humo de algunas de sus técnicas, sus pies eran cubiertos por tabi (unas calcetas especiales), y unas sandalias de correas. A su espalda estaba un Ninjato más corto que el de Kaede elaborado por las manos de Tazuna. Por último, su equipo shinobi estaba atado en la pierna de

–Kaede, necesitamos discutir algo importante.

–¿De que se trata?

–Hizashi y Yo hemos estado buscando el nombre ideal para nuestro equipo para salir del aburrido "equipo 7" que tanto nos encasilla. Y tras meses de espera, hemos ideado el nombre ideal para nuestro equipo.

–¿En verdad? ¿Y cuál sería ese?

–"Kekkei Genkai."

–Debo admitir que es un nombre ridículo.

–No, Kaede. Piénsalo. –Hizashi intervino a favor de Mamori. –Nosotros tres somos el primer equipo formado únicamente por miembros con barrera de Sangre. Tú tienes el legendario Sharingan. Mamori tiene el Uzumaki, y yo tengo el Byakugan. Es un buen nombre para nuestro equipo.

–No puedo creer que consientas a la loca esta. Barrera de sangre no es un buen nombre. Hace pensar que somos una especie de muralla, cuando en realidad somos una lanza bien afilada.

–Una lanza siempre puede fallar, por más afilada que esté.

De detrás de los arbustos comenzó a aparecer el sensei que les tocaba a ellos. Hablamos de Midory, que no tenía apellidos por ser una niña que encontró el Narukage pidiendo comida en un cruce de caminos. Desde entonces se ha estado preparando con el hokage como una shinobi de calidad, así como el único equipo que fue instruido por él. Midory había crecido mucho, así como su cabellera. Su traje era entallado color morado y cubría su tronco y zona pélvica (Como un traje de baño a una pieza pero más entallado). Sobre el traje tenía una especie de falda en dos partes. Los zapatos y unos protectores especiales para los brazos y brazos. Imitando a su maestro, usaba una mascara morada similar a la de Kakashi. Aunque era una Jounin certificada, a ella no le gustaba ir siempre tan abrigada a menos que se trate de una misión en las montañas. En su cintura pendía un Ninjato, herencia de su padre cuyo nombre nunca supo (No es ningún pasado oculto, solo nunca lo conoció) y consigo siempre traía una daga que el mismo narukage le obsequió para seguir su camino shinobi.

Frente a las sabias palabras de su sensei, los tres bajaron la cabeza pensativos. Midory se colocó frente a cada uno de ellos y les comenzó a sermonear solo un instante.

–Frente a la batalla, la única arma que importa es su astucia e intelecto. Fuera de eso, las armas no importarán demasiado. Hizashi, estoy segura de que tu padre te habrá contado de su pelea con el Narukage frente a su primer examen Chounin.

–Si, el narukage lo venció con el intelecto antes que con la fuerza.

–Bien, una lección aprendida es mejor que mil lecciones inservibles. Ahora, nuestra próxima misión comenzará el día de mañana. Hay un señor feudal dentro de la aldea y nosotros lo escoltaremos hasta su aldea fuera del territorio de la niebla. Así que prepárense para un largo viaje directo a la aldea escondida entre la niebla.

–Si señora.

–Bien. Ahora, ¿Qué les parece un poco de entrenamiento en uno contra uno?

–¿Eh?

–Vamos, no sean tímidos. Sólo será un entrenamiento de taijutsu y ninjutsu. Nada de armas y nada de problemas con el otro.

–Pero sensei, nosotros somos solo tres.

–Es por eso que he solicitado a una persona extra. Taro, aparece.

De entre las sombras apareció un chico huraño con pinta de ser salvaje. A su lado había un perro ninja, delatando la descendencia Inuzuka del joven. Largos colmillos, cabello rebelde, ropa de gran espesor que daba la ilusión de tener pelo alrededor de su cuerpo. Tenía toda la pinta de ser idéntico a su padre, Kiba Inuzuka. Solo que este chico no era más que pantalla. A decir verdad, su carácter no era el de un chico salvaje, sino que parecía ser cortés e incluso rayaba en lo tímido. Su perro era un Alaska, juguetón y fiero a la vez, con una fuerza corporal mayor por ser de esa raza. Detrás de él tenía una mochila ligera, pues sólo portaba el alimento para su cachorro, cuyo nombre era Pero-Pero (A decir verdad, si alguien reconoce a este perro en otro sitio, encontrará que este perro además de un buen amo tiene carácter por si mismo).

–Señorita Midory.

–Él nos ayudará.

De inmediato, Mamori comenzó a sentir el corazón dándole un vuelco, cosa que al parecer era correspondido por Taro. Ambos habían pasado por una experiencia interesante en mitad en el primer examen Chunin, al que no pudieron acceder por ser eliminados en la ronda del bosque de la muerte. Todo por la curiosidad de Mamori.

–Bien, veamos enfrentamientos en este momento. Veamos chicos contra chicos. Hizashi, Taro.

Hizashi se comenzó a preparar atándose unas vendas en las manos. El talento de su padre había sido pasado a su descendiente casi en su totalidad. La diferencia es que Neji siempre será el elemento Hyuga más talentoso de la historia, y su hijo innovaría con su creativa forma de usar su chacra. Tenía el cabello semi largo recogido en una cola de caballo, una túnica larga donde podía ocultar las armas que solía utilizar, una cinta gruesa atada a la cintura, mangas largas y anchas, similar a un maestro en Kung fu, solo que su túnica era blanca, y cada que comenzaba a pelear separaba las mangas al vertical mostrando su musculatura. Al igual que su padre, Hizashi portaba el sello de maldición de la casta menor de los Hyuga protegiendo claro a la casta mayor. Taro Inuzuka, por ejemplo.

En tanto, Taro ocupaba uno un puesto entre los mejores shinobis graduados del colegio en cuanto a logística se refiere. Pero sus habilidades en el combate se resumían en taijutsu, puesto que en el manejo de chacra no era el más indicado. Así que alimentando a su Alaska con una píldora de alimento, comenzó a dispersar chacra en el campo. Tirando al suelo varios Kunais, los dos rodearon a Hizashi. Apenas se abalanzaron a él, Hizashi activó el Byakugan y alzó su nivel de chacra arriba de lo común. Girando en su propio eje, ejecutando el Hakkeshō Kaiten a la perfección, rebotando Taro a la otra dirección, pero no así Pero-Pero . Él había quedado sembrado en la tierra enterrando las uñas en la tierra. Cuando Hizashi dejó de girar, Pero-Pero embistió al Hyuga y capturó su brazo. Al encontrarse atrapado, Intentó soltar al perro, pero él se aferraba aún más a su brazo dándole tiempo a su amo de ejecutar una técnica de la familia Inuzuka.

–Tsuga.

Tras analizar a Taro con el Byakugan supo que podía detenerlo, si tan solo tuviese ambos brazos libres. Pero así sería un problema. Intentó reunir chacra en su cuerpo y liberando la mayor cantidad por un solo lado activó una de sus innovaciones.

–Hakkeshō Genkai.

Como si de una barrera se tratase, Taro se estrelló con pared de Chacra, expulsada con fuerza del cuerpo de Hizashi. Así con semejante expulsión de chacra incluso Pero-Pero salió volando al lado de su amo. Hizashi alzó su guardia y comenzó a avanzar con un Kunai en la mano. Taro apenas podía reaccionar a sus ataques, cuando fue Pero-Pero el salvador usando de manera individual el Tsuga para evitar su amo fuese derrotado. Al recibir el impacto, Hizashi quedó un poco rezagado, permitiéndole a Taro accionar su Kekkei Genkai, Byakugan, combinado con el Taijutsu del clan Inuzuka dio una de las innovaciones de la nueva generación. Usando su Chacra encendido, separó varias garras de chacra extendiéndose de él, y comenzando a girar con la poderosa energía rodeándolo, anunció el final de la pelea.

–Estilo Inuzuka, Taladro salvaje.

Y en una rotación endemoniada, se fue aproximando a Hizashi, que estaba atrapado por el dolor de aquella técnica de Pero-Pero . Ante esto, el final estaba decidido. Pero antes de llegar a él, un pequeño problema surgió. Taro cayó al suelo desmayado, completamente fuera de si. Pero-Pero fue el primero en llegar hasta él, seguido de los demás presentes. En especial, Hizashi estaba preocupado, pues este tal vez era un efecto secundario de la barrera que había usado anteriormente. Mientras Midory lo revisaba, el equipo 7 estaba preocupado.

–¿Qué le pasa? –Preguntaba Mamori preocupada y nerviosa.

–Está dormido. –Dijo Midory. A decir verdad, el pobre Taro estaba cansado por completo. No así su fiel amigo canino. –Debe haber gastado todo su chacra antes de impactar a Hizashi.

–Taro no controla por completo su Chacra, señorita. –Dijo Kaede asegurándolo por su visión Sharingan, en desarrollo. –Al usar su Byakugan, desperdició demasiada energía.

–Creo que debemos llevarlo a casa.

–Pero No hemos visto a las damas.

–Después veremos a las dos pelear entre si, por ahora debemos llevar a Taro a su casa. –Midory tomó a Taro entre sus brazos y volvió su cuerpo hacia el oeste. –Creo que por ahora podemos dar esta cesión por terminada. Vayan a descansar, que mañana nos espera una misión fuera de la aldea.

Y en una nube de polvo, Midory, Taro y Pero-Pero desaparecieron del sitio, dejando solo en su lugar un papiro que decía en letras negras.

"El señor feudal partirá al amanecer, pues su deber le espera."

Kaede, que fue la única a la que le interesó conservó dicho papiro. No obstante, un señor feudal siempre iba bien protegido por la estirpe de la espada del viento, los samurais. Algo debió pasar para que el mismo señor feudal deseara la protección de un grupo elite de genins. A decir verdad, Kaede comenzaba a sentir que lo inesperado estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Regresar a casa era una tarea que siempre se tornaba divertida para las hermanas Uzumaki. Primero, por que el apellido siempre fue un secreto resguardado únicamente para los allegados del Narukage. Sólo su familia, Kakashi y Midory en la aldea de la hoja sabían del apellido de esas dos damas. Los adultos tenían prohibido hablar sobre la identidad de los padres de las niñas, por no querer ganarse su sitio en la aldea de forma automática. Pero aún si quisieran hablar desconocían el origen real de Kaede y Mamori, pues ambas eran las únicas en la aldea que poseían dos diferentes Kekkei Genkai, uno cada una: El Sharingan y el Uzumaki (significa espiral, y si mal no recuerdo escribí que Naruto convirtió el Sharingan en una especie de espiral).

La aldea había comenzado a crecer de tal manera, que incluso los aldeanos comenzaban a amontonarse. Aquí es donde interviene Kaede, que como era dueña absoluta del distrito Uchiha había abierto algunos departamentos. Los más lujosos y bien conservados eran rentados, mientras que aquellos que habían sido destruidos ya sea por acción del tiempo o por el poder devastador de guerras o cierto Uchiha que fue asesinado por su hermano, eran obsequiadas con la condición de que reparasen y adecuaran las casas al estilo histórico del distrito Uchiha. Después de todo, esas casas pasaron a ser patrimonio de la aldea por el clan que se vio casi exterminado allí.

Ante todo, en la casa que perteneció a Sasuke antes de dejar la aldea, vivían las hermanas Uzumaki. A la edad de diez y once años, las dos habían cortado por completo el cordón umbilical separándose de sus padres, y a los quince y catorce años, edad actual, ya tenían reputación en la aldea.

Esa tarde, una vez habiéndose separado de Hizashi, Kaede y Mamori comenzaron a caminar por su amada aldea. Tenían rumbo fijo directo al Ichiraku, pues algunos gustos fueron heredados de su padre. Mientras tanto, se tomaban su tiempo para encontrarse con algunas personas conocidas.

En su caminata, subieron al tejado de una enorme casa, fijando su mirada en el monte de los hokages, observando como la historia de la aldea seguía escribiéndose. No hace mucho, Kakashi fue relevado del cargo de Hokage por Neji Hyuga. Era por eso que las remodelaciones en el monte se estaban llevando a cabo, colocando el rostro de la novena sombra del fuego. En fila estaban todos. Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, El anciano Sarutobi, Su abuelo Minato Namikaze, la abuela Tsunade, Danzou, su madre Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake y Neji Hyuga. Sin embargo, todo parecía ser que Naruto jamás estaría inscrito en piedra en ese monte por ser el primer y único Narukage. Y al ser el monte dedicado únicamente a los Hokages de la aldea y no a los hombres celebres de la misma, no tenía oportunidad de tomar lugar en la piedra.

–Es difícil pensar que esto es lo que en verdad deseaba papá y nunca se le cumplirá. –Dijo Mamori recordando algunas de sus palabras.

–No puede quejarse. Pudo ser Hokage y decidió dejarlo pasar. Esa clase de tonterías no se perdonan jamás.

–Si, pero no me parece justo que su rostro no esté allí. Cada uno de los rostros en la piedra representa a la elite de la elite en Konoha. Y mi padre bien podría vencer a cada uno de esos sujetos con los ojos cerrados y dos manos atadas en los pies.

–Como sea. Algún día tú y yo competiremos por estar en el lugar de Neji.

–Para ustedes es Kyudaime o el noveno.

De las sombras apareció un Jounin que ambas conocían bien. Durante su preparación en la academia había sido su instructor y varias veces había auxiliado a su padre en el pasado. Konohamaru Sarutobi, nieto del tercer Hokage.

–Konohamaru Sensei.

–Así es. Y ustedes pueden meterse en problemas por juzgar tan mal a nuestro Hokage. Por cierto, ¿No les había dejado una especie de misión o algo así?

–Comenzaremos mañana. Por ahora Midory nos ha dado el día libre.

–Genial. Las dos revoltosas más desesperantes de la aldea están libres de acción. Háganse un favor y no se vuelvan a meter en problemas.

–Planeamos pintarle el rostro al Sandaime un poco.

–Sobre mi cadáver. –Konohamaru desapareció en un centelleo.

En otro sitio de la aldea, Midory entregaba a Taro al clan Hyuga, sitio donde estaba el clan al que pertenecía por tener mayor jerarquía en Konoha, pero sin dejar de usar sus habilidades en Taijutsu animal del clan Inuzuka. Hanabi, que había sido ordenada guerrera Anbu, fue la primera en acudir a la puerta, tratando de ocultar el infortunio de Taro de su padre, que de seguro se burlaría seguido por un entrenamiento bastante fuerte y riesgoso para los dos: Taro y Pero-Pero .

–No es posible que sea un miembro del clan Hyuga. Un Hyuga nace sabiendo usar su chacra.

–Solo necesita un buen instructor.

–Tal vez Naruto quiera…

–Naruto tiene su sitio lejos de aquí. Shikamaru es el encargado de su equipo, junto con Natsumi y Soun.

–Si, pero de los tres, él es quien más trabajo necesita. Entiendo que Taro esté un poco mal entrenado, pero…

–Pronto arreglaremos eso. –Hinata se presentó en la puerta portando un Kimono al estilo de los Hyuga, aceptado por ella desde su matrimonio con Kiba. –Naruto podría ser el profesor que Taro necesita. Si tan solo entendiera el camino Shinobi de él, tal vez se contagiaría, así como todos nosotros resultamos contagiados.

–Está decidido. Mañana convocaré la ayuda del Narukage, y veremos si Taro puede ser atendido por él. –Midory estaba entrando cuando logró ver a Kiba dentro del edificio. Rápidamente se escudó detrás de Hanami y Hinata evitando fuese descubierta por él. –Demonios. Creo que esto no podría ser más cruel.

–Te vi allí atrás, Midory. –Dijo Kiba alertando a Midory que comenzó a intentar despertar a Taro antes de que llegara Kiba a ella.

El Ichiraku ha crecido. Desde hacía un tiempo que el dueño había comprado un establecimiento, y el trabajo de Marketing hizo efecto no solo dentro de la aldea, sino que también fuera de ella gracias a la intervención de los cancilleres de Suna traídos por obra de Temari y Gaara a la aldea. Después de eso, Ichiraku, aunque no tomaba el rango de restaurante de tres tenedores, pero era un establecimiento agradable con más empleados. Uno de ellos, Kin, era un chico que estaba encantado con Mamori a modo de buen hermano mayor. Nada romántico pero si especial.

–Kin, ya llegó tu hermanita.

–Bienvenidos. –Kin era un chico de cabello corto negro y cuerpo delgado formal. Su uniforme era el de un mesero japonés, cercano al uniforme de Ayame pero azul muy tenue. –¿En que les puedo servir.

–Deseamos un especial de cordero. –Kaede ya se había sentado antes de que Ayame se presentara en la escena. –Y dile a mi tía que estoy esperando su respuesta.

–De inmediato.

Kin salió del comedor. Cuando Kin llegó con Ayame, ella estaba acuclillada arreglando el uniforme de una mesera joven. Tanto él como ella sabían que Kaede quería convertir a esa mesera en un Shinobi, pero la posibilidad de que ella permitiera eso era muy poca. Cabello castaño largo, ojos caoba, piel blanca y un enorme gusto por la comida tradicional. Ella era Momoko.

–Está aquí, ¿Cierto?

–Así es. Dice que viene a saber que es lo que has decidido al final.

–Esa mujer nunca se rendirá. ¿Puedes creerlo, Momoko? Tu prima cree que toda la familia debe ser Shinobi. No entiende palabras.

Momoko, que siempre le ha tenido un respeto a veces enfermizo a Kaede como a una prima. Al saber que estaba cerca, la pequeña salió de la cocina observada por su madre y abuelo. No era de sorprender que ella quisiera ver a su prima, pues era lo único que podía hacer. Momoko era sorda, y aunque podía hablar perfectamente sus oídos no recibían información, por lo que tanto su madre como sus primas necesitaban comunicarse con señas para evitar comunicarse con letreros. Así como en la cocina.

–¡Kaede–chan! –La pequeña extendió los brazos para poder abrazar a la mayor de las Uzumaki. Por supuesto fue interceptada por Mamori que no pudo esperar para estrecharlas. Pese a todo, Mamori siempre será una enamorada de la vida (De esas personas que suelen decir cosas como "cosita" o "Hawai, incluyéndome entre ese grupo tan lindo bello).

–"¡Mi amor chiquito! ¡Aún no entiendo como es que una pequeña como tú puede robarme un suspiro cada vez que vengo al Ichiraku a saludar y comer mi ramen de cerdo ahumado!

–¡Bájame, que me ahogo!

Mamori dejó a Momoko en el suelo mareada y dando vueltas en su eje. Kaede, que sabía que esto ocurría cada vez que ellas dos se veían por primera vez en el día estaba acostumbrada a no poder hablar hasta que los pequeños pies de la niña tocaran el piso.

–Prima Mamori, eres bastante rara y me mareas.

–Bueno, al menos tienes entendido que nunca dejaré de quererte. –Dijo Mamori en señas. Debo encontrar una forma de representar las señas para Momoko. Veamos… tal vez si marco algo como esto antes de cada comentario en lugar de colocar el guión será suficiente.

Momoko. –Kaede se dirigió a Momoko con señas. –¿Qué dices si te llevo a la academia y te convertimos en…?

–Ni lo intentes, Kaede.

–Por favor tía Ayame. La niña tiene dotes para ser una shinobi de recordar.

–Es sorda, y apenas coordina sus movimientos. Es mejor mantenerla de este lado antes que mandarla a la guerra así como así.

–Piensa un poco. Ella podría ser la primera kunoichi sorda, haría historia.

–Después, cuando crezca y pueda tomar sus propias decisiones decidirá ella. Por ahora. –Ayame volvió a ver a su sobrina haciendo movimientos de manos tratando de comunicarse con Momoko. –¡No empieces a meterle ideas, Kaede!

–Eres una testaruda escandalosa.

–Y que mas querías, soy hermana de tu padre (No literalmente)

–Eso creí. –Kaede volvió su atención a Momoko y comenzó a hacerle señales que muy constantemente veía viniendo de ella.

–Enseguida, Kaede–chan.

La niña salió de escena y fue a traer la orden de Kaede, mientras que Kin traía la orden de Mamori. Al servir sus platos, cada una tomó palillos y comenzó su labor de alimentación. Creo que aquí terminamos de explicar.

Naruto y Sakura se disponían a abandonar la aldea que los vio crecer. Cada una de las imágenes que recibían en la aldea les metía cada vez más en la cabeza la ausencia de una persona importante para su pasado. Sasuke, que al haber sido una especie de inspiración para los jóvenes shinobis en cuanto a un chico que se esforzó por superar a su hermano, cuyo talento desde el principio fue mayor que el de su hermano. En medio de la plaza del distrito Uchiha reposaba como guardián de aquel clan cuyo final se había visto inminentemente extinto una estatua de piedra hecha por el mismo Naruto como obra de su admiración por el mejor amigo que tuvo. Después de Sakura.

–Hace falta, ¿No lo crees?

–No. Él ahora está en un mejor lugar. Aquí solo recibiría un enorme castigo de parte de la aldea completa. Es mejor dejarlo descansar.

–Cuando enfrentamos a Masato, me encontré con Sasuke entre la plétora de cadáveres. Entre la pelea me dijo algo que nunca podré olvidar. Cuando estuvimos a punto de terminar nuestra energía, él hizo una pausa.

–_Soy ciego, y espero que seas feliz con Naruto, como jamás pudiste ser conmigo. Te quiero, Sakura, y lamento lo que hice. Y lamento lo que haré. –Sasuke se esforzó por ganarle a Sakura en el duelo en armas, pero cuando él había pasado justo al lado de ella, Sakura hizo uso del Kusarifundo, atándolo de una forma similar a la que Naruto la había atado a ella, usando la cadena alrededor de su tronco y trabando en la espalda de Sasuke sus brazos a la par. Con el pie le obligó a arrodillarse, y con el Kunai apuntó directo a la garganta de Sasuke. Estaba por completo sometido y sin escape._

–_Demonios. Ese uso del Kusarifundo no lo conocía. –Sakura respiraba aceleradamente, temblando por completo por la falta de energía. Sabía que tenía que terminarlo, pero se negaba a hacerlo. –Adelante, Sakura. Termina con nuestro duelo, y dame una muerte de honor._

–_No hay honor en la muerte, Sasuke. Solo en la vida. _

–_En ese caso, soy un miserable que no pudo disfrutar de su vida. Extrañaré tu voz ahora que me silencies. Dile a Naruto que lo siento._

–_Adiós, Sasuke._

_Y en un movimiento le acertó una tajada al cuello de Sasuke, dejando su cuerpo en el suelo por ahora._

–Incluso en su inminente muerte, me deseó felicidad a tu lado. Y aunque lamentablemente no te conoce como yo creí que te conocía, debo decir que al final soy relativamente feliz. Soy parte de la historia de Konoha, –Volvió su mirada a donde estaba su rostro esculpido en piedra a lo lejos –Soy parte de la historia del imperio, y tengo una familia numerosa y feliz, o eso espero.

–Al menos yo soy feliz. O demasiado estúpido para sentirme feliz.

–Dime, Naruto. ¿Te arrepientes de algo en tu vida junto a mí?

–Si. Algunos de tus gustos adquiridos con el embarazo me dieron tentaciones. Ahora lamento no haberte tomado un poco de esos melocotones melba, o los enormes pasteles e fresa que tu y Kaede se terminaron juntas mientras yo estaba observándolas, o…

–Eso es todo. Te arrepientes de no haber comido más de lo que comes.

–Eso y que no te dije lo mucho que te amaba desde antes. O no haber estado en los momentos especiales para mi familia, o estar tan lejos durante días tratando de resolver los problemas de los demás…

–Pero ese es tu oficio, Naruto. –Sakura se acercó a él hasta estar ombligo con ombligo, siendo abrazada por él y acariciándole su pecho con sus suaves y delicadas manos (Que protegía en cada golpe con los guantes especiales). –Siempre has puesto a los demás delante de ti. Eres de esos tipos que dicen, "Sé que necesitas algo. Ven a casa y si yo lo tengo es tuyo." Es por eso que me casé contigo.

–¿Por mi interés desmesurado por los demás?

Sakura le asestó un enorme puñetazo en la mollera que Naruto ya extrañaba.

–¡No idiota! –Mientras Naruto estaba acuclillado por el golpe, Sakura tomó al rubio por las mejillas y comenzó a elevarle su mirada hasta centrarla en él. –Por que tienes un corazón tan grande. Eres un ejemplo a seguir, eres terco… –Sakura comenzaba a enlistar los enormes defectos de Naruto haciendo que este se sintiera mal, y con cada defecto apretaba más y más sus mejillas deformando su expresión. –testarudo, un inoportuno de lo peor, hiperactivo ninja cabeza hueca… ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

–Me Eftabaf contando lof motifof por lof que me amaf.

–Cierto. –Aprovechando que la deformidad producida le estiraba los labios hacia delante, Sakura le quitó a Naruto un beso de antología, de esos a los que Sai le encantaría dibujar. Al separarse de él, dio su motivo por el cual lo amaba aún más. –Te amo, por que eres la persona más especial que conozco, que he conocido y que conoceré. El niño con el que crecí, con el que maduré y del que me enamoré perdidamente. En verdad eres lo mejor que hay, lo mejor que hubo y lo mejor que habrá.

Naruto sintió llorar a la vez que Sakura comenzaba a lagrimear.

–Dime algo, Sakura. ¿Tú te arrepientes de algo?

–Haberte dejado ir tras Sasuke, sabiendo lo mucho que me amabas… haberme casado tan pronto… confiar que serías un buen padre siendo que ni siquiera supiste que había llegado la hora del parto, y ni hablar de los celos que tienes frente a tus hijas por que les ponía más atención que a ti… Tal vez haber permitido que me molestaras tantas veces… las miles de noches en las que permití que me toc…

–Entiendo.

–Pero de lo que no me arrepiento es de haberme casado contigo.

–Mucha azúcar, ¿No creen? –Dijo Tsunade al haberse tragado todas y cada una de las palabras de Naruto y Sakura. –Ya es hora de volver al palacio, donde si puedo esconderme en mi habitación y evitar verlos haciendo el amor en cualquier sitio posible.

–¡Solo sucedió una vez! –Dijo Sakura apenada.

–Además estábamos vestidos, no viste absolutamente nada.

–Como sea, necesito un sitio para esconderme cuando los dos están juntos.

De pronto a la cabeza de Tsunade llegó la última vez que se sintió tan amada como la pareja que le hacía compañía. Fue aquella última pelea con Jiraya, en su última despedida. Aún estaba gravada en su mente esa especial despedida, recordando al ver a Naruto cómo y cuanto amaba al anciano. Y esa última cruzada le devolvió sentimientos que había querido olvidar.

_Deshacerse de un gran amigo era una situación que Tsunade no esperaba. Darle una muerte a Jiraiya, sobre todo después de arrepentirse el no haberle dado una oportunidad, fue terrible. Ambos, enfrascados en una guerra personal, parecían bailar al son de la guerra. Un baile que debía cobrar la vida de uno de los dos al terminar. Kunais iban y venían entre ambos, y las sombras de una pelea que nunca debió darse fue el instante en el que todos, absolutamente todos podían sentir el dolor de esa mujer al enfrentarse a Jiraiya. Y lo peor, era que estaba perdiendo._

–_Te lo dije, Tsunade. Es mejor que te hagas a la idea de que estoy muerto, y termines mi existencia de una vez por todas._

–_Jiraiya, no puedes pedirme eso. Eres lo más cercano que tengo a un hermano mayor. Esto no debería ser así. _

–_Lo sé. –Jiraiya extrajo una espada de sapo. –Pero si no lo haces, terminaré haciéndolo yo. Si te mato, nunca podré sentirme bien, en cualquier lugar al que sea mandado después de muerto. Solo hazlo, Mátame._

_Jiraiya arremetió en un momento contra de Tsunade, y al ver que estaba en peligro de no salir de esa, la imagen de Kaede llegó a su cabeza, luego la de Sakura y al final Naruto. Se levantó del suelo a velocidad y comenzó a concentrar Chacra en su palma, usando un Bisturí de Chacra cortó los músculos de los brazos de Jiraiya, y al dejarlo por completo inutilizado para formar Jutsus era momento para terminarlo. Y tomando la espada de sapo, Tsunade levantó la guardia. Pero al verlo arrodillado frente a ella, agachando la cabeza en señal de aceptar su muerte, simplemente no pudo hacerlo. Jiraiya esperaba, y esperaba que una tajada le hiciera perder la vida. Al ver que los pies de Tsunade se acercaron a él, elevó la mirada, encontrándose con una Tsunade devastada por el dolor. Se arrodilló frente a él, abrazándolo por no poder hacer tal barbaridad, aún si era su deber._

–_No quiero volverte a perder. –Tsunade lo tomó de la cara y lo miró fijamente. –Si pudiera regresar el tiempo…_

–_Pero no puedes. Si en verdad quieres despedirte, cúmpleme un último deseo antes de morir._

_Tsunade sabía que era lo que Jiraiya quería. Y cerrando los ojos se despidió de él con un beso compasivo, que hizo llorar a su amigo del alma. Con ese beso, marcó el último suspiro de Jiraiya, atravesándole la espada del sapo por el vientre de lado a lado. Y robándole el último suspiro, el sabio ermitaño expiró en los brazos de la princesa de las pociones. _

–_Adiós, Jiraiya._

–[¿Que habrá sido de ti? –Se preguntaba interiormente Tsunade al sentirlo a veces tan cerca. Cada vez que el viento soplaba su rostro, sabía que era ese pervertido tratando de acariciar su cuerpo. Solo que ahora sabía lo que debía hacer. Justo fue en ese momento cuando el viento comenzó a soplar, directo a su rostro. –Jiraya, viejo pervertido. Te daría una bofetada, si no fuera de mala educación mirar al viento con los ojos abiertos].

El primer capitulo era para que conocieran a los nuevos integrantes de la familia Konoha. Espero en el segundo capitulo tener un poco más de accion.

Nos leemos luego.

Kaito J


	2. Chapter 2

Claymore era el arma principal y preferida del escocés William Wallace, una espada larga que tenía por objetivo rebanar cabezas.

Claymore

Nunca es beneficioso para un país dejar que una operación militar se prolongue por mucho tiempo.

Sun Tzu

La mañana en la que el señor feudal de la aldea de la niebla, un sujeto que estaba dentro de una carroza tirada por los bueyes del señor feudal de Konoha, los mejores de la aldea según Konohamaru. El sujeto permanecía en anonimato haciéndose pasar por un mercader de especias y licores, por lo que detrás de la carroza había una carreta con la mercancía simulada. Los shinobis elegidos para el viaje de escolta era el equipo siete (Cuyo nombre estaba en proceso, por si alguno desea darme ideas para esta parte), y el equipo Ino–Shika–Cho nueva generación, conformados por Anako (Que significa Flor), hija de Ino Yamanaka y un shinobi que se ganó a pulso su corazón: el mismo señor Kazekage, Gaara (A que no se lo esperaban, Gaara ganándose el corazón de Ino), por lo que era de esperarse que ella era especialista en flores y arena, siendo ella una buena representante de la aldea de la arena en Konoha. Sora (Que significa cielo) es el hijo de la relación de Shikamaru y Temari, un chounin cuya pasión era observar el cielo y jugar Go, a diferencia de su padre que juega shogi. Y el último de ellos, pero no por ello menos importante, Hotaru (significa luciérnaga, y compite con mariposa que era su padre), hijo del experto en taijutsu de expansión Chouji Akimichi y la cocinera Ryruka de Akimichi. Como Jounin responsable de esta familia, al igual que en el último equipo Ino–Shika–Cho estaba un miembro de la familia Sarutobi, siendo esta vez el mismo Konohamaru Sarutobi.

–Bien, chicos, estamos aquí reunidos para llevar al mercader hasta su territorio en la aldea de la niebla. Sean buenos chicos y traten de no pelear tan pronto.

–¡Anako–nda!

–¡Frente de muralla!

–Esta vez rompieron record. –Dijo Midory al ver la conducta que estaba tomando su pupilo. –Mamori, intentamos llevarnos lo mejor que podemos, no comiencen a pelear desde ahora.

–El trayecto es sencillo. –Dijo Sora abriendo un mapa. –Debemos pasar de lado a lado del territorio.

–Por cierto, es indispensable pasar a un lado del palacio imperial. –Dijo Mamori.

–¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo? –Preguntó Hotaru

–Esta vez es por un encargo extra. –Dijo Kaede terminando de pulir su ninjato y guardándolo en su funda colgada de su espalda. –Taro vendrá con nosotros por un encargo surgido de la señora Hinata.

Taro, que siempre estaba acompañado de Pero-Pero, hizo acto de presencia en la escena. Tenía en su espalda una mochila cargada de alimento para perro, algunos cambios de ropa y una bolsa para acampar.

–Taro. ¿Te encuentras mejor ahora? –Preguntó Hizashi al verlo recuperado.

–Estoy mejor, y al parecer sigo en una pieza, así que diría que estoy bien. –La mirada de Taro se centró en Mamori, que al cruzar miradas con él sintió que los colores se le venían al rostro, imitado al unísono por el chico bestia.

–Bueno, no hace falta decir que gastemos más tiempo aquí. –dijo Sora juntando el mapa y dirigiéndose a la puerta. –Será mejor comenzar a avanzar antes de que anochezca saludando gente.

–Bien. –Kaede se mordió el pulgar llamando a su amigo más antiguo, sellos de manos y la convocación de su amado hermano de aventuras: Kanon. –Kanon, es posible que aprendas algo en este viaje. Quédate conmigo y trata de no meterte en problemas.

–¡Atolondrado! ¡Quien nos mete en más problemas por su aroma tan distintivo a fresas con crema!

–¡Silencio, zorro de pacotilla! Ahora, camina, que no quiero llegar tarde a la aldea de la neblina.

Todos podían ver en la relación de hermanos que tenían Kanon y Kaede una especie de contexto maligno y hasta cierto punto entendible. Cargando cada quien su equipaje, comenzaron a caminar, siendo perseguidos por el carruaje del señor feudal y la carreta de mercancía, que comenzó a ser tirada por los mejores amigos allí reunidos: Sora y Hotaru.

En el camino a la aldea de la neblina, la enorme caravana se encontró con un sujeto de lo más excéntrico que se puede encontrar uno. Se trataba de Lee, que tras el retiro de su adorado sensei, era el siguiente en contagiar a su equipo de la enorme y enérgica llamarada de la juventud. Solo que por ahora no tenía un equipo de Genins que pudiera ser contagiado, debido a que solo podría enseñar Taijutsu y no otras artes. Sin embargo, al no tener equipo al cual contagiar, siempre estaba la opción de entrenar al lado de su hijo Maito Lee, llamado así en honor a su adorado sensei en retiro espiritual (entrenando en algún sitio lejos de allí).

A lo lejos podían verse a los dos corriendo con una enorme llama encendida en sus ojos y sin muestras de cansancio. Era interesante que el hijo de Lee tuviese una habilidad desarrollada para genjutsu y ninjutsu, diferente del padre aunque podría dominar las puertas en un futuro. Por ahora el pequeño Maito estaba entrenando a su ritmo y fortaleza corporal, siendo a veces rodeado por su padre para apoyarlo haciendo el doble y hasta el triple de los ejercicios de su hijo.

–¡Si no podemos darle doscientas vueltas a la aldea, tendremos que hacer quinientas flexiones, Maito!

–Pero papá. Estoy enormemente cansado.

–¡No importa! ¡El dolor es meramente psicológico! ¡No existe tal aberración del cerebro!

–Pues mi cerebro está canalizando todo menos mis piernas.

–Entonces como no sientes las piernas deberías correr aún más rápido. –Lee comenzó a acelerar el paso, siendo apenas seguido por su hijo quedándose bastante atrás.

Apenas poniéndole atención a los dos, la caravana continuó al paso de la carroza, donde se supone hay alguna persona adentro. Sin embargo, la curiosidad de Mamori era tal, que a dos kilómetros de haber comenzado la marcha comenzó a preguntarse si en verdad había alguien dentro o se había quedado en la aldea. Siendo un tanto indiscreta, se acercó a la carroza y estirando un poco el brazo dio unos ligeros golpecillos a la puerta de la misma.

–¡Knock Knock!

–¿Sucede algo?

–Dios mío, en serio llevamos a alguien aquí. –Susurró Mamori. –Dígame, señor. ¿Exactamente que es lo que hace en su aldea?

–Soy el encargado de un enorme ejército, y soy el sujeto que les da trabajo a los campesinos que cosechan arroz y otras clases de semillas y frutos.

–Ya veo. Entonces, ¿Su poder es tan grande como el del Mizukage?

–El Mizukage se encarga de los asuntos relacionados con la aldea de la neblina. Es un simple guerrero que protege la ciudad y asigna a otros subordinado para que lleven ingresos a su aldea.

–Perdóneme, pero no es así como una persona debe referirse a la labor de uno de los Kages de las aldeas. Ellos se encargan de que la paz en las aldeas prospere. Capacitan y permiten que guerreros como mi hermosa persona tengan un trabajo y una familia a la cual mantener.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre, Jovencita?

–Me llamo Mamori, y soy una shinobi medico.

–Un medico. Interesante. ¿Qué edad dices que tienes?

–Catorce, señor.

–Ya veo. Para ser tan joven produces molestias sublimes.

Mamori sintió odiar al sujeto de la carroza, pero sabía que se lo había ganado por meter su nariz en asuntos fuera de su incumbencia. No se sorprendía que pidiera ayuda para viajar de un sitio a otro, pues incluso ella sintió el deseo y la necesidad de matarlo. No obstante había pagado por adelantado, algo extraño en una misión categoría C, donde se pagaba hasta que la misión fuera completada.

Alejándose de la carroza, Mamori fue a toparse con Taro, que estaba caminando al lado de su amigo canino. Siempre que lo veía le parecía ver a su padre en chiquito, pero con una actitud tímida provista de la necesidad de ser protegido. Esas marcas en las mejillas que siempre le proveyeron de un deseo enorme por apretar. Además de su apariencia tierna de cachorro asustado y unos preciosos ojos perlados que se diferenciaban de los de Hizashi en la expresión inocente y pasiva… Prácticamente le parecía una imagen enormemente atractiva a la pupila.

Acercándose a él, comenzó una charla amena con él y necesariamente con Pero-Pero.

–Taro, ¿Por qué tu madre te ha enviado con el Narukage?

–No sé controlar mi chacra. En una batalla es posible que me asesinen. A decir verdad mi equipo es el que siempre hace todo, mientras que yo solo los meto en problemas. Es por eso que la señorita Midory le ha pedido permiso a Kyudaime para salir de la aldea en un intensivo entrenamiento. Y cree que el señor Narukage me puede enseñar lo necesario para eso.

–El Narukage estuvo en la aldea el día anterior. Tal vez…

–Fue ayer cuando la señorita Midory le pidió que me entrenase, es por eso que estoy viajando. Sin su permiso sería prácticamente inútil viajar tanto con la posibilidad de que rechazara.

El viento comenzó a soplar demasiado, haciendo que la caravana sintiera un aire negativo alrededor, como si estuviesen a punto de ser atacados.

–Chicos, rodeen la carroza. –Ordenó Konohamaru a lo que obedecieron todos. De los arbustos frente a ellos salió un enorme grupo de maleantes, bandidos que asaltaban mercaderes para encontrar melaza, licores y dinero. Uno de ellos, enormemente alto y calvo se dirigió a la caravana de mercancía.

–Escuchen, no queremos hacerles daño. Solo entréguenos la mercancía y podrán pasar por aquí.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haremos? –Preguntó Anako.

–Que si no lo hacen, les daremos una paliza. Y acá entre nos, nueve de ustedes contra veinticinco de nosotros no es una batalla justa.

–¿No quieres llamar más gente para emparejar la pelea? –Expresó Kaede colocándose en las manos unos "Neko–te" (Son unas uñas metálicas que simulan las garras de un gato, usadas por los ninjas para atacar los ojos o envenenar a los oponentes.)

–Suficiente. ¡A por ellos!

Los bandidos comenzaron el ataque, siendo esta una ocasión para demostrar los frutos del entrenamiento en la cascada de las hermanas Uzumaki. Al verlos venir con tanto esmero por la mercancía comenzó una pelea que no duraría tanto, sobre todo por las habilidades combinadas del equipo Ino–Shika–Cho y del equipo…

–¡Ya sé como llamarnos!

–¡No es el momento, Mamori!

Los cuerpos caídos comenzaban a adornar el suelo. Cada Shinobi tenía capacidad para enfrentarse solos a siete de ellos, por ser solo veinticinco, era de a tres cada uno.

Anako, ama y señora de las arenas del norte siempre cargaba una calabaza en la espalda, habilidad que aprendió del control de la arena de Gaara en Suna. Solo que ella se negaba a matar a la gente. La arena la protegía con un control eficiente de Chacra quizás aprendido de su madre y continuando con las sorpresas, ella sola podía capturar a los bandidos que la atacaban. Mientras que cada golpe era repelido por el escudo de arena, ella usaba una combinación de sellos de manos usados para un nuevo jutsu combinación de su experiencia con mamá y papá. Una vez terminados los sellos, dos montículos de arena se elevaron. Anako comenzó a estirar los brazos hacia los lados activando su Jutsu más usado.

–Azote mental.

Un genjutsu activado con la arena al caer dentro de los ojos de los oponentes. En verdad era algo difícil de activar, pero una vez dentro del cuerpo, la cabeza de la victima cae en un ataque fuerte, del cual solo se sale al caer inconsciente. Por supuesto, con la practica Anako sabía que esto era una buena técnica en contra de una emboscada.

Hotaru usaba sus técnicas de clan, siendo el jutsu de expansión parcial el que terminó el combate. Con ambos brazos atrapó a sus atacantes comenzando la labor de asfixia y opresión que produjo un colapso en los bandidos. En realidad, Hotaru no necesitaba innovar en las técnicas de su clan. Así como era bastaba para ser el ninja con el mejor desarrollo corporal de la academia, y un chico invencible en el carácter de mano a mano. Del equipo, Hotaru era el mejor para esta clase de trabajos, ya saben, un rompe murallas.

Sora tenía todo terminado desde un principio. Las sombras era su gobierno, y cada uno de los bandidos que él mismo se eligió quedaron paralizados en su lugar. Solo que ahora la innovación de su clan era mostrado en su manejo de las sombras.

–Garra nocturna.

Al moverse las sombras por si mismas, formaron una garra frente de su prisionero. Con esa garra comenzó a hacer jirones el cuerpo de los maleantes. Así de simple era enfrentar y perder con este sujeto.

Con Hizashi era simple igualmente. Además del puño gentil, conocía un arte chino enseñado por la familia de Tenten, un arte marcial llamado Din Mak, el punto de la muerte. Cada vez que se acercaban a él, este activaba el Byakugan esperando que estuviesen lo suficientemente cerca para impactar un punto en especial y dejar a los oponentes fuera de combate. Solo que la velocidad de Hizashi dejaba que desear.

Mamori, que había sacado de entre sus ropas su arma predilecta: los garfios gemelos (Si desean investigar sobre ellos les recomiendo buscarlos como Twin Hooks). Con ellos bien podía desarmar a un guerrero, esquivarlo y atacarlo sin mucho esfuerzo. Además que producía cortes bastante graves si los usaba con motivos de asesinato. Por ahora solo era para esquivarlos y prácticamente bailar con su oponente. Pero al desmayarlos de un golpe con el canto de los garfios la pelea había terminado.

La dama de las sombras, ama de la noche y las criaturas de la noche. Así es como se conoce a la dama que porta el sable Uchiha con porte y orgullo. Sobre de sus hombros descansan los anhelos de un clan extinto por la fuerza. Mientras que el Sharingan anticipaba los movimientos del oponente, sus garras arrasaban con el rostro de sus desafortunados oponentes. Kanon era el encargado de dos bandidos, mientras que ella era la elegida para enfrentar a dos sujetos más y al líder de los villanos, el enorme gigante lampiño. Dejando fuera de combate a los esbirros, estaba frente a frente con un demonio encarnado, un ogro que portaba en sus manos un Kanabo, un enorme garrote con pequeñas piezas metálicas elaborada para romper armaduras, muros y escudos.

De un garrotazo, mandó a volar a Kaede tres metros hacia atrás. Kaede, que al ser impactada comenzó a sangrar por la boca fue de inmediato asistida por el resto del equipo. Apenas iban en contra del enorme…

–¡Alto! –Kaede se puso en pie sosteniéndose el vientre. –Él es mío.

–Pero Kaede…

–¡No quiero que nadie se meta! Si no logro derrotarlo no merezco ser la futura Hokage. –Kaede tiró a un lado las garras de gato y pasó a armarse con un arma aun mejor, más larga y con un filo endemoniado: el sable Uchiha, fiel amigo de Sasuke y un asesino silente y rápido.

–Ven aquí, niñita. –El enorme sujeto elevó el Kanabo como si de un bate de baseball se tratase. –Terminaré tus días como shinobi de un solo golpe.

Kaede comenzó a enfocar chacra, canalizándolo en el sable Uchiha y su brazo. Usando teoría nada más comenzaba a inventarse la forma de destruir el arma que sostenía el ataque del gigante. Y sin siquiera avisar, Kaede se lanzó al ataque. El enorme abanicó con su Kanabo cruzando el aire en una velocidad impresionante. El encuentro de ambas armas fue tal, que sin que nadie pudiese percibir la idea de atacar Kanabo con sable, sucedió que el enorme garrote fue cortado de tajo como si de un trozo de pergamino se tratase. El garrote había sido atravesado de forma diagonal, siendo proyectado el trozo faltante a las manos de Taro, que al atraparlo antes de golpear su rostro se dio cuenta de cómo algunas piezas de metal caían cortadas a la mitad.

El gigantesco lampiño volvió a ver su Kanabo con sorpresa. Un ninjato no se suponía que pudiera cortar el metal, parte de su ropa y un enorme corte en la mejilla que apenas comenzaba a sangrar. Mamori, que con el Uzumaki heredado de su padre pudo ver la corriente de chacra en Kaede logró percibir la idea.

–¡Estás loca, idiota! –Gritó furiosa la pelirosa. – ¡Si te equivocas te manda sin escalas al más allá!

–No es posible. –Decía el bandido observando sin fe el corte tan limpio que en segundos había recibido su amigo el Kanabo. –No puedo creer que hayas cortado mi…

–Espera a ver lo que te hará esto a tu cuerpo. –Al darse vuelta se podía ver el Sharingan nivel tres activos y un filo de chacra coronando su sable.

–Estas muerta. En serio que lo estás.

El gran villano se abalanzó directo a él armado solo con sus enormes manos. No obstante, Kaede tiró el sable enterrándolo en la tierra y usando uno de los jutsus de la corriente Uzumaki.

–Estilo de las sombras, cadenas de Yomi.

De la tierra brotaron enormes cadenas de un color negro que apresaron al enorme sujeto. Al haber tenido una victoria empírica antes que haber asesinado al hombre fue para ella suficiente victoria por el día de hoy, y solo quedaba darle el golpe final. Usando sellos de manos intentó usar el estado de sueño en él, usando un jutsu aprendido de Shizune.

–Jutsu polen somnífero.

–Al igual que la niebla venenosa, este jutsu reunía chacra en la boca, siendo una enorme exhalación la productora de ese polen especial que le quitó la energía y el deseo de continuar en batalla. Simplemente se quedó dormido en su lecho de cadenas. Mientras ellas drenaban su energía, él pasaba a los brazos de Morfeo.

Los demás comenzaron a acercarse a ella notando cómo se llevaba el brazo al vientre no pudiendo soportar el dolor del primer impacto. Fue Kaede la que se acercó a la misma Mamori para que la analizara. Al instante comenzó a examinarla, pues el golpe había roto un par de costillas, impactó estomago e hígado. Pero de alguna forma el golpe fue menor a lo que esperaba, claro, con una fuerza fuera de lo común.

–¡Eres una maldita masoquista! –Mamori comenzó a curarla lo mejor que pudo con lo que tenía. –Se salvaron corazón y pulmón, pero el hígado fue dañado en gran escala.

–No importa. –Kaede se puso de pie. –Llegando con la señora Uzumaki tendremos una ayuda.

–Es increíble que unos bandidos de esa clase dañaran a uno de los guardaespaldas que contraté. –El señor feudal salió de la carroza. Estaba enmascarado y tenía un enorme abanico de medio metro en una mano, quizás usado para cubrir su rostro en caso de que la mascara no fuese suficiente. –Creí que la aldea me había proporcionado los mejores genins de la aldea.

–¡No lo culpo por contratar Genins en lugar de Jounins! –Dijo Anako defendiendo a Kaede, con la que tenía una amistad un tanto mejor que con Mamori. –Además, tampoco creo que tenga motivos para objetar. Sigue vivo.

–Por ahora. –La diosa de las criaturas de la noche mostraba las garras de gato que usaba para combates. El señor feudal cerró su abanico dejando ver una mascara anbu, curioso siendo que un señor feudal no tenía ningún interés en el arte shinobi. –Usted no es el señor feudal de ningún sitio, ¿O me equivoco?

En cuanto dijo esto, el sujeto que había contratado los servicios de la caravana se llevó la diestra a la mascara, quitándose en un movimiento la misma. Un hombre bastante joven y atractivo era el que se escondía dentro de ella, con facciones un tanto recias, como si estuviese entrenando por una vida algún arte marcial, intuyendo que este se trataba del Ninjutsu.

–Mi nombre es Yusuke Akisame, el lobo solitario.

–Si eres tan bueno, ¿Por qué contratar los servicios de la aldea de la hoja? –Preguntó Midory al ver que estaba hablando en serio.

–Por que esperaba tomar nota de las habilidades de los genins de la aldea de la hoja, para el próximo examen Chounin. He tenido que competir solo, por lo que necesito saber a lo que me atengo.

–¿Qué pasó con tu equipo?

–Eso no te incumbe. –Al ver una especie de dolor en los ojos de Yusuke, Mamori parecía comprender lo sucedido con ellos. –Como sea, pague por adelantado, y eso significa que tienen una tarea que terminar. Aunque no creo que hagan mucho con lo que he visto.

–Kaede. –Susurro Mamori a los oídos de la diosa de la noche –Creo que sus compañeros han muerto.

–Eso supuse. Quizás los mató él mismo de aburrimiento.

–Susurren lo que deseen. Me dará gusto derrotar a la talentosa y última chica Uchiha.

–¡En tus sueños, cara de mono!

Sin despedirse, el sujeto resguardado regresó a la carreta. Aquí, los shinobis de la aldea de la hoja tenían una enorme duda. Si su destino sería la aldea de la niebla, ¿Por qué tenía sobre la cabeza una insignia lisa?

–Es evidente que intenta demostrarnos cero respeto. –Dijo Sora. –Que molestia, ni siquiera es la mitad de importante de lo que creí que sería. Ya saben, esperaba ser recibido por personas importantes en la aldea de la neblina.

–Nuestra única consolación será no permitir que llegue a las rondas finales del examen Chounin. –Dijo Hizashi.

EL camino se volvía una especie de paseo. Con los exámenes Chounin cerca, la preocupación estaba dibujada en los rostros de los shinobis como un tatuaje, sobre todo resaltaba en el rostro de un chico.

Taro siempre había sido el más débil de los miembros de la nueva generación de shinobis de la aldea. En su generación no había ser tan más inexperto en cuanto al manejo de chacra se refería. Por ello, su madre la princesa Hinata había decidido darle a su hijo el entrenador adecuado con el mejor maestro de control de chacra que puede existir, puesto que incluso hoy en día sufría de un exceso de chacra producido por su fusión con un demonio zorro: Naruto Uzumaki.

Taro, sin embargo se sentía avergonzado de ver frente a frente al ninja más talentoso de ese momento, quien se había levantado de la marca de ser un genin para convertirse en el Narukage sin necesidad de ascender en rango. Una historia que hoy en día motivaba a jóvenes y adultos.

Al ver la fachada del antiguo palacio imperial, Taro podía sentir como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar. De labios de su padre había escuchado que Naruto había terminado la vida de cientos de personas en un instante, que los cielos se obscurecieron y la luz abandonó la tierra por un instante. Y al despejarse las tinieblas los cuerpos de los atacantes estaban tendidos en el suelo. Un solo hombre, que no necesitó de mucha fuerza para asesinar a cientos de seres el día anterior al que el séptimo Hokage fue elegido, Lady Sakura.

Ante estas palabras, Taro estaba bastante asustado, con deseos de no llegar al palacio. Jamás antes conoció a Naruto, no desde que tenía memoria, pero si sabía que era un gran amigo de su madre, no por nada había aceptado educarlo como a un hijo. Pero… si tan solo pudiera saber como era el Narukage en realidad, eso tal vez sería estupendo.

–Dime, Mamori. ¿Es verdad que el señor Narukage asesino a cientos de hombres en un solo movimiento?

–Dos veces.

–¿Y crees que será tan malo como se cuenta que es?

–El señor Narukage es un hombre gentil, quizás un poco exagerado. Solo intentaba proteger nuestra aldea y el imperio cuando asesinó a esos hombres. Pero… ahora que lo pienso, él es un poco especial en cuanto al entrenamiento de shinobis élite. Fue él quien preparó a Konohamaru, a Midory (junto con Kakashi) y a Sakura para ser guerreros inquebrantables. Se cuenta mucho de Lord Naruto, pero a decir verdad tal vez sea el mejor maestro que puedas tener.

–¿En verdad lo crees?

–Tienes suerte. Por lo general no acepta alumnos fuera de sus seres queridos, y un entrenamiento básico con él tal vez llegue a costarte demasiado. No económicamente, sino físicamente.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Por que yo fui su alumna.

Taro se quedó parado en su sitio. Sabia de las habilidades de Mamori en Taijutsu, y ni que decir de su correcto uso de Ninjutsu. Había acreditado el curso mucho antes de terminado, y con sus habilidades en el antiguo y casi desaparecido uso de la corriente de las sombras ella era quizás la segunda mejor Shinobi de la aldea, justo debajo de Kaede. No obstante, tenía un pequeño defecto en cuanto al genjutsu, cuyas ilusiones a veces lograban engañar a su enemigo, pero nunca le hacían tomar control en la pelea. Mamori era una especie de niña que se divertía con los demás al usar genjutsus, y nada más.

Al escuchar que sus habilidades venían del Narukage, Taro sintió por Mamori una admiración aún mayor a la que esperaba. Fuera de todo, era Mamori una gran guerrera y una amiga excepcional. Todo eso, combinado con una belleza que le atraía fue suficiente para sentir que ahora sus ideas sobre ella eran completamente vanas e innecesarias. Evidentemente Mamori no era una chica a la que había que proteger, lo cual le daba a Taro una depresión circunstancial.

–¡¿Quién vive? –Preguntó el guardia del palacio al verse acercar la caravana.

–Soy Midory, y tengo una cita con el Narukage.

–Lady Midory, usted sabe que es bienvenida cuando desee. –El guardián no era nadie más que Nadaly, el zorro de siete colas compañero de batallas de Naruto, especialmente contra su esposa. –¡Habrán la puerta!

Las enormes puertas de cedro construidas por el gran arquitecto cuyo nombre es respeto fueron abiertas, y de ellas se mostraron un enorme sitio en el que la enorme caravana fue introducida. Esta era en verdad la primera vez que los miembros de los equipos entraban en el palacio (Fuera de sus instructores y las hijas del Narukage). Una construcción magnifica que remontaba en cierto punto al castillo Himeiji, solo que este no era tan grande, y tenía grandes extensiones de espacio abierto donde el mismo Naruto libraba entrenamientos a veces exhaustivos al lado de su amada esposa. Cada una de las columnas del palacio simulaba ser una enorme columna de fuego, que se extendía en un máximo aproximado de diez metros de altura hasta el cielo raso, varias habitaciones eran muestra del arte usado para pintar cada ventana, cada puerta con una pintura especial que además de ser permanente evitaba la humedad y el desgaste por la luz. Las enormes pagodas estaban construidas de tejas negro azules, con marcos dorados en puertas, ventanas y molduras. La madera era la materia prima de los pisos interiores, mientras que afuera eran enormes pisos de ladrillo y cemento. Jardines acomodados de forma armoniosa mientras más se acercaban a la construcción principal. Cerezos eran los árboles predominantes, encontrándose a veces con ficus y naranjos dulces entre ellos. Arbustos, flores silvestres y algunas extensiones de pasto.

Un palacio de verdad impresionante. Como era de suponerse del ya de por si ensimismado emperador. Incluso el protegido abandonó su carroza para admirar la enorme obra de arquitectura. Taro y Pero-Pero estaban atónitos observando el sitio que sería cede de su entrenamiento a partir de ahora y hasta el día de los exámenes Chounin. De la puerta se veía avanzar una mujer madura de cabello rojo, que al ver que la caravana estaba ubicada en la entrada se apresuró cortésmente a recibirlos.

–Buen día jóvenes viajeros. –Dijo la mujer reverenciándolos, pasando luego a abrazar a Midory, Kaede y Mamori. –Hace un tiempo que no se les ve por aquí. Díganme, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

–Mi lady Kushina, he traído una carta de la princesa Hinata –(Muy bien, es necesario aclarar que he decidido llamarla así gracias a que es la nueva dirigente del clan, aun con su padre vivo, aunque un poco viejo. Con su acenso al liderazgo, abolió y liberó a las futuras generaciones del Boke del sello de la muerte. Así, Hizashi estaba limpio de ese sello, aun si usa la insignia de Konoha al igual que su padre).

Kushina tomó el pergamino y comenzó a leer. Era una solicitud para que Naruto aceptase a su hijo para entrenarlo en términos de control de Chacra. Al entender que habría un nuevo habitante temporal del palacio (O dos), cerró el pergamino y comenzó a observar al nuevo inquilino. Al tener la atención de Kushina, Taro comenzó a temblar.

–Parece un buen chico. Evidentemente al igual que Kiba tendrá que conservar a…

–Pero-Pero, señora.

–Pero-Pero. Entiendo. –Kushina se acuclilló observando de cerca al cachorro de Alaska. Podía ver en ese perro un ser completamente independiente y fuera de lo común. –Veo que eres un perro bastante listo.

–Arf.

–Eso espero, por que si llegas a hacer una de tus gracias dentro del palacio pondré a tu amo a limpiarlo y lavarlo con tu cepillo para pelo.

–… –Inserte aquí su imagen de un perro bastante nervioso y aterrado.

–Le juro que Pero-Pero no le causará problemas. Se lo juro.

–De acuerdo. –Kushina tomó el equipaje del joven y comenzó a entrar en el palacio. –Espero que puedan acompañarnos a cenar. Sakura está preparando un delicioso y suculento pastel de Fresas.

A Kaede le recorrió un enorme y extenso escalofrío en el espinazo. Si hay una debilidad en esta vampiresa diurna es el pastel de fresas, fresas con crema, jalea de fresas, licuado de fresas, fresas Jubilées, Fresas acarameladas, fresas silvestres y todo lo que tenía como ingrediente principal una fresa simple y roja, sobre todo si era de aquellas que solía preparar su madre. ¿Gusto adquirido? Tal vez.

Kaede volvió su rostro a donde se encontraba su equipo, que ya sabía que no dejaría de molestar si no probaba al menos una fresa después de escucharlas nombrar.

–Tenemos un encargo de parte de la aldea de la niebla.

–Pero mi precioso me espera. –Dijo apenas dando un paso hacia delante. –Y si lo dejo pasar me dará urticaria, me agravará mi lesión costal y terminaré amargada y sombría.

–¿Más? –Dijo Anako.

–Por favor.

–Eso depende del señor amabilidad.

Kaede puso ojos de gato con botas a su protegido, que al verla retrocedió un paso para perder el miedo. Arrodillada y con las manos en señal de ruego (En serio no puedo creer que la ama de las criaturas de la noche tenga una debilidad tan simple). Suplicaba por su destino futuro. Yusuke, que al verla a los ojos en verdad podía ver a una dama suplicante con deseos bastante fuertes.

–De acuerdo. Pero mañana al amanecer estaremos camino a la aldea. De lo contrario terminaré cancelando mi encargo y demandando a la aldea.

–¡Gracias! –Kaede, que siempre se mostraba bastante fría y calculadora, ahora parecía ser una dulce dama espontánea y alegre. –Vamos, chicos, que mi dulce diente me espera.

–¿Quién es esa mujer que se hace pasar por mi hermana? –Dijo Mamori.

Detrás de las enormes huellas del pasado, solo queda el futuro de un mañana que hasta ahora me resulta impresionante. Nos vemos luego.

KAITO J


	3. Chapter 3

La Taiaha Es un garrote de madera al que bien se le podía atar una punta de lanza. El hecho es que esta arma era bautizada con el nombre de un ancestro para ser acompañado por el en la pelea. El arma más sagrada de los Maori.

Capitulo 3 Taiaha

Nunca es beneficioso para un país dejar que una operación militar se prolongue por mucho tiempo.

Sun Tzu

Kaede tomó, o más bien usurpó el sitio de su padre en la mesa. Adoraba molestarlo solo por el placer de jugar con él. En el fondo de su corazón, solo era una niña mimada que deseaba expresarse, pero no creía que ella debía comportarse así en su faceta de shinobi, por lo que había desarrollado dos personalidades por completo diferentes. Algo así como Sakura, solo que ella no tenia una Inner que le dijera que hacer ni controlara su subconsciente.

Sakura, que se había esmerado con el pastel para recibir a sus dos hijas ese día entró en el comedor, encontrándose con Kaede sentada en el lugar de su padre.

-En verdad te encanta molestar a tu padre, ¿No es así?

-Soy su hija, tengo como derecho, deber y obligación hacer de su vida un infierno. Pero no hablemos de eso, ¿Qué te parece una rebanada de pastel de fresa?

-No hasta que todos estén en la mesa. ¿Quiénes te acompañan?

-Mi equipo, el equipo Ino-Shika-Cho y nuestro amargado protegido. Somos nueve exactamente.

-Espero les guste el pastel. No se me ocurría nada más para preparar.

-¿Dónde está el viejo?

-Tu padre se encuentra recorriendo el palacio. O los territorios aledaños. Quizás se encuentre cerca del arroyo como acostumbra.

En ese momento comenzaron a entrar los invitados, que no dejaban de admirar el palacio de su parte interior. Alfombras, muros, antigüedades, imágenes y el enorme comedor para cerca de veinte personas, donde ya habían ubicado a Kaede sentada en el sitio del Narukage.

-¡Kaede, quítate de allí! –Dijo Konohamaru, que aunque sabía de quien era hija, no permitiría que se aprovechase de ello.

-No deseo hacerlo. –Kaede comenzó a acomodarse aún más en el sitio de su padre. –Es la silla más mullida del palacio. Siempre le tuve envidia al Narukage por evitar que me sentara en este sitio. Aunque… -Kaede volvió a ver la silla que ocupaba, otro asiento mullido que en verdad le agradaba. –Ese asiento no era tan malo.

-Si el Narukage te ve… -Dijo Taro

-Ese anciano no está en el palacio. Relájate, Taro.

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamar a nuestro Narukage así? –Dijo Konohamaru molesto.

-Me recuerda a cierto nieto del honorable tercero. –Dijo Sakura comenzando a partir piezas del pastel. –Vengan, esta delicioso. –Juntando las manos en forma de plegaria dijo la oración antes de comer, que traducida sería algo como… -¡Buen provecho!

El pastel era una preparación de fresas completamente. La receta: fresas cortadas por mitades como primera capa sobre un preparado de masa de vainilla en el fondo para sostenerlas. Sobre de ellas un merengue de pistache (Aunque puede usarse otro sabor o esencia) y encima un buque de fresas y Menta. El corte del pastel comenzó a hacer que a los invitados se les hiciera agua la boca. Y ver cómo es que le servía primero a Kaede que ya había tomado asiento en la mesa. Kaede sabía que la observaban, al tomar una cuchara de postre hizo un suave corte en una esquina. Tomó el bocado y de un movimiento se llevó ese pedazo de cielo al paladar. Solo necesitó de eso para volar a su lugar feliz, un sitio en el que volar era posible y los sueños eran una realidad.

-Moría por probar esta delicia. –Dijo Kaede con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Por los labios aún quedaba un poco de merengue, que lentamente comenzó a limpiar con la lengua. Suficiente para que sus amigos y compañeros de equipo se acercaran a la mesa deseando le sirviesen un poco de la exquisita tarta. Sin embargo, en esa mesa faltaban dos personas: Yusuke y Taro.

Taro paseaba por los enormes jardines del palacio, encontrando en contadas ocasiones varias plantas de hermosa vista. Muchas de ellas eran orquídeas coloridas, un jardín completo de rosas, una enorme planicie de flores silvestres conviviendo en libertad y un pequeño arroyo donde se podía ver una concentración moderada de nenúfares.

Pero-Pero veía esta zona como un paraíso terrenal artificial. Sobre todo para recostarse y dormir con tranquilidad. Mientras que Taro hubiese dado lo que fuese por vivir allí fuera de preocupaciones y viviendo la vida tal cual era. Sin embargo, este era el lugar de otra persona. Y esa persona sería su maestro. Con los exámenes tan cerca, era de esperarse que tuviese un entrenamiento exhaustivo. Y al estar consciente de ello se armó de valor.

Al darse la vuelta, se encontró con un hombre montado en un manzano. No parecía ser un trabajador del palacio puesto que solo tenía puesta una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones del mismo color. Parecía más bien un chico de aldea, siendo que en su cabeza había una banda con una insignia que él mismo no podía diferenciar. Viendo que él bien no debería estar aquí, comenzó a armarse del poco valor que tenía y se fue acercando al manzano.

-Disculpe, señor.

-Hola, chico. –el sujeto lanzó una manzana ofreciéndole un bocado de ella. –Prueba esto. Son las manzanas más deliciosas de la región central. Quizás solo superadas por las que están en la aldea de la neblina. –Y limpiando otra se la llevó a la boca y le dio un enorme mordisco.

-Disculpa, pero esas son las manzanas del Narukage.

-Si, lo sé. –Dijo entre dientes con el bolo alimenticio en la boca.

-No puedo permitir que le robes a nuestro Narukage.

-Y que piensas hacer al respecto. Por si no lo sabes, soy al menos dos veces mayor que tu.

-No importa. –Taro estaba temblando, y Pero-Pero podía oler en el sujeto un enorme poder. El mayor de todos los que había sentido. –Pero-Pero y yo te enfrentaremos así nos cueste la vida.

-No te da miedo que te mate, que te arranque la cabeza y la fríe en aceite acompañada de un vino tinto.

-¿Qué cosa?

-en ese caso creo que debo pelear contigo. Pero primero terminaré mi manzana. –Y dicho esto le dio un mordisco más. -¿En serio no quieres probar la manzana? Podría ser tu último alimento.

Taro volvió su atención a la manzana, que en verdad se veía jugosa y apetecible. Si las palabras del extraño eran ciertas, tal vez merecía la pena tomar la manzana. Apenas reaccionó cuando una segunda manzana cayó entre sus manos, lanzada por el mismo extraño que acababa de conocer.

-Tal vez al perro le gustaría probar un poco.

-Los perros no deben comer nada de azúcar.

-Oh. –El extraño tomó de su espalda una mochila donde se encontraba un poco de comida. Tomó un emparedado de jamón en una bolsa y la arrojó al chico, entendiendo pronto que también Pero-Pero desearía un bocado y no solo vería a su amo comer. –Era para después, pero creo que con la manzana será suficiente. Adelante, que lo disfrute.

Taro, que era un poco desconfiado revisó el emparedado antes de dárselo a Pero-Pero, sin embargo no parecía haber nada fuera de lugar. Se acuclilló y le dio a su amigo el emparedado del señor sobre el árbol. Tomó con más confianza la manzana y le dio un bocado que extasió por completo sus sentidos. Con esto, Taro comenzó a tomarle confianza, y con el segundo bocado, el sujeto sobre el árbol bajó a sentarse en la falda del árbol, invitando a los dos a acompañarlo.

-Dime, chico. Exactamente ¿Qué es lo que haces en el palacio?

-Vine a entrenar con el Narukage.

-El Narukage. ¿Conoces al sujeto?

-A decir verdad nunca lo he visto. Mi padre me dijo que era un sujeto en verdad talentoso. Pero cada una de sus hazañas me da miedo.

-Miedo, ¿Qué clase de hazañas son las que dan miedo?

-Me contó que asesinó a cientos de hombres en un solo instante. Bastó un poco de s energía para acabar con su existencia.

-Dos veces.

-Y se cuenta que su habilidad con las armas shinobi y el Taijutsu es tal que en una pelea en desventaja cinco contra uno contra los Kages del pasado los venció en menos de lo que duró el examen chounin pasado.

-¿Te parece que una persona fuerte es peligrosa?

-Me da miedo la clase de persona que pueda ser. Es decir, a partir de ahora estaré frente a él cada día hasta el día de los exámenes Chounin. La verdad no me parece una buena idea empezar desde ahora. No hay suficiente tiempo para preparar nada. Solo hace falta…

-Desde ahora te pedo decir que no harás mucho con esa mentalidad.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Si comienzas un entrenamiento creyendo que es inútil, nunca llegarás a ningún lado. Estoy seguro que tienes deseos de conocerlo y sabes que solo él puede ayudarte con tu problema. Si es que en verdad tienes un problema.

-Soy una bolsa de agua perforada. Desperdicio tanto Chacra como si tuviese una fuente eterna de energía vital. Y en mitad de la pelea termino por desmayarme.

-Eso si es un problema. El control de chacra debería ser básico para un shinobi. –El sujeto se puso de pie colocándose la capucha sobre su cabellera. –Bien, vamos. Te presentaré personalmente al Narukage.

-¿Conoces al supremo Narukage?

-No lo llames así. Es solo un anciano con cara de idiota.

-¡No digas eso tan fuerte!

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Si te escuchara, quizás te arrancaría la cabeza, o te encerraría en su ataúd negro del que nunca saldrás.

-Me asustas. Vamos con ese anciano.

-Ven, Pero-Pero.

El cachorro dejó en el suelo solo migajas del emparedado, mientras que a lo lejos sólo se veía a un zorro de siete colas vigilando a los tres individuos retirándose de escena. Era claro que pronto se encontraría con la sorpresa, pero así como surgieron las cosas parecía ser mejor no intervenir.

Al volver al palacio, los tres entraron directo al comedor encontrándose con la caravana completa. Incluso Yusuke estaba dentro respaldado en una puerta al fondo observando el suelo. Al verlo por un simple instante le pareció ver a un amigo de tiempo atrás, solo que este no era precisamente moreno, sino que su cabello era castaño. Volvió su mirada a su sitio encontrándose con Kaede en él, lo que de sobremanera le molestó, y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

-Kaede, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que ese asiento es completamente mío, o de mi mujer?

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Si en verdad no quieres que usurpen tu sitio hazlo similar a los demás.

Taro quedó frío. Ese era el sitio que ocupaba el señor Narukage, lo que significaba que el hombre que tenía al lado era en verdad…

-¡Señor Narukage!

-Dime Naruto, ¿De acuerdo?

Los miembros de la caravana quedaron aún más fríos. Era de mala educación empezar a comer sin todos los invitados en la mesa, y en este caso era el anfitrión el que había quedado fuera. De inmediato dejaron las cucharas en la mesa simulando que no habían tomado alimento alguno, siendo que tenían merengue en los labios que los delataban.

-Oh, no se preocupen por mí. –Dijo Naruto descubriéndose la cabeza y mostrando la cabellera rubia que lo caracterizaba. Ahora que lo pensaba un poco, Taro recordaba que su madre tenía algunas fotografías en casa con el rostro de ese sujeto, una en especial de ella en pleno embarazo siendo abrazada por la espalda por él, mientras ambos sonreían de oreja a oreja. Era inconfundible, pues en casa siempre le llamaba la atención sus bigotes de zorro.

-Mi señor Narukage… yo…

-Ahora sabes que no soy ningún mal sujeto. –Naruto tomó por la cabeza a Kaede y la levantó en el aire sin causarle daño ya que era el chacra el que estaba pegado a ella. Simplemente la levantó tal cual estaba sentada a pierna cruzada. La sentó a un lado donde era su lugar (Izquierda al lado de su hermana) y tomó asiento. –Ahora, siéntate, que terminando de comer empezaremos con el entrenamiento.

-Si, mi señor.

-Deja esas formalidades. Soy Naruto y soy tu hermano. Simplemente trátame como si fuera tu hermano. –Volvió a ver a Yusuke, que estaba observándolo con un pequeño tic de molestia. En verdad Naruto tenía pequeños recuerdos con este sujeto, solo que este guardaba un pequeño secreto. Y Naruto lo sabía. –Siéntate, que luego puedes hacer tu elección.

-¿Cómo sabe usted que…?

-Te olvidas que a mi nadie puede guardarme un secreto si me mira a los ojos.

Yusuke decidió tomar asiento antes de que supiese algo más sobre él. Naruto comenzó a mirar alrededor sintiendo que conocía a la gran mayoría de ellos.

-Veamos a quien tenemos aquí. –Cuando Sakura se sentó a su derecha comenzó por la persona que tenía al lado de ella. –Seguro tenemos a Hizashi Hyuga. –Hizashi se sorprendió de ser conocido por Naruto. –Después tenemos al equipo Ino-Shika-Cho. Anako, Sora y Hotaru. Konohamaru Sarutobi y mis tres mejores alumnas, Midory, Mamori y Kaede. Gusto en verlos sentados en mi mesa.

-¿Es que acaso tengo un gafete o algo así? –Preguntó anako revisándose.

-Sus padres han sido grandes amigos para mí. Era evidente que los reconocería donde sea. –Naruto volvió a ver al invasor de la aldea de la niebla con una seudo sonrisa. –Y tú eres el sujeto de ayer. Yusuke Akisame.

-¿Acaso le he causado algún mal?

-No. Te escuche hablar con el Kyudaime sobre tus verdaderos asuntos en la aldea.

-¿Verdaderos asuntos? –Preguntó Kaede volviéndolo a ver.

-Después hablaremos de eso. Por ahora coman, y prepárense para pasar la noche aquí. –Dijo Sakura comenzando a comer un tazón de ramen que se había preparado ella.

Los demás, salvo por Naruto claro está, fueron consentidos con un poco de arroz frito y filete de anguila, mientras que Pero-Pero estaba a gusto con el emparedado que le había dado Naruto anteriormente. En el centro de la mesa se encontraban algunas pequeñas jarritas de salsa de soya, dispuestas en número y distancia para que todos pudieran alcanzarlas. No obstante, en mitad del almuerzo surgieron las preguntas del equipo ISC (Ino-Shika-Cho, pero me es más fácil abreviarlo para que mi teclado no se desgaste más de lo debido).

-Señor Naruto.

-Estas cerca. Solo Naruto, ¿De acuerdo Anako?

-Si… ¿Exactamente como piensa entrenar a Taro para controlar chacra?

-Pues… no te preocupes por eso. Estoy seguro que en poco tiempo tendremos a Taro listo para seguir los pasos de su madre y padre. Incluso puedo enseñarle algo extra de ser necesario.

-Con el control de chacra será suficiente, señor. –Dijo Taro.

-Si, eso lo veremos.

-¿Cree que podamos quedarnos nosotros también? –Dijo Hotaru entre su voraz apetito.

-Si así lo quieren y dispone el noveno.

-No creo necesitar eso. –Dijo Sora. –Recuerden que yo vengo con ustedes como apoyo.

-No es justo que solo uno de nosotros sea el único con un alto rango. –Dijo Mamori molesta, a lo que Kaede respondió aún más furiosa…

-¡Y a quien le debemos nuestro fracaso pasado!

-Solo quería ver lo que tenía el pergamino. Debía verlo o estaría pensando en él todo el tiempo.

-Por tu culpa tendremos que ir a la tierra escondida entre la arena para nuestro siguiente examen. Ya me imagino lo que hará el Kazekage para probarnos sabiendo quien es nuestro padre…

-Hablando de eso. –Interrumpió Anako. –Jamás hemos visto a su padre. ¿Quién es el perdedor?

Naruto sintió que lo atacaban directamente. Esto comenzaba a molestarle, y de ser prudente le lanzaría el palillo atravesándola de lado a lado sin importar que Ino nunca más le volviese a hablar. O que provocase una guerra entre Suna y el palacio imperial. Simplemente se limitó a romper los palillos cosa que atrajo la atención del mundo a su alrededor.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! A veces no controlo mi propia fuerza [Sobre todo cuando me llaman perdedor]. –Naruto tomó otros palillos y los separó detal forma que se sintió un aura negativa desde su sitio hasta la aldea de Konoha.

-Mi padre no puede ser mencionado. De lo contrario tendrían que dejarme de ver. Es el trato al que llegamos con el noveno para permitirnos estudiar en la academia.

-Como sea. –Sora tenía parte del filete en la boca. –Entiendo que tú seas una Uchiha. Y Mamori tiene otra clase de dojutsu. Pero no logro identificarlo.

-Si, no somos hermanas de sangre. Pero la verdad no me imagino la vida sin mi hermana a mi lado.

-¡Ya terminé! –Dijo Mamori levantándose de la mesa y llevando el traste a su lugar para comenzar a lavarlo.

-¿Qué no se supone que hay criados en este sitio? –Dijo Anako que cada vez comenzaba a llenarle el buche de piedritas.

-Aquí no hay criados. –Dijo Naruto aclarando cosas. –Los criados son personas mal tratadas que hacen las labores que los ricos no quieren ejecutar. ¿Tú eres rica?

-¡No señor! –Anako ya estaba asustada.

-Entonces debes tener alguna capacidad distinta a los demás. ¿Es eso?

-¡No señor!

-Bien. –Naruto volvió a tomar sus palillos. –Si se van a quedar aquí encontraran que solo ha gente trabajadora rodeando el palacio, ninguno es criado, o esclavo, o sirviente de nadie. Aquí vinieron a servir al palacio por voluntad, y yo me encargo de pagarles con alimento, medicinas y vestimenta. Con otras cosas se solventas sus antojos.

La puerta principal se escuchó abrir, y al oír cerrarla Sakura sabía quien había llegado. Al entrar en el comedor se presentó ante los demás, aunque no necesitara ninguna presentación.

-Buenas tardes, jóvenes.

-¡Señora Tsunade!

-["Señora." Demonios si me volvió el tapete esa expresión]. Prefiero el termino Tsunade, si no es mucha molestia. Naruto, ¿Acaso llegó tu aprendiz?

-El chico de las mejillas pintadas con una expresión tímida injustificada y ojos perlados es Taro Inuzuka. Taro, ella es la quinta Hokage de la aldea de la hoja, y será quien te ayudará con genjutsu. –Taro se puso de pie inmediatamente e inclinó su cuerpo en modo de respeto. Sería instruido por parte de dos grandes figuras de la historia de Konoha. –Y Sakura te instruirá en Ninjutsu. –Que sean tres.

-Pero si son…

-Fantásticas, lo sé.

-No quiero molestar tanto, señor Naruto.

-Y precisamente por ello quiero que sean los tres. Verás, es posible que no pueda estar todo el tiempo en el entrenamiento por lo mismo que soy el Narukage. Quiero que al menos haya un plan alternativo para que no perdamos un solo segundo de tiempo.

Taro sentía que ahora eran tres las personas que estarían sobre él forzando a que su cuerpo se acelerase y terminara varias veces en el suelo. Aunque al verlos a la cara, podía saber que ninguno de ellos era malo. Es más, veía en Sakura una enorme gentileza educada, en Tsunade capacidad de mando y destreza física. Y en Naruto, desde el principio había visto a un amigo.

-Bien. –Levantó los brazos en señal de querer esforzarse al máximo, y dibujó en su rostro una expresión de ánimo, algo que sus amigos nunca habían visto en él.

-Empezaremos ahora mismo. Los demás, piensen si se van a quedar o se regresarán a casa. –Naruto se puso de pie y se retiró a lavar sus trastes. En el lavabo se encontró con un enorme plato repostero con merengue y lo que podía reconocer como fresas por el aroma dulce que percibía. Volvió la mirada a la mesa con deseos de… -¿Me guardaron un pedazo de pastel?

-Si, mi cielo. Está en la… ¿Hoe? ¡Pero si estaba aquí!

Naruto volvió a ver a donde su hija mayor. Estaba seguro de que ella era responsable de lo que ocurrió aquí. Su pedazo de tarta ahora debería haber pasado a mejor vida, pero no podía probarlo. Se acercó a observarla de cerca encontrándose frente a frente (Literalmente) con ella. Los nervios comenzaron a traicionar a la joven Uzumaki. Al final, Naruto observó en un extremo de sus labios, observando una pequeña mancha de merengue.

-Kaede…

-Bien. –Kaede entregó media rebanada, que es solo el merengue puesto que las fresas se habían desaparecido por arte de dios… La diosa de las criaturas de la noche, será.

-Me debes un pastel de fresas.

-¿No prefieres otro sabor?

-Si elijo otro sabor no te dolería. Si no tengo mi rebanada para mañana preparada tendrás problemas, y tu sabes de cuales.

-Si, amo.

Al salir al patio central frente de la puerta principal todos tomaron asiento para ver al mismo Narukage en acción. Este comenzaba a quitarse la capucha, chaqueta y algunas armas que tenía encima. Su especialidad era el ninjutsu, pero en Taijutsu solo una persona podía derrotarlo: el maestro de Taijutsu y nada más: Rock Lee. O al menos de aquellos a los que había enfrentado, tal vez ha alguien mejor allá afuera.

-Intentemos un examen diagnostico. –Naruto comenzó a calentar un poco. –Enfréntame con todo lo que tienes. Si me ganas, seré piadoso contigo, si no que el cielo te ampare, por que yo no.

-¡No hay forma en la que pueda ganarle!

-Entonces elige a un equipo completo. Tienes hasta cinco genins y un jounin extra. La elección es tuya.

Taro volvió a ver donde se encontraban la caravana que se dirigía a la aldea de la neblina. Allí se encontraban los posibles miembros de su equipo. La mejor opción era…

-¿Alguien quiere enfrentar al ninja más talentoso del imperio actualmente? –Preguntó Mamori irónica, mientras que los miembros de ISC retrocedían, incluyendo Konohamaru. –No merecen ser Chounin. Bien, supongo que las hermanas Kitsune lo ayudarán.

-Yo entro. –Dijo Midory recordando los días en los que entrenaba con Kakashi y Naruto. –Hace mucho que no peleo con este anciano.

-El equipo completo estará con Taro. Hizashi avanzó un paso ofreciéndose para el reto.

-Yo pelearé.

La sorpresa del día era el shinobi de la aldea de la neblina, Yusuke Akisame, que dando un paso adelante comenzó a armarse de sus armas favoritas: Kamas. Son pequeñas guadañas similares al extremo filoso del Kusarigama.

-¿Kamas, eh? Debí conservar el Kusarifundo. Como sea. ¿Nadie más quiere agregarse?

-Si me permiten. –Sakura dio otro paso adelante. Ella había estado practicando la corriente de las sombras, por lo que esto podía convertirse en algo más difícil aún. De su kimono sacó un kusarifundo, comenzando a darle movimiento al girar un extremo.

-Señora Sakura. –Dijo Taro al verse tan respaldado por el equipo que lo trajo desde un principio.

–Me está hartando que se sienta demasiado para todos. Esto puede ser personal.

-Bien. –Kaede se armó con el sable uchiha, mientras que Mamori sacó los garfios que eran su marca personal de Taijutsu. –Parece que estaremos haciendo tiras al Narukage en un segundo.

-demonios. No puede ser… ¿Es en serio? –Preguntó naruto viéndose rodeado por todos en formación para emboscada. Evidentemente saldría de menos golpeado.

-Sobre él. –Ordenó Mamori que parecía estarse divirtiendo.

Sakura lanzó el Kusarifundo atándolo por completo del torso. Taro comenzó a reunir chacra tras alimentar a Pero-Pero con una píldora de soldado. Y usando el arte de mimetismo animal, ambos seres bestiales comenzaron a girar en un clásico del clan.

-Tsuga.

Naruto fue impactado con tan grave golpe de Taijutsu. Pero al ser golpeado, se desintegró por completo en un clon de arena.

-Un clon.

-¡Te tengo!

Kaede había ido a por el verdadero, encontrándolo en la imagen de un árbol. Apenas se acercó saltó de ese sitio la imagen de un Naruto armado con un bastón de madera, evitando con este el sable Uchiha. Sin saberlo, detrás de ella venía un talentoso Hyuga a punto de impactar en él su puño gentil, siendo apenas evitado. Midory estaba preparando un Ninjutsu de reconocimiento Uzumaki.

-Rasengan.

Pero al verse atrapado, Naruto comenzó a unir energía mientras evitaba los puños gentiles de Hizashi. Inhalando una enorme cantidad de aire anunciaba la clase de Jutsu a la que se atrevía usar en su familia.

-¡Retirada! –Expresó Kaede saltando hacia atrás.

-¡Katon: Gojiraku no jutsu!

El patio se había convertido en una enorme fogata, cosa que no duró mucho debido a la habilidad de Yusuke sobre jutsus de agua.

-Suiton: Suihashi.

De las manos de Yusuke salieron grandes cantidades de agua, que hicieron retroceder al Narukage, momento en el que un gruñido lo alertó al saber que el ya olvidado Sakura Punch venía a continuación, pero al tratar de esquivarlo la corriente de las sombras fueron su verdugo.

-Estilo de las sombras: impulso oscuro.

Una expulsión de energía negra lo mandó a volar hacia donde un joven aprendiz preparaba una técnica bastante fuerte del clan Inuzuka.

-Garuga

Dos enormes taladros de hicieron presente. Cuando al fin pudo evitarlo, en medio de la enorme velocidad que llevaba cambió su técnica sin detenerse. Los látigos de Chacra salieron de su spin atrapando en una especie de licuadora enorme, haciendo de la ropa del Narukage jirones. Apenas había salido de esa podadora, un chico de ojos perlados había comenzado a perseguirlo, siendo la cercanía de su persona a Naruto el principal objetivo, logrando encerrarlo en su tangrama de adivinación. Y todo lo que eso implica.

-Hakke Rokuijuū Yonshō. Dos puntos… cuatro puntos… ocho puntos… dieciséis puntos… treinta y dos puntos… sesenta y cuatro puntos.

Naruto cayó al suelo debilitado por tanto golpe en sus puntos principales de chacra. Kaede, que estaba segura que por fin podía vencer a su padre convocó la ayuda de Kanon para su última técnica.

-¡Listo Kanon!

-¡Listo!

-Senpo: Kyubi Kai

Una combinación de ermitaño y cómplice hacía su acto de presencia, uniéndose a Kanon en un golpe de fuego alimentado por la enorme llamarada que Kanon hacía rodear el sable Uchiha. Con la distancia recorrida, se podía decir que atravesaría a Naruto de lado a lado, mientras que ella ni siquiera titubeaba. Solo un inconveniente: el estado Kyubi de su padre comenzaba a despertarse (Naruto se fusionó a Kyubi, pero al sacar energía de su fuente inagotable se vuelve una especie de Naruto poseído como cuando Kyubi se apoderaba de él). Con esa expulsión de poder logró detener en seco el golpe final, siendo ahora ella la que estaba en peligro.

-Padre…

-Esa técnica te la he enseñado para recurso de asesinato. No para usarlo contra mí. –Las consecuencias… -Estilo de las sombras: Cadenas de Yomi

-Estilo de las sombras: Armadura de sombras

Las cadenas fueron repelidas por la armadura oscura que se formó alrededor de Kaede. No obstante, no protegió a la misma de caer en el suelo tras ser arrojada por Naruto hacia un muro cercano. Sakura y Mamori comenzaron a avanzar a donde Naruto preparando un mega golpe reforzado aprovechando que Naruto estaba bajando la intensidad de su chacra. Al impactarlo por la espalda, él usó esa energía para encerrarlas en una prisión de cadenas de Yomi ya activadas para atacar a Kaede. Yusuke comenzó a seguirle la huella al Narukage, pero fue atrapado en un kusarifundo a alta velocidad. Mientras Midory se encargaba de levantar a Kaede, Naruto estaba frente a frente con Taro, que para ese entonces estaba malgastando chacra con sus invenciones. Aún sabiéndolo, estaba dispuesto a usarlo.

-Estilo Inuzuka: Taladro salvaje.

Y activando lo necesario se unió a Pero-Pero para usar esa técnica que jamás había acertado su blanco. Esta no fue la excepción, desmayándose a mitad del camino y estrellándose sutilmente con Naruto.

Este lo atrapó, a él y a Pero-Pero que en ausencia de su amo su energía sola no era suficiente.

-Ahora veo el problema. –Dijo Tsunade acercándose.

-Yo también. Usa chacra incluso cuando no está haciendo nada. –Naruto usó el uzumaki para ver la corriente de Chacra que escapaba de él. –Es muy leve, pero no creo que haya tanto problema. Si uso el sello correcto puedo sellar esos escapes.

-¿Cómo es posible que Hinata no se hallase dado cuenta de esto antes?

-Estaba muy ocupada. Y Hizashi estaba en otro equipo. Simplemente no era posible que un Hyuga lo viese. –Llevó a Taro a una superficie lisa y comenzó a formar sellos oscuros, de esos en los que era maestro. Solo que esta vez no eran cinco puntos, sino cientos. Era sellar los puntos de escape de chacra sin bloquear su flujo. –Demonios, son demasiados. –Naruto comenzó a reunir una enorme cantidad de chacra en su palma. Usando su Uzumaki para enfocar un punto de aguja (La ventaja del Uzumaki sobre el Sharingan o Byakugan es poder enfocar en el lugar exacto con la dimensión de una punta de aguja), Naruto logró encontrar la fuente primaria. Y usando sus dedos en un golpe con la punta de los mismos, despertó a Taro con un fuerte golpe que le sacó por completo el aire.

-Señor Naruto… Cof Cof

-Creo que ahora puedes usar mejor tu chacra, pero no estaría mal pasar por el entrenamiento de control.

-¿Qué?

-Todos perdieron. Y tú pagarás las consecuencias.

Naruto fue a liberar a todos de su prisión, ya fuese por cadenas de Yomi, Kusarifundo o en el caso de Kaede ayudar con las ramas. Solo que estando tan cerca pudo hablar con ella en privado. Tenía una cara espantosa, de esas que dan miedo cuando te topas con ella. Kaede sentía el espinazo congelarse, en tanto que Midory sabía lo que venía.

-Luego hablaremos de tu forma de pelear contra mí. Por ahora, espera las consecuencias en tu entrenamiento.

-Pero…

-Se volverá seis veces peor.

-Imposible, no te creo tal mentira.

-Verás de lo que soy capaz cuando me provocas.

Cuando Naruto se retiró, se podía ver un pequeño rastro de sangre en algunas hojas. El Ninjato de Kaede no era un simple juguete con el que se podía amenazar a una persona, y aún con la habilidad de Naruto, había recibido un corte profundo que estaba recuperándose. Kaede, que al ver esto se sintió culpable, comenzó a llorar. ¿De verdad había intentado atravesar a su padre con Uchiha? Esto no podía volver a repetirse.


	4. Chapter 4

La Iwisa fue una de las armas Zulu más favorecidas por Shaka Zulu. Se trataba de un garrote ligero de madera con un extremo pesado que podía arrojarse y causar daño mortal. Su nombre provenía del ruido que hacía al ser arrojado.

Capitulo 4 Iwisa

Si utilizas al enemigo para derrotar al enemigo, serás poderoso en cualquier lugar a donde vayas.

Sun Tzu

Kaede necesitó rogar casi todo el día por el perdón de su padre, pero al fin logró convencerlo de que no fue con esa intención. Aunque esa técnica sólo podía ser usada para asesinato, Naruto sabía que podía evitarla si concentraba chacra en su mano para detenerla. Pero ante las circunstancias, Kaede aprovechó para derrotarle de una vez, aunque no midió sus acciones.

En ruta hacia la aldea de la neblina, la caravana ha estado turnándose para mover la estorbosa carreta de falsas provisiones, cayendo el turno esta vez de las hermanas Kitsune. Era un poco más fácil para ellas moverla carreta, pues de su madre habían aprendido a usar chacra para aumentar su fuerza y tomar con libertad de exagerar un poco la ligereza con lo de empujar la carreta con una sola mano cada una.

–No te enojes, Mamori. –Susurró Kaede al saber que nadie la escuchaba. –Sabes que para entrenar con papá es necesario dejarlo ser, o de lo contrario puede exagerar un poco.

–Pero apenas sobrevivimos al entrenamiento de papá. Siento que Taro tendrá aún más problemas con él. Prácticamente quisiera estar con él para soportar con él semejante tortura.

–Si no aprende nada con papá, eso significa que no puede ser un Shinobi adecuado para misiones superiores al rango D.

–¡Chicas, no se atrasen!

–No falta tanto para la aldea, no veo la razón para apurarse.

–Esta misión está poniéndose aburrida. ¿Crees que tu amigo quiera ayudarnos un poco a darle un poco de diversión a la misión?

–¿Qué clase de diversión?

Mamori comenzó a volver su mirada hacia los alrededores, intentando con su Uzumaki encontrar alguna forma de divertirse. (Ahora se me ha ocurrido como usar el Uzumaki. El Uzumaki se inició como un Sharingan, por lo que también puede imitar una técnica o movimiento. Pero el Uzumaki está formado por la energía oscura para detectar cualquier clase de energía. No es necesario tener los ojos abiertos, tratando de imitar a Daredevil, uno de mis héroes preferidos de Marvel, Les he dado una especie de radar de energía, fue así como Naruto logró darle un sello a Taro para evitar las fugas de chacra). Rastreando una energía en especial, que podía sentirse clara y pura, en movimiento tenue y que estaba esparcido por todo el sitio. Logró encontrar una concentración aún más grande a la derecha del camino.

–¿Escuchas, eso?

–No, Mamori. Estamos en misión, no es adecuado salir del camino…

–Te estoy desafiando.

Mamori dejó de empujar la carreta para avanzar a donde estaba el del carruaje, el contratista de esta caravana.

–Señor Yusuke, pido permiso para detener el viaje y desviarnos aproximadamente cien metros hacia la derecha.

–¿Nos atacan?

–No señor. Tengo un deseo bastante grande de nadar.

–¿A nadar?

–Si, señor.

Yusuke sabía que cerca había una laguna. Por ello no se podía escuchar el agua corriendo.

–Bien. A decir verdad no me esperaba que me pidieran eso. Dile a la caravana que les daré un tiempo libre.

–Gracias, Yusuke.

Mamori salió disparada hacia los demás comunicándoles que era hora de irse a nadar. Absolutamente todos se alegraron, un poco de tiempo libre para si mismos y divertirse en las orillas de la laguna siempre era un alivio. Yusuke salió de su carroza y comenzó a avanzar echándose al hombro un morral de satín donde tenía sus cambios de ropa. Pasando al lado de Kaede comenzó a charlar con ella.

–Señorita Kaede, le pido por favor que pase las carrozas a las cercanías de la laguna. Si no es mucha molestia.

–Al final debo obedecerte, pero una vez que terminemos esta misión…

–Le permito que se vengue de mí como mejor le parezca. Ahora mismo está bajo mis órdenes, y todo lo que yo diga será usado para torturarla mental y físicamente.

–¡Te detesto maldito Yusuke!

–Como sea. Vámonos de aquí.

Yusuke se echó una toalla al hombro con tanto vuelo que logró darle un ligero golpe al rostro de la dama, que estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia con este su nuevo dolor de muelas.

–[Te juro que un día no tan lejano pagaras por todas las humillaciones que me haces pasar]

–Rápido, mujer, que me estoy haciendo viejo.

–¡Yusuke!

Mamori escuchaba la discusión desde lejos. Sabía lo mucho que había sufrido su hermana de manos de Yusuke desde que salieron de la aldea imperial. Todo el camino la ha estado molestando con su fascinación por las fresas, tomando este gusto como una forma de hacerle pagar el retrazo. Sabiendo la enorme tentación que esto le provocaba, comenzó a recolectar algunas en el camino y al tratarlas con la asepsia debida se deleitaba el mismo el paladar con ellas, frente de Kaede y sin ningún miramiento diferente. Sabía que lo estaba observando, y sabía que su boca se llenaba de saliva con solo olfatear el dulce aroma de las frutas rojas en su boca. Era como si la observara deseándolo, aunque en realidad era una de las fresas que en su boca parecían ser profanadas.

Ante todo, Mamori se divertía, pues además del fruto de su deseo había otras clases de travesuras. Casi siempre era ella la que se encargaba de los desechos de los toros, la encargada de vigilar en la noche y la primera en cruzar cuerpos de agua para inspeccionar su profundidad. Así que, si. En verdad estaba molesta.

Llegar al lago se convirtió en una experiencia agradable. Fue Mamori la primera en entrar al agua dejándose puesto solo la ropa interior (He visto imágenes en las que los personajes femeninos de la serie en las que tienen una especie de sostén deportivo negro debajo de la camisa porosa, y supongo que también tienen algo similar en la pelvis). Seguida de todos los demás que al quitarse la mayoría de sus ropas se metían al agua. Otros como los jounin se quedaron en la orilla observando a los demás chicos divertirse. Konohamaru comenzó a revisar sus cosas, teniendo este tiempo libre y fuera del palacio, era un buen momento para dar mantenimiento a sus cosas personales. Como sus libros de icha icha escritos por Jiraya antes de morir. Mientras que Midory usaba su tiempo para darle mantenimiento a sus ya de por si afiladas armas.

–Deberías descansar un poco, Midory. La vida es corta y no solo se trata de ser Ninja.

–El señor Naruto me hizo un favor al sacarme de los caminos, me enseñó un oficio y me abrió las puertas de su casa. Le mostraré que no se equivocó al confiar en mí.

–Naruto hizo mucho por ti, ¿cierto?

–Más de lo que puedo pagarle. Ha sido como un padre para mí. Pero fue Kakashi el que firmó los papeles de encargo. Aún siendo el Hokage, me dejó ser su aprendiz, así como la señora Tsunade a Sakura.

–Algún plan de romance.

–No te ilusiones, Konohamaru.

–No hablaba de mí. Yo estoy con Moegi en este momento.

–¿Entonces por que la necesidad de entrometerme en mi vida, Konohamaru?

–Quizás te recomendaría con Udon.

–Ese enfermizo inútil. Es demasiado viejo para mí. De hecho, incluso tú me resultas demasiado viejo.

–¿Sabes qué? Por mi puedes irte a…

–Señorita, Midory, debemos hablar seriamente.

–Que necesitas, Yusuke.

–He tomado una decisión.

Mamori comenzaba a divertirse con el equipo ISC. Mientras Hotaru la levantaba en sus hombros ella se encargaba de tirar de los hombros de Sora a Anako. Cerca de la orilla aún vestidos estaban Hizashi y Kaede sentados charlando. En ese momento, Hizashi sentía que su mundo se abría completamente escuchando la forma en la que Naruto había entrenado a Kaede y Mamori. Era especial, la enorme cantidad de técnicas innovadoras que se estaban sembrando en su cabeza. Ahora estaba cien por ciento decidido a entrenar en el palacio, aunque Kaede estaba ocultando un poco de información, como los castigos por faltar, o los ejercicios extra por no aceptar ordenes. Naruto usaba para sus bases de entrenamiento y comando las enseñanzas de un forastero, encontrado en un libro escrito en pequeños pedazos de madera y con tinta negra. Era el original arte de la guerra, aunque aún no sabía quien lo había escrito, por haberse encontrado en el palacio. Y con esas enseñanzas había instruido a sus hijas para no perder en mil guerras.

–En serio es tan genial el Narukage.

–Enseña mucho de lo que puede salvar una guerra en el futuro. A decir verdad, entiendo que tal vez sus estrategias de guerra sean más avanzadas que las del señor Shikamaru.

–Eso no es posible.

–Tampoco lo he probado. –Kaede comenzó a pensar en ello. Jamás había visto a su padre en combate a gran escala. Todas las historias de él hablaban de un hiperactivo ninja que se la pasaba jugueteando, o sobre la guerra de los héroes del pasado. Pero nunca había escuchado de algún encuentro post arte de la guerra. –A decir verdad…

–¡Kaede, entra al agua! –Mamori había perdido y ahora estaba más mojada que una mojarrita.

–¡No puedo! ¡No tengo nada que ponerme para entrar!

–¡Somos amigos, nadie te criticará!

–¿Estas segura?

–Venga, que nadie se burlará. –Dijo Hizashi al ver que en verdad quería meterse en el agua.

–OK.

Kaede es una ninja de la aldea del agua por lazo sanguíneo, debido a que su madre y padre venían de esa aldea. Tenía la tentación del agua como reflejo involuntario. Pero ese día no tenía nada de ropa interior debajo de sus prendas. Al contrario, cuando se quitó la ropa estaba cubierta en vendas al estilo Sarashi (Sarashi era la forma tradicional de vendaje en Japón. Las mujeres se vendaban el pecho y la zona pélvica o en el caso de Kaede un taparrabo. Si ponen atención en la Tenten de Naruto Shippuden lograran ver que tiene vendada la zona pélvica). Todos los caballeros presentes centraron su atención en el cuerpo de la diosa de la noche, y vaya diosa. Un cuerpo esculpido por los dioses a conciencia, piel canela, cabello negro y unos profundos ojos en los que te podías perder. Atractiva a más no poder. Todos, incluso Sora que era más sereno que nada y Hizashi que tenía cierto aprecio por ella se quedaron boquiabiertos. Anako estaba impactada con el cuerpo en desarrollo de Kaede, pues aunque tenían edades poco diferenciadas, Kaede ya tenía unos hermosos pechos de tamaño medio, y Anako tenía un pecho plano.

–Pero que cuerpo tan lindo, Kaede.

–¡Tu no puedes opinar, Yusuke!

Kaede se metió en el agua, mientras que Hizashi se quedó fuera del agua, prefiriendo mirarla a distancia antes que ella notase el problema que aqueja a los hombres cuando han visto un cuerpo como el de ella (/\). Al ser recibida por su hermana, Kaede comenzó a recriminarla. Una pequeña discusión sin sentido para la mayoría. En la orilla, los Jounin estaban en junta con Yusuke discutiendo el propósito de la misión. A decir verdad, había una verdadera razón para llegar a la aldea de la niebla. En sus manos tenía un pergamino de la aldea Konoha dirigida al Mizukage. Por ello era importante llegar a la aldea, sin que los demás se enterasen. Al haber decidido lo que haría con ese pergamino, tomó un poco de tinta y un pincel, y con una maestría en la escritura (Recordarán que hay sabios que escriben los diversos kanjis en Japón como si de arte se tratase) comenzó a escribir el final del mensaje, sellando así el destino que le competía a él.

–¿Estas seguro de esto?

–Estoy seguro. Al final me ha gustado más este destino que el otro.

–Pero molestarás a muchos.

–Nací para ser una molestia.

–De acuerdo. Espero que no te arrepientas al final.

De regreso en el palacio, Naruto ha comenzado a dictar en Taro las leyes de entrenamiento de chacra. Hasta ahora, Taro no siente ninguna diferencia, puesto que su cambio acaba de iniciar. Sin embargo, Naruto sabía que el cambio había iniciado al instante de querer avanzar y aferrarse a cualquier clase de entrenamiento. Y con ese paso adelante, el infierno en tierra comenzaba para Taro.

Cada mañana comenzaba con el despertar en un futón de plumas de ganso… para Pero-Pero. A Taro le tocaba despertarse temprano y tomar un globo lleno de agua. Después de superar los entrenamientos para control de chacra (escalar árboles sin las manos, y caminar sobre el agua turbulenta), el mejor examen para un shinobi es el control que se necesita para ejecutar el Rasengan. Pero resulta complicado usar ese tipo de control de chacra a ciegas. Pero-Pero comenzaba a preocuparse por su amo, pues con el tiempo comenzaba a desesperarse.

–¿Cómo cuernos pretende que enfocaré mi chacra en este globo de agua?

–Es sencillo, en serio. –Dijo Sakura observándolo de lejos mientras atendía un asunto importante: su helado estaba a punto de derretirse y no podía permitir que se manchara el suelo. Por ello lo degustaba mientras pasaba el tiempo. Tomó el globo lleno de agua y comenzó a mostrarle la forma adecuada. –Como verás, dentro del globo hay cierta cantidad de energía estática. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es desplazar esa energía hacia los lados y forzarlo a reventar.

–Pero no pasa nada.

–Es que no lo estas viendo como debe ser. Intentémoslo en esta mano.

Sakura dejó en el piso su copa de helado y comenzó a reunir en su mano izquierda su chacra. Taro hasta ese momento no había visto la forma en la que se formaba el Rasengan, y observando en Sakura el origen comenzó a examinar la estrategia que usaría. El chacra comenzaba a reunirse en forma giratoria en la palma de la mano de Sakura, siendo la esencia de Sakura de un color rosado, así su Rasengan. Solo que en su palma estaba un Rasengan un tanto disminuido.

–Dentro del globo está sucediendo esto. Solo es cuestión de reunir más chacra y forzar a la energía para que el globo se reviente.

–Pero por más que reúno energía, no puedo hacer que reviente. Solo se expande.

–¿No lo entiendes? –Sakura tomó su helado dispuesta a verle el fondo a su copa.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Cuando lo entiendas, te será más fácil hacerlo explotar.

Sakura dejó la habitación sin dejar nada en el suelo. Ella misma se sabía a gusto por haber averiguado por ella misma el secreto del Rasengan. Por eso, podía entender que su manejo de Chacra era bastante bueno. A su cabeza llegaban los recuerdos de aquellos días.

_Fue poco después de que Naruto se fuese a vivir a su casa, en medio de una de las prácticas para el torneo del Hokage. Naruto había prometido enseñarle a Sakura el Rasengan para que tuviese una técnica para defensa, que fuese tanto o más poderosa que cualquier clase de ataque que recibiera. Mientras era instruida, se podían ver en sus ojos la desesperación por no poder reventar el maldito globo de agua en su palma. En tanto Naruto estaba entrenando con uno de sus clones. Al verse en tantos problemas, Sakura decidió preguntar._

–_Naruto, no parece querer reventarse. _

–_No es que quiera reventarse, es que tienes que reventarlo._

–_Pero como demonios voy a reventar un globo de agua. Siento la energía fluyendo dentro del caucho, pero no siento que pueda producir una implosión dentro. ¿Puedes decirme el secreto?_

–_El secreto es la observación, Sakura. Si logras entender cómo se puede reventar el globo, entonces entenderás cómo reventar el globo. Es cuestión de lógica. _

_Sakura no entendía, pero con el tiempo y un accidente logró entender lo que necesitaba. Resulta que al ver que Sakura sufría por el acertijo oculto tras del Rasengan, Naruto comenzó a llenar otro globo de agua, diciendo que le iba a mostrar a Sakura como hacerlo una vez más. En ese momento comenzó a entrar Kaede en la habitación, dejando el globo llenándose de agua. Al cargar Naruto a Kaede, el globo se reventó, por lo que Sakura comenzó a pensar. Ese pequeño incidente le abrió los ojos. _

–_¡Eureka! –Centrando su chacra en la palma de su mano, comenzó a llenar el globo en su mano con chacra, rellenando por completo con energía circular hasta que colmó de chacra el frágil globo de aire. Así logró explotar el globo de agua con la energía vital. –¡Lo logré! ¡En verdad lo logré!_

–_Felicitaciones._

–_¡Esto… estoy tan cerca de controlar la técnica más poderosa de todas!_

–_Para eso… –Naruto sacó del bolsillo una pelota de caucho, el siguiente paso para dominar el rasengan. –Lo siguiente es hacer explotar esto._

–_Una pelota de caucho._

–_Con esto le daremos poder al rasengan. –Naruto convocó un clon y este tomó a Kaede, para que se lo llevase a Tsunade. –Verás, al concentrar tu energía aquí, lograrás darle el poder necesario para…_

_Sakura no esperó más. Tomó la pelota de caucho y al concentrarle el poder encima, combinado con el impulso de energía que controlaba con sus golpes logró reventarlo en cientos de pedazos en la palma de su mano._

–_Bien. _

–_Debes entender que cuando conozco la teoría, puedo ejercerla al pie de la letra. Por ello soy la segunda mejor ninja medico hasta ahora._

Los recuerdos de esos días nunca se borraran de la cabeza de Sakura. En esos días fue relativamente feliz, pese a las ocurrencias de Naruto. De hecho, fueron esas ocurrencias las que le dieron sabor a su vida.

En eso, escuchó un estallido detrás de ella, y agua derramándose en el suelo del palacio.

–[Lo ha logrado].

–¡Lo hice, señorita Sakura!

–[Y por lo de señorita se ha ganado una ayuda extra].

Poco después, la caravana se dirigía a la aldea escondida entre la niebla, entrando por la puerta principal tras mostrar al guardia el pergamino con el sello de la aldea hermana de Konoha. Al entrar, Kaede estaba ya planeando la forma en la que podía vengarse de él por todo el viaje de pesadilla que le había hecho pasar, pero en el rostro de Yusuke no se notaba la preocupación, sino una seriedad bastante rara en él.

–Quédense aquí. –Dijo Yusuke tomando camino solitario. –Necesito hablar con el Mizukage.

–¿No será esta una excusa para evitar tu castigo?

–(Risas) No me das miedo, "hija de la alegría." –Al escuchar esto, Kaede y Mamori cayeron en cuenta que habían sido descubiertas. –Regresaré, tengan por seguro eso.

Yusuke tomó rumbo directo hacia las oficinas del Mizukage, donde lo estaba esperando su padre.

–Se encuentra mi padre. –Preguntó al asistente, un joven que estaba acomodando en un archivero algunos papeles.

–Si, señor Yusuke. Pero en este momento…

–Bien.

–Espere, señor…

Yusuke irrumpió en la oficina del Mizukage, que al verlo llegar detuvo sus asuntos y centró su atención en Yusuke. Este le entregó el pergamino, que no era otra cosa que una transferencia de aldea, por ello la placa en su frente estaba lisa, sin ningún sello de aldea.

–Por fin la encontraste.

–La aldea de la hoja es la mejor que he visitado. No por que sea la capital del imperio ninja, sino por que hay gente allí que respeta su humanidad y no su descendencia.

–De acuerdo. –El Mizukage abrió el pergamino y observó el destino real de su hijo, dejando escrito allí su destino próximo.

– Creí que no te gustaban las jerarquías.

–No, padre. Aquí hay calidad humana y no superioridad.

–Como sea. Entonces está decidido. Si te vas de la aldea quedas desheredado. ¿No te importa eso?

–En lo más mínimo.

–Entonces sal de esta oficina. A partir de ahora no eres más un ninja de la aldea de la neblina.

El mizukage le entregó a Yusuke su expediente. Tomó su orgullo y le dio la espalda. Sabía que había tomado una decisión en contra de su persona, y por ello no merecía su apoyo. En tanto que Yusuke no necesitaba su apoyo para irse de la aldea, pero no deseaba ser perseguido. Por ello él mismo había hecho los trámites con el consentimiento del consejo de ancianos antes que el de su padre. Saliendo por la puerta, se encontró con el asistente.

–Honorable señor Yusuke. ¿Es verdad que se marcha?

–Lo antes posible.

–Pero… ¿Por qué?

En un instante, Yusuke tomó al asistente por el cuello y lo estrelló en el muro más cercano. Lo levantó respaldándolo en el muro y le dirigió una mirada de odio.

–Por gente como tú, que no aprecian mi valor como shinobi, sino que me etiquetan por ser el Hijo del Mizukage. Detesto que me brinden cualquier consenso por ello, me busquen, deseen una amistad, me traten con tal de llegar a mi padre. Me toman como un intermediario, me tratan como un objeto preciado para luego dejarme botado en la basura. Todos ustedes prejuiciosos me dan asco. Tú, y toda la aldea puede irse al infierno, no los necesito.

–¿No será por la señorita Mayumi?

–Esa perra es igual que todos. No merece que la nombre, ni merece que la vuelva a mirar a los ojos. Y entiende una cosa. Si vuelves a mencionarla, te romperé el cuello en un instante.

–De acuerdo.

Yusuke soltó al asistente dejándolo caer al suelo. Tomó su orgullo y resentimiento y lo arrojó por la ventana al marcharse por última vez de las oficinas del Mizukage. En el camino se encontró con Mamori en las calles de la aldea. Estaba comprándole a su madre los ya mencionados dulces de la aldea de la niebla. Por su mirada, podía detectar cierta alegría.

–Señorita Mamori.

–Yusuke, ¿Has terminado?

–Eso parece. Pero por ello tendré que irme de la aldea casi al instante.

–¿Acaso mataste a alguien?

–No, solo su orgullo. Oye, te recomiendo mejor los de leche. Tienen un sabor más especial, puesto que en la aldea se encuentran las mejores vacas del imperio.

–Eso parece. –Mamori tomó una bolsa de dulces típicos y tras pagar inició su camino de regreso a la caravana. Allí todos la esperaban con deseos de comenzar su camino de regreso, y una de ellas había estado pensando en la mejor manera de vengarse de Yusuke, sin esperarse la nueva noticia.

–Bien, Yusuke. He de ser piados a contigo. Solo…

–Tengo una noticia para ustedes. A partir de ahora paso a ser miembro de su aldea.

–¿Eh? –Kaede cayó en shock al oír esta declaración.

–Y no solo eso. –Yusuke entregó su expediente a Midory. –A partir de ahora, Hizashi, Mamori y Kaede pasan a tenerme dentro de su equipo.

–¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?

–¡Eso es fantástico! –Exclamó Mamori abrazando a su nuevo compañero, mientras que Hizashi lo recibía con un apretón de manos. Kaede era un tanto especial. En esa misión había perdido todo su perfil de ama y señora de las criaturas de la noche, pasando a ser una mujer un tanto cercana a lo común. El equipo ISC estaba a punto de entender cuando anunció su incursión al equipo 7. Con eso la duda.

–¿Esta misión era una forma de evaluación al mejor equipo posible? –Preguntó Anako perdiendo el propósito de tanto problema encontrado en el camino.

–A decir verdad, Yusuke solo deseaba encontrar un equipo que le agradara. –Dijo Konohamaru. –Al parecer el joven prefirió estar con el equipo 7. Y decir verdad no lo culpo.

–¿Qué ha significado eso?

–Bueno…

–Bienvenido al equipo 7, Yusuke Akisame.


	5. Chapter 5

Blunderbuss fue la pistola favorita de los piratas. No solo era un arma poderosa, sino que se podía rellenar con casi cualquier objeto cercano (Vidrio roto, platería, grava, clavos, etc.). Por lo general se usaba para limpiar la cubierta de enemigos o defender un tesoro. Solo que era poco confiable, pues al estar en medio del mar la pólvora llegaba a humedecerse, por lo que un pirata llevaba consigo cuantas armas de fuego podía cargar.

Capitulo 5 Blunderbuss

_Lo más importante en una operación militar es la victoria y no la persistencia__._

Sun Tzu

De regreso en el palacio, el equipo 7 se detuvo en la entrada aceptando el desafío de un entrenamiento con el Narukage. Había pasado una semana desde que abandonaron el palacio, y Hizashi estaba entusiasmado por saber el entrenamiento especial que tendría Naruto preparado para él. Pero al llegar se encontraron con una pequeña sorpresa: Naruto y Taro estaban en el patio principal en pleno combate. Taro ahora no tenía miedo de pelear con Naruto en dos a uno (Recordemos que está acompañado por un pequeño Alaska). De hecho, aunque estaba recibiendo la paliza de su vida, Taro seguía levantándose aferrado a darle al menos un golpe al Narukage. Y por instantes parecía ser que podría darle uno.

–¡Que diablos! –Dijo Hizashi sorprendido. –¡Ese es el tímido Taro que todos queremos y protegemos!

–Taro ha hecho avances importantes en su entrenamiento. –Tsunade estaba sentada sobre las tejas de la puerta de entrada. –Suban, que con el tiempo se pone mejor.

Tomaron pues asiento junto a Tsunade, observando que en la puerta del palacio estaban la princesa Hinata y la séptima Hokage Sakura. Hinata parecía a gusto con los resultados habidos en Taro en tan solo una semana, y esperaba que los resultados fuesen mayores en un mes que estaría entrenando con Naruto según acordaron los dos.

Naruto comenzó a preparar el jutsu más usado por él en batalla, mientras que Taro y Pero-Pero convertido en Taro corrían en una carrera endemoniada, preparándose para la marca del clan Inuzuka.

–¡Kagebushin no Jutsu!

–¡Gatsuga!

Mientras más clones aparecían en el patio, más era la cantidad de clones que mordían el polvo. Al final solo quedaba uno, el verdadero Naruto. Preparando el chacra heredado del clan Hyuga, Taro estaba preparando su nunca acertada técnica maestra:

–¡Estilo Inuzuka, Taladro Salvaje!

Y activando los látigos de chacra, Taro se lanzó al ataque en una especie de navaja multi direccional, aumentando su velocidad con su avance. Y con esa enorme energía logró acertar en Naruto, pero al ser derribado, éste salió con la sorpresa del día, que nadie se esperaba.

–¡Konoha Reppū! –Naruto salió con la técnica de Lee, el viento de la hoja, pero no se detuvo allí. –¡Torbellino de la hoja! ¡Viento ascendente de la hoja! –Y justo cuando llegó a donde el cielo se diferenciaba del palacio, cambió la táctica completamente. Naruto lanzó una patada hacia el lado izquierdo de Taro con el objetivo que este la esquivase, luego simuló otra patada, pero en realidad le asentó con el puño un golpe en el barbilla precipitándolo hacia el suelo, después le dio con el antebrazo en el estómago apurando la caída y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del suelo, le dio una patada en el estómago impactándolo contra el piso. –¡Shishi Rendan! (Ráfaga de León)

En el suelo estaba Taro completamente acabado. No obstante solo era Taro el que estaba en el suelo, lo que hizo que levantara la guardia al instante. El Taro en el suelo desapareció dejando en su lugar un trozo de tronco, Y Naruto volvió la mirada hacia el cielo y se sorprendió de lo que veía, puesto que ahora estaba a punto de ser impactado con el taladro en su enorme esplendor de arriba hacia abajo. Al impactar Taro a Naruto, el suelo del patio se abrió completamente, mandando a volar algunos pedazos de piedra hacia los presentes. Hinata y Sakura se levantaron de inmediato a romper las piedras, mientras que Tsunade y los demás no tenían tanto peligro por el sitio en el que estaban. Al despejarse el polvo, Taro y Pero-Pero estaba de pie sobre el cuerpo de Naruto. Esto dejó a muchos con la boca abierta.

–¡No puede ser posible! –Dijo Kaede al verse superada por Taro.

–¡Lo hicimos, Pero-Pero!

–Arf. Al saltar a los brazos de su amo, Pero-Pero comenzó a mostrar un rostro malicioso, atrapando el brazo de Taro entre sus mandíbulas. Taro había caído en la misma trampa en la que Kiba había caído años atrás, y al darse cuenta de ello Naruto apareció en medio de una nube de polvo, preparando lo que parecía ser el rasengan en su mano. Taro intentó lo mismo, solo que al impactar Rasengan contra Rasengan, el de Taro explotó por la falta de chacra constante, mandándolo a volar al muro principal de la puertezuela del palacio. No se había levantado aún cuando Naruto ya había convocado cuatro clones. Comenzó a correr hacia un mal herido Taro hasta alcanzarlo, luego le dio un puñetazo con el que rompió la portezuela, los clones lo enviaron hacia arriba con una serie de patadas y al final el Naruto original le asestó una patada en la cabeza gritando… –¡Uzumaki Naruto Rendan!

Taro estaba boca abajo completamente noqueado. Sakura de inmediato comenzó a actuar, pero al acercarse, Naruto lo evitó.

–¿Qué sucede?

–No es él.

Naruto volvió su cabeza hacia fuera del palacio, encontrándose con un Taro y Pero-Pero demasiado cansados para continuar. Apenas podían con su alma cuando los dos cayeron al suelo. Ahora había acabado su energía en una batalla que había durado dos horas en total.

Al arrodillarse en el suelo, Hinata se acercó a él, abrazándolo con fuerza. Taro había estado fabuloso en una batalla más o menos a mismas condiciones contra el Narukage, que aunque no esperaba ganar, de menos le acertó varios golpes en su cuerpo, desgarrándole con su taladro salvaje las ropas.

–¡Eso estuvo increíble, Taro!

–Lo estuvo, ¿No es así?

–Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, amor.

Clap clap clap clap

Los shinobis sentados en la puerta principal del palacio hacia el exterior comenzaron a aplaudir a Taro la enorme muestra de valor y talento. Incluso el nuevo miembro del equipo se puso de pie para darle el respeto mostrado de su parte hacia él. Taro jamás había recibido un solo aplauso o muestra de orgullo de nadie, y al ver que la niña de sus sueños se dirigía hacia él con los brazos abiertos su corazón comenzó a bombear a mil por minuto. Mamori lo abrazó fuertemente, dándole a Taro el premio de consolación por esforzarse tanto.

Kaede en cambio se acercó donde su padre un tanto curiosa por lo que acababa de ser, al igual que Sakura. Lo que había ejecutado en medio de la batalla no era algo que Kaede le conocía a su padre, pero sí Sakura.

–¿Ráfaga de leones?

–Quise intentarlo. En verdad extraño al desgraciado de Sasuke.

–¿Ese combo es del señor Sasuke Uchiha? –Preguntó Kaede curiosa por su ejecución.

–Solo el final, el resto es de Lee… o al menos eso creo. –Naruto volteó a verse su ropa desgarrada por las cuchillas. Luego de quitarse la camisa, logró ver lo que había hecho Taro con él. Parecía haber recibido latigazos de parte de Hinata, pero estos tardaban un poco más en sanar. –En verdad me atizó una paliza este pequeño.

–Pero… si solo ha sido una semana. Y ni siquiera ha podido aplicar bien el rasengan.

–Lo que lo hace todavía más peligroso. Cuando Kiba lo vea, estará bastante sorprendido.

–¡Mi señor Narukage! –Hizashi se acercó a donde Naruto arrodillándose para rogar por un favor. –Quisiera que me aceptara como a un discípulo, que me permitiera aprender más de su sabiduría.

–¿Sabiduría? –Kaede le dio un codazo a su padre para que respondiera. –¡A, si! Creo que podemos hacer algo por Hizashi. Imagino que los demás vinieron por lo mismo.

–No, maestro. –Midory tomó sus cosas y se acercó a Naruto. –Yo vengo a dejarlos a los cuatro. Tengo que regresar a decirle al noveno que el equipo se quedó en el palacio. Me retiro. –Y uniendo sus manos en el sello O–hitsuji desapareció.

–¿Escuché que dijo "los cuatro"?

–Yusuke Akisame para servirles. –Yusuke se presentó ahora con una sonrisa en el rostro, dejando a un lado el papel de un contratista inmune al corazón.

–Bienvenido, Akisame–san.

–No merezco recibir honor del Narukage. Me sentiría mejor si me llama Yusuke.

–De acuerdo. Como desees. Entonces, parece que Taro tiene compañeros de entrenamiento. Pero, ¿Por qué no vinieron los demás de la caravana?

–El problema es que Anako–chan no deseaba venir por que sabía que el infierno le esperaba. Por eso los miembros del equipo ISC se dispersaron para entrenar cada quien a su cuenta.

–Y en lugar de hacer ustedes lo mismo decidieron que era una mejor idea venir con el ninja más peligroso para entrenarse. En verdad son interesantes. –Naruto comenzó a entrar en el palacio seguido de los cinco nuevos habitantes del palacio. Tomó su camisa hecha tiras y comenzó a recorrer el palacio mostrándoles a sus discípulos sus habitaciones al otro extremo de la construcción. Pasó a un lado de la habitación de Taro y abrió una puerta que conducía a una habitación vacía. –Aquí dormirán Yusuke y Hizashi. Confío que no habrá problemas con ello de lo contrario conoce el camino a la puerta.

–Estaremos bien. –Dijo Hizashi.

–En tanto que Taro dormirá enfrente junto con Pero-Pero. Confío que ustedes sabrán el camino a sus habitaciones. –Dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a Kaede y Mamori.

–Si, señor.

–De acuerdo. Comenzaremos mañana en la mañana. Será mejor que se duerman temprano.

–Háganle caso. –Dijo Taro abriendo la puerta de su habitación. –Sabe lo que dice.

La mañana siguiente fue Taro el encargado de despertar a todos en el palacio. Usando a Pero-Pero para ello, comenzó a gritar por los pasillos la frase de despertado, mientras Pero-Pero le hacía coro. Sin embargo, antes de que pasara por la puerta de las hermanas, ellas abrieron las puertas frescas como lechugas recién regadas.

–Vaya, ustedes son sorprendentes. Las despertamos antes que los otros.

–¿De qué hablas, Taro? Siempre nos levantamos a esta hora.

Las palabras de Mamori dejaron frío a Taro. Los primeros cinco días en el palacio fue de estar quitándose la pereza con agua fría para acostumbrarse a despertar a esa hora. ¿Desde hacía cuanto ellas estaban entrenando con Naruto para acostumbrarse a despertar a una hora tan temprana?

–Taro, me las pagarás.

De su habitación salió Yusuke cargado de energía y rodeado con un aura negra. Pronto comenzó a perseguir a Taro, que corría solo para llevarlo al patio central. Poco después saldría Hizashi, que apenas podía creer lo temprano que era. Ni siquiera se había ido la oscuridad del mundo cuando abrió los ojos.

–¿Se puede saber que hora es?

–Importa acaso. –Kaede se alistó colocándose unos guantes negros con los dedos descubiertos y pasó al patio principal, donde Naruto y Sakura estaban entrenando en una sesión de tai chi.

–Mi señor Naruto.

–Solo Naruto.

–Bien…

–Ahora comenzaremos su entrenamiento. Tengo seguro que las dos damas conocen esta clase de entrenamientos para ustedes, así que ella serán tratadas con especial cariño [Buahahahahahaha]. Lo primero que haremos será desarrollar sus habilidades débiles. Veamos. –Naruto centró su chacra en su Dojutsu personal, con el que comenzó a revisar de arriba abajo a los alumnos que estaban a su cargo. Primero fue Hizashi, cuyo control de chacra parecía bastante bueno, y su energía corporal natural era suficiente para saber que conocía bien de Taijutsu. Pero en cuanto a desarrollo creativo parecía estar bajo. Analizado por Naruto en lo desarrollado que tenía la masa corporal sobre una pequeña deficiencia de energía en una zona especifica entre las cejas y el inicio de la nariz donde había detectado un punto azul, cosa que le indicaba la falta de especialidad en Genjutsu. –Genjutsu es tu deficiencia. Eso creo. A decir verdad puedo equivocarme un poco. En tanto al chico de la aldea de la niebla parece tener más especialidad mental que fortaleza corporal.

–Siempre me he enorgullecido por eso.

–Que idiotez.

–¿Perdone?

–Primera lección del shinobi: Un shinobi es un artista del sigilo. Para tener el sigilo de una sombra hace falta que el cuerpo y la mente sea uno mismo, como la sombra es al cuerpo y la luz. Sin luz, la sombra se pierde entre penumbras, y sin cuerpo que proyecte esa sombra simplemente esta no existe. Cada uno somos un balance exacto entre la luz y la materia, o de lo contrario dejamos de ser útiles para nosotros mismos.

–A veces Naruto tiene formas de Expresarse bastante geniales, aunque después… –Sakura no terminó esta frase cuando Naruto continuaba su introducción en entrenamiento.

–Por ello tú mismo entrenarás conmigo en persona, mientras que el genjutsu se lo dejo a nuestra ama de la flor rosada, Sakura Haruno de Uzumaki.

–Hizashi, espero que nos llevemos bien.

En ese instante salió por la puerta una dama cuya estirpe era conocida a nivel imperial. Hinata aún estaba en el palacio supervisando los asuntos relacionados a su hijo, por si acaso ella era necesaria. Sin embargo, este no era el caso, pues al parecer su hijo había madurado demasiado, aunque le quedaba esa cualidad que le hacía reconocerlo: su injustificada timidez. Verlo entrenando por su cuenta era una escena que jamás creyó posible. Sobre todo con la presión de su padre.

En ese momento, cuando Naruto había tomado por discípulo a Yusuke y Sakura ayudaba a Hizashi, Taro estaba en un duelo uno a uno con el talentoso y bien ponderado perro Alaska que fue su compañero elegido por el clan al que pertenecía y tenía derecho. Además, veía como desarrollaba por su propia cuenta mientras algunas cosas a su alrededor eran esquivadas en mitad de la pelea sin necesidad de quitarle atención a Pero-Pero. Todo esto hacía de Taro una persona distinta a la que había dejado en manos de Naruto.

–[Al final, Naruto lo ha infectado con el espíritu de un verdadero Shinobi. Es por ello que merecía cumplir sus anhelos, por sobre todos los obstáculos que se le impusieron].

–Muy bien, Hizashi. Desde tiempos muy remotos el shinobi ha sido la combinación entre cuerpo y alma. Lo único que nos diferencia de los Samurai es que nuestro honor se prueba en los trucos que usamos para superar nuestros obstáculos. Mientras ellos intentan cruzarlos por medio de la cortesía, el honor y la disciplina, nosotros seguimos adelante con nuestra astucia y nuestro espíritu. Maito Gai solía hacer del espíritu un arma, y Naruto tiene la cualidad de hacer de un problema una oportunidad de probarse a si mismo.

–Entiendo.

– Las técnicas ilusorias son una rama avanzada de las técnicas ninja cuyo objetivo es confundir la mente del enemigo mediante la manipulación del chakra, es decir, son aquellas técnicas con las que el usuario crea ilusiones. Éstas pueden llevar a los enemigos a la confusión, tener alucinaciones, experimentar sensaciones que tan sólo se encuentran en su mente como si estuviesen pasando de verdad y manipular así sus sentidos para percibir cosas que realmente no suceden. Las técnicas ilusorias son muy difíciles de dominar y mantener, por tanto, tan sólo unos pocos son capaces de hacerlo correctamente. Para realizarlo, es necesario un perfecto control del chakra; el usuario tiene que concentrarlo en la mente del objetivo, manipulando así sus sentidos.

–Entiendo.

–Que bueno, por que no esperaba repetirlo. –Sakura unió sus dedos en sello de carnero. –La más sencilla la conoces, la ilusión de clon. Pero al cambiar de materia debemos entrenar tu mente. Primero, debes entender el objetivo de cada una de las técnicas de ilusión. Por eso entrenaremos algunas con las que puedes iniciar. La especialidad de Kurenai Yuhi: –Sakura comenzó a preparar el genjutsu que aprendiera en el tiempo que estuvo cerca de Kurenai antes de que Naruto regresara a la aldea por última vez. –Ikebana en Imeeji Surui.

Sakura se separó en cientos de pétalos de cerezo, cubriendo todo a su alrededor incluyendo a Hizashi. Este al verse rodeado comenzó a ser cubierto por los pétalos, sintiendo una enorme incapacidad para moverse. La misma impotencia iniciaba en la capacidad de respirar. Al sentirse en pánico total, Sakura finalizó el Genjutsu, pues la muerte podía venir en una atrofia corporal producida por el pánico.

–El verdadero uso de los gejutsus es atemorizar, engañar y apresar a una victima en una ilusión. Sin embargo, dependiendo de la ilusión puedes causarle dolor, sufrimiento y hasta la muerte.

–Señora Sakura. Eso… Es intenso…

–Lo sé. Ahora comencemos.

–El origen del taijutsu se remonta a la época en la que el shinobi aun no perfeccionaba el control de la mente y el chacra. Para cumplir con un objetivo, el shinobi decidía usar su agilidad en lugar de su fuerza. Historias se cuentan sobre la época en la que los shinobis y samurai combatían como la fuerza dominante, hasta que cierto día se dejó al samurai la misión de protección, y a los shinobis, como originalmente fue, las misiones a las que el código del bushido no les permitía ejercer al samurai. Eso era: asesinar, espiar, robar, entre otras cosas.

–Entiendo la historia, pero esperaría comenzar de una vez.

–Dime, Yusuke. ¿Qué fue lo que te motivó a ser un shinobi?

Yusuke guardó silencio y desvió la mirada.

–Prefiero no hablar de ello.

–Es mejor que lo tengas en cuenta. Si lo has hecho para ser el sujeto más poderoso…

–El poder no ha sido un motivo por el cual decidí hacer esto. Sino la falta de un objetivo.

Naruto no entendió al principio, pero tampoco era como que tuviese tanta curiosidad por saber lo que había ocurrido. En eso, la pregunta que lo sacó de su concentración.

–¿Es que acaso usted tuvo un motivo?

Naruto había dejado todo a un lado e invitó a Yusuke a sentarse un momento. Al ver esto, Kaede y Mamori, cuya historia de su padre jamás habían escuchado dejaron de entrenar por su cuenta y le pidieron al resto que se detuviese para escuchar la historia. Ese resto se trataba de Taro, su amigo canino, Hizashi, Hinata, Sakura y la anciana Tsunade que se encontraba en el balcón junto con Kushina. Naruto comenzó a contar de su vida cada detalle que le parecía importante para explicar su motivo de vida, cómo es que había decidido convertirse en un shinobi, el motivo del repudio de su gente al verlo pasar, el día que se convirtió en un genin, su equipo, la mujer de sus sueños, su maestro Kakashi, el ermitaño pervertido (Lo que llevó a Tsunade a sentir nostalgia), el día que conoció a Tsunade, su paso por la vida para convertirse en un shinobi respetado, su último regreso a Konoha, el día del descenso de las almas perdidas, la muerte de su mejor amigo, entre otros días significativos para él. Solo había dejado pasar el nacimiento de su hija, puesto que el secreto era guardado para evitar ciertas represalias entre shinobis. Sin embargo, Taro fue quien sacó a colación el tema.

–Tantos momentos, tantas emociones. Esperaría que dos personas que se aman tuviesen al menor un hijo.

–O dos hijas. –Dijo Mamori echando a perder el secreto. Al escuchar estas palabras todos reaccionaron de forma distinta, lo que causó algunas preguntas extras.

–¿Cómo que dos hijas? –Dijo Hizashi entendiendo que Mamori sabía algo sobre eso. –¿Es que acaso…?

–No lo adivinas. –Dijo Yusuke intentando ser obvio. –Solo hay dos personas con el Uzumaki como Dojutsu. Y el apellido de Naruto es Uzumaki.

Hizashi jamás se había detenido a pensar eso. Mamori tenía los mismos ojos de su padre, el cabello rosado de Sakura y unas habilidades similares a ambos. No era bastante cuidadosa con esa clase de aspectos, pero tampoco era como que fuese muy obvia. Con las pistas estaba más que claro que en s equipo estaba la única descendiente directa del clan Uzumaki.

–Mamori…

–Si… Soy la hija de Naruto, Mamori Uzumaki.

–Entonces la niña de la historia…

–Kaede Uzumaki, descendiente del clan Uchiha. –Dijo Kaede no pudiendo ocultar su secreto más. –Espero que no crean que nuestro ascenso a shinobis es por causa de que soy hija del Narukage.

–¿Cual ascenso? –dijo Hizashi. –Si fuese ese el motivo, a estas alturas seríamos de menos Chounins.

–¡Eso se lo debemos a la curiosidad de cierta kunoichi fisgona, y a un cómplice bastante alcahuete! –Hizashi sintió la pedrada, puesto que los dos fueron los responsables de abrir el pergamino de tierra y cielo mientras Kaede había subido a ver desde la copa de un árbol la dirección que tenían que tomar. –¡Estábamos tan cerca del éxito!

–En todo mi tiempo con ustedes tres, me parece que no son la gran cosa. Son un equipo común y demasiado corriente.

–¿Cómo te atreves? –Kaede y Mamori sacaron varias agujas Senbon listas para usarlas en Yusuke.

–¡Es una opinión sincera!

–A todo esto, ¿Qué fue lo que te motivó a ser shinobi?

Yusuke sentía una pequeña deuda con Naruto al obligarlo a contarle su historia, por lo que decidido se animó a contar la de él.

–Desde que nací, mi padre siempre me motivo y presionó a ser un Samurai. Aun cuando él era un shinobi, mi trabajo debía ser el de proteger a los señores feudales de la aldea de la neblina sangrienta. Con tal de complacer a mi padre, decidí meterme a la orden del bushido. Sin embargo los rumores de que era un desertor del código shinobi comenzaron a correr como leche entre las manos. A mi lado siempre estaba Mayumi, una chica que había decidido seguir el camino del bushido para sentirme acompañado. Pronto, se podía escuchar hablar sobre mí, mientras a mi cintura estaba ceñida mi primera Katana. Recibirla fue el mejor acontecimiento que puedo recordar. Sin embargo, el día que fui a mostrarle mi logro a mi padre, me encontré con la peor escena que jamás olvidaré. Mi padre y Mayumi eran amantes, aún cuando él le doblegaba la edad a ella. Mientras eran presa de ese sucio amor, los escuche hablando sobre mí. Mayumi solo estaba siendo pagada para pasar por el mismo suplicio al que me habían obligado a seguir con tal de que completara mi entrenamiento.

"El día siguiente Mayumi apareció con esa falsa sonrisa que siempre me pareció celestial, ahora podía ver a su alrededor un aura gris que me atraía a la perdición. No podía permitir que se siguiera burlando de mí, y ese mismo día deserté como samurai y comencé a ser entrenado como shinobi. Aun cuando mi padre se negó, jamás lo volví a escuchar. Una noche, mientras entrenaba como shinobi en ninjutsu, se apareció Mayumi frente a mi vestida con el uniforme de una jounin, aún cuando ella tenía la misma edad que yo. Esa era su paga, convertirse en un ninja elite sin necesidad de pasar por los exámenes ni la experiencia que era la base de un verdadero guerrero. Mientras mi padre era nombrado Hokage, ella se estaba encaminando a la grandeza. Me confesó un amor que ella nunca tuvo hacia mi, mientras yo dejaba que hablara de esas estupideces que vomitan las mujeres de su clase. Tratando de evitar que terminara en el que ella decía era el camino a la perdición como shinobi, sacó su ninjato e intentó darme una muerte honorable. Tomando el entrenamiento de samurai, fue fácil desarmarla, y levantando el ninjato en alto, logré ver en su rostro el dolor de verme tratando de matarla. Durante años fue el motivo por el que soporté tanto martirio en contra de mi propia persona. Ella fue mi todo, por lo que no tuve el valor de asesinarla. Mientras me marchaba ella vociferó los valores de un samurai, que darle al oponente una muerte digna de honor era el mayor logro de un samurai, comparable tal vez con la muerte con honor. Lo último que le dije fueron unas palabras que hasta hoy me acompañan. "Yo ya no soy un samurai, por lo que no siento honor con la muerte. No hay honor en una muerte sin sentido. El verdadero honor el haber vivido una vida sirviendo al prójimo." Después de esa noche, Mayumi no pudo soportarlo más, y usando un Kaiken se aplicó jigai, la versión femenina del seppuku (El suicidio de un samurai con honor). Fue ella la que aprendió más del honor samurai que yo. Después de ese día mi padre me dio la espalda. Decidí buscar mi propio camino, y salí de la aldea de la neblina con el propósito de encontrar la aldea que pudiera aceptarme, puesto que ser desertor de ambas estirpes fue suficiente para condenarme.

A la historia le siguió un silencio casi espectral. Mientras las reacciones comenzaban a efectuarse, Naruto interrumpió toda clase de palabras de lastima o consuelo dictando un discurso que le escuchara hace mucho tiempo al tercer hokage.

–"Un shinobi merece el honor de sentirse uno mismo. Nuestro objetivo no es servir al mejor postor, ni convertirnos en armas que usar en una guerra. Nuestro objetivo es proteger a los nuestros sea cual sea nuestro método. Defender el camino ninja y motivar a los demás a seguirlo es la verdadera esencia de un shinobi. Respetar a los demás es una forma de respetarnos a nosotros mismos, encontrar nuestra debilidad nos fortalece, encontrar a alguien a quien defender, no por que necesite ser protegido nos brinda la esperanza de sentirnos necesarios. Y el día de mañana encontraremos el honor en seguir nuestro camino sin hacer caso a los comentarios hirientes ajenos a nuestra estirpe. El orgullo shinobi no es sinónimo de terquedad, sino de persistencia, deseo y pasión. Este es nuestro camino shinobi."

–El ultimo discurso del tercer hokage. –Dijo Sakura.

–El más importante de todos. El que logró tocar mi corazón, pues él mismo lo recitó el día de nuestra graduación.

Yusuke había encontrado en las palabras de Naruto un pequeño motivo de vida. Bueno, así como motivo de vida no, sino de ánimo y motivación. Los shinobis no eran un arma que al romperse dejara de servir, sino que eran seres humanos que buscan un fin personal. Naruto, por ejemplo. La adversidad pudo alejarlo de todo, y sin embargo siguió adelante con el propósito de probar que él podía ser el más importante de los shinobis. No fue exactamente lo que deseaba, sino que con esfuerzos sin saberlo había ascendido aún más en su meta.

–Espere un momento. Dijo que había un motivo por el cual renunció a ser Hokage. ¿Cuál era ese motivo?

–Pues… Fue Kaede. Como Hokage no podía estar al pendiente de ella.

Hasta ese momento ella no sabía eso. Desde que tenía razón, siempre fue la hija del Narukage. Nunca supo cuan importante era ella para su padre hasta esa confesión. Renunciar a su sueño con tal de darle a su hija la oportunidad de tener un padre, no era algo que otros harían.

La emoción que la invadió fue tal que no le importó afectar más su reputación. Simplemente lo abrazó con ternura y comprensión. Se pudo escuchar un "gracias" entre los susurros del viento. Y de parte de Naruto se pudo escuchar un: "no es nada, amor."


	6. Chapter 6

Aprovechando el pasado samurai de Yusuke, la Katana era el alma de un samurai. A diferencia del ninjato, la katana no podía dejarse olvidada en ningún sitio puesto que era tanto o más importante para el samurai que su riqueza. Con ese motivo se portaba siempre en su cintura. Estaba hecha para cortar de dos a tres cuerpos en una tajada.

Capitulo 4 Katana

La victoria completa se produce cuando el ejército no lucha, la ciudad no es asediada, la destrucción no se prolonga durante mucho tiempo, y en cada caso el enemigo es vencido por el empleo de la estrategia.

Sun Tzu

Han pasado tres semanas desde que el equipo siete pasó a manos de Naruto, y pronto el viaje a Suna sería inminente. Los exámenes Chounin están cerca, por ello en el último día de entrenamiento se están probando las nuevas habilidades obtenidas con Naruto. En un enfrentamiento personal con clones auténticos del Narukage cada uno estaba autoevaluándose. Sorpresa fue ver a Hizashi usando algo más que su puño gentil o su Din Mak. Ahora podía ejecutar ninjutsus más elaborados con el excelente control de chacra que poseía. Sobre Taro era un poco más laborioso, pero por fin podía acelerar su mentalidad y evaluar situaciones diferentes, como el momento indicado para auxiliarse de su amigo, como provocar situaciones y que jutsu usar en cada instante. Yusuke había estado avanzando en su manejo de Taijutsu, lo que le daba aún más velocidad. Había entrenado todo este tiempo con pesas atadas en las cuatro extremidades. Mamori había avanzado en distintos ámbitos desarrollando cuerpo y alma, aprendiendo nuevos jutsus personales escondidos de la vista de todos y agilizándose aún más. En tanto que Kaede desarrollaba su espirito para dejar a la mente el trabajo de agilizarse. Parecía tener una mentalidad distinta ahora que había regresado a sus orígenes, y con un cambio de actitud podía encargarse de sus habilidades con más calma.

Naruto estaba evaluando los resultados desde la torre vigía, logrando ver como cada uno podía encargarse con propiedad con los clones. Estaban listos para avanzar en su estirpe. Con él estaban todas las mujeres que acompañaban su vida dentro del palacio (Saben que me refiero a Sakura, Kushina y Tsunade, ¿Cierto?). Además, Midory había llegado al palacio con el objetivo de regresar antes del viaje a Suna.

-Parece que han avanzado demasiado.

-Esperemos que sea para bien. –Dijo Midory. –Pronto serán los exámenes Chounin, y con ello las dificultades de la zona aledaña a Suna.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo. –Dijo Kushina que se divertía viéndolos luchar contra los clones de su hijo. –Aunque creo que has dejado una competencia aún más complicada para tus hijas.

-Esta es la realidad del shinobi. Nunca se puede saber quien es más fuerte. Incluso yo, sé que puede haber alguien allí afuera que pueda darme problemas. No soy omnipotente.

Naruto hizo desaparecer los clones, dejando a los discípulos no solo cansados, sino motivados por las habilidades que habían desarrollado en cerca de un mes. Con la acostumbrada hiperactividad que lo caracterizaba, Naruto tomó dos pasos de vuelo y saltó desde la torre hasta el sitio en el que estaban los jóvenes genin. Pronto le siguieron midory, kushina y Sakura, mientras que Tsunade ya no tenía la misma condición que tuvo hace tiempo.

-Bien hecho. Han completado un entrenamiento que les dejará marca eternamente tanto en su cuerpo como en su mente. Mañana partirán hacia Suna como Genins, y espero que regresen siendo unos orgullosos y dignos chounins. Por su bien, espero que así sea.

-¿Que hay de usted? ¿No vendrá a vernos?

-No lo creo. Como todos ustedes saben ser el Narukage no es algo que me de tiempo para mi mismo. He desatendido a los pueblos vecinos demasiado con su entrenamiento, y debo ponerme al corriente de lo que pasó en mi seudo ausencia.

-Pero estarás allí, ¿Cierto? –Kaede y Midory comenzaban a usar el arma infalible para llamar la atención de su padre y lograr en un 65% todo aquello que le pedían: La carita de perrito a punto de morir.

-No, así nunca nos entenderemos.

-De verdad esperábamos que nuestro padre adorado y la linda de nuestra madre estuviesen dentro del estadio de Suna animándonos.

-¡Creí que no querías que nadie se enterase de su parentesco con migo para ganarse su propia reputación sin condescendencias!

-Pero si no vas a vernos al coliseo no valdrá la pena tanto entrenamiento.

-Por favor, papito de caramelo…

-Te lo pido papito de fresa con miel.

Los que rodeaban a los tres estaban cargados de risa por la forma en la que se doblegaba el ninja más condecorado del territorio shinobi, y no era para menos, pues cada uno de ellos sabía que Naruto era un padre consentidor que apenas tenía oportunidad cumplía cualquier deseo de sus hijas.

-¡De acuerdo! Lo intentaré.

-¡Gracias, papi!

-Quiero que quede claro que el que lo intente no significa que estaré allí.

-Al menos sabemos que intentarás estar allí. O de lo contrario le aplicaremos a nuestro padre la tan temible –Aura negra y caras terroríficas, actívense. –"Ley del hielo."

-Auch. Para Naruto eso sería la muerte parcial. –Dijo Tsunade.

-De acuerdo. No sé como le voy a hacer, pero allí estaré. De veras.

-Chicos, debemos partir ahora mismo si queremos llegar a Konoha antes de irnos al examen. En verdad estamos retrasados.

-Una cosa más. –Interrumpió Kushina en su única participación en el entrenamiento de los shinobis, lo que causo en muchos algunas reacciones distintas, la mujer que desposó al héroe de Konoha, Minato Kamikaze. –El ser un shinobi nos convierte en los representantes futuros de nuestra estirpe. Pero no olviden lo que en realidad es importante. Las artes marciales no están hechas para destruir personas. Solo aquellos que usan sus habilidades para proteger a aquellos que son importantes para uno logran explotar todo su propio potencial. Mucha suerte, chicos. Y nunca olviden el sitio del que provienen.

Los shinobis que habían vivido en el palacio hicieron una fila frente de los habitantes del palacio, y haciendo uso de la cortesía japonesa ejecutaron un sincero Dogueza (Arrodillarse y pegar la frente en el suelo) agradeciendo todas las atenciones de los ninjas más poderosos del imperio por ahora.

-Gracias por todo.

Al elevar la mirada, lograron ver como cada uno de sus maestros, incluida Midory, imitaban el dogueza regresando el respeto que le dedicaban sus alumnos. Era algo extraño ver al Narukage, a Godaime y Nanadaime arrodillándose frente a ellos. Esa era toda la motivación que ellos necesitaban para salir delante de cualquier apuro.

-Gracias por todo. –Dijeron los maestros del palacio.

-Ahora vayan. Hay un compromiso personal que les espera.

Ante las últimas palabras de Naruto, los shinobis volvieron a bajar la cabeza y en un santiamén se levantaron del suelo. Tomaron unas mochilas y se despidieron de los maestros del palacio. Ante la vista de su partida, todos sentían que no hacía falta demasiado para verlos regresar con los títulos de chounin.

-Es fácil verlos irse. –Dijo Tsunade. –Pero lo difícil es hacerse a la idea que pronto tendrán que hacer su vida lejos de casa.

-Lo dices como si nunca los volviéramos a ver. –Dijo Kushina.

-Los volveremos a ver. –Dijo Sakura. –Volverán para mostrarnos sus sueños cumplidos y sus anhelos construidos.

Naruto estaba mirando el suelo, donde se podía ver un pequeño rastro de agua, como si una bolsa estuviese derramando su contenido de forma tenue. Pronto se dio cuenta, Kaede volvió a jugarle una mala pasada.

-Esa mocosa.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Mi reserva de fresas, se las llevó. Me pregunto quién le dijo donde estaban.

Y al fondo de la escena podía verse un aura nerviosa sobre las dos abuelas, que poco a poco comenzaron a retirarse de la escena.

En el camino, Kaede comenzó a comer con suma delicadeza una jarra llena con las fresas que había hurtado de la reserva de su padre, un pequeño recuerdo que no duraría mucho tiempo. En su espalda ahora llevaba, además del sable Uchiha, un enorme pergamino negro de papiro. Dentro estaba escrito con la letra y esfuerzo de su padre los secretos de la corriente de las sombras. Sin embargo estaba firmado por el último que conocía las artes, Kyubi de nueve colas. Mientras que en la espalda de Mamori estaba un pergamino similar de color rojo que enfatizaba la diferencia entre las dos. Este era el pergamino del monte de los sapos del Monte Myobokuzan. Ahora había una diferencia marcada entre las dos, siendo Mamori la tercer persona en aprender el modo sen'nin después del fallecido Jiraya y de su padre Naruto.

-Ustedes dos son un caso especial. –Dijo Yusuke, cuya relación con ambas comenzaba a mejorar. –Las dos son tan semejantes y diferentes al la vez.

-Dime, Yusuke. Ahora que estrenas capacidades como shinobi, ¿No te produce ningún encuentro emocional pensar en tu pasado como Samurai?

-En lo más mínimo, Mamori. Mis tiempos como samurai fueron un martirio. Cada persona que conocía me trataba como basura por ser un supuesto desertor del ninjutsu. Además, está la posibilidad de que en este momento volver a mi sitio de origen significaría el repudio completo de cada shinobi, samurai y aldeano de la aldea de la neblina. Así que, por el momento, no quiero escuchar, pensar o imaginarme nada de aquellos días.

-Como sea, debiste aprender algo del bushido, ¿No es así? –Preguntó Kaede saboreando una de las puntas de una fresa.

-Me parece interesante que el señor Naruto nos enseñara muchos de los valores del bushido mientras entrenamos. En aquel entonces no entendía mucho, pero así como fue abordado por él, me pareció una forma de vida bastante interesante y motivadora.

-¿Cómo que? –Preguntó Hizashi.

-Hum, bueno. Así como lo abordó la señora Kushina. Un samurai no se debe a la guerra, sino que trae paz. Ella dijo que cuando protegemos a quienes amamos nos abordamos completamente nosotros mismos. Un samurai es una persona que se debe al servicio más que a la guerra.

-Seguro.

-Ya que he abierto mi corazón les toca a ustedes. Por ejemplo, ese dojutsu que posees es algo único jamás antes visto ni estudiado. Exactamente que es.

Mamori comenzó a activar el Uzumaki, mostrando un espiral en sus ojos azules. Comenzó a rodear el sitio intentando explicar lo que sentía al usarlo.

-Con el Uzumaki es algo bastante complicado. Nació de la combinación del Sharingan, las habilidades del modo sen'nin y la corriente de las sombras. Aún no he averiguado exactamente sus alcances, pero cuando está activado puedo ver todo alrededor como fluye la energía. Es como si pudiera ver todo alrededor con un radar. Además me permite copiar técnicas tal como el sharingan, y creo que sirve como catalizador de los jutsus de corriente de las sombras.

-Entonces no tienes idea de cómo funciona.

-Aún no. Es un dojutsu nuevo, no es como que mis ancestros tuvieran tiempo para entender sus habilidades.

-He notado que este equipo tiene poseedores de dojutsus. Parece que soy el único que no posee un dojutsu.

-Es una lastima, nuestro nombre iba a ser Kekkei Genkai.

-¿Kekkei Genkai?

-Ya sabes. Todos los miembros tienen una técnica de línea sucesoria, una barrera de sangre.

-En ese caso el nombre suena perfecto.

-A que te refieres. –Preguntó Kaede.

-Es que…

Yusuke tomó una calabaza llena de agua y tomó un poco. Combinando la energía de los elementos viento y agua, creando con ello un espejo de hielo.

-Makyō Hyōshō (, _Makyō Hy_Canto acuático de espejos malignos). Así es como lo llama mi padre.

-Haku. –Dijo Midory. –Es la barrera de sangre de Haku.

-¿Haku?

-En la primera misión rango C que tuvieron Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y mi maestro, había un chico que se enfrentó a Naruto y Sasuke. Dijo mi maestro que congelaba todo a su alrededor armando espejos inmensos en mitad de la batalla. Me contó que los dos tuvieron problemas con él, y Sasuke casi pierde la vida en esa pelea. Pero… -Una pausa y una mirada al cielo. –Al parecer era más noble de lo que esperaban.

-Intentaré ser tan noble como él.

AL llegar a la aldea, ninguno esperaba lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir. De inmediato, Taro comenzó a subir la guardia, portando un Kunai en mano y alertando a Pero-Pero.

-¿Tu lo sientes, amigo?

-Arf.

A cien metros de la aldea, Taro fue atacado por un guerrero anbu, uno que parecía tener algo en contra de él. Reaccionando al instante, comenzó a repeler los golpes del mismo, mientras el cachorro buscaba establecer un punto de ataque. No obstante fue atacado también por otro shinobi anbu. Una batalla que se dejaba a la velocidad más que nada.

Al ver semejante ataque, Mamori sacó un Kunai y se abalanzó a la pelea, sin embargo fue detenida por su propia hermana.

-¿¡Que estas haciendo!

-Esta es la pelea de Taro. No debemos actuar a menos que sea necesario.

En segundos amos estaban en medio de una cruzada de poderes, mientras que a su paso dejaban un rastro de destrucción. Apenas tuvieron tiempo, Taro y Pero-Pero se reunieron en lo que podía ser la técnica más usada por ellos que tenía un rango de acierto bastante amplio.

-¡Estilo Inuzuka, Taladro salvaje!

Y mientras alzaba los brazos, armaba sus látigos que ahora con el excelente control de chacra que había aprendido de Naruto se habían convertido en aspas de chacra. Mandó pues primero a Pero-Pero para armar una especie de tornillo destructor a dos tiempos. Esto resultó en un molino de viento que por un instante impactó a los atacantes, mandándolos volar hacia el muro que dividía a Konoha del exterior. Las mascaras cayeron al suelo y uno de los guerreros Anbu desapareció en una nube de polvo. Se trataba del padre de Taro, Kiba Inuzuka.

-¡Papá!

-Vaya si has aprendido bien de ese sujeto. Pero no creas que no puedo continuar. –Se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo, al igual que Akamaru. –Todavía puedo darte una lección.

-Están aquí, ¿Cierto? –Preguntó Kaede observando al señor Inuzuka.

-Desde Kakashi hasta el mismo Hokage.

-Ya veo. Entonces.

Levantando la guardia, Hizashi comenzó a ser atacado por su madre, que llevaba en su espalda el pergamino que usaba cuando se trataba de una pelea real. En cambio que Kakashi y Neji se dirigieron directo hacia las hermanas Kitsune con la intensión de hacer daño al por mayor. Estaban examinando los resultados del entrenamiento de Naruto, que al parecer era demasiado intenso por la gran habilidad que tenían en los manejos de las artes shinobis.

Tenten había sacado su pergamino y preparó una granizada de armas sobre su propio hijo, que en realidad sobresalió ante su madre al lograr repeler cada una de las armas que ella le había lanzado. Preparando su chacra para un golpe realmente duro, Hizashi comenzó a avanzar entre la lluvia de armas que estaba lanzando su madre y expulsó su chacra hacia delante concentrándola en sus manos, formando en ellas una especie de Katar (Es una cuchilla en forma de triangulo, luego les explicaré sobre esta arma). Con ellas comenzó a atacar a su madre que poco podía hacer a tan corta distancia. No obstante, alguien detrás de ella apareció para cerrarla en un circulo invertido de adivinación.

-Te tengo. ¡Hakke Rokujūyonshō!

Al comenzar el ataque distintivo de la familia Hyuga, Tanten estaba atrapada en un molino de golpes furiosos y certeros. No había recibido los 32 y ya se sentía derrotada, pero al recibir el último golpe, ella trató de girar evitando el golpe certero y le acomodó a su hijo una patada certera en el cuello tan recia como asesina. No obstante, Tenten sintió que su pierna se acalambraba, y siendo esta la última técnica que efectuaría, Hizashi tomó a su madre por el cuello abarcándola en un abrazo con la rodilla aún sobre su hombro. Una técnica que Naruto le enseñara de la peor forma posible, apretándola en una especie de abrazo de oso para luego pasar a lanzarla utilizando su cuerpo a modo de polea, en un suples por encima de el mismo, obligándola a caer de espaldas. Aún en el suelo, se acercó a inutilizarla con un martillo al brazo (Manita de puerco) y la rodilla en la espalda. Tenten ahora estaba completamente inutilizada.

-No lo creo. –Dijo la morena de cabello largo en trenza china. –Es increíble que tan fácilmente me hayas dejado fuera de combate.

-Imagínate como estaré yo de sorprendido. Lamento ser tan brusco…

-Está bien. Tu madre puede soportar esto y mil golpes mas.

Con Mamori estaba Kakashi, que en una lluvia de golpes en batalla por tomar una posición más cómoda, acercarse al núcleo de la defensa del otro. Por un instante comenzaba a convertirse en una guerra contra un enemigo bien conocido, una especie de rival.

-Naruto te ha instruido bien, pequeña.

-No por nada me he convertido en el terror del Monte Myobokuzan. –Mamori comenzó a activar el modo sen'nin que comenzaba a darle problemas a su rival. Y en mitad de la pelea comenzó a formar un clon de agua, quien convocara a un par de sapos bastante familiares, pero ahora más grandes que antes: Gamakichi y Gamatatsu. Separándose del núcleo de la pelea comenzó a conjugar sus habilidades. –Senpo: Goemon.

Los elementos de viento y fuego lanzaron sobre Kakashi aceite hirviendo, aunque fácil de esquivar para el Ninja que copia. No obstante, Kakashi siempre tuvo miedo de usar técnicas de Ermitaño puesto que si no dominaba las tres artes la energía natural terminaría consumiéndolo. Y a estas alturas aún no podía usarlas.

Para evitar el aceite hirviendo, Kakashi usó una barrera de tierra, que apenas soportó el calor de ese aceite. No obstante, el aceite de rana tenía más de un uso para la guerra. Y eso lo recordó bien el octavo Hokage.

-Katon: Dai Endan

El aceite comenzó a arder, sacando a Kakashi de la protección de su muro, cayendo en una trampa bastante difícil de creer. Eran tres Mamoris las que aparecieron rodeando a Kakashi, con una técnica distinta cada una. Una de ellas tenía un Rasen Shuriken, Otra tenía la famosa técnica de autoria de Kakashi Raikiri, y la tercera tenía un rasengan rosado, obra de su madre. Las tres se convirtieron en una trampa en la que el octavo Hokague nunca saldría vivo. No obstante, una cuarta Mamori aparecida de la nada le acomodó una patada similar descendente centrifuga. Mamori con esto anunció una de sus innovaciones en la rama de técnicas de sucesión de familia.

-¡Mamori Uzumaki Rendan!

Arrojando a Kakashi a donde estaban las otras clones que lo recibieron con cada técnica, aunque al parecer no eran las verdaderas técnicas, y solo lo hicieron para alterar la confianza de Kakashi.

En tanto, Kaede tenía las manos llenas con el excelente uso de Taijutsu del Hokage, un rival bastante grande para dejarlo actuar libremente. No obstante, el Sharingan de Kaede le daba una pequeña ventaja en anticipación. Había visto pelear a Hizashi varias veces en el pasado, y era de sorprender que Neji tuviese una forma de ataque similar. Desarrollar una técnica en medio de esa carga de golpes era difícil, pero con el intento de escapar al círculo de adivinación de Neji comenzó a armar una especie de técnica más elaborada y complicada. Siendo Neji el amo de las artes marciales, ella intentaba contrarrestarlas con otra clase de arte, el arte del engaño. Haciéndolo atacar en círculos, comenzó a escribir con los pies en el suelo una marca de sello genjutsu. Uno de los ejemplos de la corriente de las sombras. Y al completar el sello comenzó a reunir chacra, todo mientras intentaba escapar del círculo de adivinación. Entonces recordó el sable Uchiha que descansaba en su espalda. Apenas lo tomó desenvainó y usó la funda en un movimiento de Sageo (A veces un Ninja guardaba vidrio molido, polvo picante o polvo cegador dentro de la funda para escapar). Logrando acertar con el polvo cegador, Kaede logró ganar un poco de tiempo. Alzó pues su chacra y comenzó a activar el sello de oscuridad.

-Fuin Jutsu: Kage Hoin

Las rejas de cadenas negras comenzaron a apresar a Kyudaime, lo que provocó así una victoria parcial, aunque no duraría.

-No tienes gran habilidad para jutsus de sellos, ¿No es así?

-Comúnmente esto me daría tiempo. Mi objetivo ahora no es matarlo, sino escapar.

-Bien dicho. –El sello era demasiado débil, con una expulsión de chacra fue suficiente para romperlo. –Parece que Naruto les dio habilidades. Ustedes posiblemente tendrán éxito en su examen.

-¿Qué yo no seré probado? –Dijo Yusuke intentando no sentirse tan ignorado.

-Veo que te uniste al equipo de los hijos de las sombras.

-¡Hey! ¡Ese nombre queda bien!

-Ahora no, Mamori.

-Creo tener a alguien para probarte a ti. ¡Lee!

De inmediato un relámpago verde cruzó el cielo acertándole una patada en la cara a Yusuke, que salió despedido tres metros hacia el lado opuesto de la aldea.

-¡Pero que demonios!

-Saludos, extraño nuevo miembro de Konoha. Tu aplicador seré yo, y te eliminaré fácilmente con el poder de la juventud. –Brillo en los dientes y señal de chico Guay para acertar la escena de la entrada dinámica de Rock Lee, el experto en Taijutsu.

-¿Así saludas a todos los nuevos miembros de la aldea?

-Solo a los que me caen bien. Prepárate, jovenzuelo.

Lee comenzó a correr hacia Yusuke que comenzó a elevar su guardia cuando tiró el primer golpe. Lee esquivó y en un movimiento giratorio elevó la pierna le intentó aplicar su viento de la hoja, solo que ya no estaba Yusuke en posición de recibirlo, pues dejándose caer de espaldas le atizó una patada al relámpago verde de la hoja, separándose al verse en peligro con el experto en Taijutsu.

-Escuché que Naruto te enseñó Taijutsu. Quiero saber si puede ser un rival digno para atacar al jounin más guapo de la aldea.

-Jounin, ¿he? Eso solo hará más dolorosa la derrota.

Usando solo el Taijutsu aprendido de Naruto, Yusuke pretendía darle una paliza a su enemigo en este momento. Grave error. Sobre todo para un genio samurai pero iniciante en ninjutsu. Para Entrar en la defensa enérgica de Lee había que inutilizarlo. Eso no era una opción. Al final de su enfrentamiento, Yusuke estaba completamente cansado, y Lee tan fresco como una lechuga. El ingenio del espíritu Samurai debía actuar antes que su cuerpo dejase de funcionar. Y apenas sintió una oportunidad, comenzó a ingeniárselas.

-Jutsu clones de agua. –cinco clones hicieron su aparición y con ello la oportunidad de usar su habilidad especial. Mandó rodeas a Lee con los clones de agua. Al verlos tan bien ubicados a su alrededor, comenzó con la habilidad que se le había dado con su nacimiento. –Makyō Hyōshō, espejos de cristal.

Los clones se convirtieron en hielo, cinco grandes espejos que rodeaban a Lee a una distancia de cerca de un medio metro, suficiente espacio para estirar un brazo, pero no para salir con la dureza que tiene esos espejos.

-¿Makyō Hyōshō? –Dijo Kakashi sorprendido por volver a ver esa técnica de barrera de sangre.

-Me contó sobre Haku, y yo le dije como utilizar los espejos. Claro que hablamos de teoría.

Atrapado, Lee comenzó a romper los espejos, pero cada uno era reparado al instante.

-No hay forma de escapar. –Un clon extra encerró a Lee en una prisión sin luz. Afuera, Yusuke fanfarroneaba con una especie de acto mágico. –en un momento les presentaré el resultado de la enorme paliza que le daré a su genio del esfuerzo.

-Deja de fanfarronear, los ninjas no jugamos con esto.

-Es por que nunca tuviste un combate tan sencillo como el mío. Aquí voy…

-¡Loto primario!

En un espiral de enorme velocidad Lee salió de la prisión helada, lo que le brindó a Yusuke la oportunidad que esperaba, pues cuando iba aterrizando inició el calvario para él.

–¡Viento ascendente de la hoja! –Yusuke estaba imitando la técnica que había visto de Naruto, lo que hacía de los presentes una sorpresa potente. -¡Shishi Rendan! (Ráfaga de León)

Lee cayó con violencia, no obstante antes de recibir la última patada, fue él quien decidió darle un final nada agradable, dándole un enorme codazo a Yusuke en la pierna que le inutilizó la misma. Lee volvió a levantarse, mientras que el golpe le luxó la pierna a Yusuke.

-Recuérdalo, jovenzuelo. Incluso un perdedor puede vencer a un genio con trabajo duro. Solo hace falta trabajar duro.

Kaede, Mamori y Hizashi comenzaron a atender a su nuevo compañero de equipo. Este se encontraba golpeado más que nada en su orgullo. Su cuerpo estaba completamente amoratado y adolorido, pero nada peor que su orgullo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó Kaede.

-Quería derrotar a mi oponente así como ustedes, y fui pateado por completo. No merezco estar en su equipo.

-Tu camino Shinobi apenas comienza. Te caerás demasiadas veces, pero de las mismas debes levantarte.

-No, Kaede. Fui entrenado como samurai, y tengo apenas tres meses como shinobi. Si voy a Suna con ustedes solo los estorbaré. Será mejor que me lleven al hospital y me dejen allí abandonado. Luego vienen por mí con sus títulos.

-Así no funciona, Yusuke. –Kaede comenzó a gritarle el ideal del trabajo Ninja. –Un verdadero shinobi trabaja en equipo con sus compañeros. Si no te curas para mañana, tal vez podamos esperar otro año. Pero todos debemos ir a por el examen, juntos.

-¿En verdad esperarías un año más por mi?

-A decir verdad me parecería demasiada espera. De hecho hemos faltado a dos exámenes por culpa de lesiones, uno por la falta de puntualidad puesto que estábamos en medio de una misión, y ya no quiero recordar el examen pasado, nuestra primera verdadera oportunidad. –Los ojos de Kaede se cerraron tratando de evitar volver a ver a los culpables de ello. –Pero, ese es nuestro camino Ninja, Yusuke. Al final es cuestion de ser un equipo. Así que, si… esperaría por ti.

A Yusuke le subieron los matices más incandescentes al rostro. Hacía mucho que una mujer no le dirigía de esa forma la palabra, por su papel de un contratista apático.

-Espero… serles de utilidad en el examen. Iré con ustedes, así sea en muletas.

-De acuerdo, prepárense. –Dijo Neji tomando la palabra. –por que me falta darles la noticia del día. Debido a unos fuertes problemas políticos en Suna, tengo que informarles que el destino ha cambiado. El examen chounin será en Kirigakure, la aldea de la neblina.

Un shock invadió a Yusuke, puesto que el examen que le daría su primer asenso en el camino Ninja sería en la aldea en la que todos lo trataban como basura. Un desertor, eso era para ellos. Kaede, Mamori y Hizashi sintieron un aura de miedo en los alrededores, proveniente del nuevo. Un aura que traería problemas.


	7. Chapter 7

Lo prometido es deuda. Katar es una cuchilla Rajput en forma de triangulo isósceles con un mango similar al de una pala de trinchera, o similar al mango de un martillo olímpico. Fue hecha para atravesar el vientre y capaz de atravesar con éxito la cota de malla de un guerrero. Es el arma predilecta de un guerrero Rajput, o al menos eso he escuchado.

Capitulo 7 Katar

Si conoces a los demás y te conoces a ti mismo, ni en cien batallas correrás peligro; si no conoces a los demás, pero te conoces a ti mismo, perderás una batalla y ganarás otra; si no conoces a los demás ni te conoces a ti mismo, correrás peligro en cada batalla.

Sun Tzu

La llegada a la aldea de la niebla fue la experiencia más dolorosa que Yusuke pudo haber tenido en su inicio al camino shinobi. Sobre todo por que era el consejo de la aldea el que decidía quien se convertía en Chounin, y eso le dejaba en desventaja. Gracias a Shizune ahora podía participar en el examen. Correspondiendo a la última muestra de bondad de Kaede, se dio el deber de participar en el examen al lado de su equipo, que ahora mismo entraba solo a la aldea sin su jounin responsable.

–Puedes escucharlos. –Dijo Mamori.

Los susurros invadían la ciudad, eran sobre el desertor, que había abandonado su deber como hijo del Mizukage. Siendo así, había traicionado a la aldea y a su familia, lo que se convirtió en un ligero desprecio para él, y nadie más.

–En verdad te odian, Yusuke. –Comentó Hizashi.

–No necesito que me lo recuerden. Como sea, no necesito de sus rumores ni su desprecio.

–Esa es la actitud. Vamos a registrarnos.

Ante la orden de Mamori, todos pasaron a las oficinas del mizukage, lo que le produjo más problemas al equipo 7. Apenas Yusuke divisó al responsable de las inscripciones, logró entender que era imposible su incursión en el examen. El encargado era el asistente de su padre.

–De todos los habitantes de la aldea.

–¿Quién es? –Preguntó Mamori.

–Un gran amigo de mi padre, y el más hablador de la aldea. Con ese sujeto…

–No hay peor guerra que la que no se hace. Vamos.

Apenas comenzaban a acercarse a la mesa de inscripciones cuando el asistente lo divisó.

–O no. No puedo permitirlo, Yusuke.

–Lo sabía.

–No me malentiendas, no me interesa si participas o no. El problema es que tu padre no lo permitiría jamás. Si se entera de que te inscribiste en mi turno, a mi me expulsará de la aldea sin nada encima. Mi familia será deshonrada y mis descendientes serán señalados. No, no puedo permitirme esa clase de situaciones.

–Escuche, entiendo que no pueda permitirle la entrada a Yusuke, tampoco necesitamos a este mentecato. Él es nuestro maletero, y estamos aquí para inscribirnos a nosotros y a un compañero que se retrasó por una carreta rota. Vendrá pronto.

Las palabras de Kaede sonaban bastante incongruentes, pero al ver que sus ojos brillaban con un Sharingan efectivo, todos sabían que estaba planeando algo. Mamori bien podía anticipar lo que se trataba, pues anteriormente había ayudado a su hermana en esta clase de embrollos. Sobre todo con su padre.

–En ese caso, creo que podré hacerlo. Sus nombres.

–Escriba cuidadosamente y con velocidad. –Dijo Mamori. –Quiero una habitación buena en el hotel, y con la hora que es, es posible que no llegue a tener si quiera una habitación.

–De acuerdo, lo haré pronto.

–Hizashi Hyuga.

–Listo

–Kaede Uzumaki.

–Si.

–Mamori Uzumaki.

–Bien.

–Akisame Yusuke. –Dijo Kaede a velocidad.

–Que extraño apellido. Lo tengo. Ahora tomen sus gafetes y esperen la primera ronda. Espero puedan tomar una buena habitación en el hotel.

–Gracias, buen hombre. Nos vemos entonces.

Yusuke no podía creer la enorme descarga de adrenalina que sintió al verse en el hilo de la perdida total. Pero al final pudo entrar en el examen.

–Quiero agradecerles por esto. Creí que estaríamos perdidos.

–¡Oh, Akisame! ¡Aún debes aprender sobre nosotros! –Dijo Kaede nombrándolo con su apellido que se había convertido en su nombre por obra de la genialidad de las hermanas Kitsune. –¡Jamás aceptamos un no como respuesta! Ahora debemos hacer algo contigo. Será mejor que esperes en otro sitio. –Kaede comenzó a pensar en lo que podrían hacer después de esto. Necesitaba ocultar el rostro de Yusuke, por lo que era necesario que Mamori y Hizashi se adelantaran al hotel, mientras ellos se ocultaban en las sombras, el territorio de la diosa de las criaturas de la noche. –Escuchen, esto es lo que haremos.

Mamori y Hizashi se adelantaron para tomar la habitación del hotel, mientras que Kaede y Yusuke se escondieron en un callejón que estaba en la cuadra opuesta al hotel, lo que les permitiría ver a Kaede haciendo su trabajo. No obstante, Kaede tenía que pensar como hacerlo pasar por otra persona en el examen. Como los examinadores eran todos de la aldea cede, la posibilidad de que dejaran en paz a su compañero de equipo era bastante mala. Y con ello también molestaban su orgullo. No obstante, tener la posibilidad de efectuar una pequeña misión durante los exámenes parecía divertirle un poco, mostrando la faceta alegre al pensar que ocultar a Yusuke en los exámenes funcionaría perfectamente.

Él en cambio parecía no entender la forma en la que su equipo se comportaba. En esa conducta radicaba la diferencia entre un shinobi y un samurai. Anteriormente el samurai podía pelear por su cuenta, aunque era común verlos trabajando juntos en una guerra. Más sin embargo el shinobi parecía pelear siempre en equipo, aún si pudiera pelear solo. Esa era la gran diferencia.

–¿Por qué me ayudas de esta manera, Kaede?

–Ya te lo dije. Somos un equipo, y u fracaso significa el fracaso de los demás. Es una lastima que llegaras tan tarde a esa lección. La maestra Inuzuka tomó esto demasiado enserio.

–Pero… ¿En verdad arriesgarías tu propio bienestar por un desertor con poca experiencia y nada de habilidades en equipo?

–Te guste o no, elegiste bien al elegirnos como tu equipo.

Yusuke seguía observando la espalda de Kaede, que estaba atenta a la señal de Mamori para entrar en el hotel. Una vez logró ver una frazada roja agitarse en una habitación supo que era el momento adecuado para entrar.

–Ahora, hagámoslo.

–De acuerdo.

Yusuke comenzó a corre por delante mientras que Kaede se esperó un segundo para darle una especie de ventaja. Respiró hondo y comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón "pervertido, me las pagarás." Yusuke comenzó a correr como si de su vida dependiera eso, y con la ayuda de un pequeño truco Ninja comenzó a usar sellos de manos incluso a esa velocidad. La gente que lograba verlos comenzaba a desear que fuera atrapado para que recibiera su merecido, lo que radicó en la atención de los curiosos. Entró en el hotel y comenzó a subir escaleras con Kaede detrás de ella, mientras que llegaban a la habitación de Mamori, marcada igual con una frazada de color rojo en el suelo. Con esta marca, Yusuke supo que era momento de entrar en ella. Por la ventana abierta salió despedido, mientras que Kaede se quedó en la habitación gritando a todo pulmón.

–¡Espera a que te vuelva a atrapar! ¡Pagaras tu atrevimiento!

–Eso si me atrapas, linda.

–Pero que tipo. –Dándose la vuelta, se encontró con Yusuke recostado en la cama. Aquel que se había ido era un clon de agua que tenía destino en las aguas termales donde desaparecería por completo. El plan había resultado, y los problemas que se supone deberían tener eran menos de lo que pensaban. –Bien hecho, Yusuke. Pero eso no engañará a nadie durante el examen Chounin. Debemos ocultar tu rostro de los demás.

–Creo tener lo necesario para eso. –Mamori comenzó a rebuscar entre sus cosas lo necesario para ocultar su rostro, una enorme venda negra, usada anteriormente para ocultarse entre las sombras era perfecta para ocultar el rostro del chico nuevo. –Podemos usar esto y presentarte como familiar de Kakashi.

–Lord Kakashi. –Dijo Hizashi tratando de darle el respeto al octavo Hokage.

–En lo personal, siempre fue parte de mi familia, Hizashi. En todo caso deberías llamarme señorita Uzumaki.

–Entiendo.

–Ahora, siéntate aquí y déjame vendar tu rostro.

–No sé si esta sea una buena idea.

–Tonterías. Ven aquí, que mañana comenzaremos el examen que nos convertirá en chounins.

El inicio del examen fue un examen escrito, cosa que para los shinobis experimentados era cosa fácil, destacando que estuvieron entrenando con la pareja más famosa en el imperio. La primera etapa fue cosa fácil, aunque la segunda etapa no era algo que muchos desearan hacer. Como los cambios fueron prácticamente de una semana para otra, las etapas de los exámenes no fueron tan complicadas de organizar. Esta vez se trataba de tomar de diferentes fortalezas los pergaminos únicos de los elementos del arte Ninja. Eso aseguraba en la final a ocho equipos, puesto que en el camino se quedarían todos los demás. Cosa aparte era que las fortalezas estaban llenas de trampas, peligros y los equipos que estaban en disputa por los pergaminos.

–Parece divertido. –Dijo Hizashi tratando de anudarse las vendas lo más ceñido posible. En esta ocasión, Hizashi usaba en su espalda un pergamino de parte de la familia de su madre, un pergamino de convocación de armas.

–Espero que no estemos en el mismo grupo de Taro. –Al estar en un evento principal en su vida, Mamori estaba vestida como una ermitaña, de una enorme chaqueta negra y roja y el pergamino de los sapos en la espalda. –Eso sería demasiado malo para nuestra amistad. Como es él el único de su equipo que no se ha convertido en Chounin…

–Lamentablemente, he de decidir entre él y yo. Y ya que nuestra misión puede ser sobre enfrentarlo a él, no me causará ningún problema hacerlo. –Dijo Yusuke, que estaba cubierto por una venda negra al estilo de Kakashi, mientras que en la cabeza tenía una pañoleta con la insignia de la aldea de la hoja. Sobre su cuerpo había una chaqueta hecha con hielo, donde planeaba portar el agua necesaria para pasar la misión.

–Como sea, he llegado hasta aquí y no pienso detenerme. –Y por último sin restarle importancia, Kaede estaba vestida de negro, al estilo de su padre, pero con un poco de estilo dejando la parte del abdomen descubierta. Una camisa corta color blanco, un chaleco de cuero con capucha y pantalones ajustados ambos de color negro. Y en su espalda descansaban las confiables Uchiha y Kusanagi, además del pergamino de las artes oscuras.

–Participantes, alístense para entrar. –Se podía ver decenas de equipos reunidos en la fortaleza norte, un castillo abandonado por la falta de cimientos en ella. –Aquel equipo que cruce los calabozos, pase el laberinto y salga con el pergamino del elemento agua será el que pasará a la siguiente ronda. –Todos comenzaban a alistarse para esta competencia sangrienta. Mientras algunos meditaban, otros usaban la calistenia para relajarse un poco. –Listos. ¡ADELANTE!

Y al abrirse las puertas, todos los equipos ingresaron como bólidos tratando de ganar terreno sobre los demás. Casi de inmediato fueron despedidos algunos equipos por los primeros equipos, cuyos poderes y experiencia terminaba con las posibilidades de avanzar. Como sea, la pelea entre todos estos equipos era tan intensa, que muy pocos lograron entrar en el calabozo, el inicio de la segunda etapa llamada por el aplicador como el laberinto.

–Hizashi.

–De inmediato. ¡Byakugan!

Con la habilidad de Hizashi para ver a través de los muros era suficiente para saber que era lo que esperaba. No obstante el Uzumaki de Mamori estaba activado para esta clase de problemas. Con la habilidad de ambos se podía anticipar una emboscada o una trampa. Sin embargo, no siempre era tan sencillo.

–Esto es un problema.

–¿Qué sucede, Hizashi? –Preguntó

–Adelante esperan varios equipos en mitad de una batalla. No creo que podamos rodearlos.

–Déjenmelo a mi. –Derritiendo su chaleco, Yusuke comenzó a formar una especie de escalones de hielo, parecidos a espejos boca abajo. Encima de ellos estaba rugoso, adecuado para evitar resbalar por ellos. –Esto será sencillo.

–Yo planeaba atacar. –Dijo Kaede desenvainando a las hermanas metálicas en su espalda.

–Nuestro objetivo es un pergamino que todos desean. Será mejor si ahorramos energía para la salida.

–Bien pensado. –Dijo Kaede guardando a sus amigas, los cuatro comenzaron a trepar en el escalón que estaba siendo multiplicado por tres, y colocándose frente a ellos en forma de escalones. La imagen que se veía sobre todo debajo de ellos era una imagen que estaba por encima de ellos, siendo ocultados por completo. Una vez llegaron por encima de los demás comenzaron a descender observando como un equipo frente a ellos comenzaba a tomar la delantera.

–No mientras viva. –Hizashi comenzó a avanzar saltando del escalón y atacando a los que estaban delante. Con cuerdas, ató a los primeros dos rivales y al saberse descubierto, comenzó a bloquear al tercero de los del equipo con su puño gentil dejándolo inutilizado para atarlo con hilo delgado.

–Bien hecho. –Todos saltaron los últimos metros comenzando a correr hacia el sitio donde se debería encontrar el pergamino. Sin embargo, antes que ellos estaba situado dentro un equipo de la aldea de las nubes. Con esta clase de competencia, era necesario tomar las enseñanzas de Naruto sobre las tácticas Ninja.

Una vez que el equipo comenzaba a darse la vuelta ya con el pergamino en manos, algo llamó su atención. No había puerta de entrada ni de salida. Estaban encerrados, y los muros comenzaban a cerrarse. Era obvio que se trataba de un genjutsu, pero cuando uno de los integrantes de ese equipo intentó romper con esa ilusión recibió un pulso de energía que lo mandó a dormir de inmediato. A decir verdad, se trataba de un genjutsu de la corriente de las sombras, logrando con ello comenzar a avanzar para tomar el pergamino de elemento agua, suplantándolo con un pergamino de trampa. Con el pergamino de en manos comenzaron a retroceder, mientras que Kaede fue la última en abandonar la habitación para romper con el genjutsu. Al despejarse el mismo, el equipo comenzó a darse cuenta que nada había cambiado, salvo por el pergamino que ahora tenían en manos. Evidente era ver que este era falso, puesto que estaba escrito el elemento tierra, un recuerdo de su último fracaso.

Antes de salir, Mamori comenzaba a planear la forma de avanzar por en medio de la guerra sin perder el pergamino. Fue así que recordó un jutsu de familia, combinado con la enorme capacidad que tienen para combinar al instante diversos jutsus. Fue así que se comenzó a mover sus manos para iniciar su idea, aunque tal vez le costaría la reserva de chacra que tenía encima.

–Estilo Uzumaki, Danza de elementos.

Un sin fin de copias Mamori salieron de la cámara del pergamino, pasando cada una de ellas a cambiar con un jutsu de transformación combinada. Eran un sin fin de copias de su equipo y otros equipos, una ilusión que comenzó a atacar a los otros competidores. Cada uno imitaba un sin fin de jutsus reales. Como consecuencia, a la verdadera Mamori le bajó la energía de manera intensa, por lo que tuvo que ser atrapada y cargada por Hizashi. Con esto como base, el escape fue un poco más sencillo hasta llegar a la puerta principal por donde debían salir. Allí se encontraba un equipo de la aldea de la arena capitaneado por un joven marionetista.

–Gracias, chicos, por traernos nuestro pergamino.

–Tú no mereces ser Ninja. Esperas hasta que todos estén débiles para tomar lo que deseas.

–El método no es importante. Lo importante es lograr el objetivo marcado.

–Cierto. –Kaede comenzó a sacar a sus amigas filosas. –sin embargo, si no lo logras no servirá de nada.

–Intenta atacarme. Kahanami te detendrá. –Una marioneta salió de la espalda del Ninja líder, mientras sus otros dos compañeros se acercaban a Kaede. Antes de lograr tocarla, Yusuke logró imitar a un rival anterior de forma tan convincente que logró evitar a los dos con una sola entrada dinámica. Ahora era turno de los dos para destacar en este reto. Con la enorme calidad de taijutsu de ambos, era una posibilidad alta para salir de problemas. De inmediato comenzaron a avanzar los dos contra sus rivales haciéndolos a un lado. Sin embargo la marioneta envenenada estaba en otro nivel más allá. Cuando comenzaban a acercarse, la marioneta estalló en pedazos casi acertando en su objetivo. Antes de que volviera a armarse, Kaede estaba por pasar a través de ella, pero la marioneta cambió su táctica, que fue armarse de forma que las puntas envenenadas regresaban para atacar en una ráfaga de armas.

Las cuchillas encontraron un objetivo y la sangre comenzó a correr. No obstante Kaede logró llegar a donde el Ninja de la marioneta y comenzó a atacarle con las ninjato, pero nunca logró acertar en ninguna de sus envestidas. El marionetista abandonó la marioneta y comenzó a correr con terror por lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.

–Cobarde. No mereces llamarte shinobi.

–¡Kaede!

Los gritos de Hizashi hicieron que la diosa negra volviera su mirada hacia atrás, encontrándose con una imagen que no podía creer. Las cuchillas envenenadas de la marioneta estaban alojadas en uno de sus compañeros: Yusuke. Ella jamás sintió ningún peligro por la misma razón que estaba viendo.

–Yusuke…

–No hay tiempo que perder. –Dijo poniéndose de pie y comenzando el camino hacia la puerta principal. –Hay que salir de aquí antes que otro equipo se nos ponga enfrente.

–Pero estás herido.

–No seré el elemento débil del equipo. No ahora cuando estoy apunto de…

Kaede se había dado cuenta, detrás de él estaba una capa de hielo perforada que comenzaba a derretirse con el objetivo de drenar el veneno. Pero mientras tanto Yusuke estaba caminando por puro deseo. Estaba inconsciente, pero su cuerpo se negaba a caer, y su voluntad por salir del castillo era tal, que había perdido noción de lo que hacía.

Hizashi comenzó a caminar hasta ponerse al lado de los dos, siendo ese el instante en el que Yusuke cayó al suelo, drenándose aún todo el veneno por unos conductos de hielo. El fluir del agua derretida succionaba tanto veneno como sangre, una idea que nunca se le hubiese ocurrido a ninguno de ellos. Kaede tomó el cuerpo de su compañero y los cuatro cruzaron la puerta con el pergamino del elemento agua en sus manos.

Tiempo después despertaría Yusuke en el hotel de la ciudad, siendo atendido por Mamori y Kaede. Era peligroso ir a un hospital donde de seguro se revelaría su identidad y los problemas caerían sobre el equipo nuevamente. A su lado estaba una especie de caldera con agua caliente, con el cual había sido tratado por el veneno que hubiese podido haber quedado dentro. Intentando incorporarse un fuerte dolor recorrió su espalda obligándolo a volver a postrarse en el lecho.

–No te muevas. En poco tiempo estarás bien. –dijo Mamori.

–¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Acaso…?

–Tu actuación nos llevó a la siguiente ronda, rompiendo record además. Superamos los registros anteriores casi por el doble de tiempo, y además nos enteramos de los demás equipos calificados.

–¿Cómo se encuentra…?

–Está bien. Tu sacrificio resultó muy dramático y útil. Aunque preocupaste al equipo como jamás lo había hecho en un largo tiempo.

En ese momento entró en el cuarto Kaede acompañada de su madre, que había llegado recientemente a la aldea de la neblina.

–Joven Akisame.

–maestra.

–No te muevas. Estarás bien en un momento.

Rápidamente comenzó a tratar de curar al chico frente a ella. Poco después el dolor era mínimo, aunque por el mismo efecto del veneno había zonas dentro de su cuerpo que jamás lograrán cerrarse por completo.

–Usaron un veneno sintético. Algunas de las heridas se quemaron y tal vez producirá dolor crónico. Espero que con esto logres tener una vida más cómoda.

–Muchas gracias, señorita Uzumaki.

–[Esa frase, jamás me cansaré de escucharla] Mamori, acompáñame por vendas limpias.

–Claro.

Kaede ahora estaba a solas con Yusuke. Había escuchado de labios de Hizashi que él había puesto su cuerpo entre las cuchillas y la espalda de Kaede. Era algo que había producido distintas reacciones en ella.

–¿Por que lo hiciste?

–¿Qué cosa?

–Hizashi me lo contó todo. Dijo que recibiste unas cuchillas que se dirigían directo a mi. Además de eso, te levantaste y continuaste caminando con un objetivo en mente.

–He tenido buenos maestros.

–Mi padre jamás pudo enseñarte esto. Fue instinto lo que vi en tus ojos.

–No me refería al Narukage. Sino a ustedes. –Kaede sintió un vuelco en el corazón, a la vez que Yusuke seguía hablando. –Me dijiste que eras mi compañera de equipo, que estarías dispuesta a renunciar a todo lo que deseabas con tal de que estuviéramos juntos. Me lo demostraste… y así lo hice yo también.

–Yusuke…

–Fue la señorita Kushina la que nos dijo: "El verdadero potencial se muestra cuando protegemos a aquellos a los que amamos." Ahora sé que es verdad.

Kaede estaba ruborizada, algo que no era común en ella si no era por saborear una fresa madura. Posó sus manos en las mejillas del tullido Yusuke y lentamente fue acercando su rostro a ella, intentando probar aquel néctar más dulce que cualquier fruta. Al sentir su calido aliento acercándose, un leve escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo así como a Yusuke le comenzaba a sudar el cuerpo por los nervios. Tocar su piel aterciopelada, suave y morena, su largo cabello negro entre sus manos y unos ojos negros en los que siempre sintió que se perdía. Un mes, eso fue suficiente para que los dos sintieran que se derretían por el otro. No obstante hizo falta que Yusuke fuese atravesado por un gran numero de cuchillas envenenadas para expulsar todo aquello que…

–Bueno, comencemos con ese cambio de vendajes. –Entrando Mamori en la habitación con los nuevos vendajes. Cuando logró enfocar su mirada, Kaede estaba a cerca de diez metros de distancia, completamente roja, mientras que en Yusuke se notaba el color rojo en todo el cuerpo, motivo por el cual…

–Mamá, Yusuke está pescando una infección.

Mas tarde, cuando Yusuke recuperó por completo su salud, los cuatro clasificados se presentaron donde la arena principal de la aldea. Allí los diez equipos clasificados en las rondas de eliminación estaban listos para saber la respuesta a su futuro, a quienes enfrentarían en el momento en que terminase la selección completa de datos. Al entrar en el salón principal Mamori se encontró con algunas caras conocidas, especialmente con una de la que no tenía conocimiento de si había salido bien.

–¡Taro!

–Hola, Mamori. –De inmediato la sangre le subió a la cabeza encontrando que ahora estaba frente a ella. –significa que pasaste.

–Así es. En tiempo record.

–¿Fueron ustedes? Pero habia un chico herido. No me digas que…

–el chico nuevo esta bien. Solo que no puedo mencionar su nombre so pena de tener problemas en la aldea.

–Entiendo.

–¿En serio?

–La verdad no.

–¿Has visto a alguien más aquí?

–Si miras en aquella dirección. –Taro señaló en dirección de un equipo que ella conocía bastante bien.

–No es cierto. Por que ellos.

–Si no lo has notado, si ellos no estuvieran aquí tu serías feliz. Y alguien no quiere que seas feliz.

Al sitio llegaron los organizadores junto con algunas autoridades del imperio, incluidos el Hokage y el Narukage, vestido de tal forma que todos podían ver en él al cuarto Hokage. De hecho, el Mizukage que se encontraba a un lado de él creyó que era el mismo héroe del país de fuego. No obstante, los bigotes de zorro marcaban la diferencia. Fue el Mizukage quien se dirigió a los shinobis que estaban calificados.

–Por favor, todos aquellos que han logrado convertirse en Chounin, retírense en este momento para dejarles la oportunidad a los que no han conseguido dicho rango. Además, si alguno de ustedes no cree ser capaz de continuar será mejor que abandone la contienda, puesto que lo siguiente puede quitarles bastante salud.

Al retirarse varios sujetos, solo quedaron 16 personas entre ellas Hotaru, Taro, Anako y el equipo 7, ahora los hijos de las sombras. Mientras todos se retiraban, el Mizukage logró divisar a la distancia los equipos que habían quedado reconociendo a algunos de sus chicos, pero algunos de ellos resultaban desconocidos. De los 16 restantes, cuatro eran de la aldea de la niebla, siete de Konoha, dos de la aldea de las nubes y tres de la aldea de la arena.

–[Siguen dominando los de la hoja, aunque al final solo pocos llegan a ser parte de los chounin. Esto acabará pronto] –Pensó el Mizukage, a los que le siguió. –Ahora, es momento de comenzar la tercera ronda del examen. Cada uno de ustedes será probado en el campo de batalla en uno a uno. Con esto en mente, es preciso que los que deseen continuar el examen ganen su pelea el día de hoy para avanzar a la última faceta del examen. Estoy seguro que todos darán resultados aceptables, pero no todos avanzarán a ser chounin.

–Eso crees viejo. –Susurró Yusuke

–¿Eh?

–No me hagas caso.

–Iniciaremos con las eliminaciones. –Una pantalla gigante apareció en uno de los muros, donde se marcaron los dieciséis nombres que estaban a punto de enfrentarse. –Como verán, todos están dentro del rango de peleas que se realizaran en este recinto. Manejándonos en el azar, los aprobaremos en distintos ámbitos que hacen a un chounin. Por favor, que los nombres que aparecen a continuación se queden dentro del círculo de batalla.

En la pantalla se eligieron dos nombres, ambos de la aldea de la hoja. Anako y Mamori serían las primeras en enfrentarse dentro del círculo de batalla.

–De todos los que podía enfrentar. –Dijo Mamori.

Los demás participantes abandonaron el sitio dejándolas solas. Anako estaba frente a ella con la temible calabaza de arena en su espalda. En verdad podía ser problemático enfrentarla, sobre todo después de la historia que han tenido juntas primero como amigas y después como rivales en asenso de shinobi. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos había logrado grandes avances. Y eso que a su edad, las madres de ambas ya habían conseguido el grado de Chounin.

–Bien. Espero que al menos me des un combate memorable. Detesto aburrirme.


	8. Chapter 8

Rapier, o espadón, fue el arma favorita de los mosqueteros que le daba la clase a los guerreros que eran, tal como la katana al samurai. Se trataba de una espada delgada con una punta afilada.

Capitulo 8 Rapier

Los guerreros expertos se hacían a sí mismos invencibles en primer lugar, y después aguardaban para descubrir la vulnerabilidad de sus adversarios.

Sun Tzu

Abriendo su calabaza comenzó a derramar su contenido por todo el suelo. Con esto las habilidades de Anako con el elemento viento comenzaban a mostrarse, rodeándose a si misma de una barrera lo suficientemente dura para que nadie traspasara.

–Veamos como traspasas el escudo de arena.

–No sé si lo recuerdas, pero nuestros padres ya se han enfrentado anteriormente. Y conozco la debilidad del escudo de arena. Veamos si funciona.

Mamori comenzó a moverse el pantalón, levantó su camisa y comenzó a quitarse una faja de metal, similar a las que usaba Lee para aumentar resistencia y velocidad. Dentro había una enorme cantidad de plomo suficiente para fabricar una caja fuerte de tamaño chico. Al arrojarla le causó daño al piso que los rodeaba. Igualmente comenzó a quitarse de los pies otras polainas, quedando por primera vez en tanto tiempo libre como una pluma.

–No recordaba lo bien que se sentía quitarse eso de encima.

–Crees ser más rápida que la arena de Suna. Veamos si es así.

–Prepárate, Anako–nda. Aquí te va el golpe.

Reuniendo energía en sus piernas, comenzó a avanzar con objetivo de acertarle algunos golpes al rostro de Anako. Solo que al pisar la arena, esta la atrapó con una velocidad elevada, trabándole los pies y haciéndola caer. Pronto comenzó a ser envuelta por esta, metiéndose en problemas.

–Escuché la historia de cómo Lee logró acertarle varios golpes a mi padre con su impresionante velocidad. No me ganarás de esa forma.

–Que te parece un cambio de ritmo. –Dijo antes de ser cubierta completamente por la arena. Ya dentro, comenzó a convocar un sapo de gran ayuda en tiempos pasados. –Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari.

El campo de batalla comenzó a convertirse en el estómago de un sapo, Mientras que Anako era atacada por los adentros del mismo. Fue necesario terminar la conexión con la arena para intentar escapar de los embastes del sapo. Mamori emergió de la arena con el modo Sen'nin activado y las manos en el suelo, donde podía controlar el estómago del sapo.

–Nadie jamás ha escapado del estómago del sapo traga fuego. Nadie, excepto Itachi Uchiha.

–Entonces yo seré la segunda.

Anako comenzó a reunir la arena a su alrededor, cubriéndose completamente con ella en un escudo esférico. Adecuado, pues las entrañas del sapo comenzaban a cerrarse, prensándola con todo y arena. Anako comenzaba a sentir como se le cerraba el mundo, y tratando de emerger comenzó a activar un nuevo jutsu.

–Explosión del desierto.

La arena fue disparada de su escudo como si de una granada de fragmentación se tratase. Algunos fragmentos de esa arena sacaron a Mamori de concentración provocándole raspones en todo el cuerpo. No había acabado de recuperar la vista, cuando logró sentir come es que la invadían por dentro.

–Shintenshi no jutsu

El cuerpo de Anako cayó al suelo, y ahora su mente estaba dentro de Mamori. No obstante, entrar en ella era aún más complicado que en Sakura tiempo atrás, puesto que Mamori no solo tenía una personalidad, sino varias dentro de ella. Inners silentes que le aconsejaban de manera diferente cada vez que estqaba en problemas, por lo que ella misma trataba de evitarlos.

–¿Qué demonios?

–¡Sal de aquí, arrimada!

–¡Es muy poco espacio para una más!

–¡Lárgate de aquí, maldita sea!

–¡Shanaroooooooo!

Esa última le acomodó un enorme golpe que la arrojó de regreso a su cuerpo sin escalas. Anako se levantó del suelo con un enorme dolor en la frente. Cuando se repuso, estaba sangrando.

–Esto ha sido suficiente.

–Espera a ver lo que puedo hacer. –Mamori comenzaba a activar el Uzumaki a toda potencia, formándose un espiral de tres capas y unos ojos que pasaron del azul al verde. Eso por que estaba combinando el azul de sus ojos y el amarillo del modo sen'nin. Y tras una secuencia de sellos aparecieron cinco clones reales de Mamori. Todas comenzaron a rodear a Anako, que apenas podía soportarse a si misma en equilibrio. Tomando una página de su padre lanzó a sus clones para elevarla en los aires y atizar una patada descendente azotándola de frente en el suelo.

–¡Mamori Uzumaki Rendan!

Era todo, una mala decisión le había costado la pelea completa.

–La ganadora… Mamori Uzumaki.

Al escuchar el apellido, el Mizukage parecía haber escuchado el mismo, volviendo a ver a donde el rubio estaba parado. Al ver en su rostro la sonrisa tan marcada en su rostro, se dio cuenta de quien era la mujer que había derrotado a la hija de Gaara de la arena.

–No me digas que esa jovencita…

–Mi hija, la dueña del Monte Myobokusan.

–No es posible. Entonces esa chica puede tener las habilidades necesarias para ser una jounin. ¿Por qué está presentando exámenes para una chounin?

–Nadie ha llegado a la grandeza haciendo trampa. Un paso a la vez es mejor que dar zancadas largas.

–No creo que sean rivales para los que están en esta competencia.

No esté seguro. Incluso yo tengo la inseguridad de que afuera del palacio habrá alguien mejor que yo. No soy omnipotente, por eso entreno con mi mujer cada que se me presenta la oportunidad.

–El siguiente combate… –La pantalla mostraba ahora los siguientes nombres, tomados de las aldeas del agua y de la hoja. Solo que ahora se trataba del equipo nueve. –Taro Inuzuka y Daichi Amino.

–¡Wow! El pequeño taro nos mostrará sus nuevas habilidades. –Dijo Long Lee, hijo de Rock Lee.

–¿A que se refieren con nuevas habilidades? –Preguntó Kaede.

–Ya sabes. Estuvo practicando con el Narukage.

–¿Qué no mostró ya sus habilidades en la prueba de clasificación.

–No hubo necesidad. Los insectos de Satoru fueron suficientes. –Satoru es, como pueden haberlo notado ya, el hijo de Shino Aburame.

–Esto será interesante.

Taro comenzó a avanzar hacia el círculo de pelea. Delante de él un shinobi de la orden de la niebla estaba preparado para atacar. Siendo Pero-Pero parte de su estrategia principal, no había mucho que temer.

–Comiencen.

– Suiton: Hahonryū

Bueno, ahora podía temer. El primer golpe fue por parte del oponente de Taro, lo que le tomó por sorpresa, pero no a Pero-Pero. De inmediato comenzó a correr directo al oponente tratando de distraerlo, lográndolo. Azotando su cuerpo en un giro tremebundo comenzó a crearse un Tsuga miniatura, solo con Pero-Pero. El Ninja de agua esquivó fácilmente saltando hacia un lado, lo que aprovecharía Taro para atacar con su nueva adquisición como Shinobi.

–Inuzuka Bakuryu Mai.

El Taladro salvaje, combinado con el excelente control de chacra que poseía Taro hizo que se cubriera el mismo perforador con un chacra que comenzó a avanzar con un poder bastante alto, logrando acertar en su oponente, pero apenas lo tocó, los brazos de Taro atraparon el tronco del mismo tomándolo consigo y poniéndolo a girar mientras encontraba un muro cercano, que hizo que el cuerpo del shinobi se comprimiera conforme avanzaba el enorme taladro. Al ver el poder de esta técnica, todos los shinobis presentes, incluyendo el Mizukage quedaron fríos. Con solo una técnica y sin tardar demasiado en aplicarla había terminado con su oponente. No a gusto con esto, al soltarlo, el shinobi salió disparado hacia el techo, permitiéndole a Taro enfocar el último golpe, un poco de su casa Hyuga representado en un puñetazo gentil dirigido al centro de chacra, impactado antes de caer, como una especie de misericordia para no obligarlo a caer de cabeza.

–Lo siento. –Dijo disculpándose con Daichi Amino. –No creí que haría tanto daño.

–¿No creyó que lo lastimaría? –Dijo Lee. –¿En que se ha convertido el pequeño Taro?

–Es un chico fascinante. –Dijo Satoru. –Incluso terminando el combate se preocupa de su oponente. Eso le da categoría de maestro de artes marciales, y no solo de un sujeto enfermamente fuerte.

–Siguiente combate. –Mientras los médicos se acercaron a recoger los restos de Daichi, el siguiente enfrentamiento se preparaba, y esta vez la pantalla mostraría a otro miembro de la aldea de la hoja, en contra de una Kunoichi de la aldea de las nubes, especialistas en elemento rayo. –Hotaru Akimichi vs Manda Nanase.

–Una chica. –dijo el pasivo Hotaru. –Es un problema. No me gustaría lastimarla demasiado.

–Puede que te regrese por donde viniste. –Dijo Mamori. –Las Kunoichis son más peligrosas de lo que crees.

–Como sea, será difícil ganarle sin lastimarla demasiado, sobre todo siendo de la aldea de las nubes.

Hotaru comenzó a bajar a la arena de pelea, mientras ella se encontraba ya en medio de la misma. Apenas se acercaron a darse la mano, el aplicador dio inicio la pelea, por lo que al terminar el apretón de mano los dos se separaron a iniciar la pelea. La Kunoichi comenzó con sellos de manos necesarios para su plan. Creó entonces varias replicas y rodearon a Hotaru.

–Prepárate.

–Anunciando su siguiente movimiento. Algo extraño está pasando aquí. –Dijo Kaede.

–Hotaru no se refería a la dama como una Kunoichi, sino que la conoce bastante bien. –Las palabras de Sora fueron la explicación suficiente.

–Raiton: Hiraisin

Todos los clones se aproximaron hacia él con una enorme carga eléctrica dispuesta a ser descargada al contacto con el oponente, por lo que Hotaru necesitó hacer uso de su velocidad para escapar de todas las envestidas que producía estar tan cerca de ella. Seis clones, y aún no lo habían tocado, eso daba a Hotaru una ventaja y a la vez una paciencia digna de enorgullecer. Los aplicadores analizaban esta paciencia como una cualidad posible para llegar a ser un Chounin, pero hacía falta algo importante: Hotaru también debía mostrar sus habilidades como guerrero.

–¿Qué sucede, Hotaru? ¿Me estás decepcionando?

–No quiero hacerlo. Es solo que no quiero golpearte.

–Me estas subestimando, y eso me molesta. –Centrando energía en su cuerpo, específicamente energía electrica, Nanase incrementó tanto velocidad como reflejos al activar su siguiente jutsu. Raiton: No Yoroi.

La velocidad aumentó tan de golpe que en verdad logró acertar los seis Hiriasin al mismo tiempo en Hotaru, que se quedó completamente paralizado en su sitio. No obstante, la persistencia del chico era mayor a su parálisis, manteniéndose de pie aún después de recibir semejante carga.

–Hotaru la conoció en la aldea de las nubes hace medio año. Estaba de visita en la aldea y le ayudó con un problema del que pasaba su familia. Desde entonces decidió que ella se convertiría en una Kunoichi de la que él estaría orgulloso. Una relación problemática.

–A ti cada cosa te parece complicada o molesta. –Dijo Anako. –¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?

–Es algo complicado.

Nanase estaba de pie frente a un chico que se negaba a rendirse. Era increíble la verdadera Naturaleza de Hotaru, pero tenía una buena influencia.

–No quiero pelear contra ti.

–Si no lo haces ofenderás a tu maestro, a tu equipo y a mi misma. No serías el shinobi que creí que serías.

–Si te derroto…

–Al menos sabré que fuiste honesto conmigo.

–De acuerdo. –Hotaru activó su chacra a un nivel alto. Comenzó a ver alrededor buscando una idea, lo que terminó en una pequeña estrategia que no le causaría problemas. No obstante, su oponente ya preparaba el siguiente jutsu.

–Kigakure no Jutsu.

Una densa capa de niebla apareció de pronto en el entorno, lo que dejó a Hotaru en una posición problemática. No obstante sabía para qué era esto. Pronto escuchó un ruido eléctrico, una especie de carga eléctrica reunida en un sitio en especial. El sonido se hacía cada vez más fuerte, y al escuchar cómo era disparado, comenzó el verdadero rodeo.

–Raiton: Raikaiken

Una navaja de trueno (Distinto al Raikiri, claro está) cruzó por completo el campo de batalla. Pero no encontró blanco diferente a la pared. Ahora había un ruido distinto, el rechinido de la inercia sobre el piso era claro aviso de un jutsu que conocía bien la Kunoichi.

–Nikudan Sensha

El enorme bólido comenzó a avanzar hacia Nanase, que apenas podía creer lo cerca que estaba de ser impactada. Cargando a velocidad chacra en su brazo, intentó detenerlo con el jutsu anterior de Hiraisin, pero ambos se llevaron semejante impacto con esto, siendo lanzados en una enorme explosión. El deseo de no decepcionarse entre ellos motivó que se levantaran apenas tocaron suelo, dejándose llevar por la emoción. Bien pudieron notar como si se estuviesen divirtiendo, tal vez ese era el motivo por el que la pelea se extendió cerca de media hora más. Al final, cuando Hotaru utilizó nuevamente el Nikudan Sensha, Nanase aprovechó su ruta para impactar el jutsu que había fallado anteriormente.

–Raiton: Raikaiken.

Con ese rayo impactando el enorme bólido causó en Hotaru el impacto suficiente para detenerlo y tirarlo en el suelo. Hotaru ya no podía levantarse. Su cuerpo estaba por completo paralizado, y emitía una especie de campo de energía electro estática.

–La ganadora de este combate es Manda Nanase.

–¡Hotaru!

Tanto Nanase como Konohamaru acudieron al sitio donde había terminado Hotaru. Apenas lo tocaron recibieron una descarga de electricidad fuerte, lo que indicaba el poder de la navaja relámpago. Sin embargo, aún podía moverse, respiraba y su corazón estaba activo, por lo que se sabía que estaba vivo. Pero en cuanto a…

–Hotaru, respóndeme, por favor.

–Bien hecho, Nanase–chan

–No me asustes así. Por un momento creí que…

–no moriré en una pelea. Si he de morir prefiero hacerlo disfrutando de unas deliciosas costillas de cerdo a la barbacoa.

–Eso significa que está bien. –Dijo Konohamaru. –Pero pudo haber sido peor. Vamos a atenderte, jovenzuelo.

Hotaru se puso él mismo de pie apenas moviendo su cuerpo. Por su humanidad había pasado tanta electricidad que sus nervios estaban trabados.

–El siguiente combate. –La tensión podía sentirse en el aire. Habían pasado tres de ocho combates, lo que daba lugar a uno de los combates en donde se enfrentarían don ninjas originarios de la cede este año, pero solo uno pertenecía a sus filas. –Akisame Yusuke vs. Roga Harufuji

–¡¿Qué cosa?

–Demonios. Se dio cuenta.

El Mizukage observó al joven shinobi bajar de un salto hacia la zona de batalla. Comenzó a quitarse de inmediato los vendajes de su cabeza mostrando ante todos el rostro del hijo del Mizukage. La razón por la que nadie lo había reconocido era por haber utilizado de manera distinta su nombre, por lo que hubo necesidad de escribirlo de modo distinto. El Mizukage volvió su mirada hacia su asistente, responsable de este error gramatical.

–No puedes participar. –dijo el señor de la niebla. –Tu nombre está mal escrito.

–Ese no es mi problema. No lo escribí yo.

–No tienes permitido regresar a la aldea. Decidiste abandonar tus raíces, y con ellos renunciaste a cualquier clase de derechos sobre este torneo. Regresa a la aldea de la hoja. Declaro que Roga es el gana…

–No me regresaré sin derrotar a Roga. Mostraré que no soy ningún fracasado.

–Tu no tienes derecho…

–Lo tengo. Estoy inscrito, tengo el sello de la aldea y superamos los dos primeros exámenes.

–¿Pasamos? ¿Desde cuando eres tan unido como equipo con alguien?

–Desde que alguien me abrió los brazos para recibirme.

–¿Quién le abriría los brazos a un desertor como tu? ¿No hay gente tan estúpida como para aceptarte?

–El estúpido del que habla está parado detrás de usted. –dijo Naruto haciendo frente al líder de la aldea. –Y por cierto está molesto.

–¿Usted? ¿Usted es el responsable de entrenar a mi hijo de esa forma?

–Yo soy el maestro de Yusuke, y su tutor responsable. Y le pido que deje participar al muchacho. Tiene derecho a participar, se lo ganó y lo aceptará. Si usted no lo evaluará, dejaré que otra persona capacitada lo haga.

–No permitiré que ese idiota ponga un pie en la arena de batalla.

–¡Basta! –Yusuke tomó su protector frontal y se lo comenzó a atar en la frente. –Si de verdad quieres evitarlo, ¡Ven a obligarme! –Yusuke levantó la mitad del brazo, mientras tenía una mano en la espalda.

Una seria ofensa de parte del desertor samurai, que molestó a su oponente. En un paso largo se abalanzó a atacar a Yusuke, que sin necesidad de sudar lo hizo a un lado de un golpe. Cada ataque que salía del Ninja de Kiri, Yusuke lo regresaba o lo evadía fácilmente.

–Ve aquí, viejo. Te mostraré mi calidad como shinobi.

–No hay forma de que permita que un ofensor como él siga en los exámenes Chounin. Gana Roga.

–Roga no puede ser un chounin con esa clase de paciencia y habilidad. Honestamente roga no me parece un candidato para eso. –Dijo Gaara, Kazekage aun en ese momento, comentario que fue seguido por las palabras del Tsuchikage.

–Y la habilidad de Yusuke para evitar todo lo que le lanza me parece apropiada para…

–¡Silencio!

–¿A que le temes? ¿No es posible que pueda ser más poderoso que tu?

–Tienes razón. –El Mizukage se despojó de los ropajes que lo caracterizaban y avanzó al círculo de batalla. –Te diré algo. Si ganas, te convertiré en Jounin, pero si pierdes, tú y tu equipo regresará por donde vinieron. No habrá Chounins en el equipo 7 de Konoha ni hoy ni nunca.

–Eso no es justo. Tu pelea es contra mi, no contra ellos.

–Esa es la apuesta. Si ganas, tú serás Jounin. ¿Qué dices?

Yusuke regresó su atención a donde todo el equipo, que lo observaba un tanto preocupados. Enfrentar de frente a un Kage de su propia aldea sería tal vez demasiado para un genin. No obstante, Hizashi, Mamori y Kaede creían en él, por lo que el movimiento de los tres fue suficiente para demostrarle el apoyo. Pero Yusuke no se sentía a gusto con esto. Una idea llegó a su cabeza, señal de lo que podía hacer.

–Reemplazarás a Roga. Si te gano me dejarás avanzar en los exámenes. Si pierdo, mi equipo y yo nos iremos de la aldea sin posibilidad de acceder a una oportunidad para ascender de rango.

–Eso me suena todavía más apropiado. –dijo Kaede. –Ahora está pensando en el equipo, no en si mismo.

–De acuerdo. Acepto la apuesta.

Yusuke comenzó a quitarse algunas prendas pesadas que usó para verse más robusto y así engañar a su padre y el resto de la aldea. El examinador, que era fiel al Mizukage, esperaba que este le diese la orden de inicio. No obstante el orgullo del mismo esperó hasta que estuvieran los dos listos para el combate. Una vez Yusuke estaba listo para el combate, se dio la orden de iniciar, y a la velocidad de un suspiro los dos estaban preparando el primer jutsu uno a uno.

–¡Suiton: Shuishoha!

Ambas marejadas cruzaron camino dejando a su paso solo turbulenta agua. En campo ahora estaba completamente lleno de agua, ideal para cualquiera de los dos, solo que la ventaja en el agua era para el Mizukage, sobre todo con la barrera de sangre que le heredase a su hijo.

–Makyo Hyosho.

Con los espejos formándose alrededor de Yusuke, la posibilidad de ganar estaba reduciéndose. Una vez encerrado por los espejos, El Mizukage entró en ellos, habilidad que Yusuke no había desarrollado todavía.

–Estás frito, y tu equipo también.


	9. Chapter 9

Senbon, o agujas shinobi, son unas finas y resistentes agujas metálicas que se usan para herir con precisión al enemigo en zonas vitales, o inmovilizarlo a distancia. También es común agregarles veneno para que el efecto sea más letal.

Capitulo 9 Senbon

Si eres capaz de ver lo sutil y de darte cuenta de lo oculto, irrumpiendo antes del orden de batalla, la victoria así obtenida es una victoria fácil.

Sun Tzu

La risa del Mizukage se hacía presente en la arena de combate. Hacía falta una cantidad considerable de humedad para activar su habilidad, por lo que inundar el campo era una forma segura de tener éxito en esta batalla.

–Estás frito. Todos ustedes saldrán de esta aldea más rápido de lo que nunca nadie lo ha hecho jamás.

En las gradas, los miembros del equipo comenzaban a preocuparse. A decir verdad, ninguno deseaba quedarse como Genin. Sobre todo Hizashi, que le había prometido a su padre regresar a la aldea convertido en Chounin.

–Esto se ve mal. –Dijo Hizashi. –Si la pelea se lleva a cabo dentro de la cúpula de hielo.

–No creo eso.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–¿Acaso ese es el rostro de un perdedor?

Las palabras de Kaede hicieron que Hizashi prestase más atención al rostro de Yusuke, que en lugar de estar alterado parecía buscar la forma de salir de la jaula de espejos. Mientras su padre estaba escondido entre los reflejos de los espejos, Yusuke comenzaba a inventarse la manera de derrotar al Makyo Hyosho más poderoso del imperio.

–Ríndete de una vez y seré piadoso contigo.

–Rendirme. Ese no es el espíritu de un shinobi. I camino es paralelo al del Narukage, nunca me rendiré si mi cuerpo aún puede continuar.

–Entonces morirás.

Entre los reflejos las agujas comenzaron a volar, siendo esquivadas con un escudo de cristal helado que se resquebrajó una vez que cumplió su objetivo, mostrando a un Yusuke con un shuriken de viento endemoniado. Y lanzándola de inmediato comenzó a usar una inventiva de la aldea a la que representaba.

–Ninpo: Shuriken Kagebushin no jutsu.

Los enormes shurikens se transformaron en cientos de ellos, saliendo algunos disparados por los espejos, pero nunca pudo romper el santuario de cristal.

–[Esos no eran clones, sino shurikens escondidos en la sombra del primero] Gran truco, desertor. Pero no sirvió de nada.

–Paciencia.

En los dedos y boca de Yusuke reposaban algunos delgados hilos atados a los shurikens. Tirando de ellos logró hacer que los mismos regresaran a su origen, y de paso rompieran los cristales faltantes. Mientras regresaban, Yusuke preparó un poco del elemento fuego para retirar al Mizukage de los espejos, mostrándose con esto…

–¡Katon: Goryuka No Jutsu!

El plan dio resultado, y al romperse y derretirse los espejos. Antes de que el Mizukage cayera al suelo, una ráfaga se apareció delante de él, dispuesto a romperle el cuello con una patada de enorme fuerza. No obstante, el Mizukage detuvo en seco ese impacto, y al tomar entre sus manos la pierna de su hijo regresó el impacto en un golpe reforzado con un guante de cristal. Yusuke salió volando hasta el palco donde estaba su equipo observando su pelea.

–Maldito mocoso. –El Mizukage volvió su atención a su brazo izquierdo, que estaba seriamente dañado por esa patada. –Has aprendido trucos nuevos. ¡De nada te servirá! ¡Tu y tu equipo de porquería se irá de la aldea con el rabo entre las piernas!

–Eso crees. No me rendiré. Tarde o temprano te derrotaré.

–Espera sentado.

Activando nuevamente su energía, comenzó a preparar algo especial para el Mizukage, aprovechando la enorme cantidad de agua en la arena.

–Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu. (Dragón misil de agua)

Del agua salió un enorme dragón de agua, directo hacia el hokage, que debido a su enorme fuerza logró detener con la mano semejante torrente de agua.

–Eso es tod…

De inmediato se hizo escuchar una enorme parvada de aves en todo el recinto. Ahora era rayo el elemento que usaba el hijo de la niebla. Y no cualquier ninjutsu de trueno, sino un patentado del equipo 7.

–¡Chidory!

Aún en el palco, saltó hacia el muro, tomando desde allí una ruta pegada a la construcción. El Mizukage que lo veía venir sabía que esto era peligroso. Tomó más peligro al tocar el agua, pues en un instante se expandió por el suelo paralizando a un empapado líder de estirpe. Al no poder moverse, recibió la técnica de frente. No obstante, lo que recibió fue un fuerte puñetazo al mentón con el brazo izquierdo que lo sumergió en el agua. Al final, el Mizukage era sin dudas el padre de Yusuke, y este no se animaba a hacerle demasiado daño, sin importar el daño que le hubiere hecho en un pasado. Y Mientras su energía eléctrica estaba reservada en el brazo derecho, Yusuke trató de reaccionar frente a su dilema moral.

–Demonios. –Dijo Yusuke al saber que había dejado pasar la oportunidad de derrotar a su padre. –Despierta, Idiota. Ese sujeto no parece para nada un padre. Te abandonó, te dejó en un Ryu para aprender de una estirpe distinta a la que fuiste destinado, te trató como desertor… Mayumi.

–Hyōton: Hyōryudan no Jutsu (Estilo de hielo: Dragón de hielo)

Un enorme dragón de hielo salió del enorme charco interior con intención de tomar por sorpresa a Yusuke, ero fue frustrado al usar sobre esa enorme escultura el Chidory que estaba desperdiciando partiéndolo en dos. Cuando descendía, observó en el agua a su padre ascendiendo con un puñetazo de hielo.

–Diablos. ¡Kagebunshin no Jutsu! –Una vez replicado su persona, el mismo Mizukage erró el golpe haciendo que diez replicas desaparecieran. A esto le siguió una multiplicación masiva. –¡Taiju: Kagenbushi no Jutsu! Pagaras tu insurrección. –Cada replica extrajo de su bolsa un shuriken real, lo que anunciaba una técnica de Naruto. –Shihō Happō Shuriken no jutsu. (Técnica de shuriken masivo multidireccional)

Imposible era evitar esta técnica. El Mizukage recibió cada shuriken disparado por parte de su hijo, que pronto comenzó a teñir el agua de un color rojo. Pero, ese sacrificio fue adecuado para el siguiente movimiento, pues al caer el verdadero Yusuke en el agua, se activó una pequeña trampa colocada por su padre, la que lo volvía a encerrar en la cúpula de cristal. De inmediato los espejos que se habían formado debajo del agua tomaron su lugar correspondiente, y el cantan de de espejos se adentró en los mismos, decidido a eliminar a Yusuke de una vez.

–Maldito jovenzuelo. Me has constado más de lo que creí. Pero esto está a punto de terminar. –Los espejos se resquebrajaron formando una especie de cuerpo de espinas a una distancia cercana a Yusuke. Estaba encerrado en una especie de cesta de faquir, u el lancero era ni más ni menos que su padre. –Muere. ¡Sensatsu Suishō!

Las agujas se clavaron por cientos en el cuerpo de Yusuke, atravesando más que solo la piel, a diferencia de los shurikens que él mismo había lanzado. Y de esos espejos resquebrajados salió por fin el Mizukage orgulloso de su éxito.

–Lo siento chicos. Pero fueron elegidos por ese bastardo. No es nada personal.

–El gana… ¿He?

Yusuke estaba aún en pie, tras de haber sido atravesado por todas artes por las agujas voladoras. Se negaba a caer.

–No entiendo cual es el motivo por el que sigues aún en pie.

–A diferencia de los demás, yo pude elegir mi equipo. Y tardé varios meses buscando con tal de elegir el mejor de todos. No por que fuesen los mejores shinobis, sino por que había grandes humanos en él.

–La humanidad no tiene nada que ver con la destreza como shinobi.

–Te equivocas. Cada uno de ellos confía en mí. No hay mejor virtud que la humanidad que me profesan, y la confianza que cada uno de ellos ha depositado en mí. Dices que la humanidad no es sinónimo de un buen shinobi. Pues déjame decirte que el shinobi más talentoso del imperio es también el más grande de los hombres que he tenido el placer de conocer. Y en esa humanidad, basaré mi camino. Si puedo mantenerme en pie, puedo seguir adelante. Por ellos… y por mi.

–Si eso es lo que deseas, me complacerá darte el gusto de morir por ellos. –Sellos de manos y el jutsu que daría fin a sus días como shinobi. –Estilo de hielo: Atadura de hielo.

Alrededor de Yusuke se comenzaba a formar una densa capa de hielo que cubría cada centímetro de su silueta. Tras de observar cómo su compañero estaba siendo atrapado por su mismo padre, el equipo siete estaba a punto de acudir en su ayuda.

–¡Deténganse allí! –Dijo Naruto.

–Pero papá…

–Esto no es asunto de ustedes. Fue un pacto con el Mizukage.

–Bien dicho. Ahora… Sepulcro de hielo. –La estructura quedó sellada y comenzó a hundirse el medio metro que podía hundirse en el agua reunida en el recinto. –Terminado. En poco tiempo terminará su existencia. Ahora, el veredicto…

–El ganador es…

–No tan rápido, Mizukage. –Interrumpió Naruto.

El hielo que era formado por hielo a cero absoluto comenzó a resquebrajarse partiendo desde la palma de la mano de Yusuke. Como si de una barrenadota se tratara, el Rasengan incompleto explotó, haciendo que su prisión se abriera.

–¡No es posible!

–Te tengo una sorpresa, padre. Ahora seré yo el que ataque.

En un parpadeo, Yusuke desapareció. El líder de la estirpe comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada, pero no logró ver nada. No fue hasta que sintió electricidad pasar por todo su cuerpo que supo de su paradero. Arriba de él se encontraba pegado al techo con una enorme esfera eléctrica similar al Chidory. Se trataba de la versión amistosa del mismo, usada como un rayo que parte la tierra.

–Dotón: Shinjūzanshu no jutsu (_Elemento tierra, técnica de decapitamiento mental)_ –de debajo del agua salieron las manos de un clon de agua, que enterró al Mizukage por debajo del agua hasta que el cuello y la base del suelo debajo de él estuviesen a la par. Por tanto estaba medio metro debajo del agua a merced de un relámpago paralizante. El agua, conductor del rayo fue el catalizador perfecto para el golpe final. –¡Raiton: Raigeki!

Y en caída libre Yusuke terminó con la pelea paralizando por completo a su padre debajo de la tierra. Haciendo un enorme hoyo en el suelo logró que el agua comenzara a drenarse a un nivel inferior, mostrando a un Mizukage paralizado con electricidad aún recorriendo su cuerpo.

–Maldito niñato…

Reuniendo aún más electricidad en su cuerpo, Yusuke logró reunir energía suficiente en la palma de su mano para elaborar el segundo y ultimo Chidory posible, amenazando con usarlo.

–Pedo terminar con tu existencia ahora mismo, anciano. Pero no vales la pena. –Dirigiéndose al examinador, indicó que era hora de decretar su victoria sobre el Mizukage.

–No puedo creerlo. Es imposible que nuestro honorable Mizukage háyase sido derrotado. Me niego a creerlo.

–Aún no está muerto. –Dijo Yusuke. –Pero podemos arreglarlo ahora mismo. Lo prometido es deuda. A partir de ahora dejarán que mi equipo siga en los exámenes si así llegase a suceder. Pero… quiero escucharlo de tu leal servidor. Dilo.

–El… El ganador del combate y quien pasa a la siguiente ronda… Yusuke Akisame.

–Bien. –Desactivando el Chidory, Yusuke comenzó a reunir su chacra restante para sacar al Mizukage de la prisión de tierra en la que se encontraba. De un manotazo en el suelo, el gobernante salió de su cárcel, pero seguía paralizado. Por lo que cualquier truco que tuviese entre manos sería inútil. Al tratar de avanzar hacia el palco, un duro dolor en el cuerpo comenzó a invadir a Yusuke. Las agujas habían hecho demasiado daño como para ignorar su efecto en el cuerpo. Esto fue notado por Naruto y los miembros del equipo, que pronto se acercaron a ayudarle.

–Un medico.

–Nos negamos a atender a ese desertor traidor.

–Y se hacen llamar médicos shinobi. –Mamori comenzó a atenderlo con lo que podía, no obstante al sentir el daño que había recibido, no le era posible curarlo. Debía regresar al hotel donde Sakura estaba hospedada para los exámenes Jounin. –Tengo que llevárselo a mi madre.

–De aquí no me muevo. –Dijo Yusuke convocando al elemento aire. –No hasta verlos a ustedes pelear.

–¿Estás loco? –Preguntó Kaede.

–Somos un equipo. Quiero verlos terminar la ronda. –Con hielo, Yusuke inhibió sus sentidos. Estaba entumido por el frío, y no sentía el dolor ni permitía el sangrado. –Pónganme en una silla.

–Pero…

–Tú me enseñaste a poner al equipo por delante. Así que no molestes y colócame en un sitio cómodo. Después de esta ronda pasará un mes, en el que podré recuperarme.

Kaede sabía que parte de la culpa era de ella. Así que aceptó las peticiones de Yusuke y tomándolo en brazos comenzó a subir. Hasta el palco. Se quitó su chaqueta y con ella comenzó a cubrir a Yusuke para que el frío no fuese a tomarle por sorpresa.

–¿Podemos continuar con el examen?

–Los siguientes en enfrentarse. –La pantalla, a prueba de agua, mostró dos nombres más. Era el turno de Hizashi para combatir, en contra de un Shinobi de la aldea de la arena. –Hizashi Hyuga vs. Toguro Kabeyama.

–Hizashi…

–Lo sé. Termina lo más pronto posible. Lo haré.

Hizashi se acercó al centro, observando que su oponente era tal vez el más grande de todos, un enorme mastodonte, muro de ladrillos humano que tenía una estatura poco probable para seguir siendo un genin o que esto le importase.

–Este no es tu día, enano. Te acabaré en un santiamén.

–Lo mismo digo, grandullón.

Elevando su guardia esperaba a que el examinador diera la orden de iniciar, cosa que se tardó un poco al retirarse el electrostático cuerpo del Mizukage. Apenas volvió su mirada quitándole atención al gigante, el examinador dijo que comenzaran, moviéndose a la velocidad del rayo, el enorme le intentó dar un golpe al heredero del noveno Hokage. N llegó entonces a su objetivo, pues antes que el puño gentil, la velocidad estaba en el toque de la muerte (Din Mak) aprendido de la familia materna. Con un solo golpe logró paralizar el brazo del gigante, y al verlo inutilizado del lado derecho del cuerpo, siguió con un ataque ligero a la frente, en una zona especifica cuya ubicación no tengo permitido detallar. Con este toque, Toguro cayó inconsciente al suelo.

–El siguiente.

–Tenemos que sacarlo.

–Demonios. –Mamori bajó y con la fuerza proveniente de su cuerpo aumentado en chacra, logró levantar la enorme humanidad de Toguro del suelo y llevándoselo a la enfermería. Kaede comenzó a analizar el estado de Yusuke, que estaba frío pero nada que afatara su vida.

–Siguiente combate: Kazuma Kuwabara vs. Genma Hanabozame.

Agua contra arena. Una batalla que bien podía salirse de sus manos. Un combate que duró exactamente cuarenta y cinco minutos, lo que cobraba factura en la condición de Yusuke. Era apenas el sexto combate, y la condición gélida de Yusuke estaba empeorando. Su temperatura estaba a punto de caer, y mientras el tiempo pasaba, el siguiente combate dio inicio. Mala suerte. Nubes contra agua, siendo el combate de una extensión de quince minutos extra.

–Yusuke, necesitas ser atendido o elevar el calor.

–No puedo activar mi chacra en este estado. Además, no sería suficiente para calentar mi cuerpo. El anciano…

–Siguiente encuentro.

–¡Ya sé quien es! El sujeto de la aldea de la arena. –Frente del palco había un chico cuya mirada se perdía en una mascara de tormenta de arena. –Tengo que terminar pronto. O Yusuke terminará helado.

–Comiencen.

No habían descendido al campo cuando ambos se lanzaron uno contra otro, anticipando que el otro estaba a punto de atacar por la carrera contra el tiempo. Esto tal vez se extendería un poco debido a la calidad individual de los shinobis de la aldea de la arena.

–¡Estilo de las sombras, Cadenas de Yomi!

–Barrera de arena.

Las cadenas se vieron desviadas. Era necesario acabar pronto, pero la habilidad de ambos era alta. En una mirada relámpago, notó como Yusuke estaba perdiendo por completo el color mientras seguía observando su combate. El hielo que era controlado por las reservas limitadas de su chacra comenzaba a derretirse, bueno para su cuerpo, pero malo para su vitalidad.

–Necesito que esto acabe.

Comenzó a correr en dirección del shinobi de Suna, que tenía preparado una sepultura de arena para ella. Al lanzarla, el piso se volvió un sedimentario montón de arena, y Kaede terminó atrapada por la enorme cantidad de arena en la que se convirtió el campo de batalla.

–No puedo esperar. –Juntando sus manos en forma de carnero, comenzó a usar un genjutsu. –Magen: Jubaku Satsu (Ilusión demoníaca: Muerte de prisión arbórea)

Detrás del chico de arena apareció un enorme árbol que lo aprisionó en un abrazo. Kaede había desaparecido de los alrededores. Pronto el árbol comenzó a apretar, apareciendo Kaede a través del árbol que lo capturaba.

–Que acabe este espectáculo. Catalepsia.

Con toda comodidad activó el jutsu de parálisis más fuerte que conocía, siendo tan poderoso que, si ella no negaba el jutsu, nunca despertaría. Este no era el caso, puesto que solo deseaba acabar el combate para salir corriendo con Yusuke al hotel donde estaba hospedada su madre.

–La ganadora del combate: Kaede Uzumaki.

Kaede volvió su mirada a un Yusuke que le mostraba una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción justo antes de caer inconsciente (Dirán ustedes que demasiado drama es digno de una película de Robin Williams o Nicolas Cage, pero este fic no es algo que me desagrade escribir. De hecho me encanta).

Cuando despertó, otra vez, estaba en el hotel. Siendo curado por Sakura mientras que los miembros miraban el procedimiento. También se encontraban presentes Naruto y Kushina, que era la examinadora de los guerreros Anbu.

–Falta, Tsunade.

–Has despertado. –Dijo Sakura. –Mira, no esperaba que salieras ileso en una pelea en contra del Mizukage, pero recibir esta clase de heridas y aún así haber sobrevivido es muestra de corazón, y congelar tu cuerpo para evitar sentir el dolor con la intensión de observar a tus compañeros continuar la segunda ronda contigo, es de corazón enorme y cerebro disminuido.

–Estar en equipo no significa ver que los demás lo hagan bien. –Dijo Kushina. –Significa confiar en que tus compañeros hacen su parte del trabajo.

–No importa. Esta no es una misión, sino un logro de todos nosotros.

–En verdad fue noble. –Dijo Mamori. –Pero no era necesario ponerte en peligro. Le quitaste lo divertido al examen al apresurar a Hizashi y Kaede por tu estado. La próxima vez que hagas algo tan estúpido, me veré en la necesidad de correrte del equipo.

–Refiriéndome al examen, ¿Alguien sabe a quien me enfrentaré después?

–Es verdad. Tampoco he sabido quien será mi rival –Dijo Kaede.

–Pues, será algo especial. Es posible que dos de nosotros estemos enfrentándonos en la final. Los cuatro quedamos sorteados en los cuartos de final. Tú serás el primero en pelear, Yusuke.

–Espero salir en una pieza de allí.

–Será contra Tomoe. –Tomoe era una kunoichi de su aldea, una de las más talentosas. –Después pelearán Taro y Hizashi.

–Entonces irremediablemente me enfrentaré a uno de ustedes.

–Lo interesante podría darse en semifinales. –Dijo Mamori. –Pues después de los cuartos podría darse el caso de que Kaede y yo nos enfrentemos una a una.

Al escucharse eso, Naruto sintió que la vida había puesto a sus hijas una contra la otra en un examen Chounin. Al final eso era posible, pero no creía que sería tan temprano en el primer examen al que accedieron.

–A quienes se enfrentarán.

–Yo me enfrentaré a Nanase, mientras que a Kaede le toca pelear contra Kazuma Kuwabara.

–Pan comido.

–Kuwabara es uno de los talentosos orgullos de la aldea. Él y Tomoe fueron los novatos del año cuando salieron de la academia, y Kazuma ha estado en misiones de rango B y A, aunque nunca pudo entrar en un examen por la falta de talento de su equipo.

–Gracias por la introducción. –Dijo Kaede.

–Me preocupa las mañas que puedan tener los aldeanos en contra de nuestro equipo. Mi padre no se detendrá…

–Ese es otro tema que me gustaría discutir, ¿Cómo está eso de que el hijo de la sombra del agua es un shinobi de la aldea de Konoha.

–Ese sujeto es de quien platicaba yo en mi historia. El responsable de la muerte de mi mejor amiga, el culpable de la penitencia que he pasado en esta vida.

–No busques culpables de tu desgracia. –Naruto parecía molesto. –El odio no es algo que un verdadero guerrero puede darse la libertad de sentir.

–¿Qué importa si odio a una persona?

–El final del camino que estás recorriendo solo puede terminar mal. Y eso lo sé demasiado bien. –A la cabeza de Naruto llegaban los recuerdos de Sasuke, un alma que se perdió en la venganza y el odio. –Sasuke siguió ese camino, y terminó traicionando a su equipo, atacándolo y destruyendo sus sueños. Mi amigo… si tan solo hubiese…

–Naruto… –Ahora las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de Sakura.

–Te lo pido, sea lo que sea que te hallase hecho el señor Akisame, no le guardes rencor. Su muerte será solo el inicio de tu sufrimiento.

–No deseo matarlo. Ese sería una especie de recompensa para él, terminar con sus problemas así de rápido.

–Estás hablando como un villano de cuentos, Yusuke.

–¡tal vez lo sea, Naruto! ¡Tal vez deba seguir el camino del vengador!

–Toma ese camino, y despídete de tu equipo. A partir de ahora seré yo quien dirija al equipo siete.

–Si el querer tomar partido en la muerte de mi mejor amiga me lleva a abandonar los sueños de ser shinobi, que así sea.

Yusuke se levantó del futón vendado completamente en el torso y brazos. Tomó su ropa y comenzó a salir del hotel, siendo observado por todos aquellos que creyeron en él. Pronto su caminata lo llevó a la salida de la aldea, donde fue alcanzado por Kaede, que estaba vestida como civil. En sus manos llevaba un ramo de rosas blancas, y parecía estar un tanto nostálgica.

–Si vienes para convencerme…

–No vengo a rogarte que vuelvas al equipo. Acompáñame, Yusuke. Necesito visitar algo antes de dejar la aldea.

–¿Qué puede ser tan importante para que dejaras a tu familia y vinieras por mi para que te acompañe?

–Si de verdad quieres la respuesta a eso, vendrás conmigo.

Kaede le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose hacia el este de la aldea. Guiado por su curiosidad, Yusuke comenzó a seguirla a dos metros de distancia. No parecía querer competir como era su costumbre al estar cerca de él, y su actitud era diferente a la de la diosa de la noche que tanto había desarrollado para no identificarse frente a los demás con su padre para evitar comparaciones. Ahora era un aire triste y nostálgico el que rodeaba su mundo, y a dos metros de distancia Yusuke podía sentirlo. Pronto el camino le pareció conocido, un sitio poco visitado por gente de fuera de la aldea. Al entrar en campo santo, Yusuke sintió que el frío comenzaba a invadir el ambiente del cementerio de la aldea.

Poco después Kaede se detendría frente a un par de lapidas de madera en el centro del cementerio, lugar donde escrito se encontraban dos nombres poco usuales.

–Plumas de paloma y Mamori Gorrión.

–Mi padre me trajo aquí por primera vez cuando me convertí en genin. Fue allí que supe que no pertenecía a su familia biológica, sino que mi madre me había dejado en sus manos al nacer. Le rogó que fuese él quien me educara, me protegiera y me llevara por el camino que él había tomado para ser quien era, aún cuando todos estaban en su contra. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho mi madre al darme la oportunidad de ser alguien, aún cuando su vida peligraba, no pude despegarme de esta tumba. Abracé la lapida con fuerza y derramé un mar de lagrimas… –De la diosa de la noche comenzaron a salir lágrimas de agradecimiento. –Como verás, al nacer tomé la vida de mi madre, y mi abuelo murió poco después. Naruto, que se había refugiado en esta aldea durante mucho tiempo, fue el que sepultó a mis únicos parientes, él mismo labró esta lapida en madrera, al no tener dinero para comprar una lapida de piedra. Él cedió lo que le quedaba de dinero encima con tal de darles correcta sepultura. Recuerdo cuando me trajo por primera vez a ver la tumba de mi madre.

–Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo por que la conocieras. Era una hermosa mujer. Compartimos tanto juntos… desde su primer beso… hasta el día en que me contó que estaba embarazada. He, ahora que lo pienso, fui el primero en saberlo. Deberías haber visto el problema que tuvimos con Plumas de Paloma al contarle lo que había ocurrido. No obstante, tu padre desapareció. No sé que ha sido de él. Y cuando tu madre supo que le había abandonado… fue como ver a una paloma morir por su palomo. Jamás le perdoné tal bajeza, pero aún así, le dije que yo estaría al pendiente de ella en lo que necesitara. Fue triste que muriese al tener a su hija, y con sus últimas palabras me dijo "Toma a mi hija… y dale la oportunidad de radiar luz al mundo, así como tú me has dado luz, amigo mío."

–Amo a mi padre, por haberme aceptado aún sin ser nada de él. Sabes, solo una vez lo he visto furioso en mi vida. ¿Sabes por qué fue?

–No.

–Le dije abrazada a la lapida que encontraría a mi padre, y le cortaría el cuello. Naruto me gritó con dureza una frase que jamás olvidaré. Me dijo que…

–El camino de la venganza es un camino directo a la muerte. Si deseas vengar a tu madre, entonces negarás su último deseo, negarás tu destino y negarás el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo al guiarte por el camino que radia luz.

–¿El camino que radia luz?

–Mi padre inscribió en la lapida las últimas palabras de mi abuelo. ¿Podrías desempolvar las últimas palabras?

Yusuke se agachó a remover la tierra y el polvo de la lapida de madera. Allí, inscrita estaba la fecha de defunción de ambos y en la base una leyenda que decía:

"En mi camino se presentó la esperanza que había perdido, y con esa esperanza mi camino comenzó a ser tan luminoso como el sol de cada mañana. Después de conocer este camino, mi muerte será solo la siguiente curva."

–¿Sabes lo que significa?

–"Mi camino comenzó a ser tan luminoso como el sol de cada mañana."

–Mi abuelo perdió la esperanza, hasta que un camino de luz lo guió a una vida diferente. Ese camino no fue un rumbo, sino una persona.

–Naruto.

–Dime, Yusuke. Después de haber pasado por este mes de preparación y una semana de exámenes, ¿Has sentido que algo en tu vida cambia, o sigue igual que cuando te conocí?

Yusuke cerró los puños y comenzó a llorar. El odio que sentía por su padre era mayor que el amor que podía sentir por su nuevo paraje. Una pelea dentro de él comenzó a motivarlo a diferentes acciones.

–Si de verdad quieres dejar el equipo, no te detendré. –Kaede estaba colocando las flores en un florero labrado en la tumba de su madre. –Puedes irte en el momento que lo desees. Pero piensa bien lo que…

No la dejó continuar. En medio de esa pelea, Yusuke la tomó por los hombros y en un arrebato comenzó a besar sus labios, un beso de dolor, que motivado por el amor que comenzaba a nacer en su corazón se convirtió en una fuente de deseo por ella. Deseaba embriagar sus penas en el licor del deseo, y secar sus lágrimas con la pasión de esa mujer.

Kaede, que por un instante era simple espectadora de semejante grito de ayuda, poco a poco comenzó a sentirse de forma similar, por haber perdido su madre sin poder siquiera conocerla. El dolor de una madre perdida, y el deseo de una hija sin padres biológicos comenzaron a ser suplantado por un deseo más primitivo y carnal. Y correspondiendo al beso de su compañero comenzó a acariciar el perfil de Yusuke. Recordando en donde se encontraban los dos, ambos decidieron detener su desesperado grito de ayuda, y pasar a una situación diferente. Yusuke, que en un principio fue un cacique con Kaede, ahora estaba arrodillado a sus pies, llorando como un crío de brazos.

–Lamento todo lo que dije. No quiero separarme de las personas que me trataron como alguien especial, que me abrieron los brazos y se preocuparon por mi.

–Lo sé, Yusuke. –Kaede, que no quería estar por encima de él se arrodilló igual para verlo a la cara. –Ahora, hay que volver. Solo nos queda un mes de entrenamientos antes de nuestra nueva oportunidad.

–¿Crees que Naruto me…?

–Primero debes renunciar a ese deseo de venganza. Cuando abandones esa intensión, podrás ser verdaderamente libre de oscuridad. Y si eres atento, tal vez puedas ver el camino que se ilumina en la vereda de un rumbo mejor.

Kaede se levantó ayudando a su compañero. Ya estaban por retirarse cuando Yusuke volvió a ver a la tumba de la familia de Kaede. Hizo una reverencia dedicada a ambos.

–Jamás creí que la mejor lección me la darían dos personas que fallecieron hace ya quince años. Gracias, mi señora Gorrion.


	10. Chapter 10

Escorpión es el nombre de una ballesta de asedio usada por los romanos para enfrentar murallas, ejércitos y aldeas completas. Constaba de una ballesta montada similar a un cañón, que disparaba saetas de dos metros. Algunas de las ciudades principales tenían muros de piedra donde se escondían los escorpiones esperando la armada de bárbaros, principales enemigos de los romanos en su eterna conquista.

Capitulo 10 Escorpión

Un ejército victorioso gana primero y entabla la batalla después; un ejército derrotado lucha primero e intenta obtener la victoria después.

Sun Tzu

La tutela de Naruto comenzaba a ser una especie de tortura. Desde hacía una semana tomó las riendas del equipo 7 por un motivo poderoso: a Midory la habían mandado a una misión en el tiempo en que los exámenes alcanzaron un punto de suspensión. Así, los integrantes del equipo regresaron al palacio a pasar por un entrenamiento implosivo. Desde resistencia hasta paciencia, pasando por control de chacra y control de mente. Al parecer, Yusuke era el que pasaba más tiempo en los entrenamientos, lo que podía ser una especie de castigo por el desplante en el hotel de Kiri.

Cinco eran las personas que estaban en entrenamientos intensivos, pero eran muchos los nuevos huéspedes del palacio. Kiba, Tenten, Hinata, Lee y Kakashi estaban en el palacio desde hacía una semana, esperando ayudar con aquellos miembros de Konoha en los exámenes Chounin. Esa mañana comenzó con el desayuno. Las fricciones de los alumnos comenzaban con el postre, una especie de plan de Sakura. El postre de hoy: fresas con crema.

–¡Saben que yo merezco las fresas del palacio! ¡Jamás me meto con el chocolate o los duraznos! ¡Mi adicción son las fresas y todos lo saben!

–Aceptar la adicción es el primer paso de la recu…

–¡No voy a recuperarme de nada! ¡Solo es un gusto adquirido que mi padre me metió en el cuerpo!

–Como sea, no te quedarás con mi postre. –Mamori estaba disfrutando de su pedazo dulce de cielo. Kaede, que con un suspiro volvió a ver su tazón vacío, demasiado para ella ver una fresa, ahora un postre cuyo ingrediente principal era ese mismo. Resultado de la ecuación fue:

–Necesito más.

–Escucha, deberían comenzar a disfrutar de tus fresas. Parece que se te acabarán en un instante. Por ahora te quedarás sola y amarada.

–¡Amargada!

Kaede comenzó a buscar en el tazón de mamori el fruto de su deseo lo que originó una pequeña pelea por tomar el tazón. Con el enfrentamiento, los demás trataban de proteger su tazón para no derramarlo. Hizashi había estado disfrutando demasiado ese postre como para que ellas tirasen algo de él. Al final, Mamori logró sentarse encima de Kaede para imposibilitarle la posibilidad de que lo alcanzare.

–Amargada te quedarás, hermana mía.

–¡No es justo! –Kaede pataleaba como una niña mimada a la que se le había negado un deseo. –¡Apenas y disfruté de mi postre cuando le vi fondo! ¡Mi reino por una porción extra de postre!

–Toma. Disfrútala lentamente y durará más en tus papilas.

La luz se acercó a la cara de Kaede, un tazón más de postre venido del cielo hacia ella. Pero, al notar quien era el sujeto que le había regalado su porción la pena comenzó a invadirla. Era Yusuke, que estaba tanto o más rojo que ella, evitaba mirarla a los ojos y tenía una expresión digna de Sasuke Uchiha.

–Pero Yusuke…

–Si no la quieres…

–¡Si la quiero! –Tomó el tazón y se frenó al saber que no era de ella. –Pero tu…

–Estaré bien. A mi… no me agrada este postre.

–Pues… gracias, Yu.

–¿Yu? –Los oídos de Mamori cimbraron, así como los de Hizashi. Ambos la conocían, y nunca antes habían escuchado disminuir los nombres por parte de Kaede. Era algo distinto, así como verla sonrojada. –Nya, ya sé qué está pasando aquí.

–No molestes, Mamori.

–El azúcar puede olerse a esta distancia tan corta, Kaede. Díganme, ¿Desde cuando son tan unidos? O será que no es así, sino que ambos ya…

–No confundas las cosas. –Yusuke comenzó a levantarse de la mesa y comenzaba a avanzar a su entrenamiento de control de mente. –Te sugiero que esta vez lo disfrutes, o terminarás con la reserva de fresas del palacio.

–Si, gracias.

Al retirarse de la escena del crimen, Mamori comenzó a bombardear a Kaede de preguntas.

–Muy bien, es preciso que lo sepa.

–¿Qué cosa?

–¿Qué tienen tu y el príncipe azul? (se refiere a que es de la aldea de la niebla, agua azul)

–Eso no te incumbe.

–¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Ustedes dos han estado…?

–No te interesa, Mamori. A decir verdad, podría decir lo mismo de tú y Taro. –A Taro le dio un ataque al atragantarse con una cucharada de postre (Sé que no es posible, pero no quiero dejarlo estoico en su asiento)

–Eso es diferente, él sabe que lo adoro demasiado.

–¡Ma–Mamori!

–¿Qué? ¿No lo sabías?

–Como sea. –Kaede comenzó a degustar de su postre, cucharadas pequeñas como pocas veces lo había hecho antes. Hizashi, que hasta ese instante había estado guardando silencio pasivamente se atrevió a comentar.

–Parece que en este tiempo has aprendido más de lo que puedes darte cuenta, Kaede. Me agrada más esta Kaede.

–Silencio, Hizashi.

–Pero esa es la Kaede que conocí.

Kaede tomó su tazón y comenzó el camino a la retirada. Mientras Mamori y Taro se quedaron observando con la cara de fresa dirigida a la mesa y los ojos en el rostro oculto del otro. Hizashi comenzó a sentir cómo incomodo entre ellos dos, estando justo entre los dos viendo de perfil.

–De acuerdo. Me largo de aquí.

Sin Hizashi, Taro fue quien perdió el miedo para comenzar a hablar. Pero-Pero estaba dormido detrás de él, por lo que no tenía la ayuda de su mejor amigo en esta cruzada, muestra de que en verdad necesitó valor para comenzar a hablar.

–Esto… Me siento…

–Incomodo. Lo sé.

Un silencio se apoderó del ambiente. Luego el retorno a la vida.

–Mamori… yo… no sé que decir…

–No hay necesidad de decir nada.

–Pero… quiero decirlo. Verás, desde que me ayudaste con ese grupo de abusadores… siempre te he visto como a una persona a la cual debía admirar. Pero no hace mucho…

–Taro, me gustas demasiado. (Nada de tacto en esta mujer, en serio eso fue extraño).

Mamori empinó su cuerpo hacia donde estaba Taro, cerrando los ojos y esperando que algo sucediese. Taro estaba nervioso. Los únicos besos que hasta ese entonces había experimentado eran los que le daba su madre desde niño antes de su partida. Por poco, el nerviosismo le hacía retroceder. De pronto sintió un ligero empujón en su espalda. Al volverse, Taro descubrió al responsable de tal acción. Era su amigo que había estado presente en la declaración y esperaba el momento para actuar.

El mensaje era claro. Su amigo lo había escuchado en incontables ocasiones cuando le decía el cariño que sentía por Mamori. Ahora que estaba en sus manos y a su alcance, no debía dejarla ir. Tomó a Mamori por la barbilla y la dirigió lo último que le restaba hasta sus labios, uniéndose a ella en un sincero beso. Las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos eran producto de la felicidad que se desbordaba por sus ojos. Por un instante estaban los dos solos en el universo. Cada suspiro, cada instante, cada roce de sus labios era una pequeña explosión de sentimientos encontrados, y al separarse sólo pudieron dedicarse una mirada tierna y romántica.

–Taro.

–No puedo negar mi cariño, mucho menos mi amor. Me gustas demasiado como para…

El chico no pudo continuar más en su mundo de fantasía, mucho menos después de ver la escena más impactante que en su vida pudo presenciar. Taro estaba impactado. No solo por que ahora sabía que era verdad, sino porque detrás estaban las únicas personas que jamás debieron escuchar a su hija de catorce años declarando su amor en un beso a un chico de trece: Mamá y Papá.

Taro estaba blanco, con los ojos al cien por ciento de su capacidad y la boca igual. Mamori sintió que ese no era el rostro del amor, sino del miedo.

–Dime que no están detrás de mí. –Taro no pudo mas que mover la cabeza asintiendo la pregunta. Mamori regreso la cabeza lentamente solo para regresarla en un movimiento rápido. –Mátame, mátame ahora mismo.

–Mamori, necesito hablar contigo. –Dijo Sakura tomándola de los hombros y levantándola. En tanto, al que le tocaba hablar con Taro era su maestro, el Narukage amo y señor de las artes shinobi, el cual se veía muy molesto.

–Maestro, yo…

–Taro, no tienes que explicar nada. Sé que el cuerpo no es dominable, no se controla y trata de expresarse. Sin embargo, tengo un serio problema con esto del "Me gustas demasiado." –Naruto tomó una de las armas que Mamori tenía en la mesa después de estar entrenando con Tenten. –Y cielos, debemos charlar sobre ese beso.

–Maestro… yo no quise…

–Siento que tal vez estás olvidando quien es Mamori. Verás, hasta hace unos días estaría permitido estar con ella sin que yo interviniese de ninguna forma en su vida. Pero ya que Yusuke me hiciera el favor de decirles que yo soy su padre, y entendiendo todo lo que eso significa, no me queda otra opción que actuar como uno. –En sus manos había un Kunai afilado a consciencia capaz de atravesar a tres personas y seguir caminando. Y alrededor de él había un aura de sombras emergiendo como vapor negro. –Y necesito intervenir.

–[Estoy muerto]

–Te haré una pregunta, Taro. ¿Estarías dispuesto a matarme con tal de seguir tu camino hacia el corazón de Mamori?

¿Qué respuesta darían ustedes a una pregunta así? Sobre todo observando con miedo un arma capaz de hacer lo que sea con la carne humana.

–No, señor.

–¿No estarías dispuesto a matarme?

–Si pelease con usted, de una forma u otra Mamori terminaría llorando y sufriendo. Si me mata, ella lloraría por mí y tendría rencor sobre usted. Y si un milagro lograra hacer que yo lo asesinara, sería llanto por usted y rencor hacia mí. Si debo pagar por amar a su hija, es necesario que sea yo quien muera, por que me sentiría peor que escoria siendo evadido e ignorado por la mujer a la que amo.

Naruto estaba quieto en su sitio siendo iluminado por el chico frente a él. En verdad parecía estar hablando sinceramente.

–Buena respuesta. –Naruto bajó su arma. –Estoy de acuerdo. Pueden hacer lo que quieran a partir de hoy, yo no seré un obstáculo en su vida.

–¡Mi amor!

Mamori entró en el comedor entusiasmada porque tanto su padre como su madre estaban de acuerdo con la relación. Sin poder detenerse, Mamori saltó la distancia que había desde el otro lado de la mesa hasta los labios del chico que la recibió apenas. Mamori atrapó en pleno vuelo los labios de Taro, obligándolo con la caída a recostarse mientras ella abusaba de él. Pero-Pero comenzó a luchar por un poco de aire (Recordemos que estaba a espaldas de Taro haciéndose el dormido), pero cuando salió pudo acercarse a lamer el rostro de sus amos, ahora que Mamori era parte de Taro podía declarar su fidelidad a ella. Por que ese era el camino ninja de un perro ninja.

Afuera, mientras todo este drama se llevaba a cabo, un chico estaba dedicando su tiempo a fortalecerse por lo que pudiese venir en las rondas finales del examen. Tenía el presentimiento de que su padre entrenaría a Tomoe y a Kazuma para enfrentarlo. Era inminente su incursión en las finales, aunque contra Kazuma no parecía posible enfrentarse en la final.

–[Si llegase a pasar sobre Tomoe, el siguiente sería Hizashi o Taro. Y para la final sería una de las hermanas Kitsune. Cualquiera de los cuatro tiene habilidades para ser Jounins, o incluso cazadores Anbu. Dios, no solo estoy en problemas, tengo que superarlos a como dé lugar].

–Si lo piensas demasiado terminarás formulándote mal karma. –Dijo Lee, una base en la que Yusuke ha estado apoyándose en esta semana. –El esfuerzo de un alma atormentada no vale la pena al final de su jornada. Solo un espíritu arrasador puede derribar el muro de la imposibilidad.

–Le juro que apenas entiendo lo que dice.

–Digo que tú y yo vamos a pelear ahora mismo. Si gano, terminarás entrenando durante tres horas en las vasijas, y si pierdo daré cinco mil vueltas a la ciudad imperial. ¿Qué dices?

–Yo…

–Remolino de la hoja.

–¡Aun no he aceptado!

En un instante había comenzado a pelear en contra de Rock Lee, una pelea de Taijutsu en la que Yusuke apenas podía responder a sus golpes. Sin embargo, con su habilidad pudo acertar un golpe en el rostro del maestro absoluto de Taijutsu. Sin embargo, se trataba de un pequeño roce en la quijada. Al aterrizar el veloz Lee, sintió como su cuerpo caía al suelo. Sorprendido por ser su primera caída en dios sabe cuanto.

–Me tropecé. Que torpe.

No acababa de levantarse cuando de la misma manera volvió al suelo donde se quedaría un rato. Con solo un golpe había desequilibrado al maestro más adiestrado en Taijutsu, lo que produjo en ambos una sorpresa enorme.

–¿Qué demonios sucede? –Dijo Lee intentándose levantar nuevamente, con el mismo resultado. –No puedo mantener el equilibrio.

–Lamento… lo siento… Perdóname, Lee.

–Ve con Sakura, y dile lo que…

–No hace falta. –Dijo Kaede acercándose con su postre aún en mano. –Lo que hizo es aturdirte con un golpe de aire. Se llama punto de aguja, como si desconectase tus sentidos.

–¿Cómo sabes eso?

–Papá ha sido tan delicado para aturdirme varias veces antes. Supuse que intentaría entrenarte en esa técnica. Sostén aquí. –Yusuke tomó el tazón mientras Kaede comenzaba a analizar a Lee. Notó el sitio donde había entrado la aguja de aire, justo en el nervio facial. Esto resaltaba por un pequeño punto negro en la piel, con la fineza de una aguja. –Lo encontré. Escucha, esto puede doler un poco. –En la palma de Kaede se juntó chacra en forma de humo negro, emergente de la corriente de las sombras. –Estilo de las sombras, inmolación de espíritu.

No fue una especie de chacra sanador, sino una cachetada que calentó por completo el rostro de Lee. La verdad era que dando una cachetada al que recibía el punto de aguja en el lado opuesto al que había entrado el mismo se podía despertar el equilibrio, pero Kaede había estado esperando a la primera victima de Yusuke para despertarlo (Por eso lo de "Inmolación de espíritu").

–¿Qué demonios fue eso?

–Estas mejor, ¿No es así? –Claro que no había por que informar de esto.

–A decir verdad, me siento mejor. Gracias.

–¿Qué es eso de "punto de aguja"? –Preguntó Yusuke interesado.

–Una especie de taijutsu. Se utiliza para afectar equilibrio, chacra o músculos del cuerpo. Técnicamente no es mortal, pero dejará a tu rival bastante vulnerable a cualquier cosa.

–¿Sabes usarlo?

–A decir verdad me parece sin importancia. Además de que me aburre una pelea fácil de ganar. Prefiero gastar chacra y divertirme, que hacerlo de esta manera. Dejo el punto de aguja para misiones de infiltración o una guerra.

–Entiendo.

–Entonces no tienes mucho que aprender de mi, Yusuke. –Lee comenzó a retirarse. –Tal vez ahora puedas avanzar como shinobi. Recomiendo que tu siguiente objetivo sean las armas.

–¿Armas?

–Y sabes quien es la mejor en el tema.

–El objetivo de usar armas no es solo herir o lastimar a alguien. El arma forma parte de tu personalidad, de tu esencia y de tu cuerpo. Es ser uno con ella y aferrarte al deseo de convertirte en el ser manejado por el arma. Tú no manejas el arma, ni ella te maneja a ti. Ambos son solo uno, el ser perfecto que se desliza en el espacio como pluma que corta el aire.

Tenten, señora de las armas y primera dama de la aldea escondida entre las hojas comenzó sus tutorías. Todos los habitantes del palacio habían sido convocados por el mismo Naruto para ayudar a los integrantes del equipo con el temor de que el mismo Mizukage buscaría venganza. No obstante, estaba interesado en los otros equipos de la aldea de la hoja, por lo que pensaba abrir las puertas del palacio para aquellos que fueran dinos de ser entrenados por él o alguien más. (Comienzo a divagar). Esta clase siempre fue la favorita de Hizashi, aunque es común verlo desarmado. Kaede y Mamori fueron alumnas de Tenten en la academia, escogiendo ellas mismas sus armas predilectas en las espadas y las tongas respectivamente. En tanto Taro… Bueno, él siempre fue de los estudiantes medios, ni bueno ni malo. El caso especial era Yusuke, quien apenas había comenzado con su educación shinobi hacía no más de dos meses, y ahora era candidato a Chounin.

–Veamos como lo haces. –Tenten le entregó a Yusuke una cerbatana y un dardo limpio (Sin veneno). –Allá hay blancos listos para ser acertados.

–¿No están muy lejos?

–No para un shinobi. Solo sopla con la fuerza necesaria para alcanzarlo.

–No creo poder… es algo nuevo para mi.

–Si le aciertas, te daré un beso. –Dijo Kaede en voz alta siendo escuchado por sus compañeros de equipo y por su maestra Tenten.

Yusuke tomó la cerbatana y tres dardos. Intentó usarlo de la manera adecuada por mera intuición Samurai, y comenzando a tomar aire, libreó la primera, dando en el blanco. Luego las otras dos en blancos más lejanos, atinando completamente en el blanco exacto. Era como si arrojase agujas senbon a los nervios más diminutos, ni Tenten esperó que lograra tener esa clase de puntería.

–¡No lo creo! –Dijo Hizashi sorprendido. –¿En serio se lo darás?

–Depende. ¿Crees que lo pida?

–Tres blancos, tres aciertos milimétricos. Espero que sea uno bueno.

–Maestra, ¿Puede ayudarme?

–No me metas en tus problemas.

–Parece que vas a pagar. –Dijo Mamori, que en ese momento estaba siendo abrazada por su primer y único amor.

Kaede volvió a ver a Yusuke, que estaba esperando al lado de Tenten.

–Enserio, ¿No hay otra forma de librarse de esto?

–Puedes intentar igualar los blancos. Si aciertas a la parte de atrás de los dardos, aceptaré que eres tan buena en esto como soy yo.

–Espera un momento. Dijiste que jamás habías usado una cerbatana.

–Así es, jamás he usado una cerbatana. Pero mi habilidad con el yumi (Arco de dos metros manejado de una manera magistral por los samurais) siempre fue mi orgullo. Solo cambie la táctica.

–Eres un desgraciado.

–Y tú una deudora.

–Disfrutas esto, ¿no es así?

–Solo cuando te molestas. Ahora, quiero que te enojes aún más. Ven y dame lo que me debes.

Yusuke se acercó a Kaede con una firmeza y gallardía forjada en el ryu de la aldea de la niebla. En él se podía ver la firmeza, gallardía y caballerosidad de un samurai, un equivalente japonés de un caballero ingles de flamante armadura. Kaede estaba firme en su postura, mientras era observada por todos a su alrededor. Tenten era la única persona adulta entre ellos, testigo silencioso de los que pasaba en ese entrenamiento. Kaede estaba siendo invadida en su espacio personal por Yusuke, mientras que sus manos comenzaban a acariciar sus mejillas con la intención de elevar la atención de Kaede hacia sus ojos. Al cruzar miradas pareció que todo sentimiento encontrado había desaparecido, quedando en ella una atracción irresistible hacia él, mientras que en él la ternura de la mujer que gobernaba la oscuridad. Interesante fue el centímetro que distanciaba sus labios, sus pieles acercándose una a la otra en un suspiro de tiempo. Con ello venían los colores de la pena en el cuerpo, el calido aliento de la pasión y el desenfreno de un alma que siente derretirse. Kaede cerró los ojos para recibir al galante samurai en sus labios. Y esperó, esperó… desesperó y abrió los ojos. Yusuke había retrocedido a donde estaba otra arma característica del shinobi: las agujas senbon.

–¡Eh1 ¿Qué pasó con el beso?

–Decidí que no era correcto obligarte a besarme. Con el tiempo tal vez me ruegues besarme… o al menos me pedirás un consejo, no lo sé. El tiempo lo dirá.

–Pero…

–Bien, que arma sigue.

Kaede sentía un coraje bastante grande. Sobre todo al saber que Su padre había hecho lo mismo con Sakura poco antes de su torneo por el título de Hokage. La historia se volvía a repetir. Pero eso no era algo que le gustara repetir. Tomó a Yusuke de los cabellos y en un giro desesperado lo volteó 180º para recibirlo en un beso rencoroso, sorpresivo y corto. Aún con los cabellos de Yusuke entre su puño cerrado alejó a su victima mirando su sorprendida expresión.

–A mi nadie me desprecia un beso.

Y sin aviso tiró en el suelo al samurai desertor. Ya en lo más bajo, comenzó a sentir como su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, mientras ella apretaba sus puños y regresaba al palacio, tal vez a robar unas cuantas fresas para pasar el mal rato.

–Creo que la tienes muerta, Yusuke. –Dijo Taro siendo reprendido por su amada.

Cuando la noche se apoderó del imperio, una chica se resguardaba en su territorio. La noche era parte de su esencia, pues su arte principal venía de las artes de la corriente de las sombras. Por ello su reputación era mantenerse escondida entre las sombras como sigiloso depredador. Y ahora había una pequeña luz diferente a cualquier otra luminosidad que anteriormente hubiese visto. Y esa luz la descubrió cuando por primera vez había visto frente a frente a su compañero, directo a unos profundos ojos, que atemorizaron su corazón por un instante. ¿Era su gallardía? ¿Era su caballerosidad? No sabía si ese palpitar especial era algo de los que había de cuidarse o si debería dejar que su cuerpo mandara. Ni siquiera Hizashi, que durante un tiempo fue el chico más apuesto del colegio y que fuese su primer amor, lo que se destruyó al conocer sus sentimientos por otra shinobi de la aldea cuyo paradero ahora era desconocido. Ni siquiera él había causado un impacto tan profundo en su corazón. Era más fuerte, profundo e intenso. La luna, mudo testigo de ese sentimiento fue la única que podía saber de esto. Pero sus consejos no eran un gran alivio para su corazón.

–[Yusuke es un idiota. No puedo creer que esté pensando en él en un lugar como este. –Kaede se llevó una fresa a la boca. Ya ni las fresas le parecieron una necesidad. Ahora disfrutaba cada bocado gracias a él. –Y además comienzo a hacerle caso inconscientemente. No recuerdo la última vez que saboree una fresa por tanto tiempo. En verdad me agrada más de esta manera.]

–¿Pensando en alguien? –Kaede regresó su mirada a sus espaldas encontrándose con Hizashi. De inmediato comenzó a ruborizarse, puesto que se sentía responsable de su preocupación. –¿Sabes? No recuerdo haberte visto sonrojada en el tiempo que llevamos como equipo. O saborear una fresa por tanto tiempo sin darle una mordida.

–No es tu asunto.

–Cada que sales a charlar con la luna es por que algo te incomoda, o por que necesitas consejo. ¿Qué sucede?

–Es algo privado, Hizashi. No quiero ser grosera contigo, por lo que formalmente te pediré que me dejes sola.

–No creo que quieras que te deje. Soy yo o tu padre. –Hizashi señaló había abajo donde Naruto estaba observando en dirección de su hija. –Y como sé que Naruto te sacará la información aunque no quieras, será mejor que hables.

–Tercera opción. Me largo de aquí. –Kaede se levantó tomando sus cinco fresas faltantes y comenzó a encaminarse a la orilla opuesta a donde estaba su padre observándola cuando Hizashi la tomó por el brazo.

–Es Yusuke, ¿Cierto?

–Hizashi, por favor.

–Solo dime lo que sientes.

–No te incumbe. Tuviste tu oportunidad conmigo hace cinco años y dejaste pasar la misma por una mujer a la que nunca volvimos a ver.

–¿Kanako? Ella no es una Kunoichi. Y su padre se niega a dejarnos ser felices por ser un asesino a sueldo, según él.

–Y tú tampoco eres lo suficientemente valiente para decirle a ella lo que sientes. O para hacer cara a su padre.

–No soy el único.

Kaede se soltó completamente de Hizashi y salió de la escena. Hizashi solo observó en la luna el rostro de la mujer que amaba, recluida en su habitación en la aldea de la hoja mientras este entrenamiento y examen terminaba. Podía ver en los cráteres de la luna los ojos, nariz y labios de la chica que sentía debía compartir su vida con él, pese a que su padre le aconsejase ir por la mujer que él había elegido para su hijo desde la primera vez que pensó en ser padre.


	11. Chapter 11

Tonfa es llamada comúnmente como bastón de batalla, consistente en un par de bastones gruesos de diversos materiales con una extremidad perpendicular más corta con la que se portaba el arma. Si alguien conoce el juego de Soul Calibur reconocerá la tonfa como el arma de Talim. Era un arma asiática recurrida por monjes y guerreros de estirpe reconocida.

Capitulo 11 Tonfa

Los buenos guerreros hacen que los adversarios vengan a ellos, y de ningún modo se dejan atraer fuera de su fortaleza.

Sun Tzu

Las rondas finales del examen Chounin están a punto de iniciar, y este año los participantes fueron entrenados a conciencia por los mejores shinobis de la aldea con tal de derrotar al shinobi que derrotase al Mizukage. Había rumores de que este jamás se convertiría en Chounin por tal acto, pero para muchos genins este sujeto se había convertido en un ejemplo a seguir, pues siendo chounin pudo derrotar al líder de su aldea. Un ejemplo similar al del legendario Naruto, que ese día hacía acto de presencia acompañado por los líderes de las aldeas shinobis. Gaara, Neji y Naruto estaban sentados juntos, con sus esposas al lado (Ino, Tanten y Sakura respectivamente) mientras que a su alrededor los demás lideres de estirpe se regocijaban con una eliminatoria interesante. La primera pelea era uno de los atractivos más interesantes, Tomoe vs. Yusuke. La estudiante numero uno de la aldea en contra del desertor de la neblina. Era una especie de combate bien contra el mal, solo que ahora no se sabía quien llevaba el papel del héroe y quien el del villano. Era bastante relativo. Al ser el la aldea de la neblina, fue el Mizukage el que le dio la bienvenida a todos los presentes. Se puso en pie y dirigió sus palabras a los espectadores.

-Bienvenidos sean todos. Hoy veremos a los futuros prospectos de la estirpe shinobi demostrando todo lo que son capaces. Hoy daremos los ascensos a aquellos chicos que merecen ser llamados honestamente Chounins. Que empiece el torneo final y que los mejores shinobis salgan de aquí como verdaderos chounin. [Aunque no todos saldrán así después de hoy. Y de eso me encargo yo].

-Primer combate: Tomoe vs. Yusuke.

Tomoe estaba presente en la arena desde un principio mientras que Yusuke aún no se había presentado. Era imposible creer esto, pero ningún miembro de su equipo sabía qué era lo que había sucedido con él. De pronto una señal de luz, como un kunai explosivo que corta el viento se hizo presente en el cielo de la aldea. Al ver que esta luz era negra, Kaede y Mamori sabían lo que estaba pasando, pues esa explosión negra era distintiva del equipo para avisar de problemas.

-¿Qué sucede de aquel lado? –Dijo Neji.

-No tengo idea. –Dijo el Mizukage.

-¿Qué le ha hecho a Yusuke? –Dijo Naruto sabiendo que esta señal era de sus alumnos.

-¿Cómo se atreve a pensar que yo…?

-Si me doy cuenta de que usted tiene algo que ver con el retraso de mi discípulo, no habrá piedad de mi parte hacia usted.

-¿Está amenazándome?

-Fue su palabra, Mizukage. Prometió que lo dejaría seguir adelante. ¡Kaede! ¡Ve a ver que sucede!

-¡Si, mi señor Narukage! –Kaede desapareció en una nube de polvo. En el camino hacia el sitio señalado comenzó a convocar a su cómplice de aventuras: Kanon. –Adelántate y busca a Yusuke.

-¿Qué no se supone que están en examen? –Dijo el zorro.

-Solo búscalo.

-En camino. –Kanon comenzó a correr a una velocidad mayor intentando encontrar a su compañero Pronto observó como era atacado por un gran numero de jounins de la aldea donde ambos se encontraban, lo que parecía ser una batalla en desventaja. Kanon saltó a la batalla haciéndose notar con una explosión de chacra. Pronto Kaede estaría presente observando cómo fue apaleado su compañero por todos ellos. –Mi lady, intente controlarse o puede resultar grave.

-No puedo controlarme. Esto es trampa de las crueles. –Kaede comenzó a usar sellos de manos activando su sharingan nivel tres y usando su estilo personal. –Estilo de las sombras: jutsu sello de sombras. Kaede se rodeó de sombras como si de un campo de fuerza se tratase, pero al llegar al cenit del campo comenzó a rodear a los agresores de Yusuke. Atrapó a la gran mayoría, y con ellos atrapados la pelea había terminado. –Se hacen llamar shinobis dejándose llevar por los perjuicios. Un shinobi está al servicio de los mejores postores. ¿Quién los contrató?

-Eso no te incumbe, niñata.

-Pero le incumbirá al Narukage. Kanon.

-Enseguida.

Kanon comenzó a golpear la dona de sombras como si de un disco de mascotas se tratase. En tanto Kaede se quedó con Yusuke, que parecía no poder continuar. Estaba cortado de varias partes y amoratado de casi todo el cuerpo. Del desertor samurai solo quedaba un hilacho de ser humano

-Yusuke, despierta.

-Hola, Kaede.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Aparecieron de la nada. No pude elevar la guardia cuando ya los tenía encima de mí. No pude más que dar el aviso. Lo siento si les preocupé.

-Debemos llevarte a un hospital.

-¿Y dejar que mi padre gane? –Yusuke comenzó a levantarse de su sitio. –No lo creo. Debo llegar directamente a la arena. –Yusuke tomó una píldora de soldado, que solo pudo recuperar su energía pero no curar su dolor.

-¿Estás loco? Tomoe te asesinará.

-Así al menos habré demostrado lo que soy. Debo encontrarme contigo en la final, o este entrenamiento no habrá servido de nada.

Yusuke era más orgulloso que inteligente. Tomó su cuerpo y comenzó a correr en dirección de la arena, siendo atacado por más shinobis poco más adelante. Pero esta vez logró evitar la paliza cubriéndose de un campo de agua (En Kirigakure hay más humedad en el aire que aire puro, razón por la que los ancianos de la aldea no abandonan su consejo casi nunca) y lo hizo explotar en cientos de agujas precisas que paralizaron a los que alrededor esperaban para emboscarlo. Continuó corriendo hasta donde estaba la arena. Allí se encontraban todos los jounin encerrados aún en el sello de sombras, y un Naruto pidiendo explicaciones al Mizukage. El mismo se sentía intimidado por el enorme numero de Kages que lo rodeaban pidiendo se explicara esto.

-¡Yo no tengo idea de quien es el que mandó a esos shinobis en contra de mi hijo!

-Pero ellos si lo saben. –Naruto desactivó el sello de las sombras, que dejó libres a los atacantes para poder interrogarlos en ese mismo sitio. Aplicó la catalepsia negra (es un jutsu que deja a los demás en un estado de catalepsia hasta que el ejecutor lo desee) y dejó al líder, distinguido por ser el único guerrero anbu de todos. –Dime quien te contrató.

-Es un ataque personal.

-No es así. Son solo guerreros jounin y un Anbu. Es seguro que eligieron al mejor equipo de todos, o de lo contrario habrían inclusive ciudadanos y genins. En este ataque. Me dirás quien fue o…

-¿O qué?

-Sentirás el poder oculto del sharingan. –En Naruto se dibujó la figura del mangekyo Sharingan sexagonal de Sasuke, herencia de su mejor amigo. –Tsukoyomi.

En la dimensión de las sombras, la ilusión perfecta comenzó a torturar al guerrero de forma que logró obtener la información después de un instante en esa dimensión. Naruto volvió ver al padre del afectado, contratista oficial de los guerreros que atacasen a su discípulo.

-Por este motivo se nos trata como asesinos a sueldo, hipócritas y falsos.

-Tú no puedes hacerme nada.

-No debo hacerlo. Pero no es necesario. ¡Aldea de la neblina! ¡Veo que todos ustedes son bastante fáciles de convencer! ¡Son influenciables y prejuiciosos! ¡No puedo confiarles el futuro de este shinobi a ustedes, puesto que buscan venganza por lo que le hiciera a su líder! Pero díganme ¿saben acaso si es un buen shinobi y no solo un desertor samurai? ¡De cualquier manera él estará a su servicio en cualquier momento! ¡Si la aldea está en problemas, él vendrá desde donde sea a pelear por ella! ¡Si la necesidad llega a la aldea, brindara todo de sí por ayudar! ¡Más sin embargo expulsan e ignoran a su coterráneo por haber renunciado a una estirpe de la que no se sentía convocado espiritualmente! ¡Un guerrero es un hombre disciplinado y deseoso de continuar con lo que hace! ¡Es un instrumento de paz, no de guerra! ¡Es por eso que necesita ser examinado antes de mandarlo en misiones de rango! ¡Y si ustedes se interponen en el camino ninja de un shinobi, sin importar quien sea este, se estarán interponiendo en la verdadera esencia de un guerrero! ¡En su honor! ¡En su deseo de continuar creyendo! ¡En su intensión de traer paz al imperio! ¡Se estarán forjando una nueva guerra shinobi! ¡Así que no más represiones hacia ningún miembro de nuestra estirpe! ¡No más cadenas que aten el espíritu de un ser independiente!

La multitud no estaba muy convencida, pero al final decidieron aplaudir a las palabras de Naruto, que había tomado cartas en el asunto sin atacar a la aldea directamente. Y de Yusuke… tenía un enfrentamiento pendiente que en cuanto Naruto tomó asiento, el aplicador se tomó la libertad de iniciar, aún sabiendo que estaba herido y Tomoe estaba al ciento por ciento.

Yusuke comenzó a huir de los ataques de Tomoe. Y al verse en problemas se dio media vuelta y tomó a Tomoe por los brazos para evitar sellos de manos y centrándose en una charla con ella.

-Eres mejor de los que él cree que eres. No necesitas esta clase de ventajas para ser una chounin.

-Lo siento, Yusuke. No es nada personal. Es solo que si no hago que renuncies mi familia terminaría pagando las consecuencias.

-De eso me encargo yo. Dame una pelea digna y te juro que protegeré a tu familia con mi propia vida si es necesario.

-Espero que no quieras que pierda.

-Dije pelea digna. Si me vences no habrá necesidad de que las proteja, pero si gano yo las protegeré. Es un pacto de ganar o ganar. –Tomoe comenzaba a confiar en Yusuke, por lo que asintió levemente. –Dame su ubicación actual. –Tomoe giró de momento los ojos, haciendo que voltease hacia donde se encontraban ellas. Eran abuela y hermana menor, lo que hacía de la mafia kiriana un blanco fácil. –Entiendo. De acuerdo, allá vamos.

Yusuke salió impulsado en dirección opuesta, supuestamente golpeado por Tomoe. Al caer en el suelo, comenzó a hacer una señal a su equipo, que apenas pudo percibir gracias al sharingan de Kaede. Era una flecha en el suelo que dirigía hacia la familia de Tomoe. Esa era señal suficiente para que Kaede supiera que hacer.

-Midory, ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

-Dime.

-¿Ves a esa familia que está allí? Ve a vigilarla. Que no hagan nada ni les pase nada.

-¿Qué podrían hacer una anciana y un genin?

-Solo hazlo. Presiento que algo sucederá.

-Bien.

En el campo de batalla, Tomoe comenzaba a preparar el campo para una batalla digna. Al ser ambos de elemento agua especialistas comenzó por juntar sus palmas e inundar (Otra vez) el campo de batalla.

-Suiton: Soishoha

Al reunir el agua en el campo, Tomoe comenzó a preparar técnicas de elemento rayo, al igual que preparaba estrategias para distraer al oponente. Concordando en las estrategias del Narukage.

-Mizu Bunshin No Jutsu

Del agua salieron cuanto menos diez réplicas de Tomoe, que sacaron un Kunai de hielo cada una para atacar al tullido Yusuke. Este intentó comenzar un jutsu personal, cuya base era el Makyo Hyosho.

-Barrera de espejos.

Con los espejos de hielo se defendió del ataque de la manada, pero había algo extra en esto.

-Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu

Cada clon se encargó de formular misiles de agua en forma de dragones, lo que terminó por destruir la barrera de espejos. Cuando por fin se derribó completamente la barrera, todos atacaron en manada, pero nadie estaba para ser atacado. Alrededor de la arena comenzaban a formarse espejos en los muros del recinto. Y dentro de cada espejo una imagen de Yusuke. Era bastante extraño, pues con los espejos podía ver a quien estaba alrededor, todos y cada un de ellos. Y en los espejos había un mensaje escrito con letras negras. En conjunto decía: Las sombras entre la multitud espera ordenes. Con este mensaje informó a Hizashi, que sabía lo que significaba ese mensaje.

-Muralla de espejos.

-El Makyo Hyosho. Será más difícil de lo que creí.

Tomoe comenzó a pensar en aquello que pudiese hacer por derrotar la muralla. Sin embargo el tiempo se terminaba. Tomando agujas de cristal, Yusuke comenzó a lanzarla de todas partes. Eso no parecía posible, según el Mizukage, pues el reflejo de los espejos solo era eso, y el verdadero shinobi estaba detrás de un espejo.

-Arte ninja, Jutsu mil agujas del terror.

De todas partes salieron las agujas en una sola dirección, lo que puso a Tomoe en peligro de ser ensartada en ellas. Solo que la puntería de Yusuke se vio afectada con el dolor de la paliza que le dieron, y Tomoe logró escapar. Al ver que todos los reflejos se quedaron estáticos excepto uno de ellos, logró identificar al verdadero Yusuke, lo que le obligó atacar hacia esa misma dirección.

-Suiton: Ha no kuchi (Elemento agua: técnica del bocado de serpiente)

Un rayo acuático atravesó el campo dirigido directamente al espejo donde la imagen había cambiado, logrando su objetivo y con ello destruyendo la muralla de espejos. Al verse vencedora, y notar como es que el cuerpo de Yusuke estaba hundiéndose en el agua, colocó las manos en el agua y con su técnica final dio por terminada la pelea

-Mizu Kyu.

Y el agua fue azotada dándole a Yusuke un final del que no se levantaría jamás. El equipo siete entendió que yusuke podía estar más que mal herido, si no es que…

-La ganadora del primer combate…

-Chidori Nagashi.

Desde el fondo del agua, una enorme corriente de electricidad recorrió por completo el campo, aterrizando en Tomoe como un rayo que parte el cielo, y una enorme descarga resultado del circuito eléctrico formado por el agua, la electricidad y los pies de Tomoe. Esta terminó parcialmente paralizada por la enorme cantidad de electricidad que atravesó su cuerpo en un instante, provocando que se hundiera poco a poco en el agua. A esta parcial parálisis continuó una técnica de elemento agua que extinguiría las aspiraciones de Tomoe por avanzar.

-Suitón: Suigadan.

Concentrando toda el agua en los alrededores de Tomoe logró inmovilizarla. El agua ahora era una serie de púas de agua que estuvieron a punto de dañar el cuerpo de la kunoichi. Con ello, la inmovilización completa de su enemigo, antes que la victoria por KO.

-Terminó. –Alrededor de Yusuke había una armadura de hielo resquebrajada y que goteaba sangre en algunas zonas, señal de que el ataúd de agua fue intenso.

-De acuerdo, me rindo. No creo poder salir de aquí en un rato.

-El ganador de este combate es Yusuke Akisame.

La vista del ganador se centró de inmediato en su padre, que estaba asintiendo a un sujeto entre el público que pronto se puso en camino hacia el sitio donde estaba la familia de Tomoe, que ella había estado protegiendo desde el principio del combate. Se acercó a ellos… y se topó con pared al verse frente a frente con Midory, y un genjutsu bastante fuerte. El sujeto cayó inconsciente, y el Mizukage se retorcía en su coraje, y Naruto supo que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Esa chica necesitaba protección.

-Parece que pronto tendremos más habitantes en el palacio. –Dijo Sakura al ver lo que ocurría. –Adiós privacidad.

-El siguiente encuentro: Hizashi Hyuga vs. Taro Inuzuka.

Un encuentro entre compañeros de entrenamiento, algo interesante a los ojos de Naruto, y de Hinata que se encontraba en un palco especial por ser la princesa del clan Hyuga.

Al estar bajando ambos por las escaleras, se encontraron en el camino de Yusuke, que aún no los había visto por tener la mirada baja. En mitad de las escaleras las fuerzas lo abandonaron, y perdiendo el conocimiento cayó en ellas fuertemente. De inmediato fue atendido por ambos, que al verlo tan maltratado salieron con él hasta la arena y elevaron la mirada a donde estaba la señora Sakura, que al ver que no estaba bien bajó en un salto hasta donde ellos se encontraban. Debía actuar rápido, y en un momento comenzó a examinarlo. El problema venía de todas las contusiones recibidas en ese día, siendo la más grave la que hubiese recibido de Tomoe en su ataúd de agua.

-Debo atenderlo.

-Contendientes, ahora.

-¿Quiere esperar? No queremos que nuestro amigo tenga problemas. –Dijo Taro.

-O comienzan o se retiran de la contienda.

-Eso le daría el paso a la final a Yusuke. Conociéndolos eso no les conviene del todo ¿o si? –Hizashi observó a los ojos del aplicador y logró convencerlo de atenderlo.

-De acuerdo Diez minutos máximo.

Sakura atendía lo más rápido que podía, buscando recuperarlo. Había perdido sangre durante el encuentro, recibido traumas impresionantes y daños en órganos internos considerables. Apenas lo estabilizó salió de la arena para atenderlo con mayor libertad. Taro y Hizashi se quedaron en el campo de enfrentamiento. Una nueva oportunidad para enfrentarse entre ellos. Pero esta vez ambos habían avanzado en sus capacidades.

Parados uno frente al otro, con la respiración más tranquila que nunca. Nuevamente el destino dictó que dos miembros del clan Uchiha se enfrentaran en el torneo del examen. Y esta vez sería en las rondas finales. Estirando su mano, Taro buscaba

-Que gane el mejor. –Dijo Taro.

-Sin resentimientos.

Y con un estrechón de manos comenzaron lo que sería un encuentro más entre ellos, originalmente (Aunque no de forma oficial) miembros opuestos de la familia Hyuga. Uno de ellos hijo del actual noveno Hokage de la aldea de la hoja mientras el otro heredero del clan Hyuga faltando su madre (Créanme, aún falta un rato para eso al menos de mi parte). Ambos entrenados por el Narukage, con diferencia de un mes a favor de Taro.

Al iniciar el combate, ambos se separaron al instante, seguido por una lluvia de armas que se estrellaban entre sí atacando y defendiendo a la vez. Cabe destacar que Pero-Pero se mantenía estático en mitad del campo esperando las órdenes de Taro tal como había quedado pactado antes de iniciar. Solo que agachado para evitar un mal proyectil. Cuando las armas se terminaron fue turno de pelea con Taijutsu, especialidad de ambos sobre todas sus habilidades. Juken fue el principio, acercándose cada uno al núcleo del oponente. Cuando dos guerreros encuentran el núcleo de su oponente comienza una lucha por el dominio, y así solo la mente más serena y tenaz logra sobreponerse sobre la otra. Esta mente era similar, solo que dirigida en diferentes sitios. Pero-Pero, que había notado las órdenes de su amo plasmadas en el suelo en forma de huellas de arrastre que estaban dirigidas hacia una cierta dirección. Astutamente Taro anunciaba el tiempo con cada golpe que acertaba un golpe a Hizashi. Uno… dos… tres… Y Pero-Pero salió disparado en dirección a Hizashi en un simple tsuga que hizo retroceder a Hizashi a la fuerza, dándole terreno a favor a Taro para acertar en él un golpe suave que hizo que hizashi saliera disparado en dirección aledaña al impacto. Seguido de cerca, Taro necesitaba aprovechar estas ventajas y comenzar a buscar la forma de derrotarlo. En pleno aire, Hizashi comenzó a tomar un segundo aire y activó un jutsu diferente a lo usual: un genjutsu.

-Hanachiri Nuko

-¿Genjutsu? –Se preguntaron Neji y Tenten al ver que había desarrollado habilidades poco usuales en él. A sakura en cambio le dio gusto ver que Hizashi había encontrado un uso apropiado para ese Genjutsu, el primero que fuese aplicado sobre él.

Había una debilidad en el genjutsu para un usuario, sobre todo si se enfrentaba a un miembro del clan Hyuga. Y es que el Byakugan podía ver a través de la ilusión y enfocar al verdadero shinobi detrás de la misma. Por ello sólo le sirvió para distraer a Taro mientras activaba el dojutsu que le caracterizaba. Apenas logró ver el paradero de Hizashi se lanzó directo hacia él, intentando ver que recibiera un nuevo golpe. Pero algo no estaba bien. Ese Hizashi que había localizado no tenía flujo de chacra, por lo que pronto supo la verdad, no así Pero-Pero que atacó directamente al señuelo y quedó atrapado en una trampa de genjutsu. Taro estuvo a punto de ir a por él, cuando apareció el verdadero Hizashi de entre los pétalos tratando de darle un final a la pelea con un asalto a las ocho puertas celestiales, aunque fue fallido al atrapar Taro sus manos con las de él. Uno fuera, solo faltaba Taro. Evidentemente el más difícil de los dos.

-Acéptalo, necesitas a Pero-Pero para poder derrotarme.

-Necesito de Pero-Pero, mas no es para ganarte, Hizashi. Ya no.

Taro comenzó a reunir chacra en sus manos, calentando el ambiente y obligándolo a calentar el cuerpo de Hizashi. Apenas sintió el calor supo que había que retroceder, puesto que lo que seguía era más peligroso si se quedaba cerca. Taro intentó formular en ambas manos el Rasengan, aunque con su falta de experiencia juntó ambas manos para crear uno solo pero bien formado.

-¿Sabes que es más doloroso que el Rasengan? Un rasengan mal ejecutado. –Taro había encontrado la mejor forma de usar su nivel de rasengan, añadiéndole un látigo de chacra y adelantándose a donde lo esperaba Hizashi. No obstante jamás podo aplicarlo por completo, ya que Hizashi tenía planes en su espalda. Tomó el pergamino de la familia de Tenten y lo lanzó al cielo. Del pergamino comenzaron a caer varias armas de diversos tipos, en su mayoría Kunais y shurikens. En esa lluvia no había resguardo, y con la seguridad que todas caerían sobre Taro. Solo algo que hacer.

-Juken: Kaiten.

La defensa de 360º de seguridad comenzó a ser la defensa única contra la lluvia. Apenas dejó de girar los problemas continuaban.

-Te tengo. –Hizashi se acercó a donde estaba Taro logrando adentrarlo en el circulo de adivinación, lo que significaba. –Hakke Rokujūyonshō. Hakke nishō (_ocho trigres, dos palmas_), yonshō (_cuatro palmas_), hashō (_ocho palmas_), jūrokushō (_dieciséis palmas_), sanjūnishō (_treinta y dos palmas_), rokuijuū yonshō (_sesenta y cuatro palmas_).

Taro salió despedido y completamente desactivado, lo que hizo que levantarse fuese algo aún más doloroso. Ya no disponía de sus habilidades en Ninjutsu ni genjutsu. Única y exclusivamente Taijutsu.

-Ni siquiera las técnicas de la familia puedo activar, y Pero-Pero está atrapado. –Taro se escondió detrás de una piedra, pensando en lo que podía hacer. Activar de nuevo los puntos le costaría tiempo, y enfrentar a Hizashi con taijutsu era arriesgado. Así que solo le quedaba escuchar a las enseñanzas de su maestro. En estos casos el shinobi debía encontrar la ventaja en la misma derrota. Eso era… -Es arriesgado, pero no tengo otra opción. –Taro comenzó a revisar su inventario de accesorios. Solo tenía consigo… -¡Eso es!

-¿Qué sucede? –Debe estar planeando algo diferente. No creo que sea…

En eso Taro salió de detrás de la roca y comenzó a lanzar kunais con unas bolsas atadas detrás de ellos. Al ser repelidos por el Kaiten de Hizashi las bolsas se rompieron dejando al aire un sin fin de papelitos de cerca de un centímetro de longitud en cada uno de sus cuatro lados. Al ver el confeti, Hizashi no lograba comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, hasta que…

-Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu. –En la mano de Taro estaba un Kunai con un pergamino explosivo atado en el mango. Y al lanzarlo la suerte de Hizashi se había acabado. Los cientos de papeles que simulaban una nevada comenzaron a explotar uno tras otro, y aunque el Kaiten fue ejecutado con éxito, el calor producido por la explosión logró afectar a Hizashi, terminando así la pelea con estrategia y no con fuerza.

-El ganador de este encuentro: Taro Inuzuka.

Pronto el aplicador utilizó un jutsu de agua para apaciguar las llamas que rodeaban a Hizashi, y con ello lograron entrar las asistencias. Mientras ellos se encargaban de Hizashi, Taro fue directo a donde su mejor amigo estaba atrapado. El genjutsu fue desapareciendo, y Pero-Pero se recuperaba satisfactoriamente.

-¿Estás bien, amigo?

-Arf.

Eso me alegra. Espero que Hizashi esté mejor después de eso.

En las gradas, Yusuke comenzaba a despertarse. Sakura había logrado curarlo de manera estable, por lo que podía continuar en la contienda. Sin embargo, la sorpresa al ver en el combate un jutsu de su autoría había sacado de su concentración a Sakura, alegrándose por ver a sus dos pupilos avanzar de forma tan satisfactoria.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Has despertado.

-¿Cómo les ha ido a los camaradas? –Preguntó Yusuke poniéndose en pie.

-Pues… solo te fuiste en la pelea de Hizashi y Taro.

-¿Cómo salió?

-¡Taro ganó! -Mamori estaba eufórica. -¡Mi amado cachorrito estará conmigo en la final!

-¿Eso crees? –Primero tendrás que pasar sobre de mi.

-Pero claro que debo hacerlo. Eso es casi un hecho. Aceptémoslo, la más linda, tierna, carismática y mejor combatiente por siglos luz soy yo. La kunoichi más talentosa en la aldea de la hoja.

-Eso crees. La diosa de las criaturas de la noche, ama y señora de la oscuridad y amante empedernida de las fresas, que soy yo, te puede patear el trasero ahora y siempre.

-Eso lo veremos. Definitivamente debemos encontrarnos en la final, y allí sabremos quien es la mejor Kunoichi.

-Muy bien.

-¿Qué hay de mí? Es posible que yo esté en la final. –Dijo Yusuke al verse dejado de lado a la vez que Mamori se imaginaba en la final.

-Lo siento, Yusuke. Pero eres un novato comparado con nosotros cuatro. Aunque hallases derrotado a un Kage de tu propia aldea, sabes que nuestra meta nunca fue derrotar a un Kage, sino a nuestro padre el Narukage. Solo por eso tu habilidad es nula.

-¡Me estás quitando crédito! ¡Verás como puedo sorprender a todos aquí! Estaré en la final cuesteme lo que me cueste.

-Hagamos un trato. Si tú le ganas a Taro, chiquito bebé, te daré a mi hermana como esclava por un mes.

-¡¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?

-Y si tu llegas a la final, yo mismo me entregaré a quien tu desees como esclavo en todos los sentidos de esa palabra.

-Esa sería a Kaede. Como sea, ambos serán esclavos del otro.

-¡Hola! ¡Yo no estoy de acuerdo con que me vendan como esclava de nadie!

-Hecho.

-Hecho.

-¡Pero por que el trofeo debo ser yo! ¡Si ni a mi me conviene la apuesta!

-Es sencillo. –Dijo Mamori. –Solo debes derrotarme, si lo haces cancelaré tu apuesta. Pero si yo te gano deberás obedecer a la apuesta, solo que Yusuke derrote a mi amado.

-¿Sabes qué? Acepto. Y si te gano, tu serás quien sea la esclava de Yusuke.

-Esto se ha enredado demasiado. –Dijo Sakura metiéndose en la apuesta. –Mejor dejémoslo así. Los ganadores obtienen la esclavitud del derrotado por su oponente en la final.

-¡Bien! –Dijeron los tres. En ese momento estaban subiendo Taro y Pero-Pero. Mamori, que aún no podía creer que estaba en medio de una encrucijada en medio del examen fue a ordenarle a Taro…

-¡No me importa como lo hagas, debes derrotar a Yusuke!

-¿Te encuentras bien, Mamori?

-No me cambies el tema. Debes enfocarte en derrotar a ese novato.


	12. Chapter 12

Se me están terminando los conocimientos variados fuera de armas de fuego y armas japonesas. Así que comenzaré a describir armas del shinobi, ya que es de quien más conozco. Senbon y tonfa fueron las dos primeras armas, así que ahora describiremos:

Ashiko. Más que un arma, el ashiko era una herramienta especial del Shinobi. Se trata de una placa que se coloca en los pies. Este tiene púas en la suela para poder escalar más rápido y veloz. Se considera un arma por que usada en combate podía ser un instrumento extra para letales patadas.

Capitulo 12 Ashiko

Todo el mundo conoce la forma mediante la que resultó vencedor, pero nadie conoce la forma mediante la que aseguró la victoria.

Sun Tzu

-Siguiente encuentro: Manda Nanase vs. Mamori Uzumaki.

-Mi turno. –Nanase se acercó al palco colocándose al lado de Mamori. –Quiero que sepas que no me asusta que seas la hija del Narukage. Debo derrotarte para enorgullecer a Hotaru. Tal vez así logre aún más el respeto que venciéndolo a él.

-Me da curiosidad. Después del combate me explicarás lo que sucedió. Por ahora, un combate espera.

Ambas se pararon de manos en el barandal, y tal cual fuese ensayado se lanzaron al suelo cayendo de pie. Una vez allí tal fuese coreografía comenzaron a avanzar entre piruetas llamativas y sincronizadas. Y con la llegada al centro ambas asumieron dos posiciones distintas de combate. Todos estaban aplaudiendo la condición de ambas.

-Listas, comiences.

Esta vez el inicio del combate fue mano a mano de Taijutsu, lo que no fue una ventaja para Nanase debido a los fuertes entrenamientos de Mamori en esta rama. De hecho, en cuanto se acercó a pelear contra Mamori fue repelida por ella que hizo uso de un par de abanicos Tessen. Cada golpe era repelido elegantemente por ella en una demostración de gracia y habilidad. Todo aquello que significaba ser Kunoichi. En un instante de agilidad mental, Nanase se armó con un huevo negro relleno de aceite picante. Y al lanzarlo este se estrelló en la cara de Mamori cegándola por un instante. Momento propicio para preparar un jutsu.

-Raiton: Hiraisin.

El jutsu necesitaba contacto físico, lo que fue un tanto más complicado. Al tocar a Mamori ella se desapareció en una nube de polvo, lo que indicaba que la verdadera Mamori debía estar escondida en algún sitio de la arena. Un sonido alertó a Nanase, una pieza de metal atravesando el aire hizo que se moviese de su lugar para evitar ser atravesada por un kunai que atravesaba el viento. De ese comenzaron a seguirle varios más, los que en conjunto sumaron diez.

-No te escondas. Sé que a distancia no tardarás en aburrirte.

-Es cierto. Pero he estado pensando que no necesito esconderme para ganar. Aunque mi estrategia es alejarme del rayo. Veamos. ¿Cómo era? –Sellos de manos detrás de la arena y activar el jutsu. –Doton: Doryu Taiga. –El suelo bajo los pies de Nanase se convirtió en un rio de lodo haciéndola resbalar con pocas posibilidades de salir de allí. Pronto una nueva amenaza. –Doton: Doryudan.

La cabeza de un dragón emergió del río de fango lanzando poderosos misiles de barro que tenían blanco en Nanase. Ella apenas logró entender la estrategia puso pies en polvorosa y logró retirarse de allí a tiempo. Ahora sabía donde se escondía su oponente y su mirada estaba puesta en ese sitio.

-Raiton: Jibashi.

Un rayo salió de las manos de Nanase logrando dar en el blanco esta vez. Y al estar cayendo Mamori preparaba el Hiraisin para atraparla antes de caer. Mamori necesitaba protegerse de esa técnica, puesto que podía terminar la pelea. Simplemente usó la base de cualquier genin para escapar justo a tiempo antes que las manos de Nanase le dieran un final.

-Sustitución.

Apenas había escapado. Ahora sabía que Nanase era una rival de la que no debía confiarse. Necesitaba reiniciar su estrategia. Ahora con Taijutsu.

Mamori salió de su escondite y comenzó a avanzar a una velocidad increíble para acertar en Nanase algunos golpes antes que preparase su Hiraisin nuevamente. Al instante fue recibida por ella en una pelea de control y serenidad. Los golpes se repelían entre ellos, sin imaginar lo que vendría después a eso. Con la concentración digna de un Chounin, Nanase comenzó a ver más allá de lo que bien pareciera ser evidente y pasó a aumentar sus habilidades en mitad del combate.

-Raiton: No Yoroi.

La velocidad, potencia y tiempo de reacción de Nanase fue mayor logrando acertar en amori no solo varios impactos, sino también un Hiraisin que obligo a Mamori a arrodillarse.

-[Suficiente. No más consideraciones] –Mamori sabía que si seguía ocultando su potencial sería bastante tarde. En instantes su dojutsu se activó, la combinación entre sharingan y elemento negro que le daba la habilidad de copiar, ver a su oponente moverse lentamente y las muestras de energía alrededor. Uzumaki Dojutsu.

Así fue capaz de ver acercarse a Nanase aún si viajara a la velocidad de la luz. Por eso al verla acercarse se movió solo lo suficiente para esquivar los ataques eléctricos o recibirlos de manera leve. Al estar tan cerca de ella, la posibilidad era infinita, pero al descubrir que podía realizar una técnica de la familia y terminar con el combate fue bastante obvio que debía ejecutarla ahora.

Reuniendo chacra de elemento fuego en su mano con una rotación constante y concentrada se logró efectuar el signo de los Uzumaki entre los pueblos y aldeas.

-Katon: Rasengan.

Apenas recibió el Rasengan, Nanase fue detenida en seco a la vez que su energía eléctrica. Salió despedida girando violentamente hasta el muro, donde terminó su combate. Mamori comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido y pronto comenzó a correr en dirección de su oponente (¿O debería decir Victima?) y se apresuró a curar las heridas superficiales. Pero no conforme con el castigo, Nanase intentó seguir con el combate, sin ningún éxito.

-Tranquila, vengo a curarte.

-Tengo que seguir. Hotaru me está viendo.

-Y estoy segura que está orgulloso. Pero un verdadero shinobi conserva su vida para volver a pelear después. Ven, déjame ayudarte.

El aplicador se acercó a ayudar también, así como varios ninjas médicos a examinar la salud de Nanase, que evidentemente no podía continuar más en el combate. Pronto una persona extra se acercaría a ver su estado, el chico regordete que había estado observándola. Al verlo acercarse, las mejillas de Nanase se enrojecieron a la par que sus ojos emitieron lágrimas. Estaba avergonzada por haber quedado tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca de la final.

-Lo siento…

-No. No importa. Así tendremos una oportunidad más para ser chounin… juntos.

Nanase sintió que su corazón recibía un vuelco completo, lo que hizo que al final aceptara esa derrota, no así el siguiente año.

-La ganadora del combate, Mamori Uzumaki.

Mientras Mamori se retiraba era el turno de Kaede para entrar en la arena, a la vez que era el turno de Kazuma. Este era un sujeto frío, reservado y en cierto punto de la historia maligno. Pero al haber sido entrenado por el mismo Mizukage se había convertido en un arma letal para asesinar. Kaede había comenzado a bajar las escaleras cuando comenzó a ser atacada por este sujeto, que estaba centrado en terminar con Yusuke en las finales. Sacando una espada, Kazuma comenzó a dar terribles ataques directo a matar. De no ser por el sharingan, tal vez habría acertado en su objetivo. Yusuke estaba por interceder cuando fue retenido por Hizashi.

-Es su combate. No el nuestro.

-Pero Kazuma…

-Si Kaede quisiera atacar, tiene a Uchiha y a Kusanagi en la espalda. Quiere llevarlo al centro de la arena.

Efectivamente comenzó a avanzar hasta llegar a presentarse en la arena siendo atacada por las tajantes fuerzas de la espada Minamure. El aplicador observaba que Kaede estaba esquivando solamente, por lo que intuyó que lo que deseaba era escapar de las embestidas mortales de Kazuma, y sin haber dado inicio el combate ya comenzaba una pelea a muerte. Kazuma logró rasgar las ropas de Kaede, cortar parte de su rostro… y por poco el cabello de la orgullosa morena.

-¡Si tocas el cabello será tu cabeza la que ruede!

-No solo será el cabello, sino el cuello con él.

Esquivando las tajadas, Kaede sacó a Uchiha de su sitio y comenzó a evadir la espada Minamure con ella, sólo que un pequeño descuido le quitó la mitad del largo cabello que había estado cuidando desde haberse convertido en estudiante. Al ver los mechones negros caer al suelo, la ira de esta mujer comenzó a crecer, lo que sus compañeros más antiguos detectaron como un problema potencial. El sharingan pasó a su estado máximo nivel tres, y las sombras comenzaron a emerger de ella. Y al verse un chacra negro rodearla el aire a su alrededor comenzó a convertirse en un gélido ventarrón.

-Estilo de las sombras: Cataplejía.

De Kaede comenzaron a salir varias sombras gemelas, que salieron con armas shinobis y comenzaron a avanzar hacia Kazuma. Aunque intentaba acertar con Minamure, las sombras seguían avanzando. Pronto los espectros comenzaron a cortar piernas, brazos y músculos del shinobi asesino. Con esto la falta de energía o flujo de energía en las zonas atacadas por las sombras hicieron que su cuerpo cayera al suelo. Ni siquiera podía mover los ojos, estaba fijo en un solo sitio: el rostro de Kaede que ahora portaba una espada de sombras.

-Un golpe más, y estarás muerto. ¿Una última palabra?

-La ganadora del Combate… Kaede Uzumaki

-Dame una razón para no darte un final.

-Por que es solo cabello. –Hizashi se acercó para detener a Kaede. –Una Kunoichi que se deja llevar por su tristeza es una dama perdida.

Pero en Kaede no sólo había una kunoichi furibunda. Pronto las lágrimas de verse con el cabello más corto de lo que siempre presumió estar eran las lágrimas de una mujer orgullosa de su apariencia. Y en ella el orgullo era antes que nada. Solo le quedaba un mechón de cabello a la mitad de la espalda, que pendía como único recuerdo de su cabello largo.

-¡Debería asesinarte!

Yusuke, que nunca podía mantenerse quieto comenzó a tomar el cabello en el suelo e intentó idear algo. Mamori, que sabía lo orgullosa que era Kaede podía entender lo que pudiese estar sintiendo. Solo era cuestión de idearse algo. Pero…

-Toma, Mamori. Intenta hacer que se vea bien antes del siguiente encuentro. –Yusuke le dio el cabello a Mamori Curiosamente, cuando ella lo tomó se trataba de una trenza relámpago, que tal vez estaría dándole la solución a su problema.

-Espero que le guste, por que la cabeza que rodará será la tuya.

-Eso lo veremos. –Yusuke comenzó a caminar al centro de la arena. Todavía podía sentir dolor en el cuerpo, y tenía muy poca idea de cómo arreglárselas con el siguiente oponente, aun si lo conocía demasiado bien.

-Siguiente combate: Yusuke Akisame vs. Taro Inuzuka. Contendientes acérquense. –Taro y Yusuke estaban ahora frente a frente, y Pero-Pero en el centro como un fiel chico. Un saludo marcial y pronto ambos estaban preparados para empezar. –Comiencen.

Taro sabía que el defecto principal de Yusuke era el Taijutsu, lo que le dio pauta para comenzar con Pero-Pero a atacar por ambos lados. Sin embargo los extenuantes entrenamientos con Lee fueron la mejor terapia para Yusuke, que prácticamente sólo podía defenderse con esto. Hacia ambos lados, el desertor Samurai tenía problemas, pues mientras evadía las mordidas del can, su amo estaba a punto de insertar un golpe suave en su red de chacra. De un momento a otro el joven can cambió su forma para ser dos los Taros que atacaban a Yusuke, y este no se daba abasto con ambos. El desgaste fue mayor en el ninja de agua y al ser derribado de un golpe comenzó a preparar un contraataque para su situación.

-Katon: Honsenka no Jutsu.

El fuego de fénix comenzó a rodear el campo, y ambos shinobis esquivaron hasta el final, aunque al parecer la puntería de Yusuke parecía demasiado mala como para no ser intencionada. La verdad preparaba algo mayor. Saltando al aire se exponía a su propia técnica, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

-Katon: Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu

De la boca de Yusuke comenzó a emanar gas flamable emitido en forma de soplo que pronto comenzó a incendiarse con las llamas que aún estaban en el suelo. La arena se volvió un horno, y ambos chicos comenzaron a sentir el dolor. Pero Taro y Pero-Pero más que Yusuke. Al sentir como su cuerpo se calentaba, decidió usar el viento para no ser rostizado. Así…

-Futon: Renkūdan

Al exhalar aire, el fuego desapareció y Yusuke estaba en caída libre hacia Taro, lo que aprovechó muy bien con su patentada técnica.

-Estilo Inuzuka: Taladro salvaje.

Al unirse ambos Taros el taladro comenzó a ascender destruyendo todo lo que salía al paso. Y al verse tan vulnerable, la única forma de escapar era:

-Rasengan.

Intentando desesperadamente atacar al taladro con la técnica de su maestro, Yusuke se abría paso en el taladro. Sorprendente era ver que tanto el taladro como el rasengan eran equivalentes, pero a diferencia del taladro, el rasengan podía continuar sin importar el desgaste de la técnica. Por eso el taladro terminó su ciclo y el rasengan explotó en la cara de ambos. Los tres salieron despedidos, y movidos por el combate aterrizaron el los muros y se regresaron a la afrenta. Ahora era una guerra de armas. Taro y su can transformado en él sacaron kunais, mientras que Yusuke había sacado… Un bastón articulado en tres secciones, perfecto para defenderse de ambos. Con un movimiento podía enfrentar a dos o hasta a tres personas, demostrado en ese momento. Pero la habilidad no era todo. Si a habilidad se refería, Taro tenía más experiencia que Yusuke en el ramo de shinobi. Así los dos comenzaron a ganar terreno sobre el núcleo del novato, desgarrando su ropa y cortando en diversas zonas. Era necesario salir de la pelea, y Yusuke lo hizo golpeando el bastón en el suelo, lo que lo hizo explotar en una pantalla de luz. Cuando los Taros se dieron cuenta de su desaparición, ya Yusuke estaba oculto. Durante un tiempo no lograron localizarlo, pues con la explosión Yusuke tiró una esencia por todo el lugar de flores varias. Con esto intentaba ocultar su aroma al olfato de los dos.

-Ese Yusuke. Sabe que no puede competir contra Taro en Taijutsu. –Dijo Mamori, que estaba intentando recuperar algo de lo perdido: el cabello de Kaede.

-Pero no se puede esconder tan fácil. No del mejor rastreador de Konoha.

-Byakugan.

Taro comenzó a rastrear la red de chacra de Yusuke. Y al encontrarlo comenzó a seguirlo. Detrás de algunos árboles localizó a su presa, y no esperando para vencerlo le insertó un golpe de juken que lo derrumbó. Al ver su victoria, Taro bajó la guardia. Momento adecuado.

-Doton: Shinjūzanshu no jutsu.

Unas manos salieron de la tierra capturando a Taro y enterrándolo hasta el cuello. Pronto salió de la tierra mientras que el clon de agua desapareció.

-Espero que esto sea suficiente.

-No lo creas. –Taro desapareció en una nube de polvo volviéndose Pero-Pero. Ahora sentía que la brisa se volvía gélida. Y el aire se movía de forma turbulenta justo en el momento en que agachó su cabeza. Taro estaba ahora sobre de él con la intensión de acertarle un golpe gentil, que quizás terminaría la pelea y las aspiraciones de Yusuke. Así de cerca, entrar en el núcleo del otro era más difícil. Por ello Yusuke creía había llegado el momento de usar el punto de aguja. Si tan solo supiera cómo es que le hizo la última vez.

Comenzó a adentrarse en el núcleo, lo que le estaba resultando un martirio debido a la enorme dificultad que es adentrarse en los ataques de un Hyuga. Pero al lograr adentrarse intentó imitar aquello que lograse contra el maestro Lee. La velocidad, la precisión y el mismo error hicieron que Taro terminase desequilibrado.

-¿Qué demonios?

-Necesito decirte que no tiene caso levantarse. Será el final.

-No, no lo será. –Taro intentaba levantarse, pero volvía a caer cada vez. Pero-Pero, que había logrado salir de su prisión de tierra y ahora estaba al lado de Taro. –No puedo rendirme. No ahora que Mamori está observándome atentamente. Pero-Pero, sabes que hacer.

-Arf.

-Arte ninja estilo Inuzuka: Polimerización hombre y bestia: BERSERKER.

Pero-Pero saltó directo a su amo, convirtiéndose los dos en uno solo. Taro había desarrollado una técnica similar al Garoga de su padre, solo que ahora en lugar de formar parte de su amigo, era Pero-Pero el que se unía a Taro, lo que lo transformaba en un hibrido hombre y bestia con ira y descontrol. Al unirse a su amigo ahora tenía suficiente poder para derrotar incluso a un jounin con el precio de poder estar demasiado débil en el futuro cercano.

Con esta combinación de fuerza, Berserker se lanzó hacia Yusuke con una tremenda velocidad. No pudo ver llegar el golpe cuando un enorme zarpazo le dañó el rostro, y aún peor fue recibir un segundo zarpazo que se estrelló en su pecho. Apenas se levanto ya tenía a Berserker encima nuevamente. En verdad estaba en problemas. No bien intentaba levantarse nuevamente cuando berserker tenía su pie sobre de él. Debía pensar en algo pronto.

-Hana Ninpo: Hyakka Hyōran (Arte Ninja de La Flor: Flujo Incendiario)

De los alrededores comenzaron a salir varias hileras de fuego que se dirigían hacia Berserker, alejándolo por lo menos de los alrededores de Yusuke y permitiéndole pensar. Evidentemente encerrarlo en la cúpula de espejos sería más conveniente, pero el chacra que le quedaba no era suficiente para mantenerlo dentro. Además, era posible que volviera a suceder que se desvaneciera en plena batalla, y no era una opción. La única solución que conocía era inmovilizarlo, pero su fuerza era suficiente para salir del suelo con la cacería de cabeza y el tanshinko no parecía una opción. Respuesta:

-Debo derrotarlo en su propio juego, el Taijutsu de Lee. –Yusuke se levantó del suelo y comenzó a tomar la posición de su maestro Lee. Al ver que seguía de pie, Berserker se lanzó a donde lo esperaba Yusuke para darle el golpe final, pero en cuanto vio la cercanía del final, con un sólido golpe de su mano logró desviar el ataque dirigiéndolo al suelo. Incrementando su velocidad comenzó a golpearlo con patadas ascendentes. Poco a poco fue elevando el cuerpo del berserker hacia el cielo, y mientras ascendía la barrera de su límite estaba siendo atravesada. Para darle el final, Yusuke intentó aplicar su combo favorito. Una vez en el cenit de la altura, comenzó a descender atacando cual león a su presa, con una contundencia digna de su maestro. Entre puñetazos y patadas, el rugido del león de la hoja se hizo presente, finalizando la masacre en el suelo con una patada que le quitaría completamente la energía.

-Shishi Rendan.

Taro cayó al suelo separándose de Pero-Pero. Y Yusuke era el último hombre de pie en la arena de batalla.

-El ganador de este encuentro… Yusuke Akisame.

Yusuke por fin había salido caminando de una batalla del examen, pero bastante molido como para decir que estaba bien. Con la energía que le quedaba se acercó a Taro, que ya no podía levantarse de su sitio aun si ponía el corazón en ello. Pero-Pero aún podía pelear, pero su atención estaba en su amo cuyo corazón había sido apaleado.

-Pero… se supone que yo debía estar en la final.

-Este no es un torneo con premio al primer lugar, Sino un examen chounin. La victoria puede venir incluso de la derrota. Solo espera… y veremos quien en verdad se convertirá en Chounin.

Yusuke le ofreció una mano para levantarlo del suelo, lo que Taro accedió y comenzó a levantarse con su ayuda. Apenas se puso de pie sintió como el cuerpo le atacaba con dolores poco soportables en el cuerpo. La ráfaga de leones era demasiado devastadora, sobre todo después de una pelea tan larga. Los ninjas médicos pronto comenzaron a asistir a Taro, casi empujando a Yusuke para quitárselo de encima y pudieran trabajar. Como sea, él ya tenía experiencia en odio hacia su persona, por lo que decidió dejarlo en sus manos y pasar al palco de competición donde Sakura podría darle primeros auxilios.

Al llegar al palco de competencia Yusuke se sentó un momento en una banca de madera cercana, sintiendo como su cuerpo era carcomido por el dolor de su cuerpo. Sakura comenzó a atenderlo, mientras que Mamori terminaba de arreglar a Kaede tal como Yusuke le había inspirado.

-Verás que incluso te vez más coqueta con esto. Muy bien, terminado. Mira que bien quedaste.

-¿Cómo lo voy a saber si no hay espejos aquí? –Frente a ella apareció un espejo de hielo, cortesía de su muy adolorido compañero, mostrando exactamente lo que había hecho Mamori con su persona. Tenía evidentemente el cabello corto, casi como el de su madre, pero en la espalda había una larga trenza india cubierta por varios listones color rojo que se originaba desde la nuca hasta las rodillas (Basado en Yuna, de Final Fantasy X-2). En verdad era una vision diferente que tal vez podía resaltar. Aunque hablando en serio, Kaede hubiese preferido su cabello que había cuidado toda su vida.

-No se ve mal, pero… no será lo mismo.

-El cabello vuelve a crecer. Por ahora te verás así, que no es una mala vista. ¿Qué dices, Yusuke? ¿Qué tan atractiva es mi hermana mayor?

-Más de lo que ella cree. –Dijo Yusuke con una forma cortes y galante que hizo que las tres damas Uzumaki se ruborizaran por diferentes motivos. Sakura había tomado este color por creer que había encontrado al que engendraría la siguiente generación Uchiha, Mamori sintió que el cuerpo se le erizaba con el tono de voz, y Kaede sintió todas las anteriores más una sensación de bochorno por el gesto caballeresco, que aunque no intentaba ligarse a Kaede lo estaba logrando.

-Siguiente combate.

-Pues, creo que es nuestro turno, hermana. Que gane la mejor.

-Estoy segura que eso sucederá. No has olvidado nuestro convenio, ¿O sí?

-Taro se ha convertido en esclavo y Yusuke en amo. Pero aún no sabemos de quien. Esto lo decidirá todo. Si me vuelvo su ama, tal vez lo obligue a convertirse en mi amante.

-Sobre mi cadáver, Mamori. –Sakura estaba escuchando todo, y en ese momento había comenzado a molestarse.


	13. Chapter 13

Lamento haberme tardado, pero los exámenes finales están a la puerta. Este capitulo termina la primera temporada de este fic, necesaria pausa para mi cabeza e inspiración. En enero espero contar con su presencia y comentarios, por que sin ustedes lectores su servidor no puede mejorar. Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año nuevo.

Toca el turno de una de las armas preferidas de Kaede, el Neko-te. Se trataban de garras de gato hechas de hierro ajustables a los dedos. Estas tenían como objetivo principal el rostro de los rivales, y en ocasiones estaban cargadas de veneno.

Capitulo 13 Neko-te

La dificultad de la lucha armada es hacer cercanas las distancias largas y convertir los problemas en ventajas.

Sun Tzu

La pelea principal del día, aquella que daba un panorama distinto a la categoría de un genin, y elevaba su rango tal vez más allá del chounin. En el centro de la arena ambas hermanas se inclinaron mostrando el mutuo respeto y cariño que se tenían la una a la otra, aunque ante los ojos de los demás deberían actuar como rivales, lo cual no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Una apuesta de por medio convertía este enfrentamiento en algo serio, y los presentes estarían presenciando una de las mejores peleas en la clasificación de chounins.

-¡Combatientes, comiencen!

Y en un instante ambas se separaron imitándose una a la otra en el primer jutsu.

-Kagebunshin no Jutsu.

En manera de equipo todas comenzaron a avanzar hacia un oponente en común con diferentes armas cada persona. Mientras la lucha armada se daba en la arena, las verdaderas intentaban en mitad del enfrentamiento encontrar a la otra real. Y por instantes era difícil. Ambas comenzaron a activar sus respectivos dojutsus. Pero ni siquiera así se podía identificar las reales. Cansadas de buscar ambas decidieron eliminar de una vez las clones de tajo. Por ello ambas usaron el mismo jutsu una vez más, saltando y activando un jutsu de tierra.

-Doton: Yumi no muma. –La tierra se tragó a todos los clones, mientras que las reales estaban sobre rocas una frente la otra. Usando la tierra movediza, ambas intentaron contraatacar la una a la otra. –Doton, Doryuudan

Nuevamente repitiendo los jutsus comenzaron a lanzar misiles de tierra, buscando superarse la una a la otra. Pero en teoría ambas eran del mismo nivel. Quizás aquello en lo que no emparejaban sus habilidades era aquello por lo que decidieron entrenar. Y esto era:

-Es imposible que terminemos si seguimos siendo simples shinobis.

-Es necesario que demostremos lo que estamos dispuestas a hacer, así sea…

-¡Enfrentarnos con las corrientes alternas!

Mamori comenzó a enfocar su chacra natral, físico y espiritual formándose una tonalidad naranja en los alrededores de los ojos, mientras que en Kaede comenzaban a formarse unos tonos de piel más oscura y en sus ojos se reflejó el cambio de sharingan nivel tres a una simple línea vertical.

No había terminado de cargar el chacra natural cuando Mamori ya estaba planeando algo. Su cabello comenzó a creer envolviéndola por completo. Esto anunciaba un jutsu peligroso, y el Narukage se vio en la necesidad de usar parte de su habilidad para proteger a la aldea. Kaede comenzaba a presionar el uso de su corriente de las sombras, cuanto más rápido mejor.

-Senpo: Kebari Senbon

De Kaede miles de misiles agujas salieron disparadas en todas direcciones, siendo repelidas por Naruto y una barrera roja que defendió a los habitantes. Ahora la pelea se tornaba seria. Cuando el polvo levantado por los proyectiles que encontraron alojo en el suelo se disipó, una figura negra apareció. Una sombra que se defendía con energía negra y desbordaba humo y cenizas. LA armadura oscura de las corrientes de las sombras defendería a Kaede de semejante ataque sorpresa.

-Demonios, no fui lo suficientemente rápida. Arreglaré eso. –Mamori comenzó a cargar chacra en la palma de su mano, chacra de elemento viento. Naruto comenzaba a preocuparse por las consecuencias de enfrentar a ellas dos, y aunque aún no controlaran perfectamente toda la energía que podía desbordar las corrientes alternadas el daño causado por las mismas podrían ser devastadores. –Futon: Rasengan.

Comenzando a avanzar con la esfera de energía eolica en la palma trataba de acercarse a Kaede. No obstante con el sharingan en su nivel básico al límite podía leer los movimientos de su hermana como si de cámara lenta se tratase. Usando energía oscura se plantó frente a ella y lanzó un Kunai de tres puntas. Este Kunai estaba marcado para usar la técnica de la familia, el relámpago amarillo de la aldea de Konoha ahora reencarnaba en un relámpago de luz negra. Cuando el Kunai pasó por detrás de la dama, Kaede activó el rasgo de familia.

-Hiriashin no Jutsu.

Apareció justo detrás de Mamori, atrapó el kunai y se dio vuelta a la velocidad que Mamori intentó esquivar la puñalada. La concentración en el rasengan se interrumpió, y usando un escudo de cabello en espinas logró defenderse de Kaede. Ella fue ensartada con una alta cantidad de puas, causándole un daño grande en su mano. Aprovechando la cercanía, Mamori usó n rasengan normal para hacerle daño. Kaede fue expulsada varios metros hasta toparse con el muro de la arena.

Apenas se levantó sintió el daño de la técnica, comenzando a curarse a si misma con bases de medicina enseñadas por su madre. No obstante no había tiempo. Mamori se dirigía hacia ella aún con su Sen'nin activado. Y centrando su chacra en la palma de su mano intentó volver a atacar a Kaede con el rasengan de viento. Al verse en problemas, Kaede necesitó pedir ayuda de su hermano. Usó la sangre que brotaba de su palma e invocó a Kanon para que la defendiera. Kanon al instante se lanzó en contra de Mamori, recibiendo de frente el rasengan de viento con una versión bermellón de la esfera proveniente de su boca. El poder del modo ermitaño fue tan poderosa que Kanon salió perdiendo en esta pelea, pero le dio el tiempo suficiente a su hermana para preparar su contraataque. La esfera de viento seguía siendo un problema, y usando su propia versión elemental con fuego recibió la esfera de Mamori rechazando su poder con la enérgica esfera que había formado.

-¡Katon: Rasengan!

El poder de ambas empató, y ambas esferas estallaron haciéndoles daño a sus usuarias. Con este último rasengan de viento se le terminó el poder natural a Mamori. En cambio a Kaede le quedaba un rato de energía.

-Cadenas de Yomi.

Mamori tuvo que esquivar las cadenas una por una, cortando a veces las mismas con un kunai especial. No obstante, al final las cadenas fueron más hábiles que ella, y atrapada por las drenadotas comenzó a esperar el final de la pelea.

-Parece que la corriente de las sombras es mayor a las técnicas del ermitaño.

-Olvidas algo, hermanita. Solo una de nosotras es hija de sangre de Naruto. Podrás controlar a los zorros de la estepa Merran, pero yo soy una heredera del Jinchuuriki más poderoso.

Los ojos de Mamori cambiaron de forma, mostrando unos ojos rojos con una línea vertical. Chacra rojo comenzó a repeler por si mismo las cadenas de Yomi, liberándola de su prisión. En sus mejillas comenzaron a dibujarse unas líneas que semejaban bigotes de zorro, y sus colmillos comenzaron a crecer, perdiendo control de si. (Tratando de excusarme: al fusionar su persona con Kyubi, naruto y el zorro formaron una nueva persona, una persona que podía hacer uso de diferentes jutsus de niveles altos. Al dar un hijo al mundo, se formó una raza distinta de shinobi. Mamori se había convertido en una hibrido del zorro de las nueve colas. Desde la primera parte había estado rondando por mi cabeza esta clase de cuestión, si Naruto siendo él un zorro humano podía ceder parte de ese poder a su hija). Ahora el peligro crecía, con una cola fuera de su cuerpo mamori se había convertido en una bestia similar a berserker Taro.

-Veamos si ahora puedo darte batalla.

Mamori comenzó a atacar de frente a su hermana, haciéndola retroceder para evitar las envestidas de Mamori, y con la idea de estar aún más en problemas que hace rato, había la necesidad de pensar en algo pronto. De lo contrario perdería contra ella. En eso recordó una técnica que había estado poniendo en práctica. Algo que aún no había probado en batalla, por lo que tal vez era peligroso usarlo ahora.

-Estilo de las sombras, aguja del shinobi.

Haciendo uso de su corriente de las sombras, Kaede centró chacra directo a sus dedos tocando a Mamori en puntos exactos. Esto produjo en ella una descarga de poder semejante a la electricidad de un generador de energía. El problema era que con cada descarga masiva de chacra el desafortunado que recibía el pinchazo perdía el doble de su reserva, haciendo que pronto Mamori se cansara por el chacra rojo. En instantes cayó al suelo agotada.

-Que clase de jutsu es ese.

-El más peligroso para un shinobi. Es hora de terminar. –Kaede comenzaba a centrar su energía en su puño, haciendo que este se fortaleciera. Con un mega impacto, Kaede iba a darle el final a la pelea. Mamori podía sentir el final acercándose, pero al final fue solo una pantalla, pues el golpe se incrustó en el suelo mojado, haciéndola sentirse aún peor. –Te gané, hermanita. Taro estará a mis órdenes por un mes.

-¿Qué cosa? –Mamori recién recordaba el pacto de esclavitud que habían hecho los tres (Taro aún no sabía lo que sucedería).

-La ganadora del encuentro es Kaede Uzumaki.

–No, no puedo rendirme. Si… -Elevar un poco de chacra le hacía daño a ella, haciendo que moverse fuese imposible. -¡HAAAA!

-No eleves chacra, o terminarás agotándote.

-¿Cómo me libero de esta abominación?

-Quítate la cadena.

Mamori regresó su mirada al punto donde entró la aguja del shinigami. Allí había una argolla diminuta, que tenía atado una cadena tan fina que bien pudiese confundirse con un hilo negro. Se trataba de una cadena de yomi tan pequeña y concentrada que hacía de los movimientos de Mamori imposibles. No solo era esa argolla, sino cerca de diez argollas más prendidas de brazos, piernas y cuello. Antes de quitarse cada una de las argollas, su mirada se enfocó en Taro, que aún no sabía lo que le esperaba saliendo de la aldea de la neblina. Su mirada cambió, y se enfocó en el siguiente rival de su hermana, su amo de ahora en adelante. Solo que él no parecía estar en su cien por ciento. Al verlo acercare al centro de la arena sus miradas se cruzaron. Sabía que estaba planeando la forma en la que podía hacer frente a la mujer que ahora era la favorita.

-Siguiente combate: Yusuke Akisame contra Kaede Uzumaki.

Kaede se puso de pie aún con energía para hacerle frente al samurai desertor, mientras que Yusuke hacía uso de su última reserva de chacra. Sacando un pergamino de su cinturón comenzó a preparar la última posibilidad de librar un buen combate.

-¿No te molesta que me prepare para esto antes de empezar?

-Para nada. Esperaría me brindaras tu máximo esfuerzo.

Yusuke se mordió el pulgar y comenzó a abrir el pergamino. Mientras el papel se desplegaba, con el pulgar ensangrentado trazó su nombre en el papiro, abasteciéndose de chacra. Esto hubiese podido hacerlo antes del combate, pero le pareció más justo si ella misma le permitía usar el papiro de reserva de chacra para reabastecerse.

-Gracias.

-Suerte.

-¡Comiencen!

Yusuke hizo uso del taijutsu que aprendiera de Lee, moviéndose a velocidades altas cortando el viento y atacando cual halcón peregrino. Había algo en la forma de pelear de Yusuke que le traían recuerdos a Sakura, detectando una forma gallarda y represiva de actuar. Además, su forma de buscar una venganza pasiva, su intención de superar a su pariente y el modo en el que daba impulso a si mismo tenían un matiz Uchiha. La diferencia más grande fue la influencia de Naruto en su vida, y todo lo que eso implica.

Kaede esquivaba cada patada, cada embestida, cada ataque de Yusuke. No era pieza para enfrentar a Kaede frente a frente. Y era extraño que él no se hubiese dado cuenta. Cuando él hizo un movimiento bastante adornado, Kaede le insertó un golpe directo a la cabeza, haciéndolo desaparecer en una nube de polvo. Después aparecieron dos más, que hicieron a la dama caer en problemas más grandes. Al verse en desventaja le acertó a cada uno otro impacto más, haciéndolos desaparecer en polvo y agua. A esos dos le siguieron cuatro, y a ellos ocho. Ahora la desventaja era demasiada, viéndose reflejada en la forma que Kaede trataba de esquivarles a todos. Cuando se deshizo de los ocho esperó a que salieran los demás clones, que salieron de los escombros de los combates. Apenas había subido la guardia una mano salió del suelo, atrapándola por el tobillo y enterrándola en la tierra mojada. Como era una tierra más suave, no tomaría mucho antes de que se liberase, por lo que era preciso moverse rápido. Ahora había la necesidad de darle el punto final a la pelea, invocando una marejada.

-Kuchiyose no jutsu: Tsunami.

Una cantidad de agua poco común comenzó a inundar la arena produciendo problemas de apnea. La presión del agua comenzó a aumentar con la profundidad que se formaba, y llegando a los diez metros la presión era insoportable. Pronto se liberó de la prisión de tierra, obligándola a ascender. Los clones de agua tomaron a Kaede evitando que ascendiera. En poco tiempo el conjunto de la presión y la falta de aire hicieron que la kunoichi perdiese el sentido. Las mareas comenzaron a retroceder, y en el centro de la arena quedó Yusuke cargando entre brazos a su rival.

-El ganador del torneo y Chounin automático: Yusuke Akisame.

Naruto, que preocupado estaba por la condición de su hija bajó del palco en el que estaba, tomando a Kaede en brazos. Llevó el pecho de su hija al oído escuchando un débil palpitar.

-Está viva, pero eso fue demasiado peligroso.

-No corría peligro. Ella me importa más de lo que cree.

¿Cómo reaccionar a estas palabras? Naruto comenzó a pensar en la forma en que se dio el combate. Jamás la enfrentó frente a frente, sino que había mandado a sus clones a atacarla, y al final para no golpearla decidió forzar que se rindiese al perder toda noción de ella. Yusuke jamás la atacó, sino que buscó evitarle el dolor. Sakura pronto se acercó para reanimar a Kaede, despertándola poco después de su letargo marino.

-Mamá. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Bueno… que no llegaste al final.

-¿Hoe?

Kaede se levantó, observando que Yusuke seguía en pie. Era Yusuke el primer hombre, después de su padre, que le quitaba la victoria de las manos. En verdad, su mayor habilidad era analizar la situación y encontrar la forma de salir delante de la forma más sencilla y sin gastar mucha energía. En verdad merecía y tenía talento para liderar un grupo. Ahora era él quien se llevaba los aplausos, pero se negaba a que fuera el único de ese día. Después de todo, no había necesidad de ganar una pelea para cumplir una misión.

Se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo superficial (Por el agua algo de ese polvo se impregnó en su ropa). Comenzó a avanzar hasta donde se encontraba él, esperando pacientemente hasta que ella se reincorporase. Guardaba el respeto, esperando a que ella estuviese a unos pasos para mostrarle un poco de ética de combate. Apenas se encontraron frente a frente, él se inclinó con la reverencia de artes marciales provenida de su antigua estirpe. Kaede se inclinó igual, mostrando su derrota aceptada. Y al volver a cruzar miradas sus compañeros de equipo se acercaron con alegría. Ellos se volvieron los dos más fuertes del equipo. Taro levantó a Yusuke en hombros celebrando con él. Hizashi se mantuvo retirado de esa clase de celebración por su estado delicado, con algunas quemaduras que los ninjas de la aldea pudieron corregir. Sin embargo su cabello fue reducido casi al mínimo. Tomoe también estaba en la celebración, y Nanase estaba respaldada en un muro al otro lado observando la victoria de Yusuke. Pronto se acercó Hotaru para intentar consolar una derrota.

-Nanase-chan.

-Lo siento, Hotaru. Fallé en mi intento.

-No has fallado aún. Perdiste un combate, pero aún existe la oportunidad de ser nombrada chounin.

-Si eso sucede, tal vez estaré demasiado feliz.

-Será grandioso. Como sea, estaré apoyándote, cualquiera que sea el resultado.

Nanase bajó la mirada y comenzó a sentir una ligera irritación en su rostro.

Tras de haberse reunido todos los examinadores durante una hora completa el veredicto estaría listo. Mientras esto ocurría, los equipos salían de paseo. Hizashi debía quedarse a tratamiento, Taro apenas recibió el alta total quiso salir a pasear con sus amigos de equipo. Y en cuanto a Kaede fue tratada por infecciones debido a las agujas que recibiera departe de su hermana. Al final, ninguno resultó demasiado herido como para ser internado en el hospital, salvo Kazuma, que aún no recuperaba su movilidad. El equipo de la hoja, junto con Nanase y Tomoe, salió a pasear en la aldea. Aunque aún había personas que desviaban la mirada a Yusuke, la mayoría había dejado los perjuicios que azotaban al joven Chounin.

-¿Qué se siente saber que la gente puede verte a los ojos y decir que eres el mejor genin de la aldea imperial?

-Mamori, no ganó de buena forma.

-Por favor, Kaede. Hay que aceptar que cualquier pelea de la que salgas caminando y el rival no pueda seguir peleando es una victoria segura. Incluso si convencieras a tu rival que no pelease es una victoria.

-No me tocó jamás. Requirió de una armada de clones para ganar. En verdad jamás mereció ganar.

-Lamento si mi asenso a chounin te hace algún mal. Si pudiera hacer algo por ello…

-Déjalo así. Hoy eres el aplaudido. Pero mañana me tocará a mí elevar el brazo y colocar la pierna sobre ti.

Yusuke sintió que su victoria había dibujado una línea entre los dos. Kaede podía presentir que esto podía separarlos. Y con ayuda de Tomoe, ambos comenzaron a acercarse un poco más.

-Sabes, agradezco que hallasen protegido a mi familia cuando el mizukage intentó apoderarse de ellos. Nunca terminaré de agradecerles.

-En verdad no fue nada. El agradecimiento deberías dárselo a la señorita Midory. Ella es la que evitó que le hicieran daño.

-Pero sin tus indicaciones en verdad estarían en problemas. Cumpliste con tu palabra, y por ello te agradezco. Así que…. Si no tienes nada que hacer esta noche… me gustaría que me acompañaras a mi casa. Allí…

-No creo que esté interesado en ello. –Dijo Kaede. –Verás, esperábamos celebrar su victoria en el hotel.

-Pero si quieres puedes acompañarnos. –Dijo Yusuke. –Después de todo, fuiste parte del torneo.

Kaede pisó fuertemente a Yusuke haciéndole daño de sobre manera, considerando que había pasado por guerreros jounins, ganado el torneo y todo esto sin recibir atención medica de forma adecuada (Sakura le atendió bastante superficial para que regresara al instante al combate).

-Está bien. Allí estaré.

-Habitación 0316. –Dijo Taro. –Ven, Pero-Pero. Vamos a ver si encontramos algo de alimento para ti.

-Arf.

-Es verdad. –Dijo Mamori. –Tengo demasiada hambre. Con lo que se me antoja el ramen de la aldea de la hoja. Si tan solo…

-Prima Kaede, Prima Mamori.

Al escuchar la voz de una infante cruzar el viento, ambas damas se dieron vuelta encontrándose con la menor de sus familiares. Momoko Ichiraku se abalanzó a ellas, extendiendo los brazos y tratando de abrazarlas a ambas. Kaede y Mamori se arrodillaron recibiendo el abrazo inocente de la niña. Ayame y el señor Ichiraku pronto fueron a reunirse con su familia.

-Prime, estuviste genial allá en la arena. Momoko te vio haciendo patadotas y dando marometas.

-"Gracias, Momoko" –Dijo Kaede con señas de manos.

-Y ese monstruo quiso ahogarte. ¿Verdad?

-"Si. Pero no lo hizo por mal."

-Tu, niño bonito. No te metas con mi prima o Momoko te enseñará a limpiar el piso del restaurante.

-Momoko. –Ayame levantó a su hija en bazos tratando de evitar problemas. –Lo siento, es que no se puede controlar. "ya te dije que debes de tratar bien a los demás."

-Pero ese monstruo trató de matar a Kaede, Momoko le mostrará lo que se merece. –Momoko se armó de una cuchara azucarera y trató de lanzarla a donde estaba Yusuke, pero no alcanzó a acertarle. -¿Puedes bajarme, mami? –Ayame bajó a la niña y esta se acercó a donde estaba la cuchara. La juntó y regresó a donde su mamá para que la cargara otra vez. –Esta es la cuchara de mi abuelito, si la pierdo, mi abuelito se enojaría conmigo.

-Es demasiado tierna. –Dijo Yusuke. -¿Es sorda?

-Si. Pero así nos gusta. –Dijo Kaede.

-Trata de traducir esto. –Kaede volvió a ver a Momoko, traduciendo en lenguaje de señas lo que dcía Yusuke. –"Lo siento si te asusté. Pero preferí dormir a tu prima para no tener que golpearla." –Kaede se detuvo al final intentando entender lo que había traducido. Sus mejillas tomaron el color de las fresas, y momoko (Con esa inocencia y sencillez que caracteriza a las niñas de su edad) comenzó a pensar y expresar lo que pensaba.

-Kaede, ¿Te gusta el muchacho?

-¿Peor que dices? –Vociferó Kaede en lugar de señalar con manos. –¡No somos nada, él es el sujeto que más me molesta y es la razon por la que no fui la primera genin de nuestro equipo!

-No te entiendo nada, primita. –Momoko desvió laminada a donde estaba Mamori, poniéndole atención a lo que señalaba. -¡WAA! ¿Es en serio, Primita?

-¿Que cosa?

-¡Mamori dice que son novios, y que él te pidió que te casaras con él!

-¡Mamori! –Kaede salió en persecución de su hermana, corriendo u buen rato.

-Si tu te vas a casar con mi primita, entonces puedo llamarte "Primito," ¿Verdad que si? –Yusuke asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Grandioso! Entonces, primo Yusuke. ¿Puedo ser la niña de las flores?

-¿Como le puedo decir que no nos vamos a casar? –Preguntó Yusuke a Ayame. –Está tan ilusionada.

-Tal vez puedas decirle que no se van a casar pronto.

-¡No le mientas a mi prima, Yusuke. Dile la verdad.

-Pero yo no sé hablar en señas. Y no quiero romper con sus ilusiones.

-Entonces, dile algo. Eres demasiado bueno usando las palabras.

-Muy bien, traduce. –Kaede se puso frente a Momoko. –"Momoko-chan, aunque no quiero romper tus ilusiones debo confesarte que Kaede no quiere nada conmigo."

-No lo voy a decir eso a mi prima. Nome hablará en mucho tiempo.

-Entonces debo mentirle.

Kaede sintió que esa indirecta era demasiado lógica para ser indirecta. Volviendo a sonrojarse le explicó ella misma a Momoko que Mamori le había mentido, y que ellos dos no eran más que amigos.

-Pero si se ven bien juntos, prima.

-"Pero no puedo ser su novia"

-¿Por qué no?

-"Por que es un enfadoso"

-Pero si así son todos los novios. Si no son enfadosos, no so buenos para ser novios. Momoko sabe, ha visto muchas caricaturas de niños que quieren niñas y las hacen enfadar mucho, peor cuando es necesario ellos cambian para hacer sentir a las niñas bien. Ellas le dicen caballero, aunque nunca les vi montando un caballo, o usar una armadura.

Kaede comenzó a pensar. Era cierto, Yusuke se comportaba como un enfadoso casi todo el tiempo, pero cuando era necesario modificaba su forma de actuar solo por ella y solo para ella. Yusuke parecía sentir por ella más que simple amistad, pero ella se negaba a aceptarlo.

-"¿Crees que deba Aceptarlo como novio?"

-Es guapo, y trata bien a Kaede. Si parece ser un novio, o un niño bonito que quiere que a su alrededor la gente se sienta bien.

-Eres una niña muy lista, Momoko.

-¿Qué?

-"¿Qué debo hacer?"

-Pues bésalo, y acarícialo como en las caricaturas.

-¿De qué está hablando? –Dijo Yusuke apenas escuchando las últimas dos palabras.

-Dice que debo hacerte pagar como el Coyote de las caricaturas. "Momoko, no creo que sea lo correcto, aquí frente a mi tia. ¿Y si le va con el chisme con mi papá?"

-Momoko sabe guardar un secreto.

-"No me preocupas tu. Es mi papá el que me preocupa. Es un empalagoso de lo peor."

-Momoko hablará con él y le dirá que no sea malo. Momoko le enseñará a ser bueno.

Kaede se había metido en un grande problema. Momoko quería ver a los dos besándose. Aunque la idea no le desagradaba, besarse enfrente de todos allí sería en parte peligroso.

-¿Que sucede?

-Momoko quiere ver a Kaede y a Yusuke besándose. –Dijo Ayame.

-Momoko, pero si ella…

-Momoko escuchó decir a la prima Kaede que solo se casaría con quien la…

-¡Momoko! –Kaede le cubrió la boca a Momoko con la palma. Será mejor que volvamos a la arena. Papá dijo que solo en una hora nombrarían a la nueva localidad Chounin del imperio.

-Pero Momoko quiere ver…

-"No seas mala conmigo, Momoko."

-Prima Kaede está molesta con Momoko.

-"No estoy molesta. Solo me parece bastante incómodo decir esto frente a él. No es lo que parece, solo es un amigo."

-Chicos, el decreto final está por darse a conocer. –Dijo Sakura acercándose a los chicos.

-Gracias al cielo. "Vamos, Momoko. Hay que volver."

-Pero Momoko quiere…

-Momoko-chan. –dijo Yusuke ayudado de Ayame para que le tradujera. –Kaede es una chica hermosa, pero no creo que desee nada de mí. Estoy seguro que el chico a quien elija será el indicado para ella.

-¿No te sientes mal por eso, primito?

Yusuke esperó un momento para responder. Al final, se dirigió a ella tomándola serenamente de los hombros.

-No es mi elección, Momoko.

Frente de la aldea de la neblina, la lista de los nuevos chounins y ocho chaquetas de color verde estaban mostradas en el palco de los examinadores. Los ancianos y las sombras de las aldeas estaban de pie. El mizukage, quien sería quien anunciaría a los nuevos chounins, se acercó al micrófono y comenzó a hablar.

-Aldeanos de la niebla, me complace anunciar a los nuevos líderes de escuadrón. Aquí hay ocho equipos especiales, que nombran a cada uno de los participantes de este examen. Sin embargo no todos pueden ser chounins. Sin más preámbulo les presento a los que los examinadores y las sombras nominamos y acordamos llegaron a superar su rango. Este año la decisión fue un tanto más complicada, pues el talento mostrado aquí fue tanto, que al decidir nos sorprendió haber discutido por tanto tiempo. Comenzamos con la primera elección. De la aldea de la neblina, Tomoe.

Tomoe brincó de alegría, abrazando a aquel chico que hiciera frente a ella y que rescatara a su familia. Al recibir el equipo Chounin de inmediato comenzó a ceñírselo al cuerpo. El mizukage continuó nombrando a los elegidos.

-De la aldea del rayo, Manda Nanase.

Nanase sintió que su corazón se salía de su pecho. Y al tomar el equipo chounin regresó su mirada a Hotaru que lo observaba desde las gradas.

-De la aldea de la hoja, Taro Inuzuka.

Taro brincó de su asiento, siendo seguido por su mejor amigo. El equipo chounin se lo ciñó primero a su amigo, siendo un poco largo para él. Desde las gradas su madre estaba aplaudiendo a su hijo.

-De la aldea de la hoja, Hizashi Hyuga.

Hizashi se levantó abrazando a sus amigos, avanzó hacia el palco y tomó el equipo, haciéndole una reverencia educada a la sombra de fuego, su padre.

-De la aldea de la hoja, Mamori Uzumaki.

Mamori sabía que sería elegida, aunque las dudas comenzaron a invadirla. Al recibir el uniforme de su madre y al ser aplaudida por su padre, ella sintió que tanto camino recorrido para llegar a este momento había valido la pena.

-De la aldea de la hoja, Kaede Uzumaki.

Kaede sintió que le había quitado un peso enorme de encima, y al ser recibida por Sakura la alegría no podía ser mayor, excepto si hubiese sido la mejor de todos.

-Y el último… de la aldea de la hoja, Yusuke Akisame, por eliminación directa.

Yusuke ya había presentido que su presentación sería similar a esa, si no es que menos sentida. Al levantarse muchos de los asistentes aplaudieron, mientras que otros abuchearon al desertor. Al pasar al lado de su padre, escuchó aquello que jamás creyó escuchar. Haciéndole reverencia logró percibir:

-No sabes lo orgulloso que estoy por que seas mi hijo.

-Aceptar que soy tu hijo después de lo que me has hecho pasar. Tu orgullo y toda tu persona me tienen sin cuidado, anciano.

Naruto fue quien le entregó el uniforme verde por ser el ganador del torneo examen, nombrándolo oficialmente como Chounin certificado y aprobado.

-Muchas gracias maestro.

-No, gracias a ustedes.

Al darse media vuelta, los nuevos chounins hicieron reverencia a los presentes. El equipo de la hoja se tomó de las manos y juntos elevaron su agradecimiento a todos los demás. Y mientras los aplausos y abucheos dirigidos a Yusuke se hicieron escuchar, el equipo comenzaba a sentir que el resto de su vida comenzaba. Sin saber lo que el mañana les esperaba

No ha terminado. La sombra del fuego es más extensa que las montañas y más profundo que el mar. Nos vemos en la siguiente llamarada, por ahora necesito descansar mis pies en la arena. Les deseo prosperidad, éxito y suerte. Matta ne!


	14. Chapter 14

Tessen es un arma oculta dentro del arsenal de un shinobi, en especial de las Kunoichis. El objetivo era ocultarlo de la vista común. Se trata de un abanico de hierro afilado forrado por papel o tela para aparentar un abanico común. Era usado tanto para el ataque como para la defensa.

Capitulo 14 Tessen

Un ejército perece si no está equipado, si no tiene provisiones o si no tiene dinero.

Sun Tzu

Entre los aplausos de cientos de personas, los genins presentados en sociedad se separaron saliendo varios en direcciones diferidas. Cada uno deseaba celebrar de manera distinta, siendo la primera en hacer de su victoria celebración una declaración importante. El equipo de la aldea de la hoja y Nanase se dirigía hacia donde estaba el Narukage, agradecidos por todo lo que pasó en el torneo, especialmente haber defendido a Yusuke del Mizukage.

-Señor Naruto, no tengo forma de agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros. –Dijo Yusuke refiriéndose al entrenamiento.

-No, yo les agradezco por respaldar sus palabras y ganarse a pulso el titulo de Genin.

-¿Por qué esta vez fueron tantos genins nombrados? –Preguntó Nanase.

-Por que cada uno de ustedes tiene lo que hace falta para ser un buen shinobi. Corazón, habilidad e inteligencia. Me sorprendió ver a mi hija derrotada, por la inteligencia del samurai desertor.

-Nunca más un desertor, sino un chounin. –Dijo Kaede. –En verdad se merece ese titulo, derrotar al enemigo sin necesidad de luchar. Ha seguido al pie de la letra las palabras del arte de la guerra. Ese libro en el que basaste nuestro entrenamiento.

Naruto estaba feliz que uno de sus alumnos supiese aplicar en el momento más indicado las palabras escritas en ese libro de madera. Volviendo la mirada al fondo, Naruto vio como algunos de los miembros del equipo de Taro se acercaban a felicitarle, llevándoselo pronto para celebrar a la manera de su equipo: disfrutando de un banquete con cerveza de raíz y dulces diversos (Recordemos que en ese equipo se encuentran los hijos de Lee y Shino). También comenzaba a acercarse el joven Hotaru, directamente a Nanase para felicitarla por su victoria tan merecida. Aunque en su corazón deseaba otra cosa muy diferente.

-Nanase, quiero felicitarte por tu victoria. –Dijo Tratando de no ponerse suficientemente nervioso para ponerse a comer.

-Superior Hotaru…

-Creo que desde ahora tú eres la superior. Al menos hasta el próximo examen Chounin. –Nanase negó con la cabeza.

-No, Hotaru. Aunque yo sea la más elevada en cargos, siempre serás mi superior querido. Es por eso que no puedo apartar mi atención de ti. Si hago todo esto, si doy el alma en una pelea es por que deseo que me veas enfrentando a cualquier reto, y al final del día escuchar tu voz decirme…

-Estoy orgulloso de ti. –Acertó las palabras de Nanase, como si estuviesen sincronizados mentalmente.

-¿Sabes? Jamás te pude agradecer que ayudaras tan energéticamente en nuestra aldea. Aunque el Narukage resolvió el conflicto, tú decidiste protegernos a mi padre y a mí. Aún no sé por que era eso, pero ya no creo que me interese tanto. Solo deseo retribuirte tanto dolor y sufrimiento.

-No, está bien.

-Ya bésalo. –Dijo Mamori empujando a Nanase y haciendo que Hotaru la abrazara para evitar que cayera al suelo.

-¡Mamori! ¡Ten cuidado de lo que haces! ¡Nanase pudo haber caído mal!

-Es una chounin ahora, puede manejar esto y más.

Nanase al sentirse protegida por Hotaru de una forma tan sincera y desinteresada motivó a que su corazón gobernara su cuerpo. Lo tomó por las mejillas y con poca distancia separándolos comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de Hotaru, dándole un sentido y maravilloso beso candido e inocente. No había palabras que describieran ese instante del tiempo. El equipo de Nanase y el equipo de Hotaru estaban observando sorprendidos de que hubiesen tardado tanto en hacer esto, mientras el Narukage había encontrado en esa escena algunos vagos recuerdos de cierta Nanadaime de la aldea de la hoja. Dicha mujer comenzó a tomarlo desde la espalda por la cintura, observando como los jóvenes se mostraban su amor.

-Lo recuerdas, ¿No es así?

-Nuestro primer beso. –Dijo Naruto. –El que me condenaría un rato y me compensaría con un sin fin de recuerdos, cada uno más preciado que el otro.

Yusuke y Kaede observaban con cierto recelo por la necesidad de sentir pero con una ligera restricción existente en los dos. Las palabras de Momoko jamás fueron más significativas que nunca, haciendo que a Kaede le rondaran varias veces las dulces palabras de la niña, sabiendo que en cierta forma tenía razón. Quizás era más talentosa como consultora de lo que nadie esperaba.

Mamori y Taro… bueno, ellos se habían desaparecido de los demás. Estaban en el palco de competición escondiéndose de todos para poder amarse sin ser vistos. No es que fuera un secreto, sino que les gustaba más así sin ser vistos por nadie ni molestados por las palabras de otros.

-Crees que nos estén buscando.

-Considerando que ni tus padres saben de nuestra relación y que mi padre puede ser un grande aliado en ese sentido, creo que podemos estar a gusto aquí atrás. Necesito hablar un momento contigo.

-Dime, preciosa.

-Preciosa. –JAJAJAJA. –He hecho algo malo sin tu consentimiento. La ocasión se prestaba y no pude parar de hablar. –Cuando escucho que era de palabra nada más, a Taro le regresó el pulso. –Verás, Kaede y yo comenzamos a pelear, y entre discusiones me atreví a apostar con ellos que los perdedores de la final serían servidumbre de los ganadores.

-Eso me convierte en esclavo de alguien, ¿Cierto?

-No solo eres tú, sino que también yo tengo que servirle al desertor… perdón, al samurai chounin. Y eso significa que estas al servicio de mi hermana. Lamento… haberte metido en esto.

-Estoy acostumbrado que los demás decidan mi futuro inmediato. Creo que puedo manejarlo. Solo, no soportaría que ese sujeto te ordenara cosas que se interpusieran entre los dos, como que le hicieras… o que permitieras que él… Muy bien, esto comienza a gustarme menos.

-Lo sé. Como sea, el mes terminará pronto.

-¡¿Un mes? ¡¿Estaré al mando de tu hermana por un mes? Eso puede ser molesto.

-Bueno, no serás el único. –Mamori se acercó a Taro quitándole un beso de sus labios.

Tras de una noche de excesos por la celebración de su nuevo título, los originarios de otra aldea comenzaron a avanzar hasta su aldea origen. Tras de varios días de viaje, los originarios de la aldea de la hoja cruzaron por la puerta principal de la misma, haciendo que varios shinobis les felicitaran el logro personal. Ellos eran el primer equipo completo en conseguir el 100% de ascenso en un tiempo bastante largo. De hecho, nadie recordaba si eso realmente sucedió algún día en el pasado. Detrás de ellos venía Taro y Pero-Pero, quienes estaban siendo rodeados por el clan Inuzuka para saber de sus experiencias, tips y otras cuestiones. Hotaru venía acompañado de la kunoichi que se había declarado enamorada del robusto chico. Chouji estaba orgulloso de su hijo, siendo el primero de los tres en el equipo que encontró una mujer a quien amar. Por ultimo, el Hokage regresaba a la aldea, acompañada de la princesa Hinata y de Tenten su mujer. Un regreso triunfal tras de dejar en el puesto de líder temporal a la señora Tsunade. Shizune fue tal vez la más feliz por esto, pues desde que dejó a su maestra en el palacio imperial por continuar su propio camino no la había visto.

-Bien, chicos. Enhorabuena por su logro. –Dijo Kyudaime. –Al final lograron traer más chounins a la aldea. Pero aquí no termina. Por hoy descansen chicos, y traten de estar listos para la próxima vez que los vea.

-Si señor.

-Retírense, chicos.

Para regresar a su casa, las hijas del Narukage tomaron el camino más corto hacia la villa Uchiha, donde era posible que le esperasen sus inquilinos más ricos con la renta del inmueble lista (Como si eso fuese posible). Yusuke les seguía de cerca intentando lograr algo que parecía poco posible. Hace falta hacer notar que ahora no tenía mucho dinero para pagar un hotel, y mucho menos tenía donde dormir a partir de ese día. Y muy por el contrario Kaede tenía casas para dormir en una diferente cada día del mes. Así que intentando usar su mejor cortesía…

-Jefa, no tengo donde dormir. ¿Es posible que usted?

-Tírate al suelo y ruégame. Tal vez después de eso, logre darte una habitación dentro de mí villa.

-Dijiste que jamás abandonarías a un compañero de equipo.

-No estas muerto y ahora eres una especie de héroe. No te he abandonado, solo te estoy dejándote en la calle.

Yusuke dejó de caminar, dejándolas solas por instantes. Sabiendo que era inútil comenzar a rogar por ser parte de la disciplina origina del desertor el orgullo y la decencia personal, comenzó a caminar dirección opuesta. Al parecer el único sitio que tenía en este momento para habitar estaba en su habitación dentro del palacio, pero ya había molestado en demasía a su maestro. Así que ahora era tiempo de ir a buscar un lugar donde dormir antes de que anocheciera. Esa era la primera misión dentro de la aldea de Konoha. Al sentir que no eran seguidas ya por Yusuke, Kaede y Mamori se dieron media vuelta.

-¿En serio lo dejarás en la calle?

-Es posible. Por fin encontré una especie de venganza frente a lo mal que me hizo pasar. Déjalo ser, y vámonos de aquí.

En otro sitio lejos de allí el equipo Ino-Shika-Cho NX estaba creciendo. Hotaru estaba abrazado de Nanase, y ella estaba feliz entre sus brazos sin poder moverse. Sora Nara intentaba no molestar a su mejor amigo, mientras Anako estaba celosa por ser una mujer tan libre, sin una pareja.

-No puedo soportarlo. Hotaru pasaba los días consumiendo azúcar y ahora está produciendo miel. Parece una abeja cerca de la reina.

-Déjalo en paz. Sabes que desde que la conoció quedó hipnotizado por ella. Merece que pueda tomar un poco de amor femenino. Ahora, deja de elevar la voz, que molesta al ver las nubes.

-No es justo. Él siendo como es, logró el amor de una mujer hermosa.

-Si lo piensas bien, sabrás que lo merece. Nunca molesta a nadie, entrega todo de si en todo lo que hace, y comparte todo lo que posee con cada uno de nosotros. Incluso se ofrece para cualquier minúsculo trabajo. No hay nadie en la aldea que se merezca ser más feliz de lo que ahora es con Nanase-chan.

-¿Ya comenzamos con partículas de respeto?

-Si. Es posible que Nanase se una a nosotros o Hotaru a la aldea oculta entre las nubes.

-Espera, ¿Qué? No es posible que ella nos quiera quitar a nuestro amigo. Es como si le quitáramos su mujer al Hokage, o si a Temari le quitáramos un hermano. Es imposible que nos arrebate a nuestro redondo amigo.

-¿Lo detendrías si eso ocurre?

-Por supuesto que si.

-Eres una pésima amiga.

-¿Eh?

Las palabras de Sora parecían ser dolorosas. Es bien sabido que sus padres son más unidos, no era diferente con ellos dos, pero en el caso de sus padres jamás hubo una mujer que importara más que su amistad. Este caso era diferente, y la resolución podía ser la peor. Por primera vez, Sora no se fijaba en el cielo, sino en su amigo, que se veía feliz con la mujer que le amaba.

Tras de varias horas buscando, acudiendo al Hokage y a agencias de acomodo, Yusuke aún no encontraba donde dormir. Incluso intentó quedarse en la casa de Taro, pero le pareció demasiado incomodar a un amigo. Estaba por rendirse cuando una idea acudió a su cabeza. Tenía una aliada forzada que tal vez podría ayudarle a encontrar un sitio. Tomando la última alternativa, se dirigió al distrito Uchiha preguntando por las calles donde se encontraba la casera del distrito, lo que le llevó a la antigua casa de Sasuke, ahora el hogar de las hermanas Uchiha, mejor conocidas como hermanas Kitsune.

Vagando por el distrito Uchiha, Yusuke logró llegar a la antigua casa de Sasuke, y al analizar adentro observó que las hermanas disfrutaban de una cena. Ya era bastante tarde en la noche, y el frío se comenzaba a sentir. Antes de tocar la puerta, recordó parte de su entrenamiento psicológico, su filosofía samurái. Y tanto el honor como el orgullo estaban en sus venas. Se dio media vuelta y retiró sus intensiones de obligar a Mamori a aceptarlo una noche. Al notar una sombra en la ventana, Kaede regresó su mirada y logró percibir a Yusuke, que en ese momento había dado la vuelta con camino a la plaza principal.

-¿En verdad le dejarás en la calle?

La pregunta de Mamori hizo pensar a Kaede sobre si en verdad le dejaría a él afuera de un sitio donde dormir, sobre todo después de meterle en la cabeza que el equipo siempre era tan importante como la vida propia. Dejó su tazón a un lado y salió a la calle. Pero por más que buscó en los alrededores jamás pudo encontrar a Yusuke. Comenzó a recorrer el distrito Uchiha, y sus alrededores. Pero nadie lo había visto en ningún lado. No había dejado rastro perceptible para Kanon, y las sombras no pudieron encontrarlo en la noche. Agotada, decidió regresar a casa, despidiéndose de los zorros que le ayudaron a buscar a Yusuke. Y al ir a la cama comenzó a preguntarse en donde podría estar. Había dejado la aldea, al parecer, o renunció a su aroma e imagen para no ser localizado. Pero si nadie le seguía, ¿por qué cambiar de imagen y esencia?

La mañana siguiente se despertó para comenzar a buscarlo. Había aún algunas casas en el distrito que posiblemente podía usar con las condiciones mencionadas en capítulos anteriores (restaurar y mantener el estilo Uchiha). Solo que encontrarlo después de haber desaparecido el día anterior de la nada preocupaba a Kaede, solo un poco. No pasó una hora cuando se vio a Yusuke pasar por la plaza principal caminando y abrazándose a si mismo con frío. Solo verlo comenzó a correr a su lado, tomándolo por el hombro y dándole la vuelta de forma violenta.

-¿Dónde se supone que has estado? Te he buscado prácticamente por todos lados, pero jamás te encontré. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Estuve dormido, toda la noche en una de tus casas.

-Pero… si mis sombras y los zorros te buscaron por prácticamente todo el sitio, el distrito completo. ¿Qué casa fue la que…?

-Esa de allí. –Yusuke señaló con el dedo el sitio donde pasó toda la noche. Se trataba de un templo, no una casa. La Hierofobia de las sombras no se acercaban a Ningún recinto o imagen sagrada, y los zorros no tenían permitido irrumpir en los hogares en los que las sombras estaban revisando. Al final, Yusuke no solo había pasado la noche afuera, sino que, según Kaede, era el culpable de su desvelo anterior. Armándose de ira, le acertó un golpe en la mejilla que tumbó en el suelo al joven. –¿Ahora que he hecho?

-Debo renunciar a preocuparme por ti. –Kaede comenzó a retirarse maldiciendo al viento. –Me desvelo, me preocupo, desarrollo estrés y al final soy tratada como basura.

-Aceptaría el golpe si tan solo supiera que me lo merezco, o si tuviera idea el por que fue.

En la casa de Sasuke, Mamori y Taro estaban pasando tiempo de calidad solos en la sala de la casa. Beso a beso comenzaban a hundirse en un mar de deseo en el cual deseaban ahogarse. Y mientras las misiones no llegaran, ellos tres se mantenían juntos el mayor tiempo posible. Y aunque Kaede azotara la puerta, cruzara a su habitación completamente furiosa dando pasos fuertes y azotara la puerta de su habitación, sin mencionar todas aquellas puertas en medio de ese camino. Poco después entró Yusuke en la casa, tratando de saber el motivo de su ira. Al ver solo a la pareja y Pero-Pero en la sala, no tuvo de otra que preguntar.

-¿Alguno sabe donde está Kaede?

Sin separarse, Mamori señaló con la mano el camino que ella tomó. Yusuke fue directo a este sitio, buscando una especie de camino de destrucción. Por fin llegó a la habitación de Kaede, o eso creyó que era. Comenzó a tocar la puerta, y necesitó retirarse de la misma al ser blanco de un shuriken que atravesó la tela de la misma, quedando clavada en el muro de enfrente.

-Está adentro, estoy seguro. –Bueno, después de casi ser asesinado simplemente por tocar una puerta. –Kaede, no estoy seguro de que estemos en el mismo canal. Pero tan siquiera me gustaría saber que fue lo que hice.

-Numero uno, estás en propiedad privada. Numero dos, te atreviste a esconderte del mundo cuando te estuve buscando. Y numero tres…

-Espera, ¿Qué me estuve ocultando? Dijiste que me dejarías en la calle.

-No importa ya. Numero tres, venganza por todo lo que me has hecho sufrir desde que te conocí. Si no te vas, enviaré a Kanon.

-Sal ahora o entraré a la fuerza. –La puerta se abrió, mostrando a una Kaede furiosa, rechinando los dientes con fuerza y con los puños cerrados. –Kaede, perdóname. No creí que me buscarías.

-¿Alguna vez te he fallado?

-Creí que te vengarías por lo mal que me he portado contigo. Pero al parecer me equivoqué. Lamento haberte preocupado….

-¿Preocupada? ¿Por qué estaría preocupada por un ser como tu?

El silencio fue el mejor aliado para el tranquilo Yusuke que solo le miraba los ojos. Después de ello, la pregunta más interesante para ella.

-¿Por qué estabas preocupada, Kaede?

Al pensar en la respuesta a esa pregunta, Kaede comenzó a relajar los músculos y tranquilizar su ira.

-Pensé que habías sido atacado por la aldea de la niebla, o que habías renunciado al equipo por haberte fallado como compañera. Pero… ahora me doy cuenta que solo te retiraste a dormir, en el único lugar del distrito Uchiha donde no pensé encontrarte, y mis sombras reptantes nunca te encontrarían. Eso… me hace sentir…

-No renunciaría a este equipo por nada. Después de todo, ¿No pareció lógico que adoro a este equipo? Adoro estar con Hizashi. Adoro convivir con Mamori… y te adoro por ser la primera que confió en mí.

Kaede avanzó lentamente tres pasos, hasta respaldarse en el pecho de Yusuke. Como fuere, él era su martirio personal. Antes que nada, hacía la necesidad de estar cerca de él, por el simple motivo que le hacía compañía, que le respetaba y que le conquisto el día del torneo Chounin.

Tras de su regreso a la aldea, Hizashi comenzó a acercarse a la casa donde vivía la mujer que tenía su corazón. El entrenamiento con Naruto le había otorgado un nivel arriba a sus habilidades, especialmente en sigilo y Genjutsu. Ya en las cercanías de la carpintería donde vive su amada elevó la guardia. Estaba cerrada, tal vez por estar en la hora del desayuno. Subiendo a las ventanas superiores descubrió que el padre estaba dormido, al lado de su mujer.

-Perfecto.

Hizashi comenzó a preparar un Genjutsu que no les permitiría a ninguno de los dos despertar en ningún momento por ningún ruido por media hora. Después de todo, no había necesidad de madrugar hoy. Tras de marcar a los dos con su genjutsu se pasó a la habitación de Kanako, la dueña de sus sueños. Ella también estaba dormida. Y verla así le producía un pequeño palpitar que se aceleraba cada segundo que pasaba. Ante la necesidad de hablarle, tocarla, besarla… comenzó a darle pequeños golpes con el dedo a la ventana, provocando se despertase la dama dentro de la habitación. Al verlo, ella no dudó en levantarse en pijama para abrirle la ventana. Solo de verlo se lanzó a sus brazos, recibiendo con ese calor una alegría que no experimentaba desde hace ya bastante tiempo.

-Te extrañe tanto. ¿En donde has estado?

-Los exámenes Chounin consumieron varias semanas de mi vida. Temía que me hallases olvidado ya. Pero después de esto…

-¿Qué haces aquí? Si mi padre te ve…

-Está dormido. Y dormirá un rato más. Ahora, solo quiero dedicarte mi tiempo a ti.

-¿Cuando regresaste?

Ayer, pero no nos detengamos con esto. Quiero sacarte de tu casa un rato.

-¿Qué tienes planeado?

-Sal este día con Mamori. La mandaré por la tarde para que paseen un rato por el distrito Uchiha. Como acabamos de llegar el día anterior es posible que ambas se sientan felices por volverse a ver, como cada vez.

-Después de eso, podemos pasar a estar solos. Ahora que Taro está co Mamori…

-Ya era hora.

-Si. Tengo una sorpresa para ti, pero la olvidé en mi casa.

-Si tantas ganas tienes de verme, ¿Por qué no salimos de una vez?

-Tienes ganas de revelarte contra tus padres.

-Espérame un momento. –Kanako se retiró a vestirse en el baño no sin antes tomar su ropa de sus cajones. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando volvió a salir vestida casualmente. Tomó papel y pluma y dejó escrita una nota donde explicaba que Mamori, una amiga que el padre conocía bien, había llegado y que ella salió de paseo a su casa. –Vámonos.

Y motivada por la tentación de estar un día completo con su amado joven novio, Kanako comenzó a salir por la ventana.

-Y, ¿De que sorpresa me hablabas?

-Mencionaste que te gustaban los dulces de Kiri, ¿No es así?

-¡¿En serio?

-Tengo una casa aquí cerca, que es pequeña y está bastante calida y cómoda. Te la puedo dejar si firmas el pacto de sitio histórico.

-Kaede, ¿Acaso has lucrado con este sitio?

-Solo de los departamentos importantes o más lujosos. Los demás se los dejo en calidad de prestamos con tres condiciones especificas. Pero no es un mal inicio.

-¿Cuánto sería de un sitio de los que cobras?

-Si quieres rentar te costará un dinero elevado.

-Algo intermedio.

-Bueno, no muy lejos de aquí hay una casa donde vivía Teyaki y Uruchi Uchiha, tíos de Sasuke. Puedes tomarla, pero será demasiado trabajo mantener el sitio. Aunque si comienzas ahora y con los clones, bien tendrías uno o dos días de trabajo.

-Lo tomo.

-De acuerdo. Solo debes firmar aquí, y permanecerás en ese sitio hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-Acepto.

Sin desearlo, ambos parecieron haber aceptado un pacto de por vida, similar al matrimonio. Esta idea hizo que todo se pausara. Con la pena, los dos comenzaron a acercarse el uno al otro, perdiendo el respeto y comenzando a besarse. Nunca antes se declararon amor, sino que estaban abiertos a experimentar. Por ahora, así cerraban su relación, mas que solo amigos.


	15. Chapter 15

El fukiya es una cerbatana que lanza dardos envenenados. Es usado principalmente en la oscuridad y para atacar desde el escondite elegido. Puede servir también como una especie de respirador cuando se nada superficialmente en cuerpos de agua.

Capitulo 15 Fukiya

Los generales que conocen las variables posibles para aprovecharse del terreno saben cómo manejar las fuerzas armadas.

Sun Tzu

Esa mañana comenzó con un llamado urgente de la aldea de las nubes, tierra origen de Nanase. Se había dicho que por las afueras de la aldea se había visto un sujeto en actitud sospechosa que asesinó a unos campesinos y se llevó los cuerpos. Las descripciones que dieron algunos testigos decía que bien se podía hacer pasar por un muerto viviente, pues la mitad de la cara del sujeto tenía una coloración entre azul y verde, como si estuviera putrefacto. Solo que a la ausencia del primer grupo de búsqueda que jamás regresó de su enmienda, la preocupación de Nanase creció. Uno de los miembros de ese grupo de búsqueda era uno de sus compañeros de equipo. La fuerza especial Ino-shika-cho nueva generación comenzó el arduo camino seguidos solo por Mamori, que era la mejor rastreadora femenina de su estirpe (el uzumaki, una especie de visión de calor) le servía para detectar cambios de energía anormal con una precisión que ningún shinobi podía superar, excepto tal vez su padre.

La primera parada era encontrar la huella de la persona a la que buscaban. En la escena donde había ocurrido el primer asesinato había quedado rastro que nadie podía identificar aún. Era una especie de piel artificial, tal vez utilizada por el asesino para evitar alarmar a su alrededor. Como pieza clave de la investigación, un poco de chacra roja aún quedaba en el sitio, dejando un rastro que seguro habían usado los del grupo de búsqueda.

-No estoy completamente segura de lo que les voy a decir. Este rastro de chacra ahora es bastante tenue y débil. Pero imagino que sigue una línea recta hacia la montaña. Un jutsu de rastreo podría ser la señal que ellos siguieron para seguir una ruta hacia el asesino. Y este residuo… ni siquiera sé que clase de material es esto. Pero si adivinara, es seguro que diría que es una especie de mascara, utilizada para ocultar algo en el ser que apareció aquí disfrazándolo de piel. Aunque debería ser examinado por un medico con mayor experiencia.

-¿Crees que podamos seguir el camino que ellos siguieron? –Preguntó Nanase.

-Es posible. Pero sea lo que sea esa cosa apenas puede levantarse en pie. El chacra que dejó fue requerido para levantar en sus hombros un peso extra. Apenas pudo retirarse arrastrando los pies, y la tierra sirvió de desecho de chacra.

-Parece que nos enfrentamos a un zombi. –Dijo Sora. –Si lo seguimos por ese camino, encontraremos el grupo de búsqueda. Pero nada nos garantiza que ese sujeto, animal, cosa o lo que sea no nos encontrará primero.

-Propongo ir a averiguar que es lo que asesinó a estos campesinos. –Dijo Anako.

Y comenzando a avanzar con cautela, los cinco shinobis comenzaron a avanzar hacia el sitio donde se podía seguir rastreando el sendero rojo. Mamori seguía usando su uzumaki para localizar ese sendero. Sin embargo, se perdió de un momento a otro, en un sitio donde parecía haberse librado una batalla sangrienta. Había cortes en los árboles, un enorme cráter donde no había vida y varios rastros de sangre en diferentes zonas de los alrededores.

-¿Qué demonios ocurrió aquí. –Preguntó Hotaru al ver tanta destrucción.

-Los rastros de una batalla a muerte, al parecer. –Un examen más a fondo parecía mostrar restos humanos, no muy antiguos. Esta masacre había tomado vidas, pero no había rastros del chacra rojo. La teoría de Mamori era bastante loca para ser aceptada por alguien, pero no encontraba ninguna explicación. –Bien chicos, el asesino que buscamos dejó de cargar a sus victimas en este punto. Decidió dejarlas caer, pero no hay rastros visibles de cuerpos. Ni mucho menos de que alguien saliera vivo. No hay huellas, ni muestras de agonía. Es posible que aquí hayan quedado los rastreadores.

-Ryoma. –Susurró Nanase al sentir que posiblemente su compañero había perdido la vida. No así, una hoja cayó en medio del equipo, haciendo que todos volvieran su atención a los árboles. Reposando en uno de ellos estaba un shinobi con la insignia de la aldea de las nubes. Era el compañero perdido de Nanase, que parecía estar vivo a pesar de sus heridas. -¡Ryoma!

-Nanase, vete de aquí. Está asechando.

Al oír esto, Mamori comenzó a buscar con su Dojutsu alrededor para localizar al asesino que buscaban. Los demás subieron la guardia atentos a lo que pudieran percibir.

-¿Quién hizo esto?

-No debería estar vivo. Está asechando e investigando.

-¿Quien?

-Su nombre es…

-¡Cuidado!

Un sin fin de shurikens salieron de entre los árboles, atacando en todas direcciones. Como recurso, Nanase logró establecer un jutsu de protección que rodeaba a todos con electricidad estática, atrayendo los shurikens al suelo con energía magnética. De entre los arbustos salieron los demás miembros del equipo de búsqueda, que parecían no tener una expresión en el rostro. Y una risa burlesca que fue la antesala del enemigo al cual debían enfrentar.

-Mhuhuhuhu. Parece que ustedes tienen mejor talento que sus precursores. En verdad me aburrí con ellos. –Un cuerpo que parecía mutilado por el tiempo apareció entre las sombras.

-¿Quién eres tu?

-Tienes un parecido enorme con tu padre, Uzumaki Mamori. Parece que le quitaré una felicidad al narukage en este día. Estoy seguro que lamentará el día que creyó sus hijas comenzarían una carrera shinobi.

-[Parece estar semimuerto, pero sigue caminando, al igual que todos ellos. Y esa risa, estoy seguro la escuché antes, en mi niñez]. Tú eres Kabuto, ¿No es así?

-Me descubriste. Bueno, nunca se puede estar completamente en las sombras cuando tu reputación te precede.

-¡Corran ahora¡ ¡No saben de lo que es capaz! –Dijo Ryoma, que llevaba días tratando de escapar.

-Por fin te muestras, cucaracha. ¡Mátenlo!

Antes de que los demás llegaran a adelantar su paso, Sora logró aprisionarlos con la posesión de sombra. No así, cuando intentó estrangular a los demás. Al parecer ni siquiera se inmutaban con la asfixia de sombras.

-¿Qué demonios?

-No puedes matarlos, ya están muertos.

Las palabras de Kabuto eran ciertas, e impactantes. Solo Ryoma era el único ser que sobrevivió a la pelea. Aunque era poco posible eso. Como seguridad, Sora extendió la prisión de sombras hasta Ryoma. Poco a poco comenzó a asfixiar igual a Ryoma.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿No te parece extraño que un equipo de rastreadores fuese controlado por alguien como Kabuto, y uno sobreviviera tras de una semana de búsqueda? Quiero ver si es real.

La falta de de reacción de Ryoma ante la estrangulación de sombras le dictó a Sora que el compañero de Nanase había sido asesinado también, y que estaba fingiendo gracias a la acción de Kabuto, y un plan de infiltración.

-Lo sabía. Ryoma está controlado también.

-Pero eso significa que…

-Está muerto ahora. –Dijo Hotaru.

-No hay razón para seguir con la misión. Debemos regresar. –Dijo Mamori sacando un instrumento útil en ese momento: una bomba de luz. -¡Vamos!

Y con la cortina de luz cubriendo su escape, el equipo salió apresurado del lugar. Solo Nanase miró una vez atrás para despedirse de su compañero, caído en el cumplimiento de su deber. Ahora la misión había terminado, pero el reporte de la misma parecía ser el mayor problema y peligro de la misma. Después de todo, ¿Quién creería que fueron atacados por zombis?

Regresar a la oficina del Tsuchikage fue una variedad de emociones. Nanase debió darle a su otro compañero la noticia de la muerte de Ryoma, aunque la noticia más grande era que Kabuto había encontrado la forma de reanimar cuerpos, aunque estos no eran tan perfectos como quince años atrás la osadía de Masato.

-¡Ridículo! ¡Los cuerpos no vuelven a la vida!

-Mi señor, debo mencionar lo ocurrido quince años atrás, cuando Masato…

-Se lo que ocurrió. Estuve allí. Pero me dices que un seudo zombi los regresó a la vida, y que no sienten dolor. Eso sería el acabose.

-Kabuto fue alumno de Orochimaru. –Dijo uno de los concejeros del Tsuchikage. –Pasó la gran mayoría de su vida buscando la vida eterna. Ahora su discípulo encontró una forma de traerlo a la vida. Y su resucita a Masato…

-No parecían tener control de si mismos. De ser así, Ryoma hubiese fingido. Solo decía que corriéramos. –Dijo Nanase.

-Una orden a la vez. Pero, la posibilidad de que avancen sus investigaciones es grande. Debemos estar preparados. Aún después de haberlo visto, no sabemos como terminar con sus esbirros resucitados. Es todo. Regresen a Konoha y den la alarma de alerta azul, hay que encontrar a Kabuto lo más pronto posible.

-Señor Tsuchikage, ¿Qué pasará conmigo? –Dijo Nanase.

-Eres libre de decidir entre quedarte e irte. Como sea, te deseo suerte, Nanase. Ahora, retírense.

-Si señor.

No mucho tiempo después se encontraban los cinco en la puerta, pero no todos la cruzaron. Antes de dejar la aldea, Nanase se detuvo tratando de decidir lo que iba a hacer, si dejar la aldea o permanecer. La amenaza de Kabuto estaba cerca, por lo que no debía bajar la guardia. Aunque en esa aldea había shinobis de renombre protegiéndola, era complicado decidir entre quedarse e ir con los demás a la aldea de la hoja. Una simple razón.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Hotaru preocupado.

-Mi familia está aquí, expuesta a un ataque de Kabuto. No quiero dejar la aldea si ellos podrían estar en peligro. Lo siento, Hotaru, pero necesito quedarme aquí.

-Ya veo.

Hotaru tenía una duda similar, puesto que tampoco quería dejar Komo si eso significaba dejar atrás a Nanase. Intentando apoyarla, comenzó a regresar a la aldea quedándose dentro.

-Te ayudaré a proteger a tu familia, Nanase.

-Pero…

-No puedo regresar si sé que es posible que te ataquen. Eso no sucederá, Yo me quedo.

-Lo sabía. –susurró Sora, solo que Anako sabía que al suceder eso debería dejar atrás a Hotaru. Ella simplemente se negó a que Nanase le quitara a su amigo, y reaccionó como cualquier buen amigo lo haría.

-Yo me quedaré también.

-¿Eh?

-No podemos separarnos para nada, Hotaru. Somos el equipo legendario Ino-Shika-Cho nueva generación. Y a donde va uno, los otros dos tenemos que estar, so pena de ser asesinados cruelmente por nuestros padres. Con esa terrible idea en mente, y considerando que mi padre es el mismo Kazekage que me podría sepultar en la arena, decido quedarme y hacerles mal tercio. ¿Qué dices tu, Sora?

-Que son unos molestos. –Sora comenzó a regresar a la aldea de Komo, dejando atrás únicamente a Mamori. –Será mejor que regreses hasta Konoha y des la alerta azul. Al parecer quedaremos encerrados un rato.

-Entiendo. Espero…

-No volveremos a encontrar, frente de muralla.

-Si, eso espero.

Mamori se dio media vuelta y comenzó su camino hasta Konoha. Antes de partir, comenzó a pensar en la amenaza real de Kabuto. Era posible que estuviese buscando la forma de revivir a los guerreros del pasado, aunque al parecer por ahora solo podía hacerlo con cadáveres frescos. Antes de poder sacar conclusiones, había que informar a la aldea y al resto de los aliados de la acción de Kabuto en las cercanías de la aldea de las nubes.

En el distrito Uchiha, Yusuke y Hizashi terminaban de reparar la casa del primero. Ellos dos habían estado trabajando en eso un largo tiempo. Se preguntarán el motivo por el cual Hizashi aceptó ayudar en un trabajo que costó semanas terminar. Como ellos dos estaban trabajando en las reparaciones de alcantarillado, luz, gas, paredes, carpintería, jardín y tatami de toda la casa, ninguno de los dos podía preparar alimentos. Trabajo que aceptó de buena gana la joven Kanako, que ayudaba en gran medida con la carpintería que aprendiera de su padre, sin mencionar el toque femenino. A la hora de almorzar, los tres comenzaron a observar como faltaba prácticamente nada para terminar.

-Por fin comienza a parecer una casa decente. Empezaba a creer que nunca llegaríamos a nada en este sitio. –Dijo Hizashi disfrutando de los alimentos de su amada Kanako. –Debo reconocer que conservar y restaurar una casa Uchiha no es cualquier cosa. Se necesita mucho trabajo y corazón.

-Solo faltan los pisos. Creo que podré hacerlo yo solo de ahora en adelante.

-Nada de eso. Los amigos siempre estaremos aquí para ayudarte.

-¿No será que es la única forma de ver a Kanako todo el día?

-Esa es como mi paga. Kanako siempre ha sido el amor de mi vida, desde que la conocí.

-Eso no fue lo que escuché ese día. –Dijo ella recordando lo mucho que se odiaban ambos. –Prácticamente fue tu culpa que mi padre no quiera verte.

-Detalles, detalles. Ya convenceré al viejo que me acepte como un hijo. Solo necesito la forma de acercarme a él sin que desee arrancarme la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no tratas un acercamiento directo? Decirle lo mucho que amas a su hija debería bastar.

-No es suficiente.

En ese momento una alarma comenzó a sonar en la torre del Hokage. Había una emergencia que atender al instante, motivo por el cual muchos aldeanos comenzaron a avanzar a la torre central. Yusuke y Hizashi se despidieron de Kanako motivados por la alarma, encontrándose pronto con Kaede armada solo con Uchiha.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntaron Hizashi y Yusuke a la par.

-Aún no lo sé. –Dijo Kaede. –Esto no me gusta. Fue el propio Hokage el que activó la alarma.

Lord Hyuga se apareció en lo alto de la torre mostrando un rostro sereno. Parecía tener malas noticias, pues no siempre tenía mucho que decir. Alzando la voz, comenzó a explicar.

-Se me ha informado de un genocidio en la aldea escondida entre la hierba. Según algunos informes proporcionados por espías, muchos de los cadáveres de esa aldea desaparecieron al instante. No hay sobrevivientes y sus cueros fueron arrastrados. Además, hay informes que aseguran que fuera del país del rayo hay una sombra reptante, que puede reanimar los cuerpos muertos. Se trata de Kabuto. –Kabuto para este momento se ha convertido en un criminal de rango S en el libro Bingo de alta peligrosidad. Prioridad para muchos. –Kabuto comienza a lograr lo que su maestro no pudo, regresar a los muertos de su letargo. Son momentos críticos, y pido a todos ustedes que abran bien los ojos. Lamentablemente, debo anunciar que nadie debe salir de la aldea por nada. Solo yo puedo permitir abran las puertas. Se instaura un toque de queda. Si alguien está fuera de casa a partir del atardecer, será arrestado por los guerreros anbu y mantenido cautivo hasta nuevo aviso. Por mi parte es todo. –Neji observó a los miembros del equipo siete restantes y los llamó a su oficina.

Al llegar allí, se encontraron con Mamori, que había regresado de su misión. Pero del equipo ISC no había rasgo alguno.

-Mamori.

-En verdad tenemos que alertar a mi padre de lo que sucede.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Hizashi.

-Lo que les informaron. Por fin salió a la superficie ese mal nacido de Kabuto. Ahora puede controlar cadáveres como si hubiesen vuelto a la vida. Y posiblemente seguirá avanzando sus investigaciones.

-Es un problema grave. –Dijo Neji entrando en la oficina. –Un genocidio es castigado gravemente con torturas eternas. Sasuke lo intentó una vez, y terminó ejecutado. Pero lo que dices que ocurre es similar a lo que hiciera Masato hace un tiempo. Dime, ¿Qué otra información tienes?

-Se levantan y actúan como si estuvieran vivos. Pero no parecían poder separarse de Kabuto mucho tiempo. Además solo podían hablar lo que el les indicaba. Era como si hubiese planeado todo cuidadosamente y gravara en su cabeza todo lo que podía decir. Atacaban con armas, y podían matar a otra persona. Pero solo eran cadáveres recientes.

Neji al escuchar esta clase de información se negaba a comenzar a deducir lo que podía darse por entendido. No era difícil decir que tenían ventaja, pero con la escasa información no le permitía sentirse seguro.

-Les seré franco. No creo que ese sujeto háyase mostrado todo su potencial. Es posible que nos mostrara solo lo que él quería que viéramos. Un error y seremos historia. Por eso, me veo en la necesidad de mandarlos a la aldea imperial, a pedir la ayuda de nuestro orgullo nacional, pues estos tiempos requieren la mayor cantidad de ayuda. Y Naruto es lo que necesitamos.

-Entiendo.

-Díganle lo que ocurre, y regresen pronto. Saben que contamos con ustedes. Tomen. –Neji les entregó a los cuatro una tarjeta negra, con letras doradas y la firma del Hokage. Además de un pergamino con los detalles de la misión. –Es preferente que salgan armados. Espero volver a verlos pronto.

-Si señor.

-Ahora vayan. Que el Narukage se entere de lo que ocurre aquí.

Como el atardecer estaba cerca, todos comenzaron a regresar a casa, con las intensiones de obedecer al jefe de la aldea. Los guerreros Anbu invadieron las sombras, procurando que el toque de queda fuera obedecido. Solo los pasos del equipo 7 seguían deambulando por la zona. Los cinco, Midory incluida, se dirigían a las puertas de la aldea, mostrando a todo aquel guerrero Anbu que los detenía la orden de misión del Hokage. Apenas salieron comenzó el difícil trayecto desde la aldea de la hoja hasta los limites entre el país del fuego y el del agua, lugar justo donde se situaba el palacio imperial. Con paso firme, todos se alejaban de la zona conflictiva, trasladándose con cautela.

-No entiendo los planes de Kabuto. –Dijo Midory analizando los hechos. En su brazo tenía a Koko, un halcón mensajero que les mantendría -¿Por qué eliminar el país de la hierba si su base está a las afueras de Komo. Es imposible que decida atacar tan lejos.

-Es importante llegar con el Narukage. Quizás sepa adelantarse a los planes de Kabuto.

El trayecto fue bastante silencioso, debido a la alerta de encontrarse con Kabuto y posiblemente un ejército de la aldea vecina de la hierba. Por esto, las charlas privadas estaban prohibidas, y la paranoia era el único sentimiento. Para poder dormir, uno debía estar completamente despierto, y todo el tiempo la ninja rastreadora Mamori tenía su Uzumaki activado. EL trayecto más largo hasta casa para las hermanas Kitsune.

-No puedo creer que estemos tardando seis días hasta casa. Estoy bastante cansada. –Dijo Mamori desactivando un tiempo su ojo que todo lo ve.

-No podemos fallar. Es necesaria nuestra presencia en el palacio. Además, ya no está lejos. ¿Pero qué demonios?

Un mar de cadáveres rodeaba el palacio imperial, todos shinobis de la aldea de la hierba. Uno a uno volvía a levantarse listo para el combate. Su misión era tomar el palacio por la fuerza. Y al ser seres sin chacra las cadenas de Yomi no podían detenerlos. Prácticamente era el Narukage, Lady Sakura, Lady Tsunade y Lady Kushina defendiéndose frente a un ejército de zombis que tan solo tocaban el piso y se levantaban. Al ver el desastre esparcido por todas partes y la enorme cantidad de seres que regresaban a la vida al instante, todos elevaron la guardia y se lanzaron al ataque. Al parecer les esperaba una larga batalla, sino es que una guerra en la cual la posibilidad de victoria era minima.

Kaede, Mamori y Midory lograron pasar hasta donde Naruto peleaba con hordas de zombis. En cambio las barreras de Yusuke y el desarme muscular de Hizashi se quedaron cerca de las murallas comenzando a repeler a cada ser andante que intentaba llegar al palacio.

-Papá…

-¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo? Todos ellos se levantan de la nada, no parece posible que ganemos esta batalla.

-Son controlados por Kabuto.

-Ese desgraciado, poner a tantos shinobis en mi contra. Pagará por todo lo que está haciendo, lo juro.

-No pueden detenerse. Debemos escapar. –Dijo Tsunade.

-La toma del palacio sería la mayor victoria. Desmoralizaría a la gente que sigue al Narukage y evitaría pelear en contra de ese desgraciado. –Comentó Kushina mientras seguía en batalla.

-¿Qué te parece encerrar el palacio en la forma de cristal templado? –Sakura comenzó a reunir chacra suficiente para un jutsu de atributo tierra, mientras Naruto concentraba completamente sus esfuerzos en expulsar a todos de la muralla de hielo, preparada por Yusuke. Apenas salió el último, Sakura le dio un golpe centrado al territorio del palacio hundiéndolo en el peñasco, y enterrándolo en piedras. Yuste comenzó a elevar la muralla a velocidad para cubrir de hielo el palacio, dejando entrar solamente algunas piedras. Naruto, usando un jutsu de imperio de sombras, capturó las piedras y comenzó a unirlas, logrando sepultar en oscuridad todo su territorio tras colocar piedras en forma de cúpula. Lo siguiente corrió por cuenta de Kaede, que usando un jutsu de fuego selló y cristalizó las piedras inferiores logrando una cúpula de cristal.

-Ataque combinado, jutsu cúpula de cristal.

Al poder sentirse mas seguros, cada uno comenzó a descansar, en especial la comunidad del palacio, la familia Uzumaki. Encontrándose solos y encerrados en una capsula de vacío, Hizashi y Midory avanzaron hasta una orilla en la cual escarbar.

-Muy bien, díganme que demonios está ocurriendo.

-Es Kabuto. –Dijo Mamori intentando enfocarse en los hechos. –Está asesinando y reviviendo gente formando un ejército bastante lúgubre. En verdad, no puedo creer lo que está haciendo. Y se vuelve más diestro cada día.

-Nos tomó por sorpresa. –Dijo Tsunade. -Son lentos. Pero lo lento no le quita lo perseverantes. Creí que podríamos perder esta.

-Acabaron con la aldea de la hierba. –Dijo Yusuke. Es un ejército completo de seres invencibles.

-No existe lo invencible. Solo lo que nadie sabe como derrotar. Por el momento debemos salir de aquí antes de que el aire se termine. –Naruto comenzó a caminar seguido de todos los demás hasta donde Hizashi y Midory comenzaron a excavar. –Con su permiso. –Naruto colocó una mano en el suelo reuniendo energía en forma de espiral. El rasengan inicial comenzó a crecer hasta el punto que formó un hoyo en el que podía entrar una persona. Con esta energía comenzó a taladrar en busca de una salida. Solo que afuera bien podían encontrarse con el ejercito mencionado anteriormente. Por ello, Naruto decidió excavar hasta llegar al mar, camino a Kiri. Mientras esto ocurría, Kaede sellaba cualquier camino hacia ellos con mármol, un material difícil de romper con excavación.

Salir al mar fue una difícil travesía, pues el oxigeno estaba por terminar cuando todos saltaron al vacío. Con energía, cada uno comenzó a nadar, necesitando de la ayuda de un amigo antiguo de Naruto. Mordiéndose el pulgar, Naruto invocó a Gamakichi, la rana roja que ahora era el jefe sapo, relevando a su viejo padre.

-Señor Naruto. ¿En donde estamos?

-Ayúdame, Gamakichi. Necesitamos llegar a Kiri antes que Kabuto lo haga.

-Espera, pero si el objetivo es Konoha. ¿Por qué desviarnos a Kiri?

-Por que necesitaremos ayuda para enfrentar este nuevo reto.

Temiendo por que el futuro estuviera perdido.

En las sombras, una figura espectral similar al semblante de un cadáver, observaba la huida del Narukage. Una típica victoria de la que comenzaba a vanagloriarse. Retirándose con su ejército comenzó a buscar un nuevo blanco.


	16. Chapter 16

El Kama tiene su origen en una herramienta domestica con la que se segaba el arroz. Consiste en una hoz de mano. Al principio, cuando los ninjas tenían su origen en los granjeros que buscaban pelear contra los samurai. Con el tiempo esta arma fue perfeccionándose al punto de ser usada también por sus primeras victimas, la espada al servicio del pueblo.

Capitulo 16 Kama

Si los emisarios del enemigo pronuncian palabras humildes mientras que éste incrementa sus preparativos de guerra, esto quiere decir que va a avanzar. Cuando se pronuncian palabras altisonantes y se avanza ostentosamente, es señal de que el enemigo se va a retirar.

Sun Tzu

Apenas llegaron a Kiri, la alarma fue emitida en los pueblos. Todos debían estar listos para enfrentar a una amenaza eterna, la guerra de los inmortales había empezado. No obstante, la historia decía claramente que ni siquiera los dioses estaban exentos de la muerte. Casos reconocidos eran Thor, que en el Racknarock perdió su vida al enfrentar a su eterno enemigo; Hades, que el día de la redención fue lanzado a los abismos que él mismo vigilaba; y Atlas, que convertido en piedra sigue sosteniendo el mundo en forma de montaña. Por ello Naruto jamás aceptaría una derrota. Entrando en la sala del Mizukage, donde fueron recibidos como intrusos por no haber cruzado por donde deberían haberlo hecho. El Mizukage Akisame los recibió con tremendo pesar.

-Díganme, por amor al cielo. ¿Qué clase de invasión es esta? El Narukage llega a la aldea por nuestra costa acompañado de su mujer, su madre y Lady Tsunade, además de esos cinco que me dieron tremendo dolor de cabeza el día de los examenes chounin. ¿Por qué deciden invadir o entrar de forma inapropiada a la aldea?

-Le vengo a pedir ayuda, Señor. –Dijo Naruto sinceramente. –El imperio está en problemas. Tuve que enterrar el palacio para evitar que lo tomaran.

-¿Qué les hace pensar que les ayudaré? Ustedes no tienen pacto con el país del agua.

-¿Qué me dice de la vida de sus aldeanos?

-¿Te atreves a amenazarme?

-Allí afuera hay un ejército reunido por una sombra del pasado, que incluso el día de hoy aterra a las aldeas. Terminó con la de la hierba y atacó al país del fuego cuando se atrevió a atacar mi palacio. No es por mí únicamente. Este mal está avanzando.

El mizukage parecía entender. Recientemente había escuchado del genocidio cometido en la aldea de la hierba y su interés parecía crecer. Cerrando los ojos comenzó a pensar en la solución a este problema, de unirse al Narukage o atacar por su cuenta. Abriendo los ojos de nuevo se fijó en su hijo, que estaba sentado afuera de la oficina esposado al igual que los demás, tranquilo y sin molestar a nadie, aún cuando era molestado por algunos aldeanos y guardias de la aldea por los motivos anteriormente mencionados. Una idea se le ocurrió.

-Les ofrezco mi ayuda, si regresan a Yusuke a su aldea natal.

-Espere un momento, ¿Para que desea a Yusuke de regreso? –Preguntó Sakura.

-Es un traidor a la aldea. Abandonó la aldea y ahora entra a ella sin ninguna razón aparente. No lo envía ninguno de nuestros aliados, por lo que solo se trata de un shinobi renegado.

-Me perdonará, señor. ¿Cómo puede un proscrito cometer traición? –Dijo Kushina. –Usted firmó para que Yusuke pasara a ser un shinobi de otra aldea.

-No me importa. Lo quiero de regreso para encerrarlo. Allí no hará ningún daño más.

Naruto, sabiendo que era imposible hablar con el Mizukage comenzó a retirarse. Era evidente que de la aldea de la niebla sangrienta no podía obtener ayuda. Tomó a su equipo y se marchó de la aldea por la puerta, donde por fin pudieron quitarle las esposas.

-¿Y ahora que?

-Necesito encontrar a un viejo amigo. –Dijo Naruto.

Avanzando a los bosques brumosos que rodean la aldea comenzó a localizar con el Uzumaki una forma bastante conocida por él. Se trataba de un ninja ermitaño que conociera en su tiempo como Narukage principiante. Midory parecía saber de quien se trataba, por lo que comenzó a subir a los árboles tratando de observar por entre la niebla. Al parecer este sujeto en verdad era una persona importante para la batalla. Tras de buscarlo por un largo rato, Naruto dio con la emanación de energía característica de este sujeto. Era como una fuente de energía que emanaba chacra a su alrededor, como si de una fuente de agua que esparce rocío a su alrededor y a la vez recibía una energía más calida de los alrededores, motivando que el bosque fuera un poco más frío, apto para el propio bosque de pino que le rodeaba.

-Te encontré. –Naruto comenzó a acercarse, siendo atacado por este sujeto apenas se acercó un poco. Levantándose se lanzó hacia Naruto, topándose con pared al ser bloqueado poco antes de enterrar un kunai en el pecho del joven.

-¿Quién se atreve a terminar con mi tranquila meditación?

-Amigo mío, necesito tu ayuda.

-Naruto. ¿Por qué te atreves a…?

-El imperio está en problemas. Necesito de tu ayuda para este reto.

-¿Desde cuando crees que un shinobi como yo puede ayudarte? Recuerdo que ni siquiera creías que pudiera enseñarte algo. Después de todo, ¿Qué podría saber yo de tácticas de batalla?

Kaede y Mamori tenían curiosidad. De todos los personajes de las historias de su padre, no podían reconocer a este. Incluso, cuando habían asistido al examen Chounin hace no mucho tiempo, jamás se encontraron con esta clase de ermitaño. Era un hombre mayor, con una larga barba blanca y harapos por ropa. Su caminar era extraño, pues en sus manos tenía un enorme bastón de pino con el que se mantenía en pie. Era un anciano, sin mas ni menos.

-¿Quién es este hombre, mamá?

-No tengo idea alguna. Pero…

-Tienes acompañantes, Naruto. Ahora saben más personas de mi existencia. En verdad eres una molestia para mi vida. –El anciano dejó todo y regresó a su posición donde estaba sentado durante días y noches.

-Se llama Haru Shio. –Comenzó a explicar Naruto. –Es un ermitaño de la hierba, pero me abstuve de hablar de él por que él mismo busca el olvido. Lo que no se entera es que para eso no hace falta mantenerse estático en mitad del bosque. Solo hace falta no llamar la atención, y aquí llama demasiado la atención.

-¿Por qué una persona como tu buscaría el olvido? –Preguntó Yusuke.

-Por que después de todo, ya olvide lo que significa vivir. –Haru mostró sus ojos completamente apagados de luz (para aquellos que no entendieron, Haru es ciego) –No puedo mirar el cielo, las estrellas ni el mar que rodea esta tierra. Para mi todo aquello que le daba sentido a mi vida se apagó, así como el deseo de vivir.

-Eso es una estupidez. Si la vida fueran imágenes únicamente, no habría sentido.

-Para un hombre como yo que anhela la naturaleza, es más que solo imágenes. He estado sentado en este tronco por ciento cincuenta y dos años, prolongando mi muerte y conservando mi cuerpo para encontrar una forma de recuperar la vista.

-¿Puedo revisarlo?

-Esa voz, melodiosa y fuerte a la vez. Una mujer de carácter fuerte con la belleza de los cerezos en flor… Si tu voz es tal como la describió Naruto, debes ser la ninja genio medico, Sakura Haruno. Espero que sea real, puesto que ni la misma Tsunade encontró la cura ara mi ceguera.

-CAJUM. –Tsunade, allí presente sintió el cubetazo de agua fría.

Sakura se acercó al anciano revisando sus ojos con n jutsu medico que le permitía revisar la atrofia en el perímetro de sus ojos. Era una perdida total, imposible de operar o al menos intentar usar otro método. Era un milagro si tan solo pudiera moverlos, ahora ver ni siquiera era una posibilidad.

-No puedo hacer nada por ellos.

Haru dejó de perder tiempo y pasó a sentarse en el tronco que había sido su asiento por varios años, volviendo a posición de loto y tratando de volver a la meditación. Sin embargo, teniendo a un lado a Naruto eso era un problema completo.

-Anciano decrepito, te recuerdo que te he pedido ayuda.

-¿Como demonios quieres que te ayude? Soy solo un ermitaño que necesita reposo y que se olviden de él.

-Una guerra se aproxima. Necesito tus habilidades para el manejo de las hierbas y energía de entorno para ganar esta guerra.

-No conseguirás ayuda de mi parte. Retírate de mi entorno seguro y procura no volver.

Naruto no veía caso seguir molestando al haragán que se dedicaba a alimentarse de energía cinética, produciendo con ello un entorno frío y desolado.

-Sabía que no podrías mover un dedo si la vida de la aldea de la hierba estuviera en problemas. Por gente como tu el genocidio de la hierba pasará a ser un episodio triste de la historia shinobi.

-¿Qué has dicho? –Naruto no deseaba decir malas noticias, pero era necesario que el anciano escuchara razones o motivarlo a actuar.

-No me gustan las malas noticias, pero es posible que tú seas el último shinobi originario de la hierba. Un sujeto llamado Kabuto ha reunido un ejército de inmortales y ha acabado con la hierba. Lamento la noticia.

No tienes por que lamentarlo. ¿Qué es eso de ejército inmortal?

-Se trata de seres que no pueden detenerse. –Dijo Mamori, la única que había tenido contacto directo con Kabuto en ese grupo. –Parecen zombis. Al caer vuelven a levantarse. Es imposible lidiar con eso.

Haru sintió que esto estaba prácticamente perdido. Había formas de reanimar el cuerpo humano tras de una muerte o de un estado vestal. Pero no era por mucho tiempo. No podía concebir la forma en la que este tal Kabuto había logrado lo que nadie en la faz de la tierra hubiese podido lograr. De pronto, algo en la tierra comenzó a alertar al sabio de la hierba.

-¿Cuántos son ustedes? –Preguntó sereno.

Naruto parecía entender, pues al activar el espiral de sus ojos pudo detectar una emanación de energía detrás de todos. Al darse la vuelta el impacto hizo que retrocediera. De pie detrás de sus hijas estaba la figura de Itachi, con la piel pálida y los ojos Sharingan en su máxima capacidad. En un instante Naruto pasó a atacar al akatsuki sacando un Kunai y evitando la muerte de Kaede. Ese Itachi no era el mismo que habría muerto en manos de Sasuke y Sakura, puesto que apenas lo vio acercarse la velocidad de reacción con la que logró atacar nuevamente superó la barrera de reacción del Narukage haciéndole un corte en el brazo que le dejó prácticamente inútil.

-Eres lento, nueve colas.

-¿pero que demonios haces aún entre los vivos?

-No, Kyubi. Estoy entre la muerte y la vida. Ahora puedo seguir probándome a mi mismo. Kisame, son todas tuyas.

Kisame salió de entre los arbustos atacando a Sakura, que pronto logró detener el arma del tiburón con una Kusarifundo. Mamori y Midory comenzaron a auxiliar a Sakura, pero frente a ellas apareció un joven de la aldea de la arena, que fuese asesinado por Sakura tiempo atrás. Y evitando el avance de Yusuke y Kaede estaba Kakuzu, el Ninja de corazones elementales. Con esta emboscada las preguntas comenzaron a rodeas las cabezas de los emboscados. ¿Cómo era posible encontrarse con el grupo Akatsuki cuando todos y cada uno de ellos estaba muerto?

-Parece que mi espada beberá el día de hoy. –Dijo Kisame.

A la orden de Itachi, todos pasaron a atacar a la caravana. No parecían ser aquellos que perecieron de formas distintas. Ahora había jutsus médicos en sus movimientos, por lo que se cuidaban más del bisturí de chacra que de las cualidades anteriores de los mismos. Entre tanta perturbación, los oídos de Haru comenzaron a doler, y la única forma de detener era paralizar a todos los allí reunidos. Con la energía natural del bosque brumoso, Elevó varias raíces atrapando a todo aquello que se movía en su entorno, incluyendo aves y roedores. Cuando el silencio reinó, Haru supo que había tomado tanto a la caravana del zorro como a la pandilla Akatsuki. Ellos debían ser los que carecían de pulso.

-Ahora te creo, Naruto. Estos sujetos no parecen estar vivos.

-¡Cuidado, Haru!

Aspirando mucho aire, Itachi exhalo enormes llamaradas de aire en un jutsu de fuego. Para cuando Haru reaccionó ya era tarde. EL fuego lo cubrió por completo, haciendo de su cuero una pila de carbón. Naruto observó como el sabio había terminado sus días sentado en la bruma como los últimos ciento cincuenta años. Las raíces perdieron fuerza y la pelea comenzaba a tomarla.

-Entiendan que ya no hay nada que puedan hacer. Lord Kabuto dominará el imperio y todo le pertenecerá. –Dijo Kisame.

-Únanse a la causa y serán tratados como reyes. Naruto, conseguirás lo que deseas. Serás el mejor de todos y no habrá una nueva amenaza. Todo será paz y tranquilidad, como siempre lo quiso tu maestro.

-Jamás me uniré a ustedes. –Dijo Itachi. –La paz no se obtiene por medio de la guerra.

-Entonces te daremos esa paz cuando le demos sepultura a tu cuerpo. –Kakuzu juntó ambas manos preparando algo que tal vez terminaría con la vida de los presentes en ese sitio. Abriendo el corazón del fuego, manos en posición de tigre y aire entrando en el corazón de fuego, exclamó en fuerza descomunal.

-Katon: Zukakku.

Al cargar la energía, una corriente cortante atravesó por completo ese corazón partiéndolo fácilmente en dos, así como las hebras de cordón negro que brotaban del cuerpo de Kakuzu. Todo por el filo de una hoja de metal sujetada al final de un látigo. Un hombre corpulento y de cabello largo se apareció comenzando a cortar en pedazos al akatsuki, que poco pudo hacer para defenderse. Kakuzu terminó en el suelo, comenzando a regenerarse poco después de caer.

-¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme en mi bosque?

La espada del guerrero cortó también a los otros miembros de Akatsuki, todos salvo Itachi, que viéndose en problemas, y siguiendo las órdenes de aquel que le diera una oportunidad más salió corriendo en una retirada estratégica como único sobreviviente de la misión. Los otros, aunque seguían vivos (Bueno, me refiero a que seguían moviéndose), tardarían un tiempo en volver a ser un problema. El guerrero, que parecía estar en verdad molesto, se acercó a Naruto, siendo reconocido de inmediato, por más que esto fuese a sorprender al shinobi.

-¡¿Haru?

-¿Aun no lo crees? –el anciano de ciento cincuenta años ahora parecía haber rejuvenecido más de ciento veinte. –No pasé mi vida sentado en este árbol por nada, Naruto.

-¿Cómo fue que…?

-Este árbol, me otorgó la posibilidad de prolongar mi existencia, en castigo por mis pecados.

-¿Qué clase de pecados?

Haru dejó de hablar, tomó su bastón (Puesto que sigue siendo completamente ciego) y comenzó a caminar hacia la frontera marina de Kiri. Con el deseo de conseguir olvido pretendía entrar en la batalla que muy posiblemente le quitaría su último suspiro de vida.

En las calles de la aldea de las nubes, Nanase y el equipo ISC trataban de proteger al pueblo de una amenaza invisible, oculta entre las sombras. Las fronteras estaban completamente cubiertas por todos lados con cientos de shinobis repartidos.

-Parece inútil. No hay indicios de que se encuentre cerca. Ni siquiera puede escucharse el trino de las aves a lo lejos. Es posible que solo esté asustándonos. –Dijo Sora cansado de esperar.

-Estoy seguro que una victoria en contra de la nación más poderosa del imperio sería suficiente para infundir terror en los alrededores. –Dijo Anako

-Sin embargo se están alejando los ataques. La aldea de la hierba y la de la lluvia.

Un Halcón comenzó a acercarse. Se trataba de Koko, que tenía información del reciente ataque en Kiri. Con esta pieza de información Sora comenzaba a formarse una idea de lo que ocurría.

-Un momento. ¡Eso es! –Extrajo un mapa del imperio de entre sus cosas y comenzó a revisar los datos. Era una especie de estrategia basada en el go, estaba rodeando la aldea de fuego, y mantenía a los países aliados lejos con una especie de ataque cercano. –Está por atacar Konoha. Nos mantienen aterrados aquí en las aldeas vecinas para evitar nuestra participación.

-Parece lógico. –Dijo el actual Raikage. –Una estrategia admirable. Pero me temo que no podemos dejar desprotegida la aldea.

-No hará falta. –Koji Furinji, jounin responsable del roto equipo de Nanase se acercó. –Pido permiso para tomar un grupo voluntario para avisar a la aldea.

-Concedido. Pero tendrá que ser un grupo pequeño.

-Estratégico, señor. Sora, parece que sabes lo que haces. ¿Podrías…?

-Hace falta un rastreador, varios guerreros y un médico. Anako es kunoichi médica, pero hace falta alguien con más experiencia.

-Iré yo. –una hermosa Kunoichi madura se acercó al grupo. Se trataba de la madre de Nanase, medico de guerra en la batalla que se suscitara años atrás contra Masato.

-¡Mamá!

-No veo otro voluntario. Tu padre debe quedarse para cuidar a tus hermanos, así que debo ir a ayudarles.

-Entiendo. –Sora anotó en un mensaje la forma que había tomado todo este embrollo. Las indicaciones de que la aldea de Konoha estaba en problemas. –¿Algún otro voluntario para esta misión?

Varios Chounin y un cazador Anbu se acercaron para ser los enviados. Por esta misión de infiltración debía tener como objetivo avisar a otras aldeas para el posible ataque de Kabuto a la aldea central. La estrategia parecía simple, apoderarse del centro del imperio, desde donde podía atacar a otras aldeas a su alrededor.

-Muy bien. Es hora de irnos. Para todos aquellos que estén preparados, hoy enfrentaremos un peligro mayor a los anteriores. Por ello es necesaria la participación de todos en todas las áreas posibles. Vamos.

Las palabras de Koji parecieron suficientes para avanzar hacia el peligro. Fuera de la aldea se encontrarían con el siguiente paso: el sigilo de los reencarnados. Hoy, todo aquel que no estaba fuera de la aldea era sospechoso de posible complot. Incluso los aldeanos que inocentemente no conocían de los hechos. Con un enemigo de mil cabezas, el suspenso y la adrenalina corrían por cuenta del silencio.

Ha sido n largo tiempo sin producir capitulo alguno. Un episodio de demencia me alejó de esta historia, puesto que estoy en medio de una novela personal. Intentaré continuar con esto. Por mi ausencia, mis disculpas.


	17. Chapter 17

Ono es un hacha de batalla, capaz de atravesar corazas y armaduras. Tan solo un golpe con ella podía lesionar cualquier extremidad. El problema más notable es el peso que tenía.

Capitulo 17 Ono

El enemigo que actúa aisladamente, que carece de estrategia y que toma a la ligera a sus adversarios, inevitablemente acabará siendo derrotado.

Sun Tzu

Con el tiempo la caravana del Narukage comenzó a avanzar hacia la aldea de la hoja. Habían pasado varios días sin ataques, lo que producía aún más necesidad de estar alerta. El suspenso y la poca comida fueron los asesinos silentes de la caravana. Comenzaron a racionarse el alimento y el agua con tal de llegar sanos.

-Creo que pasará un largo rato antes de llegar a la aldea. Si tan solo pudiéramos sacar el palacio. –Dijo Sakura harta de la miseria que pasaba en este momento. –Ya había olvidado esos tiempos en los que las misiones nos mataban de hambre. Estoy fuera de forma, amor.

-No estamos lejos. Sin embargo, con todos los sujetos que enfrentamos en Kiri es prudente comenzar a actuar de manera adecuada y racionar el alimento.

Naruto se detuvo un momento. Había algo curioso en los alrededores. Un silencio espectral, que ni los pasos de la caravana hacían eco en las sombras. No había animales ni seres andantes. Solo árboles, bruma y fango. Fango en el país del fuego. La lluvia parecía ser el clima más frecuente. Algo malo había ocurrido.

-Esto no es el país del fuego.

-Al fin lo descubriste. –Dijo Haru. –Este es mi país. Quise viajar a ver este sitio antes de aceptar ayudarte. Ahora veo que no solo es verdad, sino que además destruyeron el suelo. Aquí soy más ciego que un murciélago mudo. Sé que es mi tierra, por la nostalgia que me causa pisar este suelo.

-Esto es la aldea de la lluvia, anciano. –Dijo Mamori tratando de adivinar el sitio en el que estaban. Sin embargo las casas no parecían características del país de la hierba (Aún cuando soy fanático de la serie, no he visto todos los capítulos. Conozco parte de la trama y la historia, así como los personajes de la serie por medio de escritos y otras cosas, pero en la serie solo he visto hasta los capítulos de relleno. Jamás he visto la aldea de la hierba ni se si esta es tal cual la describo. Solo echaré a volar mi imaginación). Mirando a todos lados veía construcciones tanto en el suelo como por encima de los árboles. Un enorme pastizal que recorría calles y avenidas donde se marcaban caminos forjados por las ruedas de las carretas. Ni un alma a los alrededores, y oscuridad aún en plena luz del día. Objetos abandonados por los suelos, prendas, juguetes, armas y demás objetos olvidados por un tiempo. Kushina juntó del suelo una muñeca de trapo, estremeciéndose por las manchas de sangre que tenían marcada al pobre ser que rogaba por ser usado para recreación. Tal panorama inundó el cuerpo de la caravana con una tristeza y nostalgia. La pena de ver un pueblo tan prospero y representativo completamente destruido. La lluvia no era más que el llanto de los edificios, quienes eran únicos testigos de lo que allí sucediese.

Haru se acercó a un árbol, palpándolo un instante y reconociendo por fin su aldea. Este pino era un viejo amigo de infancia, antes de que la aldea fuese fundada allí. Ahora le mostraba la enorme devastación de la que fue victima la aldea completa.

-Mi viejo amigo. Aquí estoy. No te preocupes. Pronto regresarán aquellos por los que tanto nos esmeramos proteger.

Haru estaba decidido. Buscaría prevenir todo nuevo ataque contra la humanidad que su maestro buscó proteger con su vida. Aquella humanidad que le traicionara y mandara al olvido, sin apreciar el regalo que éste le hubiera otorgado.

-De acuerdo Naruto. Te brindaré mi apoyo. Una condición te suplico. Terminando esta batalla, si siguiese vivo, tomarás mi vida en tus manos.

-Haru…

-Tomaré cartas en el asunto. Así intentaré pagar mis pecados. Solo así podré descansar realmente en paz.

-No me obligues a cargar con tu muerte, amigo.

-No merezco vivir. Por mi culpa todo esto comenzó. Jamás debí revelar el secreto.

Naruto no entendía de lo que hablaba. Desde que lo conoció había mencionado estar pagando por sus pecados, pero hasta este día no sabio que era exactamente lo que decía.

-Hay problemas. –Dijo Mamori observando a su alrededor varias corrientes de chacras acercándose. Frente a los ojos de la caravana se apareció la decrepita imagen del sanin serpiente. Orochimaru venía acompañado de Kaguya y Kimimaru. Con estos shinobis no había que esperar una bienvenida calurosa.

-Buenas tardes.

-¡Orochimaru! –Exclamó lady Tsunade.

-Tiempo de no vernos, bruja asquerosa. El tiempo ha cobrado factura en tu cuerpo, y ahora puedo estar a la par contigo.

-Espero que no esperes enfrentarte a solas con ella.

-Claro que no. Pero yo tampoco estoy solo.

Alrededor de la caravana aparecieron cientos de shinobis, muchos de ellos parte de la emboscada de la aldea del sonido en los exámenes chiunin donde Gaara perdiera por primera vez un combate a manos de Naruto. Otros eran parte de otras batallas legendarias, incluido Salamandra Hanzo, el amekague de la tercera guerra ninja. Al verse rodeados, todos subieron la guardia. Era difícil enfrentar este reto de forma adecuada con lo disminuidos que se encontraban todos. No obstante, antes de comenzar la batalla un número bastante alto de hojas de papel formó una enorme cúpula alrededor de los seres aún vivos y los transportó de forma casi mágica., frustrando la emboscada que Kabuto había tendido para Haru y Naruto.

En el camino hacia Konoha, el grupo que partiera de Kumo hacia Konoha y sus alrededores estaba pasando por un tiempo complicado. Podían verse a lo lejos varios esbirros de Kabuto, rodeando los bosques con intención de evitar la interferencia de las demás aldeas. Entre tantos, Sora logró reconocer al gran general shinobi Sakumo Hatake, el padre de Kakashi en las filas del enemigo. El colmillo de plata de Konoha ahora estaba en contra de ella.

-Demonios. El colmillo plateado. Esta misión comienza a complicarse. –Dijo Koji reconociendo la legendaria vida de Sakumo.

-Yo me encargo. –Dijo el compañero de equipo restante que le quedaba a Nanase. Juntando sus manos en sello de perro, comenzó a replicar imágenes. Un genjutsu que obligaba a los otros a perseguir señuelos hechos de piedra. –Vamos, es el momento.

La misión tenía sus momentos de brillantes. No así, la organización de los esbirros fue mas grande que la táctica del grupo. En los árboles comenzaron a moverse algunos hilos delgados y resistentes que atraparon a Hotaru. Se trataba de Kidomaru, el shinobi araña. Con él a cargo de evitar que otros pasaran el grupo comenzó a tener problemas. Acercándose a Hotaru varios shinobis zombis prepararon armas. Nanase se interpuso evitando que se acercaran más a él. Anako, que intentó mantener unido a su equipo había decidido pelear, comenzó a mover la tierra debajo de todos, formando un campo de arenas movedizas. Kidomaru en cambio estaba exento de los movimientos de la princesa de las arenas.

-Eres mío, panzón.

-No esta vez. –Sora arrojó a la araña una bomba de humo, encargándose de que cayera cerca de él. Al rodearlo el humo juntó ambas manos en el sello de cordero. –Ninpo: Kage enmmase no jutsu.

Varias corrientes de sombras envolvieron a Kidomaru, haciéndolo explotar en un instante. Con un Kunai, Nanase cortó la telaraña que atrapase a Hotaru comenzando a correr mientras los demás miembros del grupo comenzaron a abrir paso con sus habilidades. Aún con la emboscada, el grupo logró avanzar hasta toparse de frente con un fantasma del pasado. El colmillo plateado estaba frente a Koji. Este hombre fue el freno completo para evitar el escape de todos los presentes. Ante la presencia de ese sujeto, Koji comenzó a atacar siendo esquivado por él. Cuando las cosas comenzaron a ponerse en verdad mal, un número alto de marionetas intercedieron a favor de ese grupo. Una muy conocida por ser parte de la familia de Anako envolvió a todos y comenzó a abrirse camino en la arena, hundiéndose cual submarino. Una emboscada más que se frustraba.

Kaede despertó en los brazos de su abuela Tsunade, que estaba dormida por la turbulenta forma de ser arrastrados por esa marea de hojas de papel. Mirando a su alrededor veía una especie de base entre cavernas y túneles. Recorriendo un poco se encontró con Yusuke e Hizashi juntos. Estos parecían observar una habitación cerrada poir una puerta de cartón grueso.

-Chicos.

-Ah, has despertado.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Estaos en la aldea de la lluvia. El amekage nos trajo hasta aquí para protegernos. –Dijo Hizashi tratando de explicar. –Solo que desde que llegamos hay una reunión de Kages en esa habitación. Es una lastima que no podamos ser parte de esto.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana? ¿Y el resto de mi familia?

-Están dormidos de aquel lado. El señor Naruto nos pidió fuéramos benévolos y los dejásemos dormir un poco antes de partir. Toma. –Yusuke le entregó a Kaede un poco de comida, la cual pareciere un regalo de los dioses después de racionarse el alimento durante un largo tiempo. –Los aldeanos nos entregaron esto. No es mucho, pero servirá para alimentarnos unos días.

-Entiendo. –Kaede tomó las provisiones y se dedicó a comer con deseos de que durase eternamente. -¿Qué es lo que estarán discutiendo allí adentro?

-No estoy seguro. Pero por lo que puedo predecir, será una estrategia de guerra. Esta es posiblemente la más importante guerra ninja. No pasará mucho antes de que nos manden al campo de batalla.

Las puertas de papel se comenzaron a abrir, y el consejo de kages salió de la junta extraordinaria. Naruto, El más importante kage del imperio, parecía molesto con la decisión que el consejo había acordado.

-¡No es posible! ¡Sacrificar nuestro patrimonio y vivir ocultos en los subsuelos!

-No hay otra opción. Hasta donde yo sé este ejército es invencible. –Dijo Konan, la aún amekage de la aldea de la lluvia. –Entiendo que te importa este imperio, pero la situación es bastante complicada.

-No es diferente a lo que sucedió años atrás. Si todos nos unimos…

-La diferencia esta vez es que los muertos se levantan una vez más. Entiende que es una guerra suicida. –Dijo lord Tsuchikage.

-¡¿Entonces él ganará? ¡Todo aquello por lo que luché toda mi vida, mantener la paz entre los shinobis, levantar casas destruidas por las guerras, reconstruir aldeas y pueblos habrá sido en vano! ¿Por qué me nombraron Narukage? ¿Acaso fue en recompensa por haber unido a los pueblos? Si es así he fracasado como kage, como shinobi y como guerrero. –Naruto comenzó a caminar en contra sentido a la reunión extraordinaria tirando al suelo sus investiduras que lo distinguían como Lord Narukage. Neji, fiel amigo de Naruto también renunció a las vestiduras y comenzó a avanzar en camino a donde Naruto se dirigía.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –Preguntó El raikage notando que Gaara comenzaba a caminar también con ellos.

-Naruto ha sido el mejor shinobi que he tenido el placer de conocer. –Contestó Neji. –Si él tiene esperanza, es por que hay una esperanza.

-Logró cambiar la vida de muchos de los que ahora son Kages de las aldeas ninja. Incluyéndote, lady Amekage.

Konan no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Tomando su sombrero lo lanzó despojándose también de sus vestiduras. No estaban renunciando a su pueblo, sino renunciaban al cargo que les mantenían atados a todos en los subsuelos escondiéndose. El raikage y el Tsuchikage comenzaron a caminar también sin entender el por que ellos, los lideres más fuertes de las aldeas se centraban tanto en atender la estúpida actitud de Naruto. Solo lord Mizukage se quedó atrás, aún pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-No. No puedo abandonar a mi pueblo.

-Si se queda aquí sin hacer nada, será el pueblo el que lo abandone a usted.

Kaede comenzó a despertar a la familia que aún seguía inconsciente en los suelos de las cavernas. Naruto se acercaba, y era claro por la forma que vestía con su especial color anaranjado y negro que algo estaba por suceder. Sakura, al ver ese rostro tan decidido en su rostro, sabía que había una esperanza. Es eso lo que aprendió de él, lo que le atrajo de él y lo que odiaba de él.

-Apostar en contra de Naruto es una apuesta perdida. –Recitó Lady Tsunade la lección que aprendiera de él desde el primer momento.

-Este es el plan… -Dijo Naruto

-Salimos, desatamos el Apocalipsis y sobrevivimos.

-Algo así. Atacaremos con decisión y con inteligencia. Al igual que Masato, Kabuto debe tener una debilidad. Debe ser algo que esté ocultando.

-Al final nos arrastraste a otra locura, idiota. –Neji se mostró acompañado por casi todos los kages del imperio. Todos vestidos con aquellos ropajes negros que se ocultaban dentro de las túnicas. –Esta vez espero tengas un plan.

-No hace falta de uno. Atacar al punto débil sería lo indicado. Pero no estoy seguro de poder acercarme lo suficiente para investigar. Hará falta que un shinobi desconocido se adentre en las filas asesinadas de Kabuto.

-Kabuto debe conocer a todos aquellos que han intentado capturarle, y su familia. –Dijo Sakura. –Por ello atacó a Mamori allá en la aldea de las nubes.

-Y atacó al equipo ISC con especial armada al saber que la joven Anako estaba entre ellos. –Dijo Konan.

Yusuke parecía tener una idea. Había uno de los Kages de la aldea que había escondido su descendencia por vergüenza y venganza. Ese Kage era su padre. Él tenía la oportunidad de entrar en las filas de Kabuto como nuevo elemento normal. Un shinobi desconocido jamás registrado.

-Al final el miedo de mi padre por reconocerme ha servido de algo. –Dijo Yusuke

-¿De que hablas? –Preguntó Mamori.

-Mi padre, apenas me trataba. Borró cada parte de mi expediente dejándome elegir la aldea que prefiriese para no volverme a ver. Soy un enigma, un desconocido que vaga por allí sin identidad oficial. Debo ser yo quien vaya.

Kaede estaba impactada por el pequeño acto de estupidez. De todos los shinobis capaces de espiar, Yusuke era el menor experimentado, siendo una cantidad menor de dos cifras las que había desempeñado como Shinobi. Naruto entendía bien lo que decía Yusuke. No había nadie más adecuado para esta misión, pese a la falta de experiencia. Yusuke podía hacerse pasar por un aldeano o uno de los samuráis asesinados y reencarnados.

-Yusuke, ¿Estas dispuesto a ir a una misión suicida al hogar del enemigo?

-"No es ventajoso actuar sin conocer la situación de nuestro enemigo." –Recitó una de las lecciones que Naruto le enseñase en el palacio. –Ir a la guerra sin información es como caminar en un campo minado. Es por ello que me ofrezco. Así al menos serviré de algo en esta guerra.

Naruto comenzó a observar a los Kages que lo rodeaban pidiendo aprobación a la situación. Todos entendían que esta era una de las pocas oportunidades posibles. Y Yusuke parecía decidido a actuar. Asintiendo todos dieron su punto de vista. Naruto no tenía más que aceptar.

-Muy bien. Serás disfrazado y mandado al campo enemigo. Que el cielo se apiade de tu alma.

Yusuke hizo una reverencia caballerosa y se marchó camino a una caverna sola, donde pudiera cambiarse y personificarse. Mientras caminaba observó a sus compañeros de equipo y a su superior Jounin a cargo del equipo siete. Cada uno lo observaba con un semblante diferente. En su camino las miradas se centraron en él. Todas excepto una, que mantenía la mirada baja. Y al dejarla atrás una lágrima cayó al vacío, mostrando a una diosa de las sombras completamente alterada.

No pasó mucho antes de que Kaede se volviera y corriera en dirección a donde se había metido Yusuke, tratando de detener esta locura. Estaba hablando en serio, puesto que estaba quitándose completamente sus ropajes shinobi para vestirse con un kimono de entrenamiento Samurai: un kimono blanco acabado con el tradicional Hakama negro.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

-Kaede, no me detendrás aunque te esperes. Voy a pasar por la misión de espionaje.

-No puedes. Eres un ninja común.

-Uno que puede hacerse pasar por aldeano sin despertar sospecha. –Dijo Yusuke interrumpiendo a Kaede.

-¡Pero no tienes experiencia en trabajos de espionaje!

-Soy lo suficientemente capaz para aceptar esta misión. Además, estoy consciente de lo que hago. Cuando me vaya, no hay personas que lamenten mi partida.

-¡¿Crees que estoy alegando por que no me interesa que seas enviado al nido de serpientes? ¡Eres parte de nuestro equipo, Yusuke! ¡Quizás la parte que más me interesa del equipo!

-¡Déjalo ya! –Por primera vez la gallardía Samurai que tanto caracterizaba a Yusuke fue arrojada al suelo al gritarle detal forma a su compañera. -¡Estoy consciente del peligro que corro y que mi equipo será el único que lamentará mi partida! ¡Pero no puedo quedarme sentado mientras ese mal nacido termina con todo aquello que es importante para mí! ¡Así que si no deseas que vaya a ese campo, tendrás que tomar mi vida! –Yusuke desenvainó a Sayuri, el arma que forjara él mismo con sus propias manos y se la entregó a Kaede. Pronto pasó a arrodillarse y elevar la cabeza ofreciéndole el cuello a la mujer que lo observaba. -¡Adelante!

-¡No puedo hacer semejante barbaridad!

-¡Somos las sombras que oscilan la luz, Kaede! ¡Nuestra vida esta en peligro cada día que pasamos en este mundo! ¡Si me escondo de cada peligro terminaré peor que muerto, viviendo como un cobarde! ¡Ya me cansé de huir de las represiones que mi pueblo y mi familia tiene en mi contra por algo de lo que no soy responsable! ¡Decidí vivir como un Shinobi y así lo haré!

Kaede elevó la espada tratando de mostrarse decidida a impedir el paso de Yusuke. Estaba petrificada, poseída por la desesperación. Al verse entre la espada y la salida, no podía siquiera mover un ápice su posición.

-¡No permitiré que te vayas, Yusuke! No después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado entre nosotros? ¡¿No era yo el hombre al que odiaste desde el principio? ¡¿No dijiste que era yo el responsable de tus males, y que dejaba de importarte si amanecía bajo techo o no? ¡Dijiste que ibas a hacerme pagar por todo lo que te hice pasar! ¡Ahora es tu oportunidad de dejarme ir! ¡Pasaré a hacer esta misión y me separaré de su equipo! ¡Al final solo causo problemas y preocupaciones!

-¡No puedes hacer eso!

-Por favor. ¡Acabas de decir que soy un shinobi común y corriente! ¡Has mostrado lo poco que valgo para ti y mi equipo! –Yusuke ya comenzaba a moverse hacia la salida, encarando el peligro que existía al estar la diosa de las sombras en medio de su camino. -Si deseas detenerme, ya sabes que hacer.

A final el peso de la espada fue mayor a su voluntad, y dejándola caer al suelo vio cómo Yusuke pasaba por su costado, saliendo a la que posiblemente era su última misión entre ellos. Fue necesario que tomara la espada clavada en el suelo para hacerse pasar por un cadáver. Con un jutsu de agua comenzó a oxidar la espada y a mellarla. Frente a la cueva estaban Gaara, Neji, Haru y Naruto esperándolo. Yusuke se quedó de pie en su sitio, puesto que más o menos comprendía lo que debía suceder antes de partir. El cuerpo de los esbirros de Kabuto era completamente apagado y sin vida. Para ello, Naruto comenzó a drenar un poco de su energía dejándolo apenas con aquello que pudiera servir para vivir, aunque con ellos se disfrazaba al corazón con latidos cortos y tenues. Haru usó una planta cuyo aroma era muy similar al de los cadáveres y con ella froto completamente el cuerpo del joven desertor. Neji necesitó golpearlo para asimilar el color morado de la sangre estancada de un muerto reciente. Por último, Gaara usó las arenas para desgarrar las ropas de Yusuke. Así disfrazado de un muerto viviente estaba listo para salir a la superficie. Con una espada oxidada, cuyo uso pasaba a ser simple ornato en su disfraz (Sacar una espada oxidada de una funda es muy poco posible, más si se trata de matar a alguien con las mellas del óxido), Yusuke pasó a retirarse con un semblante más muerto que vivo. Kaede, al verlo partir podía ver a un cadáver a favor de las tropas enemigas. Le era imposible matarlo si lo viese entre ellos.

Un recio latido comenzó a invadir el corazón de Kaede. Era algo que anteriormente no había sentido por nadie. Ahora que lo vio marcharse, era cuando más necesitaba de él. Era ahora cuando la diosa de las sombras necesitaba de una luz que la guiase.


	18. Chapter 18

Tanto: este cuchillo era la última esperanza de un guerrero ante un peligro. Este cuchillo era el tercero de tres cuchillas importantes, tanto para los samuráis como para los shinobis. Esta era la única cuchilla que podía ser ocultado entre las ropas de un aldeano, ideal para asesinatos silentes.

Capitulo 18 Tanto

Cuando las leyes de la guerra señalan una victoria segura es claramente apropiado entablar batalla, incluso si el gobierno ha dada órdenes de no atacar. Si las leyes de la guerra no indican una victoria segura, es adecuado no entrar en batalla, aunque el gobierno haya dada la orden de atacar.

Sun Tzu

Apenas salio, Yusuke se unió a la marcha fúnebre de un pelotón, donde al frente podía ver a Nagato comandar el grupo. Fue una caminata de cerca de dos días cuando logró llegar donde se reunía un mundo de seres cadavéricos. Comenzó a verse en la necesidad de simular alimentarse de cadáveres animales, obedecer órdenes de otros espectrales seres y verse frente a frente con seres de los que solo escuchó historias. Cinco días debieron pasar antes de descubrir debilidades en los seres que seguían ciegamente las órdenes de Kabuto. Una de ellas era la posibilidad y presencia de algunos cadáveres que podían recordar lo que fueron. Esto comenzaba a alimentar las ideas de que posiblemente pudieran no obedecer las órdenes del mismo.

Una debilidad más era lo poco tolerantes al elemento fuego. Los cadáveres despedían etileno, lo que los hacían bastantes vulnerables al fuego. Sin embargo, todo lo que estaba registrando tenía que ser memorizado. A varios días de haber dejado atrás a sus compañeros de equipo, se preguntaba que sería de ellos allá ocultos entre las sombras de la tierra.

Han pasado siete días desde que yusuke había partido de las catacumbas de los merodeadores. El equipo siete no dejaba de entrenar y alistarse a la voz del siguiente desafió. Todos los shinobis de las aldeas cercanas estaban listos para atacar al sonido de una campana. Sin embargo, hacía falta un poco de información para poder asegurar una victoria. Saber a lo que se enfrentaban era vital para esta guerra, cuyo destino era ganar o morir.

Explicando un poco la situación, Lady Konan había explicado al equipo 7 y al equipo ISC que habían evacuado las ciudades por las alarmas sonadas días antes de pequeños grupos de ninjas que se alojaban cerca de las fronteras. Todos los aldeanos y guerreros habían descendido a un pasaje subterráneo secreto incluso para el consejo de ancianos de cada aldea. Solo el kage de cada aldea conocía las rutas usadas para emergencia colectiva. Se rumora que el sabio de los siete caminos descubrió estas rutas debido a un alumno que le ayudó a esconderse del mundo, aunque de eso no se sabe mucho. Con el tiempo esas grutas fueron a pasar a la información general de las aldeas, siendo específicamente el Kage el único que podía saber de esto. Como la aldea del sonido jamás había sido considerado oficialmente como tal, Kabuto no conocía de la existencia de este sitio. Así fue como la noticia del genocidio fue dada a conocer, siendo los únicos asesinados los prisioneros penados de forma capital a los que se les prometió el perdón si lograban detener al ejercito que después llegase a invadir las aldeas.

Pasando a otros temas menos agradables (Si es que a alguien le agradó escuchar la excusa por la cual seguían vivos tantos shinobis enterrados en las catacumbas fantasmas que en verdad no sé si existen), el equipo siete parecía un poco alterado. La falta de concentración se convirtió en lo habitual en estos instantes de incertidumbre, y ante la ausencia de su subestimado compañero comenzaban las dudas. Al parecer era un miembro bastante importante, sobre todo para ella. Ni siquiera Kanon, que intentaba mantenerla centrada en lo que estaba haciendo, podía interceptar su vago pensamiento.

Naruto y Sakura, quienes habían visto decaer a su hija en este tiempo en el que Yusuke había estado fuera se esforzaban en saber de él. Sin embargo habían recibido noticias sin resultados. Nadie sabía ni de él ni de su cuero, lo que solo producía un abatimiento en su moral.

-No entiendo. –Dijo Taro acercándose a Mamori. –Todo el tiempo había menospreciado a Yusuke haciéndole saber que ella era más experimentada, talentosa y alta que él.

-No lo entiendes. Yusuke siempre ha sido menospreciado por casi todos. Comenzando con su padre. Sabe que ha sido parte de esa vida tan frustrada, y se siente culpable. Todo el tiempo yusuke quiso obtener el respeto de alguien, y sólo lo encontró en mi padre. Creyó que si se ofrecía para esta misión lograría lo mismo que mi padre hace ya mucho tiempo: obtener el respeto de su pueblo.

-¡¿Todo esto por el respeto de un pueblo?

-No tienes ni idea de lo que es la soledad provocada.

-¿Cómo sabes que lo hizo por eso?

-Por que Kaede sabe que no lo haría por nada más.

El ver a su hermana completamente abatida le reducía el corazón a un pequeño despojo de carne. Kanon saltando de un lado a otro tratando siquiera de llamar su atención. Sin desear seguir sin un perdón o un pequeño intento de confesarse. Confesarse… ese era su deseo más ferviente. Pasando un tiempo en la oscuridad de su depresión un pequeño gesto de raciocinio regresó a su mente. Quizás el último del día.

-Debo prepararme. –Dijo Kaede pasando a retirarse con las manos en su pecho. Tomó un poco de comida y se encerró en una caverna de piedra, tratando de sellarse a si misma entre piedras. Una vez protegida de las interferencias exteriores comenzó a hablar sola, como si estuviese ensayando. –Yusuke, quiero que sepas….

En el campo de batalla, Yusuke había sido enviado con otros seres a patrullar las aldeas cercanas a Konoha. Como lo había dicho Sora, había limpiado el perímetro de intrusos para atacar directamente a la aldea. Esta era la oportunidad para poder escapar y regresar al escondite con toda esa valiosa información. Solo podía salir mal el ser detectado por otros. Aún en su poder tenía un pergamino que recargaba chacra, pero usarlo sería revelar su posición. También era necesario escapar sin ser perseguido ni revelar la entrada a las catacumbas. Por lo que existía una estrategia básica. Mientras se alejaban más de Kabuto, más se animaba a revelarse. Debía desaparecer, por lo que firmando el papiro dentro de sus ropas fue reabastecido después de una semana sin Chacra. Así mismo en secreto fue desapareciéndose a si mismo en un genjutsu que no dejó ni huella de él. Desaparecido comenzó a multiplicarse para evitar ser perseguido. Sabía que Kabuto podía estar en cualquier parte y que tenía mil ojos a su mando. Al final la prevención fue necesaria, puesto que Kabuto le había detectado. Fue necesario crear un clon perfecto, que sangrara y pudiera hacerse pasar por un hombre muerto. Para esto, comenzó a enviarlo hacia la ruta de escape escogida, siendo perseguido por Kabuto. El clon entró en una cueva que solo conducía a otro sitio distinto. Esta era nueva, excavada por algún shinobi de la aldea de la roca como plan de escape. Como era de esperarse, Kabuto observó que el clon entraba en esa caverna y dio muerte al mismo. Riendo como desquiciado, se introdujo con un ejercito de seguidores para asesinar cualquier ser que pudiera estar cerca. La carnada fue suficiente, y Yusuke se encaminó caminando en reversa hasta las cercanías de la ruta que dirigía a las catacumbas. Lavó su cuerpo y se quitó las sandalias. Así era mejor para desplazarse por los árboles sin dejar marcas ni rastros de olor. Una vez más necesitó sembrar varios vigías para proteger sus pasos, aunque no fue necesario. Tardó tres días más por el trabajo de despiste que le marcó mandar varios clones por caminos diversos lo más lejos posibles a las entradas de la ruta subterránea. Sin dejar marcado una pista obvia que se alejara de los escondites o los rodeara. Esa era la esencia del Samurai al final, evitar cualquier conflicto sin necesidad de usar nada más que el cerebro.

Tres días habían pasado desde que Kaede se encerrase a meditar y ensayar sus palabras. Según ella se estaba preparando para el regreso de Yusuke. Debía regresar, puesto que de lo contrario no le perdonaría haberse revelado contra ella solo para caminar a la muerte.

-…Por eso creo que deberías respetarme. Soy yo la que te aceptó primero… Claro, Kaede. Sabe lo mucho que lo detestas en el fondo. –Un momento de reflexión en silencio fue suficiente para que ella volviera a intentarlo. –Escucha, Yusuke. Lo siento. Estoy arrepentida de haberte tratado tan mal. Siempre tuviste i respeto… ahora estás rogando. Eso no es bueno para tu reputación. Bueno, tampoco es como si desearas disculparte por haberle pisado el pie. Es algo más fuerte que eso. O eso espero. Al final de todo esto necesitaré un buen psiquiatra. Pero… en verdad deseo hacer esto. Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que puedo decirle.

-¡Ha vuelto!

Estas palabras dejaron fría a Kaede. El escuchar del regreso de alguien de esta forma sólo quería decir una cosa: Yusuke estaba de regreso en la guarida. Ahora era cuando no sabía qué hacer. Había pasado tres días encerrada, ensayando las palabras concretas que pudiera decir… y no se le había ocurrido nada. Nada adecuado.

Afuera, Yusuke era recibido por los grandes mandos de la resistencia, los antiguos Hokages que marcaron su renuncia despojándose de sus investiduras. Solo existía uno que no quiso renunciar a sus mantos, el padre de Yusuke.

-Muchacho, nos alegra que hayas regresado.

-Su información, señor he tenido que memorizarla. No era adecuado sacar una libreta y anotarlas entre todos los seres.

-Has lavado tu rostro y el resto de tu cuerpo. Me haces pensar que Kabuto te descubrió.

-Fue adecuadamente distraído. Gracias a su plan de engaño. Pero no más palabras. He aquí las claves de nuestra batalla…

Yusuke comenzó a explicar todo lo que había visto y registrado. Claves de batalla y sugerencias de ataque. Con tanta información era posible atacar pronto.

-Es todo lo que pude obtener de la observación. Espero sea suficiente para poder atacar.

-Es más de lo que esperaba. Pasa a retirarte. Aliméntate y descansa. Pronto sabrás de los planes de batalla.

Salir de la junta fue una travesía por sí misma. Afuera había genins y Chounins que esperaban aprender de aquellas experiencias, oír historias y saber del estado de Yusuke. Esto no era nada parecido al día que Naruto fuese aceptado por fin por sus coterráneos, pero era un avance. Sin embargo, una mujer se abría paso por entre todos aquellos que se ponían en medio. Al no poder apartar a todos de su camino, regresó a aquel sitio donde había meditado y ensayado por varios días. Él, al verla alejarse cuando todos eran los que buscaban estar cerca de él, fue incitado a seguirle, hasta entrar en aquella recamara húmeda y fría en la que se encontraba. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta, abrazándose a si misma mientras las lágrimas se unían al suelo. Escuchó una pequeña respiración detrás de ella, y se dio vuelta para ver a la persona culpable de todos esos días de bloqueo físico y mental. Apenas se vio cerca de Yusuke solo pudo sacar aquello que sentía, y tomando vuelo le acertó un sonoro bofetón que hizo voltear al joven desertor hacia la derecha.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a preocuparme así? ¡¿Es que acaso soy demasiado poco para ti? ¡¿No soy para nada importante en tu miserable ser desertor?

Yusuke, aún sin voltear de la cruenta posición en la que Kaede le había dejado, comenzó a recitar algunas palabras, cuyo sentido aún él no conocía del todo.

-Si me ofrecí a dejar la protección de las sombras fue por una razón.

-Tu y tus soberbios intentos de ser importante. ¿Qué no ves que ya hay gente se preocupa, que intenta ver por tu bienestar? Si, son pocos. Pero suficientes para ser amado.

-No busco la gloria en un acto de suicidio, Kaede. Busco proteger a los que amo.

-¿Eh?

-Sé que no soy amado por todos, y eso nunca me ha importado… hasta que sentí la necesidad de ser amado… el día que te conocí. Tu padre, entre todas sus enseñanzas sembró en mí la más valiosa de las lecciones. Él me dijo: "Estar cerca de la mujer que amas es bueno. Alejar el peligro de ella es mejor."

Kaede comenzó a ruborizarse al ver que por fin le miraba a los ojos, esos imponentes ojos que siempre fueron su perdición, aún ahora. La gallardía del samurai, la caballerosa forma de dirigirse a ella, la fiel muestra de la cortesía educada y el honor que este hombre representaba. Todo aquello era tan solo un poco de aquello que le acercaba a él. Pero sobre todo era aquel factor desconocido que la obligaba a estar lo más cerca posible de él.

-Tu… Tu lejanía me carcome aún más de lo que puede hacerlo un cuchillo en mi garganta. No puedo hacerme a la idea de que ya no estás.

-Lamento si te preocupé.

-Estar cerca de la mujer que amas. Es curioso como cambió todo así de repente. –Kaede trataba de ocultar su sonrojo dándole la espalda a Yusuke. –No hace mucho deseaba que te cayera un rayo… y por eso me arrepiento. El destino quiso que me encontrara contigo… y que me… yo…

-Debo irme. Pronto comenzaremos a alistarnos para el día que comience la guerra.

-¡No te atrevas a poner un pie afuera! Yo… intento decirte algo importante.

-Ya lo hiciste. Me estimas, y es lo que deseaba. Con eso será suficiente. Aunque…

-No es lo que tú piensas. Eres un buen chico… pero yo… perdería todo lo que he estado forjando si… mi reputación… tú entiendes. No puedo… pero yo quisiera

Yusuke centró sus ojos en los de ella, que poco a poco se derretía como helado en el asador. Mientras pasaban los segundos, ella simplemente se hundía más y más en desesperación y nerviosismo.

-Creí que no volvería a verte… me encerré en este sitio…

-Kaede, no puedo irme sin saber lo que deseas decirme… con esa clase de desesperación.

-No puedo. Es como… -Sin más palabras, Yusuke acortó distancia hasta ponerse a milímetro y medio de ella. -¡¿Que haces?

-De verdad sientes algo, pero no quieres decírmelo por temor a dejar de ser tú. Eso tal vez no sería tan malo.

-No me permito decírmelo. No es lo que se supone debo hacer. Decirlo me sentenciaría a la infelicidad, al rechazo y al martirio de verte cada día con eso frente a mi.

Kaede agachó la cabeza. Era imposible para ella confesar sus sentimientos, puesto que una vida tratando de forjarse una personalidad no era cualquier tontería. Al final, cuando estaba sumergida en un mar de desesperación, escuchó las palabras más dulces y agradables que sus oidos lograsen escuchar.

-Te amo.

-¿Eh?

-Cada fibra de mi cuerpo lo grita sin ser escuchadas. Si eso es lo que me condena a todo aquello que has mencionado así sea. Pero no puedo guardar mucho tiempo mis sentimientos.

Kaede estaba petrificada. Mientras él se acercaba, ella simplemente retrocedía hasta mantenerse acorralada por las piedras y Yusuke. Él simplemente anhelaba un probado extra de aquellos labios que le hechizaron desde el primer beso. Y logrando juntarse con ella, ambos comenzaron un inocente juego de dominio. Mientras él buscaba despertar el amor, ella buscaba resistir a la tentación. El calor fue la clave, para sucumbir al verdadero deseo que en verdad estaba sintiendo. Pronto sus manos buscaron acariciar el cabello de él. Con un poco de tiempo la inocencia fue quedando atrás, y ella buscaba acariciar más, empezando con la espalda y continuando en descenso, hasta sentir un par de músculos redondos y agradables al tacto. Ahora que podía tocarlo sabía que era posible cambiar por él. Y de hecho quería cambiar su reputación por él.

Separándose tras que la pasión diera rienda suelta, Kaede se abrazó a él, sintiéndose por primera vez protegida por un hijo de Adán. Entre sus brazos, podía dormir a gusto, llena de un calido sentimiento y una paz intensa. Pero, a cambio de esa paz, debía entregar su reputación de diosa oscura.

-Yusuke, no estoy segura de esto.

-Podemos terminar aquí mismo. Aquí no ha pasado nada, y mantenernos tal cual estaba hace unos días atrás.

-Ha decir verdad, deseo intentarlo. No me parece justo dejarlo sin empezar.

-Entonces necesitas… decirlo.

-¿Eh?

-Grítalo, si es necesario.

Inspirada en la pronta confesión de Yusuke, ella misma comenzaría a luchar contra si misma. Acercándose a él, le susurrase al oído su propia confesión.

-No esperes que te diga lo mismo. Soy ama de las sombras, no siento la necesidad de decir lo que siento.

Días pasaron antes de lograr conseguir todo lo que se requería. El estilo del fuego fue enseñado a la gran mayoría de aquellos que podían manejarlo. A los demás se les armó con explosivos y shurikens incendiarios. Algunos aldeanos construyeron pequeños onagros y escorpiones que pudieran servir para grandes tumultos. Tazuna, quien durante días construyó una catapulta en un enorme claro escondido en una cordillera, había enlistado su nombre en esta guerra, la que en un futuro sería llamada la guerra de la llanura brumosa. Naruto, acompañado de su mujer y la última Sanin viva, comenzó a hablar con la gente.

-Chicos, este es el día. Por semanas hemos estado ocultos en las sombras esperando el momento preciso para contraatacar de manera efectiva. Gracias a la información obtenida por Yusuke, ahora podemos atacar sin temor a la derrota. Sabemos que el resultado no está decidido, pero es mejor arriesgar todo lo que nos queda para recuperar lo que teníamos. Temo informar que sólo aquellos que salgan de la batalla con vida, serán aquellos que puedan escribir mañana la historia. Los demás, serán parte de ella, con el honor de ser renombrado en futuras generaciones. Aquellos que vengan a la guerra, los llamo hermanos. Aquellos que den la espalda a esta causa, tendrán sobre su espalda la responsabilidad de las futuras generaciones. Aquí se quedarán solo aquellos que puedan formar el futuro de nuestra nación. Mujeres, ancianos y niños, dejo a cargo de ustedes la nación que encuentre la paz… -un instante de silencio en el que una pequeña reflexión dejó a los aldeanos y guerreros en suspenso. –Después de hoy, solo tenemos el mañana. Si no regreso, quiero que se sepa que ofrecí mi vida, mi alma y mi todo a la causa que adoro: proteger a cada uno de ustedes… con cada latido de mi corazón.

Al escuchar las palabras del líder del imperio, todos comenzaron a vociferar su nombre. El eco de la muchedumbre hizo estragos en el interior del Narukage, haciendo que su corazón se desmoronara y cayera en un abismo de paz y tranquilidad.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí con sentimentalismos? Guarden sus glorias para el final de la pelea.

Sakura sabía que esto hacía que el noble corazón de pollo de su marido llorara cual niño sin dulces. Pero era eso, la humildad del rubio la que hacía de catalizador para el resto de los aldeanos. Con esa humildad pudo mover a todos los pueblos para acompañarlo, incluso si ese camino dirigía al abismo más profundo.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces. –Dijo Haru moviéndose con ayuda de lady Kushina.

-Yo también. Por el bien de nuestra tierra.

Salir a la luz fue el primer paso. Afuera solo había un mundo vacío y silencioso. El sol no mostraba su rostro ante la tierra yerma, y el conflicto que los seres estaban por enfrentar. Estrategia, esa era la clave esta vez, y moviéndose tal cual fue el plan, el ejercito shinobi avanzó a los ojos de la muerte. Solo se esperaba que el creador tuviera piedad de ellos.


	19. Chapter 19

Shobo, o mejor conocidas como las agujas de Enmei, son unas enormes agujas de metal unidas a un anillo. El anillo era colocado en el dedo, mientras que el shinobi podía maniobrar las agujas en un torno de 360 grados. Eran usadas para apuñalar y asesinar. El blanco favorito siempre era la cabeza, puesto que su filo podía penetrar el cráneo humano fácilmente.

Capitulo 19 Shobo

La psicología de los soldados consiste en resistir cuando se ven rodeados, luchar cuando no se puede evitar, y obedecer en casos extremos.

Sun Tzu

Durante el camino al campamento de Kabuto, el ejército del imperio avanzaba dejando a su paso un rastro de cenizas. No había momento para detenerse, puesto que a cada paso, oculto tras cada esquina habían cientos de seres que buscaban terminar con su existencia. Miles de bajas para ellos, solo algunos de parte del imperio. Por delante de todos estaba Gaara, usando una mezcla de arena y pólvora, siendo encendida cuando Ino lanza una flor de fuego (una especie de cohete pirotécnico) acabando con la gran mayoría en una increíble serie de explosiones. Los datos no eran del todo ciertos, puesto que los zombis no estaban despidiendo etileno, sino que estaban llenos de ello. Conforme el ejercito comenzó a acercarse, se pudieron dar cuenta que aquellos shinobis más fuertes comenzaban a aparecer, dejando al final a aquellos que provocarían mayores problemas al enemigo.

-A partir de aquí, hay que comenzar a cubrir espacio. Dijo Neji intentando gobernar a los shinobis de la aldea de la hoja. Se dirigió a expertos cazadores Anbu y ordenó: –Dispérsense, y eviten cualquier escape.

-Si señor.

Avanzando se encontraba la tropa de lluvia imperada por Konan, dejándole saber del poder de fuego de la aldea a aquellos que se acercaban. Ellos intentaban usar los preparados del fuego mágico (aquí conocido como fuego griego, una mezcla que extiende y aviva el fuego con el agua) y los origami explosivos de Konan, que usaba pergaminos incendiarios para ello. La aldea de agua intentaba usar armas incendiarias, aunque algunos podían usar el elemento fuego, como Yusuke. Las rocas usaban combinaciones de gases y chispas asesinas. En conjunto, la nube y la arena hacían estragos con pólvora y relámpagos. Detrás de las tropas, ninjas médicos se encargaban de salvar la mayor cantidad de soldados posibles. Y hasta adelante, el equipo siete, acompañados por el equipo ISC estaba reconociendo terrenos. Llegó la noche, y ellos fueron relevados por otros shinobis, permitiéndoles un descanso a tanta locura. Sin dejar de estar alerta, ellos caminaban juntos con los shinobis médicos trayendo a todo aquel caído en batalla para ser atendido.

-Esto es un desastre. –Dijo Kaede. –Tanta gente, un día entero peleando y no hay forma de saber si terminará.

-Es necesario. De seguir allí encerrados tarde o temprano terminaríamos muertos. Si no de hambre de sed.

-Yusuke, no estoy segura si ganaremos esta vez. Derrotar a toda clase de shinobi del pasado, sería básicamente enfrentar a cientos de años de la historia shinobi. –Kaede comenzó a revisar sus armas. Ellas estaban completamente deplorables después del tiempo que habían estado en uso. –Comienzan a parecer viejas, y acabe de pulirlas hace no más de dieciocho horas.

-Al menos tú tienes posibilidad de recuperarla. Sayuri en cambio acaba de pasar a mejor vida. –Yusuke desenvainó la espada oxidada que pasó por inservible a los ojos de Kabuto. Kaede sabía que ella había pasado a mejor vida por culpa de esa misión que los separó una semana, por lo que comenzó a limpiar a Kusanagi, la espada de la serpiente.

-Espero que aprecies lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

-¿Eh?

-Te daré una de mis espadas. Será mejor que elijas adecuadamente. Aclarando, Uchiha se queda conmigo.

-Eso creí. –Yusuke tomó la espada que usara Sasuke la mayor parte de su vida al lado de Orochimaru, Chokuto, el ave raptora. Con un poco de limpieza, Chokuto volvió a verse viva, tan negra como hace veinte años lucía. Las propiedades del agua que Yusuke poseía comenzaron a limpiar por dentro y fuera, pero a paso veloz. –Esto cortará la cabeza de Kabuto.

-No estoy segura si mi padre te permitirá enfrentarte a él.

-No es lo único que me preocupa. Sabía que estaba entre ellos, y solo me dejó investigar para descubrir el escondite de la resistencia shinobi. Estoy seguro que prepara algo en la frontera del campamento.

-¿Qué tan lejos estamos de ello?

-Demasiado cerca. No hay escape al campamento, si no es por la puerta principal. Está sitiada por debajo de la tierra, en el castillo de Orochimaru. Si fuese listo, nunca saldría de él. Entrar es un riesgo para quien no lo conoce. Ni siquiera yo pude entrar a él.

-Pero mis padres sí. –Kaede recordaba alguna historia de la niñez de su padre, en el que Sakura se había decidido dejar a un lado su debilidad y convertirse en una kunoichi capaz de proteger a los que le rodeaban.

La noche pasó pronto, y el campamento de Kabuto comenzaba a divisarse a través del rastro de luz que el sol comenzaba a mostrar esa madrugada. La resistencia shinobi apenas podía avanzar. Habían pasado varios días sin dormir y en constante batalla. Solo las píldoras de soldado los mantenían en pie.

-El ejército está cansado. –Dijo Konan observando hacia sus tropas. –Es necesario detenernos un instante.

-No podemos seguir así. –Dijo Naruto. Será necesario planear algo.

-Yo me encargo. –Yusuke dio un paso adelante, portando con orgullo el traje samurai que por años le dio éxito y habilidad. Solo que ahora su espada era Chokuto, un ninjato ala del guerrero. –Descansen, yo me encargaré de esto.

-Te acompaño. –Dijo Taro dando un paso más, acompañado de su amigo fiel Pero-Pero. –Distraeremos al ejercito mientras las tropas descansan.

-Me apunto. –Dijo Hizashi, ahora en vez envestido con los ropajes más tradicionales del clan al que pertenecía como Hyuga.

-Yo voy. –Sora era el siguiente, quien era el primero del grupo en convertirse en Chounin, y el estratega maestro de la nueva generación. –Sin mi, no podrán ni siquiera acercarse.

-Si Sora va, es mi obligación acompañarlo. –Dijo Hotaru, quien apenas había alcanzado un rango por encima de los genins. –Hasta la muerte da un paso atrás cuando un par de amigos se enfrentan a ella.

Naruto podía ver en este grupo a un escuadrón nuevo de rescate, quienes estaban allí por el bien de la comunidad. Le hacía recordar la misión fallida, con los miembros de los distintos clanes de Konoha unidos por un objetivo claro y arriesgado. Pero esta vez no estaban solos.

-Dejemos descansar a los ancianos. –Mamori dio un paso adelante, al igual que muchos de los nuevos shinobis del imperio. Nanase, Anako, Maito Lee, entre otros shinobis de konoha y las demás aldeas se ofrecieron para enfrentar solos al ejercito que cuidaba los alrededores del castillo de Orochimaru. Kaede, siendo la líder nata de esta resistencia juvenil, sacó a Uchiha de su funda y comenzó a observar el perímetro, encontrándose con nuevos retos. Reconocía a varios grandes shinobis del pasado, pero no solo era el pasado el que estaba en medio de todo esto. Algo parecía nuevo, la inclusión de algunas criaturas deformes y grandes, como si se trataran de criaturas del mundo de las sombras o algo por el estilo.

-Eso me preocupa. ¿Los habías visto antes, Yusuke?

-No. Pero no viajé de tan lejos para quedarme en medio observando como los nuevos retos se me escapan de las manos.

-Bien dicho. –Maito comenzó a quitarse las vendas de los brazos y las polainas de los pies. –Mostremosle a Kabuto el problema que produce el espíritu de la juventud.

-Este es el plan. –Dijo Sora. –Hay que detener a la mayor cantidad de seres de una vez. Para ello espero contar con la participación de los abrazantes poderes de nuestra princesa del desierto. ¿Puedes con esto?

-Observa. –Anako comenzó a reunir chacra moviendo la arena que se encontraba en lo profundo de la tierra. Ante el panorama tan desolado comenzó a formarse un océano de arena. -Ryūsa Bakuryū. –Y usando parte del chacra restante, comenzó a triturar los huesos de aquellos que se encontraban enterrados. - Sabaku Taisō.

Con la gran mayoría de los rivales enterrados, la joven resistencia comenzó a avanzar, llevándose la sorpresa de que de adentro del castillo comenzaron a salir varios guerreros, completamente vivos. Kabuto había guardado una carta, resucitando a aquellos guerreros que él consideró completamente vitales, tal fue el caso de los siete espadachines de la aldea de la niebla sangrienta, el equipo halcón salvo por Sasuke, y Pain. De inmediato comenzó una batalla decisiva, que estaba en manos de las nuevas generaciones de guerreros. Con el importante dato que era saber que ellos estaban realmente vivos fue necesario usar el arsenal común y más poderoso que cada uno tenía. Con deseos de enfrentarse a miembros importantes de su aldea, Yusuke fue directo hacia Suigetsu, que como si fuese un fantasma de agua comenzó a atacar con una replica de la espada Kubikiri Houcho de Zabusa, siendo el mismo Zabusa quien tenía el arma original.

-Ven a mi, joven intruso. Te cortaré en dos. –Dijo Suigetsu viéndolo acercarse.

-Contra el agua, solo una cosa. –Yusuke comenzó a centrar energía en el brazo derecho mientras con la izquierda empuñaba a Chokuto con finta de atacar directamente a Suigetsu. Esa energía se convirtió en relámpago, que era una debilidad del agua. –Chidory…

-No funciona contra mí. –Suigetsu comenzaba a separarse cuando por un lado le llegó otro shinobi, el mismo Yusuke que engañase la vista del chico de agua. E insertando en su costado su brazo comenzó a desplegar electricidad por todo el cuerpo del ex Akatsuki.

-Raiton: Rasen Chidory.

Con el poder combinado de ambos jutsus, mas el hecho que aún no lograba dominar el jutsu al cien por ciento, Suigetsu recibió la descarga de su vida, haciendo corto circuito en el cuerpo de Yusuke que sintió una descarga similar por ser parte del circuito eléctrico formado. La energía reunida hizo explotar el cuerpo de Suigetsu haciéndolo inestable y dándole nueva muerte.

Mamori estaba frente a frente con Jugo, un seudo androide ninja, que al golpearla lograba hacerle demasiado daño. Con el impulso que recibiera con cada impacto, Mamori sentía que no podría resistir mucho tiempo. Es por ello que en el último Golpe comenzó a liberar parte de chacra natural, combinado con el fruto del zorro de nueve colas que estaba dentro de ella. Mamori tenía parte de esa energía por ser la hija del verdadero zorro, Naruto. Ella era la segunda persona en dominar cuatro energías después de su padre: energía física, espiritual, natural y demoníaca (la energía fuente de un bijou. La coloración en los ojos y la aparición del uzumaki en lugar del modo senin fue una forma de mostrar el avance de la fuerza de Mamori.

-Magen: Gama Rinshō. –Mamori emitió un canto que comenzó a atacar a Jugo, haciéndolo caer al suelo inmóvil y fabricando con el genjutsu imágenes que dejaron al sujeto en completo pánico. Sin embargo, Jugo logró salir del Genjutsu cerrando su cuerpo con plomo. Apenas se levantó comenzó a atacar de manera extraviada, puesto que el daño estaba hecho. Mamori, reuniendo una cantidad enorme de chacra concentrada en su puño recibió el puñetazo de Jugo con tanta potencia, que simplemente pasó de él y se impactó completamente en el pecho de Jugo.

-Toma esto. ¡Haruno Yomi Tsuki! (Puñetazo infernal Haruno) –Con el puño aún en su pecho, Mamori cambió la dirección del cuerpo de Jugo, impactándolo en el suelo y continuando con una segunda fase de ataque. –Umeoshi. –Esto se basa en varios golpes lanzados desde el mismo punto, como si de un ariete fijo se tratase, enterrándolo cada vez más en el suelo y provocando severo daño a su cuerpo, hasta el punto de destruirlo internamente.

Para el ISC-N (Añado a Nanase, que ha pasado a formar parte de este equipo por su relación cercana con el menor del equipo), las cosas iban miel sobre hojuelas. Ellos mismos hacían el trabajo de berseker, abriendo murallas de enemigos con una seria combinación de técnicas (Arena, lanzas de sombras, relámpagos y el cuerpo completo de Hotaru rodando con varios Kunais atados a su cuerpo).

-Nadie puede detener al equipo Ino…

-Shika…

-Cho…

-Nana. –Dijo Nanase añadiéndose al equipo, siendo recibida formalmente por el resto del equipo.

Maito Lee estaba repartiendo golpes que rompían huesos, el joven Aburame simplemente alimentaba a sus insectos con chara enemigo, y por parte de Hizashi una pequeña riña en contra de Kidomaru comenzó a recordar tiempos de antaño, con cierto toque vanguardista.

-No podrás derrotarme como lo hizo tu padre. Es imposible que caiga en los mismos errores.

-No lo has entendido, ¿cierto? –Hizashi evitó la flecha de araña de Kidomaru. –La diferencia entre tu y yo es que tu te quedaste congelado en tu época. En cambio nosotros aprendimos de nuestros padres superando todo lo antes establecido. –Hizashi comenzó a acercarse a Kidomaru, sendo ahora presa fácil para su trampa mortal de arañas. Gran sorpresa se llevó Kidomaru al ver que de las manos de Hizashi comenzaron a brotar de forma masiva hilos de chacra que bien podían confundirse con látigos. Con esos hilos al estilo de Taro comenzó a girar y formar una especie de red. –Hakkesho: Cho Kaiten. -Al girar el círculo celestial comenzó a crecer y crecer. Y los látigos de Chacra hicieron severos estragos en el cuerpo de Kidomaru. No suficiente con eso, un segundo Hizashi producto de clonación de sombras comenzó a atacar por su espalda con algo que le causaría una muerte instantánea. –Hakke Kusho.

El impacto aplicado desde tan cerca hizo que Kidomaru, aún teniendo su armadura de cera, obtuviese un daño severo en sus órganos, lo que le dio muerte al shinobi araña.

Taro y Pero-Pero comenzaban a abrir camino para los adultos. No conforme con sus habilidades en Taijutsu, Taro había comenzado a usar parte de la reserva extra con la técnica suprema del clan Inuzuka, creada por él mismo. Arte ninja estilo Inuzuka: Polimerización hombre y bestia: BERSERKER. Esta técnica aumentaba al doble la energía y fuerza de Taro, con la desgracia de perder prácticamente toda razón de ser. Por esto, Taro había comenzado a pelear en la puerta del castillo evitando que ningún refuerzo brindara apoyo al combate.

En cuanto a Kaede, armada con sus preciadas Neko-te, repartía dolor y sufrimiento a un shinobi en especial. El único Akatsuki que escapó de Kiri ahora se había vuelto la pesadilla de Kaede.

-En verdad no quiero matarte, Itachi. Soy una Uchiha como tu, asesinar al clan no es mi objetivo.

-No tengo opción. Al final terminaré muerto, por tus manos o por las de Kabuto. –Sellos de manos anunciaron el siguiente movimiento que hizo correr a Kaede. –Amateratsu.

El Sharingan de Kaede aún no había llegado al grado de Mangekyo, por lo que pelear en contra de Amateratsu era simplemente inútil. Refugiada detrás de una enorme piedra que comenzó a arder comenzó a usar parte de su energía ideando alguna forma para salir de este embrollo.

-Fuera de Sasuke, Itachi es el mejor guerrero uchiha de todos los tiempos. No puedo enfrentarme a él simplemente así. Tengo que ser mejor que él en mente, más que en energía.

Kaede tenía a su favor la condición de shinobi de arte oscuro, mientras que Itachi tenía el Mangekyo Sharingan a su favor. Inutilizarlo con tal de no matarlo era su opción más ferviente, pero no era la mejor. Usando una pagina del libro de Yusuke, comenzó a Usar un sin numero de clones de sombras para atrapar a Itachi. Este comenzaba a librarse de la plétora de sombras como fuese posible.

-Uzumaki Kaede Yonsen Rengan –El ataque masivo hizo que Itachi bajara la guardia, oportunidad para que Kaede lograra activar del sello de sombras una técnica de familia. –Estilo de Sombras: Catalepsia.

Pero resultó inútil. Todas sus copias quedaron profundamente dormidas, mientras que Itachi logró activar un contra Genjutsu para evitar el quedar inerte.

-No podras atacarme con Genjutsu. Soy maestro de ello.

-No esperaba derrotarte con eso. Es solo que no quiero matarte.

-Tienes que hacerlo, joven Uchiha. –Las posiciones de manos de Itachi anunciaba una técnica de fuego. -Katon: Hōsenka no jutsu.

-Katon: Endan. –Entre la familia Hyuga siempre gobiernan las técnicas de fuego, por lo que el simple hecho de enfrentarse ambos miembros de una familia hace que las chispas produzcan enormes llamaradas. Cambiando de estrategia, Kaede comenzó a activar el modo de diosa oscura, encubriéndose con una siniestra capucha negra y aumentando su poder de golpe. –Katon: Zukohokku.

-¡No es posible!

Tratando de evitar la marea de fuego que Kaede había producido, Itachi saltó en todo lo alto, mientras que preparaba algo más fuerte. La sangre comenzó a brotar de su ojo, y al abrirlo centró su atención en Kaede. Sin embargo, al verla acercarse, desvió su objetivo hacia uno más importante para ella. Dirigió las llamas negras hacia Yusuke, acertando en su objetivo. Al ver como Yusuke comenzaba a consumirse en las llamas, Kaede sintió como si su corazón hubiese sido atacado. Otro que observó esto fue Naruto, quien aún poseía el Sharingan de Sasuke. Levantándose y descubriendo su posición comenzó a enfocar su energía en sus ojos, tratando de apaciguar las llamas.

-¡RAAAARG! –Kaede comenzó a aumentar su velocidad, encontrándose en cuestión de milésimas con Itachi y comenzando a masacrarlo a jirones con las garras de gato. El rostro, el pecho, los brazos que cubrían su rostro, el cuello… varios arañazos hicieron que Itachi, aunado a la perdida de condición por usar una vez más el Amateratsu, se precipitara caída libre al suelo, mientras que Kaede comenzaba a Usar sus garras mientras lo veía caer. A unos metros del suelo extrajo a Uchiha de su vaina y comenzó a activar ese jutsu preparado por ella misma para asesinar a una persona al instante. –¡Sempo: Kyubi Kai!

No tocó el piso cuando una espada le atravesó completamente el pecho, haciendo que por dentro comenzara a quemarse, consumirse y apagarse, en diferentes secuencias y con ráfagas que se marcaron en un sello de alma. De Itachi solo quedó el recuerdo, y nada más. Al verse al fin en el suelo, Kaede pasó a donde se encontraba Yusuke, que apenas salió con suerte. Quemaduras de primer y segundo grado habían cubierto por completo su cuerpo. De no ser por Naruto, segundos más habrían acabado su vida. Tratando de protegerse a si mismo, comenzó a esculpir alrededor de su cuerpo una especie de armadura de hielo, que frenaba la acción del fuego y comenzaba a recuperar su movilidad.

-¡¿Estas bien?

-Puedo continuar. Te lo juro.

-Ahora mismo irás con los médicos.

-No puedo. Esta misión debe llevarse a cabo, haré todo lo posible por que…

-Ya lo hiciste. Y sigues vivo. Ven, te ayudaré a llegar con mi madre.

-Debo seguir.

-Lo siento, es por tu bien.

-Kaede…

-Catalepsia.

Kaede se había cansado de esperar a que Yusuke razonara y decidió ponerlo a dormir. Tomó su cuerpo helado y lo llevó hasta donde su padre comenzaba a sentir el dolor de usar el Sharingan.

-¿Qué sucede, Padre?

-Me duele. Verás, el Mangekyo cobra factura en la salud del usuario. Tu madre está allá, atendiendo a los demás. –Naruto comenzó a sentirse mejor, y comenzó a observar la situación. El ejército de Kabuto comenzaba a reducirse. Lo suficiente para poder entrar sin muchos problemas. –Es nuestra oportunidad. Hay que atacar ahora. –Se volvió a donde los guerreros más poderosos de las aldeas y ordenó el ataque. De inmediato un centenar de guerreros comenzaron a avanzar hacia el castillo. Entre ellos destacaban Neji, Hinata, Konan, Rock Lee, Gaara, Kishina, Temari, entre otros más. Sakura y Tsunade, médicos en jefe de operación se encargaban de los heridos. En ese momento recibieron a Yusuke, cubierto por una capa de hielo suficientemente dura para evitar ataques… inútil contra Sakura.

-SHANAROO. –De un golpe, la armadura se partió en cientos de partes, logrando llegar al daño real. Con el uso de su energía medica, Sakura logró estabilizar su piel quemada, aunque las ampollas seguirían presentes para recuperar la piel perdida. –No es grave, pero sugiero que descanse un poco.

-Por poco lo pierdo.

-En la guerra se pierde más de lo que se gana, Kaede. Es nuestro deber proteger a nuestra tierra antes de protegernos a nosotros mismos. Por ello se pelea.

-Yusuke lo hace para ser alguien.

-Me recuerda un poco a cierto ninja cabeza hueca. Solo que a él al principio nadie lo quería, ni siquiera yo. Ahora es nuestro ninja más condecorado y el lider de los pueblos. Logró consolidarse como el ser más querido y seguido. Además de ser un excelente padre y esposo. Estoy tan agradecida de ser yo la elegida para compartir su vida.

-Tengo que volver a… a… ¡AAAAAHH!

La cabeza de Kaede comenzó a doler como nunca antes le hubiese dolido nada más. En especial un severo dolor en los ojos. La sangre comenzó a brotar de esos órganos, haciendo que Sakura actuara rápido para estabilizarla y sedarla. El Sharingan de Kaede comenzaba a girar, formándose una imagen que asustó a Sakura. Eran cinco los niveles, que al centrarse se formó un Mangekyo en forma de flor de cerezo. Cinco aspas, que hicieron de esa estrella una imagen bastante llamativa. Sakura se vio en la necesidad de sedarla, puesto que el dolor que debía estar sintiendo seguro le produciría daño intercraneal. Así, Sakura recostó a Kaede al lado de Yusuke. Por fin descansarían, al menos un tiempo.


	20. Chapter 20

El Kyotetsu-Shogei era un cuchillo atado al final de un largo cordón hecho con cabello de mujer o de caballo, o algunas veces cadenas. En el otro extremo del cordel había un anillo. El cuchillo podía ser usado en cuartos cerrados o en misiones en el que se necesitara nadar a través de cuerpos de agua de baja profundidad.

Capitulo 20 Kyotetsu-Shogei

Un gobierno no debe movilizar un ejército por ira, y los jefes militares no deben provocar la guerra por cólera.

Sun Tzu

Entrar al castillo fue una aventura por si misma. Las trampas y el alto número de criaturas que los guerreros de la resistencia se encontraron dentro fueron suficientes para separar al enorme grupo. Los muros, pisos y techos se movían por si mismos, haciendo que Naruto siguiera adelante únicamente. En cada habitación del castillo se encontraba un monstruo o shinobi elite. Ningún shinobi invasor se quedó con ganas de pelear. Sin embardo, solo Naruto lloró llegar al centro del castillo. Allí, se encontró con tres ataúdes, cuya procedencia podía intuir.

-Mi querido Naruto. Es un placer volverte a ver aquí, en la casa de lord Orochimaru. Ahora es cuando el combate se pone bueno.

-¡Muéstrate, cobarde!

-No puedo Verás, no soy yo últimamente.

La luz de las antorchas mostró a una especie de cadáver, más atemorizante que un muñeco demacrado por el tiempo. De su ojo izquierdo no quedaba nada, su piel tenía un tono morado verdoso, y de sus brazos brotaba una enorme cantidad de liquido negro, que alimentaba todo a su alrededor. El suelo era un sin número de canales de este liquido, chacra negro por lo que podía verse a través de los ojos de Naruto.

-Lo comprende ahora. No puedo mostrarme al mundo con este rostro. El precio que hay que pagar por el dominio mundial. Es inútil, pero tengo que hacerlo. Eso es lo que él hubiese querido.

-Por favor, a ti jamás te gustó estar con él. ¿Por qué seguir sus órdenes?

-Por que él buscaba la perfección del guerrero. Un guerrero que pudiera causar pánico con tan solo mirar c otro hombre. El ser supremo, y ahora eso soy yo. Ni siquiera el Narukage puede atacar sin ser frenado por mis poderes.

-Eso lo veremos.

Naruto comenzó por clonarse tres veces, iniciando con ataques de frente. Sin embargo uno de los tres ataúdes comenzó a abrirse, mostrando un guerrero que frenó completamente al rubio. Frente a él apareció Jiraya, el sanin ermitaño. Verlo una vez más hizo que su corazón se desvaneciera, mientras su cuerpo bajaba la guardia.

-Sabio Pervertido.

-Naruto. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Ahora podré ver como has crecido.

-Está vivo, y para tocarme, deberás matarlo. –Dijo Kabuto en medio de una carcajada maligna. –Pero hagamos de esta batalla algo más interesante. Despierten, mis guerreros.

Del segundo ataúd salió Minato, con el cuerpo restaurado y envejecido por errores de Kabuto. Y del tercero, el mejor guerrero Uchiha y el mejor amigo de Naruto. Sasuke Uchiha, vivo como nunca antes. Solo hacían falta sus ojos, puesto que seguía siendo ciego.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que sé que te dolerá pelear con cualquiera de ellos, por eso. Mátenlo.

Y a sus órdenes, los tres guerreros se abalanzaron contra Naruto. Cada uno con su muy especial estilo, siendo el mayor problema en relámpago amarillo que de inmediato acertó un rasengan contra Naruto, seguido por el intento de Chidory de Sasuke, y por ultimo una llamarada incandescente de Jiraya, que por poco calcina al guerrero rubio. No tocó aún el suelo cuando Minato lo atacó con un Kunai de tres puntas, desapareciendo cuando Naruto trató de golpearlo y clavándole en la espalda el kunai mencionado, lanzándolo al suelo con una patada. Naruto estaba siendo atacado por los tres shinobis, sin poder defenderse. No era como cuando Masato, que cada uno podía actuar a su propia voluntad aunque fuese un instante. Esta vez eran los tres en contra de él sin posibilidad de ayuda indirecta.

-Hahahahaha. NO servirá pedir piedad. Son completamente míos.

-De que te sirve controlar al imperio si te queda tan poco tiempo de vida. –No quiero conquistar, sino dominar. Pasaré por encima de todos para que no exista ninguna competencia. Olvidé presentarte a alguien, Naruto. El hombre que originó toda esta maldita matanza a través de los tiempos. Pensar que lo hizo para conservar la paz, y termino originando la guerra entre los pueblos. Guerra que tú nunca pudiste detener.

Kabuto mostró una estatua, donde provenía un alto contenido de energía. Esa estatua emanaba Chacra, a todo su alrededor, razón por la cual funcionaba el jutsu de resurrección de Kabuto, pero al costo antes mencionado.

-¡Pero si es…!

-El sabio de los siete caminos, encerrado en esta estatua de piedra. Con el chacra suficiente para alimentar a la tierra. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que ese chacra me de la vida eterna, aún con este aspecto, gobernaré la tierra desolada.

Un brillo rojo comenzó a desprenderse de Naruto, al enterarse de las intenciones de Kabuto. Quería gobernar a todos por medio del control que tenía con la muerte, y todo lo que eso implica. Era ira comenzó a emanar chacra, corrompiendo a todo aquel que estaba cerca. Pronto ese color rojo comenzó a intensificarse, opacándose hasta alcanzar un color morado. Era la corriente de las sombras apropiándose del demonio del zorro que se fusionó con Naruto.

-No te lo permitiré. No permitiré que me quites todo por lo que he luchado. Defender a la gente es mi destino, encontrar la paz entre los pueblos mi ambición, y matarte mi deseo.

Naruto había pasado a ser un hibrido de bestia y humano, creciéndole las uñas a modo de garras, orejas de zorro y colmillos pronunciados. Estaba en completo control de su propio ser, y con esa ventaja comenzó a deshacerse de sus captores impulsándolos a los muros que cubrían esa habitación. Con el golpe, los tres quedaron inconscientes, inertes en el suelo mientras naruto se encargaba de Kabuto.

-Kyubi. No podrás moverte libremente por aquí si no dejas a Kyubi a un lado. Jutsu maldito, sello del shinigami. –En el suelo se dibujó una enorme serie de símbolos que hicieron que Naruto quedara postrado en el suelo debido a su presencia demoníaca. –No podrás hacer mucho si sigues así. Deberás…

-Uzumaki Naruto Ninsen Rendan.

En un instante, Naruto le acertó un enorme golpe en la quijada que sacó de su sitio el hueso, desapareciendo u volviendo a golpearlo repetidas veces a modo de metralla. Kabuto cayó en el suelo con cada hueso roto, mientras Naruto volvía al suelo. Era demasiada la presión que producía el sello maldito en el suelo, tanta que no podía más que moverse cuando reactivaba su aura oscura.

-Mhjuhjuhjuhjuhjuh ¿En verdad crees que me harías daño? Recuerda, soy prácticamente lo que controlo. Un Zombi más. –Kabuto se levantó reacomodando su cuerpo a la manera en la que había estado antes de iniciar el combate. –No puedes matarme. La única resolución será morir con la dignidad que te queda.

-No poseo dignidad, sino persistencia. Encontraré la forma de matarte, así tenga que irme contigo.

-Tus ordenes son mis deseos. –Kabuto comenzó a convocar una enorme bestia demoníaca que saliera del centro del sello maldito. Un enorme ser voluminoso que poseía dos masas de piedra por mano. –Espero entretenerme contigo. Mátalo.

En otras habitaciones del castillo, un anciano pasaba por entre las habitaciones buscando esa aura. El aura de su maestro estaba cerca, podía sentirlo. Y mientras cada ser que se le acercaba se convertía en ceniza, avanzaba hacia esa aura. Pronto se encontró perdido por la falta de posibilidad para avanzar. Con la ausencia de vegetación, Haru estaba completamente ciego, por lo que era necesario sembrar algunas semillas alrededor para hacerlas crecer con chacra, formándose él mismo un camino a seguir, mientras la misma vegetación le indicaba quién era amigo y quién enemigo. Al verse en medio de un combate simplemente se quedaba quieto para no interferir con la guerra de otros.

Al sentir un combate cerca, Haru tomó posición de meditación mientras seguia motivando a la maleza a crecer. Hinata era la persona que estaba peleando en ese momento, contra la presencia de un demonio convocado dentro del castillo. Este imitaba completamente a la perfección los movimientos de la princesa Hinata, por lo que era un poco complicado pelear mano a mano contra ese ser. Cada puñetazo era contrarrestado y viceversa.

-Hakke Kyusho.

-Hakke Kyusho.

-Kaiten

-Kaiten

-Demonios. Esto se complica.

-Engaña a tu oponente, no permitas que use tu técnica contra ti.

-Exacto. Pero….

-Usa algo que nunca habías usado. Inténtalo.

-Algo que nunca he usado. Tal vez… -Hinata tomó posición de pelea, comenzando a sacar látigos de chacra y danzando al estilo de su hijo. Apenas reunió suficiente chacra comenzó a girar en su propio eje y ejecutó lo que su hijo hiciera la mejor técnica taijutsu del clan. –Estilo Inuzuka: Taladro salvaje.

Al verse en la situación tan precaria en la que se ponía su hijo cada vez que activaba ese Taijutsu, Hinata comprendió lo difícil que había sido aprender esa técnica, por lo que en su inexperta ejecución logró impactar al demonio y derribarlo para su próximo ataque. Reuniendo todo su potencial en las palmas dos cabezas de dragón se proyectaron en ella y antes de poder aterrizar en el suelo, Hinata impactó al demonio con todo lo que quedaba en ella.

Hecho polvo, Por fin Hinata pudo descansar un momento.

-Bien hecho, jovencita.

-¿Quién es usted y que está haciendo aquí?

-Busco el sitio donde está Naruto. Siento que está en peligro.

-Necesito acompañarlo.

-Si estas dispuesta a morir por él, sígueme. De lo contrario…

-Estoy lista para morir por Naruto, cada día de mi vida.

Una pausa hizo que Haru comprendiera los motivos por los que hinata estaba tan decidida en esta pelea. Lo sentía en los latidos de su corazón.

-Tu… Sigues amando a Naruto con toda tu alma, ¿No es así? –Hinata no pudo contestar a esa cuestión. Desviando la mirada, asintió con la cabeza. –Tu silencio me hace pensar que es verdad. Ven, acompáñame al infierno.

Afuera una pelea continuaba. Por alguna razón, los cuerpos de los que fueron asesinados despertaban de la muerte como zombis, y la energía elemental de la nueva generación comenzaba a agotarse, así como las armas de fuego. Fue el turno de la vieja escuela para pelear, haciendo el efecto revolver una táctica que resultaba efectiva para la batalla a largo plazo. Cuando el último rival cayó, todos los guerreros existentes en el campo de combate comenzaron a avanzar para entrar en el castillo, pero al estar cerca, una enorme barrera tinta apareció, impidiendo el avance.

-Ese maldito. –Dijo Tsunade observando la marca que se formó en la puerta. –Está usando un jutsu maldito. No quiere interrupciones.

-Se encuentran dentro sin apoyo medico. Naruto…

-Madre. –Mamori estaba preocupada por la condición de Yusuke, acercándose donde estaba Sakura para saber de ello. –Yusuke, ¿Cómo…?

-Está descansando. –Miró hacia donde descansaban ambos. –Naruto logró contrarrestar las llamas antes de que hicieran daño. Pero Kaede…

-¿Qué le pasó a Kaede?

-Ha comenzado. –Suspiro de preocupación. –El usuario del Sharingan está condenado a quedar ciego cuando eso aparece.

-¿Mangekyo?

-Así es. Kaede debe tener cuidado con eso. Es demasiado impulsiva para controlar el Mangekyo. Naruto será quien le enseñe a usarlo sin problema de quedar ciega al instante.

En el centro del castillo eran convocados cientos de demonios que de inmediato atacaban a Naruto, siendo asesinado apenas se enfrentaban a él. Sin embargo, cada ser nuevo producía problemas en la salud de Naruto. Pronto comenzó a cansarse, y su cuerpo comenzó a sentir las consecuencias de la batalla. Cuando el último demonio fue asesinado, Kabuto comenzó a avanzar hasta un agotado Naruto que por el esfuerzo se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, apoyándose con ambas manos para no desfallecer.

-Arrodillado ante tu nuevo dios. Es hora para unirte a mi ejército.

-¡Sobre nuestro cadáver!

Naruto mostró ahora dos colas reales que brotaron al final de su columna, moviéndose a la velocidad del rayo incrustándole cinco garras dentro del cuerpo, provocando dolor en Kabuto, pero no la muerte.

-Desgraciado. –De un golpe, Kabuto logró alejar al zorro que lo atacó. -¡Intentar matarme es imposible! ¡Solo prolongas tu muerte, zorro de nueve colas! –La herida comenzó a regenerarse. –Ni tu rasengan puede detenerme ahora. ¡Acepta tu derrota y muere de una vez!

-Solo se rinden los que no tienen motivo para seguir. Sakura me espera, y no la haré sufrir con mi muerte. –Una tercera cola broto de entre las otras dos. –Muere, Kabuto.

Tomando más velocidad, Naruto hizo pedazos el brazo de Kabuto, pero parte que caía, parte que se regeneraba. Era imposible atacarlo físicamente. Era necesario usar otra clase de Ataques.

-Futon: Atsugai. –Un potente disparo de viento hizo pedazos a Kabuto. Pero la historia era la misma. Después intentó con agua, asfixiarlo. –Suiton: Hahonryū. –Pero la misma historia. Al usar fuego, Kabuto logró impactar una patada a Naruto.

-Dejemos los juegos. Es hora de morir.

-Arte de las sombras, Cadenas de Yomi.

Sin embargo, las cadenas fueron detenidas por el sello maldito, impidiendo que atraparan a Kabuto.

-Energía demoníaca. No funciona en este campo. –Una cuarta, quinta y sexta cola hicieron que naruto dejara de parecer humano. Y cortando de un tajo el pie de Kabuto se separó para poder intentar algo nuevo. –Eres terco. Terco e idiota.

-(Ahora que hago.) Ya lo intenté todo… excepto. –Naruto comenzó a convocar a un zorro, pero el sello lo impidió. Una rana no podría ayudar, y no había suficiente tiempo para convocar la energía natural. Entonces solo pudo intentar sacar el resto de las colas y activar su arma suprema. Las nueve colas se hicieron presentes, convirtiendo a Naruto en un Kitsune completo, aún siendo él mismo. –Vermilion Rasengan. –Una enorme energía fue disparada de su boca, haciendo pedazos a Kabuto y destruyendo el castillo donde había apuntado y disparado esa energía. Naruto regresó a su estado normal, completamente agotado y sin poder moverse. Los músculos de su cuerpo comenzaron a doler, torturándolo por la enorme energía gastada. Elevando apenas la mirada pudo ver como del polvo volvió a brotar el cuerpo de Kabuto. Aterrado, Naruto no podía hacer mucho más.

-¡¿Lo entiendes ahora? Ni tu ni nadie puede hacerme daño. Solo puedes renunciar a tu vida y entregarme el imperio.

-Ya te lo dije. Sobre mi cadáver.

-Acepto la oferta.

Contando el aire, tres sombras se enfrentaron a Kabuto, haciéndolo retroceder. Una luz amarilla similar a un relámpago cortó un brazo de Kabuto, mientras que una sombra blanca hizo que retrocediera de un golpe. Al último, una sombra, tan negra como el carbón atravesó el cuerpo de Kabuto con su mano, lanzándolo al árbol más cercano a cien metros.

-Naruto, levántate.

-No te rindas, hijo.

-Teme, el mundo te necesita. No es tiempo de descansar.

Naruto estaba impactado. Esas tres sombras eran aquellos seres de su pasado, los que había perdido por causa de la guerra entre shinobis. Minato, Jiraya y Sasuke volvieron su atención a Naruto.

-Pero…

-No hay poder humano que pueda detenerme. –Dijo Sasuke. –Nadie, excepto tu, Naruto.

-Yusuke dijo que algunos no estaban al control de Kabuto. Jamás creí que.

-Fue necesario atacarte realmente para aprovechar el momento adecuado. Lo siento, hijo.

-Lo detendremos lo suficiente para que te recuperes.

-¡Maditos! ¡No les perdonaré esto! –Kabuto preparó su bisturí de chacra para cortar los cuerpos de los tres guerreros de Konoha. –Los regresaré al sitio donde pertenecen.

Naruto comenzó a recuperarse cuando Sasuke, Jiraya y Minato se abalanzaron contra Kabuto.

El anciano y Hinata avanzaron más rápido destruyendo muros y corriendo hacia ese flujo de energía. Después de tanto avanzar, por fin Haru sintió que estaba muy cerca de su maestro.

-Es aquí. –Dijo entrando en la destrozada cámara central. Aquí estaba un número reducido de ataúdes vacíos, que Hinata comenzó a revisar uno a uno.

-Pero estos ataúdes están vacíos.

-No, está aquí. Puedo sentir que mi maestro esta cerca. Necesito despedirme de él antes de dejar este mundo.

-¿Dejar este mundo?

-Cuando lo encuentre, lo liberaré de la prisión en la que él mismo se metió. –Haru comenzó a avanzar hacia ese flujo, pero un obstáculo se lo impidió. –Jovencita, ven. Ayúdame a mover esto.

Hinata comenzó a mover escombro reunido en un rincón, encontrando al terminar de mover una estatua de piedra a la que Haru comenzó a tocar.

-Una estatua. ¿Acaso es…?

-Mi maestro, aquí estoy ya. Lo liberaré, maestro. Solo espere a que mi chacra se acumule.

-Pero si usted libera al monje de los siete caminos.

-Será mejor que sigas avanzando, jovencita. Naruto está en problemas. Y tal vez necesita otra vez tu ayuda.

-¿Cómo sabe que…?

-Él me contó como lo salvaste. Ahora corre, que el tiempo es vital.

Hinata comenzó a correr hacia fuera, donde encontró a Naruto postrado en el suelo, observando la pelea de los tres guerreros contra Kabuto. Sentado en posición de loto, intentaba cargar rápidamente su chacra natural para poder regenerar parte de su cuerpo, y usar el chacra a su alrededor para cargar su espíritu lo suficiente.

-¡Naruto! –Aunque escuchó la voz de hinata, no debía perder concentración, o el chacra natural terminaría por absorber su vida y convertirlo en sapo. –Estás concentrando chacra natural.

-No puedo elevar mi espíritu. Necesito más que chacra natural, o esto no servirá.

Hinata entendía lo que ocurría. Necesitaba energía espiritual y energía física. Con Kyubi tenía suficiente energía espiritual, pero chacra físico… ese provenía de otras fuentes. Al saber lo que hacía falta, Hinata comenzó a concentrar Chacra en sus manos, pudiendo, por ser una Hyuga, concentrar chacra en cualquier parte, incluso fuera de su cuerpo. Abrazando a Naruto, Hinata comenzó a tocar estómago y corazón de Naruto para pasarle parte de su chacra físico. Sereno y concentrado, Naruto sintió ese traspaso.

-Hinata…

-Toma parte de mi energía, Naruto. Así podrás terminar con esto.

-Gracias Hinata.

-Siempre estaré dispuesta a defenderte y ayudarte. Así la vida se me vaya en ello.

El final está cerca. Escribir un fic tan largo y apasionante agota mi sentido del deber y se apropia de mi atención. Pidiendo su ayuda les abro una cuestión. ¿Debería traer a la vida a Minato, Jiraya y Sasuke nuevamente, o hacer que Naruto se despida de ellos o de alguno(s) de ellos al final de la pelea? Espero sus opiniones.

Por la demora entre capítulos pido perdón, pero no me era permitido publicar hasta hace poco. Les pido sigan leyendo este fic, realizado con gusto para entretenerlos, sin fines de lucro ni gloria propia. Ya está re-publicándose "De Naruto a Naruto", que por algún motivo fue borrado de la pagina. Nos leemos en el desenlace de esta guerra.

Sean felices y dichosos, les desea el caminante nocturno

Kaito J


	21. Chapter 21

El último recurso de un ninja, y el primero en ser usado en la academia. El shuriken es el arma que hizo famoso a los ninjas tanto en películas como en la historia. Consiste en una pieza delgada de metal con un infinito número de diseños. Tan filoso como un bisturí, viaja por el aire a altas velocidades clavándose en casi cualquier objetivo, cortándolo dependiendo de la superficie y la velocidad a la que viaja. Aunque no fueron diseñados para matar, algunas veces se combinaban estas piezas metálicas con venenos, siendo perjudicial si el ninja por accidente se cortaba con el bisturí volador. El tamaño del arma también podía darle múltiples funciones, tal como misiones furtivas o ataques frente a frente con shurikens de gran tamaño, siendo el objetivo original distraer a un samurai para escapar. El shuriken es el arma que marca la diferencia entre un ladrón rebelde y un Ninja real.

Capítulo 21 Shuriken

Todo el Arte de la Guerra se basa en el engaño. El supremo Arte de la Guerra es someter al enemigo sin luchar.

Sun Tzu

Transfiriendo gran parte de su chacra a Naruto, Hinata cayó desmayada por la cantidad perdida, mientras el rubio se levantaba activando el modo senin. No podría durar mucho tiempo, por lo que Apresurado comenzó a rastrear a Kabuto. Al localizarlo le preparó una sorpresa que terminaría su vida por completo. Reuniendo energía natural, espiritual y física en un rasengan se formó algo nuevo, que comenzó a emanar vida a todo su alrededor. Al sentir semejante energía, Kabuto intentó huir. Esa energía no era normal ni común.

-¡¿Naruto? –Dijo Sakura al sentir esa energía inundar el campo de batalla en forma de hondas color aguamarina. Todos los guerreros intuyeron de donde provenía esa energía y pronto comenzaron a avanzar. Las heridas de todos aquellos que estaban reposando fueron sanadas, y Los que estaban inconscientes despertaron al instante, atraídos por esa energía que sanaba.

Naruto preparó esta energía para acertarla en el cuerpo de Kabuto. Corriendo cual alma que lleva el diablo, se acercó a Kabuto y de un golpe le incrusto lo que él mismo llamaría:

-Senpo: Cho Odama Rasen Shuriken.

Al clavarle a Kabuto esa energía tanto Kabuto como el mismo Naruto salieron disparados a diferentes lados. Kabuto sintió el dolor de esta técnica, explotando a cien metros del castillo, mientras que Naruto tuvo que ser detenido por Jiraya para evitar se lastimase por obra de la implosión producida. No así, Jiraya, Minato y Sasuke fueron impulsados hasta las cercanías del castillo, no lejos de hinata que apenas podía sentir el mundo a su alrededor. En donde Kabuto estaba siendo disuelto por la energía liberada se hizo un cráter tan extenso como profundo. Al finalizar este destello aguamarina, los guerreros del imperio se reunieron donde estaba Naruto apenas con señales de vida.

-Sakura, apresúrate.

-Si.

Sakura y Tsunade se adelantaron a todos para intentar reanimar a Naruto, pasarle a él y a Hinata un poco de energía, con tal de que pudieran levantarse una vez más.

-Mi amor, ¿Estas bien?

-Lo logré, ¿No es así?

-Si, cariño. Lo hiciste. Derrotaste a Kabuto de una vez y por todas.

De adentro del castillo emergieron los guerreros que lograron ganar sus batallas, la enorme mayoría. Al recuperar la salud de Hinata y Naruto, Tsunade sintió que su cuerpo se desvanecía, no pudiendo soportar su propio peso. Al desvanecerse, unas manos evitaron su caída, unas calidas manos que hicieron de todo lo que le dieron la energía necesaria para volver en si.

-Hey. No me digas que ya te llegó la vejez.

-¿Jiraya?

-El que se adueñó de tu corazón… espero.

-¡JIRAYA! –Tsunade se abrazó a él desesperada por volverlo a tocar. -¡No puedo creer que otra vez estés entre nosotros! ¡Lamento tanto el haber terminado contigo! ¡No hay dia que no me arrepienta de haberte…!

-Ya pasó. Fue lo correcto.

-¡Te extrañe!

-¡Y yo también!

Un reencuentro similar tuvo Kushina cuando unos cabellos rubios se mostraron al levantarse. Petrificada se quedó hasta reconocerlo. Y logró su objetivo cuando él miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro. Era él, el relámpago amarillo de Konoha, y el amor de su vida. Minato Namikaze. Al volverla a ver, mayor a la última vez que la vio cerca de treinta y cinco años atrás, no pudo contenerse.

-¿Kushina?

-Eres tú. En verdad eres tu. –Kushina no cabía en si de felicidad. -¡Minato!

-¡Mi amor!

Un abrazo que por instantes pareció eterno, hizo que todos a su alrededor sintieran que el relámpago amarillo estaba de regreso, el ninja más talentoso de la historia, hasta que llegó Naruto.

-Cuando no te vi entre los combatientes en aquella guerra creí que habías muerto. –Dijo Minato. –Eso me mató antes que la muerte de Masato.

-Creí que te había perdido, pero ahora has vuelto. Mi amor, no puedo creer que sigas vivo después de que ese mal nacido falleciera.

-Espera. –Una idea aterradora cruzó la mente de Minato. Su vida estaba unida a la de Kabuto, por obra del jutsu de resurrección. Eso solo significaba. -¡CUIDADO, TODOS!

Un ser aún tratando de regenerarse se puso en pie. Desde su sitio activó un bisturí de chacra tan grande como peligroso. Aún con el brazo izquierdo tratando de regenerarse, comenzó a correr directo hacia Naruto, que poco podía hacer por su vida. Pronto se preparó para acertar el golpe final cuado alguien se adelantó, trabando con su cuerpo el brazo de Kabuto.

-¡PAPÁ!

En el castillo, el anciano Haru, sentado en posición de loto comenzaba a resquebrajar la prisión de piedra que conservaba en su interior la esencia del sabio de los siete caminos. Recordando que por su culpa esto había ocurrido, lloraba mientras meditaba. Todo cuanto quería hacer era volver a ver a su maestro y pedirle frente a frente el perdón. Sacrificando su cuerpo físico, Haru rompió la prisión, desvaneciéndose casi por completo. Solo quedó su esencia, la que pudo volver a ver a su maestro, de pie frente a él mientras se mantenía en pie con su bastón me monje.

-Maestro, no soy digno de su presencia. Fui yo quien reveló al mundo el secreto del manejo de chacra. Por ello no puedo pedir su perdón, solo le ruego me olvide.

-Hermano (Entre monjes son hermanos de cariño, no es en si su hermano de sangre). No puedo olvidarte. Tienes mi perdón. Cierra los ojos, y descansa. Mereces descansar al fin.

Con el perdón de su Maestro, Haru Shio, el sabio del bosque de la niebla sangrienta pudo lavar su consciencia y desaparecer, con el alivio de no haber sido olvidado por el único ser que en verdad deseaba recordar: su maestro. En ese momento, el grito se adentró en los muros del castillo e hizo eco en el sabio.

-¡PAPÁ!

Kabuto fue retenido por haberse clavado en el pecho de un ser, cuyo miedo había sido superado y encontró significado de vida en la muerte. Usando su propia energía ninja, centró chacra en su palma y formó el último espejo de hielo, que fue hecho explotar y alejó a Kabuto un momento sin poder regenerarse de inmediato. Al separárselo, el Mizukage cayó al suelo, siendo atendido por su único hijo, Yusuke Akisame.

-Hijo mío. No merezco siquiera estar a la misma altura que tu. Te has convertido en el hijo que cualquier padre desearía. Muco me duele que no fuera yo quien te guiara. Perdóname. Perdóname y olvídame.

-Papá, ¿Por qué?

-Por que necesitaba encontrarle nuevo sentido a mi vida. Y en mi muerte, al fin pude defender a mi pueblo, dando la vida por aquel que puede salvarnos. Solo él, o nadie más.

Cuando El Mizukage expiró, Yusuke perdió al último miembro de su familia. La ira lo cegaba, y el desprecio hacia kabuto hizo que desenvainara a Chokuto. Sin embargo, antes de comenzar a correr, la mano de Sasuke lo detuvo en seco,

-No puedes hacerle nada.

-No me detendrá de intentarlo.

-No puedes hacer nada, es demasiado fuerte.

Kabuto había regenerado su cabeza, y el brazo que faltaba. Lentamente recuperó la vista, logrando ver entre sombras al ejército de la resistencia reunido en el castillo.

-El comité de despedida. Espero que sean más listos que Naruto y me entreguen su vida por voluntad propia.

-No nos rendiremos. Nosotros somos uno en Naruto, y para hacerle daño, deberás pasar por todos nosotros.

-Con gusto les daré muerte.

-¡Alto!

Una potente vos hizo que Kabuto se detuviera. Al ver de quien se trataba todos de inmediato perdieron noción de la realidad. Se trataba del sabio de los siete caminos, cuya imagen estaba puesta en cada una de las oficinas del kage de cada aldea.

-Tú debes ser el sujeto que drenaba mi chacra para revivir a los muertos y ponerlos a tu mando. ¿Cuántos no murieron en tus manos, solo por el placer de tenerlos a tu mando. –Prosiguiendo su camino, el sabio tocó el hombro de Naruto, ayudándolo a levantarse. –Eres el mejor hombre que he tenido el placer de conocer. Has unido los pueblos a tu mando, y lograste motivarlos a ser uno. Si esto logras en la guerra, espero que así mismo siga en la paz.

-Mi señor, yo…

-Hay algo que debes saber sobre ese hombre. Se recupera por cada ataque que le das. Sella sus heridas y no podrá recuperarse.

Naruto cayó en cuenta. Cuando intentó usar fuego en su contra, Kabuto interrumpió su ataque. Era el fuego aquello que podía detener su regeneración, al igual que los Zombis anteriores.

-Escucharon eso, chicos. Encárguense de él.

-No. Tú debes hacerlo.

-Mil perdone, mi señor. Pero apenas puedo ponerme en pie.

-Entonces no lo has aprendido todo sobre el chacra. Este viene de dentro, y es ilimitado. Solo debes abrir la puerta del tercer ojo.

Y tocando un punto ubicado en el centro de la cara poco más arriba de la altura de las cejas, activó en Naruto el tercer ojo, la puerta de chacra que hacía del resto de las puerta una fuente inagotable de energía, y que otorgaba al poseedor de ese tercer ojo abierto la máxima carga de chacra jamás antes soportada por el cuerpo, elevando su potencial al infinito. Con esa apertura, el sabio se desvaneció completamente, y Naruto pasó del estado decadente a ser el zorro de nueve colas nuevamente, salvo que ahora con el tercer ojo abierto una extremidad nueva se presentó en el cuerpo de Naruto. Una décima cola, producto de dos mil años de vida de Kyubi se mostró, siendo ahora el bijou más poderoso. Con la décima cola, Naruto volvió a su forma humana, presentes las colas como destellos que se asemejaban a líneas de chacra dorado, al igual que el brillo de sus ojos azules se mostraba intenso. Al volver a ver a Kabuto, Naruto se desplazó a alta velocidad con un rasengan de fuego en cada mano. Al atacar con esto, Kabuto intentó evitarlo, logrando solo perder un miembro que fue quemado para evitar volviera a recuperarse. Perdiendo la mano derecha, Kabuto sintió el dolor de no poder recuperarse. De regreso, Naruto ahora usó un jutsu de las páginas del libro de Sasuke. Lanzando un Shuriken con una cuerda atada, Naruto atrapó la pierna de Kabuto. Los sellos de manos indicaban un jutsu poderoso e imposible de evitar.

-Katon: Iruka no Jutsu. –La misma técnica que usara Sasuke en contra de Orochimaru en su único examen Chounin, le quitó la extremidad inferior izquierda a Kabuto, evitando con la cicatriz que volviera a recuperarse. Cayendo al suelo, Kabuto intentó cortar el cuerpo de Naruto con un bisturí de chacra, no pudiendo si quiera prepararlo debido a la siguiente técnica del rubio. Del libro de Jiraya, en modo Sen'nin instantáneo, Naruto usó una técnica dolorosa que le quitaría la extremidad superior izquierda. –Senpo: Goemon. –Naruto había usado elemento de fuego y viento para lanzar el aceite hirviendo hacia el brazo de Kabuto. Después pasó hacia la extremidad inferior, que apenas toco hizo que Kabuto suplicara por su vida.

-Naruto, no puedes matarme. Quieres traerle paz a este mundo, y matándome solo provocarás más guerra.

-Si te dejo con vida, todos se unirán en mi contra, y la guerra entre los que me odian y los que me quieren comenzará una guerra. Sé que no puedo provocar la paz matando a alguien, pero no puedo dejarte a ti con vida. –Naruto usó el fuego negro del Amateratsu para carcomer la segunda pierna.

-¡Maldito! –Kabuto preparó un bisturí de chacra con lo que le quedaba del brazo derecho, no logrando hacerle daño.

-Mataste a cientos de personas. –Naruto tomó parte de la energía vital de Kabuto, elegida por él mismo. –No mereces ni piedad ni rencor. Quédate allí, únicamente en el recuerdo más oscuro que puedes tener. Kaede…

Kaede desenvainó a Uchiha y la lanzó al aire varios metros por encima de los árboles. Naruto desapareció, reapareciendo al tomar la espada. Y cayendo en caída libre concentró la mayor cantidad de energía de fuego en el filo de la espada, formándose con el destello de fuego una imagen similar a la de un ave de fuego cayendo en picada. La imagen que Naruto formó le dio nombre fijo a esa técnica. –Senpo: Suzaku.

Al aterrizar en Kabuto, Una enorme llamarada cubrió una circunferencia de tres metros de diámetro alrededor del punto donde la espada se clavó en el suelo, formándose allí una especie de sello de fuego. Ahora si, Kabuto era historia. Sin embargo, Tsunade sentía que debía despedirse de Jiraya.

-No quiero que te vayas.

-¿Tsunade?

-Jamás pude darte esa oportunidad por la que tanto me rogaste. Ahora quiero que tú me des mi oportunidad de arrepentirme, y pedirte perdón. Lo siento, Jiraya. –Volviéndose a él sin avisar nada lo besó apasionadamente, siendo respondido por él.

-Abuela Tsunade, no es necesario despedirse de él. Ahora es mío. –Un delgado hilo de chacra se dibujó en color dorado hasta donde estaba Jiraya en pie. –Él, Mi padre y el Dobe se quedarán con nosotros hasta que la muerte nos lo vuelva a quitar.

Tsunade, dándose cuenta de la escena que acababa de protagonizar regresó sus pasos a donde Naruto y le acertó un mega golpe en la coronilla que hizo que el pobre hombre cayera inconsciente al suelo, débil por la maratónica jornada de varios días continuos de combate.

-¡La próxima vez habla antes de que me diga cosas tan embarazosas como esa! ¿Eh? ¿Naruto?

-Está dormido. –Dijo Sasuke escuchando unos leves ronquidos provenientes de él. –Está agotado por todo lo que ha pasado.

-Mi amor. –Sakura lo levantó entre brazos, en calidad de papel mojado. –Dormirá al menos un día antes de que recupere movilidad. –Comenzó a revisar con su mano izquierda su integridad física, teniendo los músculos atrofiados y los signos vitales bajos. –Duerme, amor. Duerme mientras te llevamos a casa.

Sasuke avanzó hasta lograr tocar a Naruto, tomando de él aquello que le diera varios años atrás: sus ojos.

-Sería una lastima que quedaras ciego por mi culpa. –Abriendo los parpados, Sasuke mostró sus ojos negros una vez más, viendo por primera vez el rostro de su mejor amigo. Aquel que nunca se rindió hasta traerlo al buen camino. –Gracias, teme.

Y echándoselo a la espalda, Sasuke fue quien acarreó el cuerpo de Naruto todo el camino hasta la aldea más cercana: Konoha.

Despierto por fin, Naruto sentía que el cuerpo le pesaba. Estaba vendado en casi todo el cuerpo, y sus ojos estaban completamente irritados.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hay de comer?

-¿Después de tres días inconsciente preguntas qué hay de comer? Me sorprende que sigas vivo.

-Sasuke. Tus ojos.

-Me pareció injusto que quedaras ciego en un futuro. Lamento haberlos tomado sin permiso.

-No me pertenecen. Pero, al menos hubiese espiado a Saura una vez más en el baño, antes de que los tomaras.

-El Sharingan no puede ver a través de los muros.

-Pero mi Espiral si. Al menos me dibujaba un contorno sexy de mi amada mujer.

-¡Estas muerto!

Sakura, que se encontraba al otro lado de la camilla, escuchó cada una de las palabras de Naruto, que apenas sintió el aura de Sakura comenzó a temblar aterrado, mientras su cuerpo era rodeado de un frío intenso. Ella comenzaba a arremangarse las mangas cortas de la camisa, alistándose para el Sakura Punch.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención… creí que no estabas.

-¡¿Desde cuando hablas así de mi a mis espaldas, con Sasuke, a quien hace tiempo no lo veo; y de esos temas?

-Mi amor, no es lo que parece, solo quise decir…

-Me sorprende que después de tanto tiempo ustedes tengan una relación similar a la que recuerdo. –Sasuke mostró una sonrisa. Le agradaba volver a los viejos tiempos. –Si tan solo Kakashi estuviera aquí.

-Si. Sería agradable ser nuevamente el equipo siete. –Dijo Sakura, olvidando el modo "destroy Naruto". -¡Eh, espera! ¡Kakashi sigue vivo! Viejo, pero vivo.

-Mi sensei. Supongo que debo enfrentar un nuevo juicio por mis crímenes pasados.

-No. –Exclamó Naruto. –Cumpliste tu castigo, y regresaste a la vida gracias al maniaco. Ahora, por más cruel que suene, vivirás hasta que la muerte te lleve de una buena vez, o hasta que me lleve a mí.

-Eso es malo. Matarte no será nada divertido.

La puerta de la habitación sonó, y por esa puerta entró Yusuke, portando en manos a Chokuto, la espada de Sasuke.

-Señor. Yo… vengo a regresarle su espada.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que la quiero de regreso?

-Es el alma de un shinobi, al igual que la mejor amiga de un samurai. Las armas que un guerrero forja se convierten en parte de uno mismo. Si yo uso a Chokuto estando vivo su dueño original, se volverá una espada maldita, que me quitará la vida en la primera oportunidad.

-¿De donde sacas tanta filosofía.

-Yusuke deserto el cargo de samurai. –Dijo Naruto levantándose de la camilla. –El bushido y código de honor lo sigue a todas partes. Sin embargo, no puede volver a ser samurai por que ha traicionado el código samurai al volverse un shinobi.

-Entiendo. Entonces no estarás a gusto hasta que tome la espada maldita de tus manos.

-Así es, mi señor.

Sasuke tomó a Chokuto una vez más. Al desenvainarla se dio cuenta del buen trato que le había dado la persona que había estado usándola. Había sido usada, por algunos detalles en la hoja que eran nuevos, marcas de batalla, rayones imposibles de reparar. Fuera de esos pequeños detalles Chokuto parecía estar vivo como nunca antes.

-Fuiste tu quien la cuidó.

-No. Kaede la tenía antes de cedérmela a mí.

-¿Por qué te la cedería?

-Por que tuve que sacrificar a Sayuri en mi última misión, para poder pasar desapercibido entre el ejercito de Kabuto. Perdí mi espada, y Kaede me dio la suya. Una de ellas.

Sasuke re envainó el sable, y se lo entregó a Yusuke.

-Mi espada no tuvo un proceso espiritual de fabricación. Dale un alma, y te pertenecerá completamente.

Yusuke recibió el sable una vez más. Al nuevamente a chokuto, la espada del mejor guerrero Uchiha, sintió en ella el respeto de un veterano, el maestro que deseaba tener.


	22. Chapter 22

Una pieza importante del arsenal de un Ninja es el Kunai. El kunai era una herramienta tipo daga que de forma principal servía como un cuchillo de mucha utilidad. Su segundo uso era como un arma, con una punta filosa y un mango corto era apto para arrojarlo. Su corto tamaño también lo hacia factible para combates uno a uno en espacios reducidos. Algunos otros usos del Kunai incluían: un utensilio para escalar, una herramienta tipo cincel, un cuchillo para fabricar lanzas de madera, por nombrar algunos.

NOTA: se terminaron las enseñanzas de Sun Tzu antes de terminar el fic. Al final terminé usando otro tipo de frases de otros autores.

Capitulo 22 Kunai

El amor es como una guerra, fácil de iniciar, difícil de terminar, imposible de olvidar

Henry Louis Mencken

Dicen que hay guerra peor que la que no se pelea. Estoy seguro que después de este fic puedan entender que la mejor guerra es la que se logra ganar sin armas. Sin embargo, en la guerra existente en el amor no se puede dar uno por vencido sin caer, cuanto menos, mil veces antes de intentar convencer a los implicados en segundo término. Para aquellos que no han entendido, he aquí una muestra.

Tras de haberse jugado la vida en el campo de batalla, Hizashi se presentó frente a la casa del carpintero de la aldea, buscando hablar con el padre de su amada. Este estaba trabajando en su cochera–taller cuando al levantar la vista se dio cuenta de la presencia del joven Hyuga. Respirando profundamente, Hizashi se fue adentrando en el taller alzando los brazos para mostrarse completamente desarmado.

–No me preocupa que vengas armado, cuando es tu talento con las artes marciales lo que destaca en tu clan.

–Señor, intento acercarme a hablar.

–Después de la enorme crisis a la que te has enfrentado no puedo hacer más que escucharte.

–Gracias, señor.

–Tienes tres minutos para convencerme de que mi hija merece estar con un joven como tu.

–…

–Se acaba el tiempo.

Hizashi no pudo sentirse más presionado después de recibir marcaje real en tiempo.

–Entiendo su causa, señor. Y quisiera entender el motivo por el cual quiere impedir que su hija pueda tener una relación conmigo.

–¿Una cerveza?

–Señor, soy menor de edad. –Hizashi atrapó la botella que le lanzara el carpintero.

–Punto bueno para ti. Es de raíz, disfrútala.

–En fin, decía que quisiera al menos me conociera un tiempo. Aceptaría incluso que me pusiera a prueba, que me vigilara con detective o que me vigilara las veinticuatro horas con cámaras. Solo pido me conozca y después de ello determine si soy un hombre adecuado para su hija. Si después de eso decide que soy un peligro para ella, me rindo y me convierto en un amigo o si quiere le doy la decisión, pero al menos tendré la oportunidad de que me acepte. Amo a Kanako y estoy dispuesto a intentarlo con su permiso, por que de lo contrario no puedo si quiera mirarla a los ojos sin saber que es incorrecto.

El experimentado carpintero dejó su cerveza a un lado y comenzó a caminar hasta un cajón. De él extrajo un sobre amarillo que inmediatamente arrojó al suelo donde estaba parado Hizashi. Al abrir el sobre, el joven shinobi se encontró con algunas fotografías de Kanako tomada de la mano de él, por lo que ahora sabía que el padre lo sabía todo sobre su relación, que Mamori los cubría mientras los dos salían a pasear por las calles de Konoha.

–A decir verdad me sorprendió la calidad de la foto. Bien puede verse el sentimiento que le profesas a mi hija. Es el mismo que parece profesarte ella a ti. Me agrada esta fotografía. –dijo tomando una fotografía en la que podía verse a la pareja sonreír. –Jamás la he visto tan sincera como en esta foto. En verdad está feliz contigo.

–Lo siento.

–Tengo unas condiciones, si de verdad amas a mi hija. Número uno: no será un shinobi, corriendo peligros fuera de la aldea.

–Entiendo.

–Número dos: si mi hija sale con su domingo siete…

–Me hago responsable para que ella no quede embarazada a tan temprana edad.

–Bien dicho. ¡Kanako, ven aquí!

–¡Ya voy!

El carpintero esperó hasta que su hija estuviera presente para mencionar la condición siguiente. Cuando Kanako llegó al taller quedó completamente sorprendida de ver a Hizashi con una cerveza de raíz en manos y su padre en la misma habitación.

–¡Hizashi! ¡Papá, no es lo que te han dicho! ¡Me he mantenido lo más lejos posible de él! –El carpintero le mostró la fotografía predilecta, que mostraba evidencia de lo que habían estado haciendo a espaldas y contra las órdenes de su padre. –Bueno… es lo más lejos que puedo estar sin sentirme nerviosa.

–Condición número tres, y la más importante: Quiero que aquí, enfrente de mi hija, renuncies a tu estirpe Shinobi.

–¿Eh?

–No permitiré que mi hija sufra por tu ausencia, creyendo que posiblemente estés muerto en otra aldea. Por ello quiero que seas un carpintero, albañil, u otro oficio menos peligroso.

–¡Papá! ¡Tú no puedes pedirle eso! ¡Sería como ordenarme renunciar a ser mujer!

–Si de verdad te ama, no pensaría mucho. Te elegiría a ti por sobre…

–Acepto. –Una lágrima cayó al vacío, despedida por el joven heredero del clan Hyuga. –Acepto convertirme en carpintero si eso me puede mantener cerca de Kanako.

–Hizashi.

–Bien. Entonces toma tu banda y rómpela frente a mí.

Hizashi se quitó el protector frontal, observándolo un instante antes de pensar realmente en renunciar a aquello a lo que dedicó casi toda su vida, sin mencionar que el clan al que pertenecía estaba por encima del resto de los clanes de konoha por ser el mismo del que provenía el hokage de la aldea. Kanako se acercó a él, quitándole el protector frontal y ocultándolo entre sus brazos.

–No puedes hacerlo. Esto es lo que eres, y así te conocí.

–no puedo elegir otro camino. Si de verdad quiero tener la bendición de tu padre para estar contigo, es necesario romperlo. Renunciar al clan y dedicarme a la carpintería.

–Amor…

–Veámoslo por el lado bueno. Con el Byakugan, podré ver detalles en la madera que pocos carpinteros pueden descubrir.

–Pero no serías el mismo. Vivirás arrepentido de haberme conocido. Arruinaré años de entrenamiento y trabajo. Ahora eres un chounin, y quiero que seas el mejor.

–Pero…

–Si renuncias a todo aquello que te identifica como guerrero, terminamos. No debes hacer caso a mi padre. Prefiero vivir lejos de ti antes que verte triste por todo lo que te he hecho hacer.

–Suficiente. –Dijo el padre quitándole el protector a su hija. –Entrégale eso al chico. –hizashi recibió el protector y lo tomó entre ambas manos para partirlo. –Lo necesitará para protegerse de la fuerza del destino, en esas misiones inútiles que ama llevar acabo.

–¿EH?

–Adelante, pueden llevar a cabo cualquier tontería que hagan ustedes los jóvenes enamorados.

Hizashi quedó petrificado. Mientras Kanako trataba de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

–Este joven es capaz de renunciar a todo cuanto es por la oportunidad de estar junto a ti. Creo que se ha ganado una oportunidad. Solo respeta a mi hija y las condiciones antes mencionadas.

Kanako también estaba impactada en el momento en que su padre abandonó la habitación. Petrificados permanecieron por unos instantes antes de que el viento tirara de la mesa las fotografías que tenía el experimentado carpintero en la mesa de trabajo.

Una de ellas hizo que Kanako y Hizashi reaccionaran, agachándose para recogerla. Antes de tocarla, Kanako se quedó mirándola con gran pena.– Pensar que su padre había visto la imagen quien sabe cuantas veces antes de este pequeño sainete romántico.

–Esta fotografía, no hay ninguna mejor que esta. –Dijo Kanako observándose a ella besarse con Hizashi en la imagen.

–¿Tienes idea de quien…?

–Solo hay una persona capaz de ocultarse de esa manera y tomar una fotografía de ese tipo y con esta calidad. La kunoichi numero uno hiperactiva cabeza hueca, Mamori Uzumaki.

En la aldea hacía falta trabajar para reconstruir. Al saquear la aldea en busca de aldeanos, Kabuto había destruido gran parte de las casas. No en su estructura, pero varios recuerdos y propiedades materiales tales como vasijas, muebles, entre otros terminaron en pedazos sobre el suelo. No era tan grave como cuando atacó Pain tiempo atrás, sin embargo siempre es difícil regresar a casa y encontrarse con todas tus posesiones materiales destruidas o ultrajadas. Una casa en especial puso triste a uno de los héroes de Konoha. Sobre todo por que recién había reconstruido la casa.

Parado frente a la casa que Kaede le había prestado, Yusuke estaba frustrado observando la nueva carga de trabajo que debía realizar en ella el día siguiente. El problema más grande era que estaba anocheciendo, y no había ninguna posibilidad de poder dormir con todo el tiradero que el mal nacido había dejado en su casa. Tras la guerra, al ejercito le tomó un día completo descansar en las grutas de la resistencia y otros dos regresar a Konoha. Solo Kaede, Mamori y Sakura regresaron un día antes de los demás sin decirle a nadie para evitar despertar al ejercito.

Al final de un gran suspiro, Yusuke comenzó a limpiar dentro de la casa, tratando de desocupar cuando menos una habitación para desplegar un futón, si es que aún estaba completo arriba. Poco después de empezar a remover los escombros causados por el ejército de Kabuto, Kaede llegó observando como limpiaba. Pensando un poco, concibió la única forma de ayudarlo por esta noche.

–Yusuke.

–Kaede. En un momento arreglo esto. Es que…

Kaede comenzó a ayudarlo, iniciando por la sala de estar. Con dos manos, el trabajo no era pesado.

–Creí que… bueno…

–Eres uno de nuestros héroes de Konoha. Tal vez el más importante de esta guerra. Es por eso que debes ser ayudado por cualquier miembro de esta comunidad. Mereces más, pero al menos te ayudaré a esto.

–Creí que lo hacías por que me amabas.

–No. Si de verdad lo hiciera por ese motivo, te invitaría a mi casa. Pero no es muy diferente a esto. Así que te ayudaré aquí, y como me amas mucho, me invitarás a pasar la noche aquí.

Yusuke aceptó de buena manera. Solo que al darse la vuelta, Kaede silbó con fuerza, llamando a varias personas más. Acudieron una cantidad grande de la comunidad Uchiha, que pronto comenzaron a limpiar la casa de Yusuke. El desertor samurai quedó paralizado, observando como es que varias personas le ayudaban a recoger el desastre antes de limpiar su propio hogar.

–Pero…

–No creas que es por ayudar. Así se termina más rápido, mientras que en conjunto recogeremos y renovaremos en sector Uchiha. Incluyendo a nuestro nuevo antiguo huésped del sector.

Cubriendo la luz de la luna, en lo alto de un edificio se mostraba al que partió tiempo atrás y regresaba como parte de la nueva comunidad de Konoha, el heredero original del sector Uchiha y orgulloso shinobi: Sasuke Uchiha.

No tardaron más de media hora para limpiar la casa de Yusuke, quien en correspondencia ayudó a rehabilitar esa tarde–noche cinco casas comunales para acomodar la mayor cantidad de gente en el espacio disponible. Pronto, a la hora de dormir, las siete casas (contando que la casa de Kaede estaba apta para recibir gente por haber llegado un día antes), se llenaron de bolsas de dormir, con cientos de personas agotadas. El día siguiente sería de más trabajo. La comunidad parecía ser el mejor sitio para vivir, puesto que los habitantes se ayudaban entre sí. Al lado de Yusuke, dormía placidamente la hija del Narukage, abrazada a él como si necesitara de la presencia de Yusuke entre sus sueños. Una sonrisa mostraba en ella un rostro angelical. Y pensando en lo que el futuro les esperaba, dormir en paz el día de hoy fue la mejor recompensa de guerra.

En las oficinas del Hokage, parte de la comunidad se quedó a dormir entre los pasillos, las oficinas e incluso en los descansos de las escaleras. Intentando motivar a los aldeanos de su lugar natal, Naruto se durmió al lado de todos ellos, como uno más de la comunidad. Aunque fuese el ninja más talentoso de la historia, ahora su cargo como Narukage necesitaba llevarse a cabo e un sitio diferente, debido a que su palacio ahora estaba por debajo de la tierra, sitio del que posiblemente no podría salir. A su lado, la familia que había formado en Konoha: su esposa, su madre, su abuela Tsunade y la aún joven señorita Midory, sin contar con una marea de cuerpos reposando. Por primera vez podía sentir en los aldeanos que tanto protegía una paz tan relativa como esperanzadora. Girando un poco, descubrió los futones de Jiraya y Minato completamente vacíos, lo que le motivó a levantarse de su sitio (contando que acaba de salir del hospital, se puso a descansar en el suelo, dejándoles su camilla a varios infantes cuidados por las enfermeras esa noche), salió a la calle, encontrándolos de pie en la azotea de un edificio. Ambos charlaban como dos amigos cuya separación fue tan larga como la distancia entre kiri y konoha.

–Parece que el tiempo avanzó sin nosotros. –Dijo Minato observando las nueve cabezas en el monte de los Hokages. –Recuerdo cuando el tercero mandó tallar mi cabeza allá arriba. Fue un día tan especial, que recordarlo me hace sentir viejo.

–Mira la calidad de shinobis existentes allá arriba. –Dijo Jiraya. –Siempre creí que del equipo siete saldría el futuro Hokage, pero en ese entonces esperaba que fuera Naruto el elegido por el consejo. Nunca pensé que Sakura sería elegida sobre Naruto.

–Le estás quitando crédito a mi mujer. –Naruto se acercó sentándose cerca, aún con algunos músculos adoloridos por el esfuerzo anterior. –Sakura es quizás la mejor kunoichi medico en la aldea, mejor que cualquiera, incluyendo a Tsunade. En verdad merecía llegar a ese puesto.

–En cambio tú te quedaste en el camino, y aún no has cumplido tu sueño de ser Hokage.

–Te equivocas, Jiraya. De verdad fui nombrado Hokage. Es solo que en ese momento no pude aceptarlo. Tenía que cuidar de mi hija, y ser un ejemplo para ella.

Al escuchar esto, los dos shinobis, Jiraya y Minato, se abalanzaron contra Naruto y le recetaron tremendo par de golpes en la coronilla, haciendo que el rubio cayera al suelo.

–¡¿Qué demonios ha significado eso? ¡Dejar el cargo de Hokage con la idea de que serías un mejor modelo a seguir siendo el genin que siempre has sido!

–En ese momento mi hija tenía meses de nacida. No quería que se apartara de su padre por la carga horaria, y mucho menos que sintiera que su padre le ha abandonado. No acepté el cargo, por que llegó a importarme más el amor de mi hija que el respeto de la aldea. Tiempo después se dio el nombramiento de Narukage, por las aldeas aliadas, y terminé aceptando para lograr el objetivo principal que me heredó mi maestro, brindarles la paz a los pueblos del imperio. Funcionó un tiempo, pero nada dura eternamente. Y creo que esta paz tampoco durará mucho.

–Es normal pensar eso. –Dijo Minato respaldándose en una barda cercana. –Es más difícil mantener la paz que provocar una guerra. Para mantener la paz hace falta que dos personas estén de acuerdo, mientras que para provocar la guerra solo hace falta que a un ser le importe algo más que la guerra.

–Sin embargo, no puedo sentirme más orgulloso de mi alumno.

–¿Orgulloso?

–En cuestión de días lograste unir a todo el imperio a tu causa, y les diste la esperanza de pelear solo para mantener la paz entre los demás. Eso solo una persona con el corazón puro puede hacerlo.

–Sin mencionar que abandonaste todo cuanto eras para encausar la guerra y pelear como un soldado más entre el ejército. –Sakura se apareció entre las sombras, exponiendo sus puntos de vista. –Haz logrado superar todo cuanto esperamos de ti. No se puede estar más orgulloso por nadie más.

–Hoy por hoy eres el mejor shinobi existente. –Dijo Kushina mostrando su rostro a la luz de la luna. –Sin dejar de lado tu corazón y el respeto hacia el prójimo. Esa es la esencia de un verdadero guerrero.

–Y la pureza existente en la mayor parte de tus actos. –Dijo Tsunade, acompañada de Midory. –El arte de la guerra aplicado a los aspectos más puros de tu existencia, y la humildad que le muestras al pueblo sufriendo con ellos el hambre aún cuando el mismo pueblo está dispuesto a sacrificarse por ti. Eso solo lo realiza una eminencia de espíritu.

–Naruto, estoy seguro que cada uno de los ciudadanos de esta aldea te respeta, te admira y te ama como si de un hermano se tratara. –Dijo Midory. –Te has convertido en el hermano de esta enorme familia que todos llaman Konoha. En mi caso, me siento honrada de haberte conocido.

–Estamos orgullosos de ser tus maestros –Dijeron Tsunade y Jiraya.

–Nos honra ser tus padres.

–Y me fascina ser tu mujer. Agradezco que desde un principio pusieras tus ojos en esta frentona, que aunque te hizo la vida imposible, hoy te ama como nadie más lo hará jamás.

–Sakura…

–No hables, y descansa, o tendré que atarte al futón.

–… [En verdad no ha cambiado mucho.]

Al día siguiente, mientras las aldeas limpiaban los desastres producidos por la guerra, una junta directiva reunida en las oficinas de Konoha (reitero, es uno de los destinos centrales por estar en medio del imperio) intentaba redirigir el destino de los pueblos. Esta junta estaba integrada por ancianos, señores feudales de los países del imperio, y kages pasados. Tenían como objetivo principal renombrar kages, debido a la renuncia de cada una de las sombras en medio de la guerra.

–Creo que reestablecer a los pasados kages será adecuado. –Dijo uno de los ancianos.

–Resulta imposible en todos los casos. El Mizukage falleció en la guerra, y en cuanto al Raikage no podrá reintegrarse por sus heridas. Al menos en un tiempo, debemos nombrar a un responsable hasta saber si le será posible regresar a su cargo.

–Es u problema. –Dijo el señor feudal del país del agua. –Taichi era un buen Mizukage, aun después de sus arrebatos contra su propio hijo. Elegir un nuevo Mizukage o será fácil con la cantidad de candidatos. Quizás Nobiroke, o Matsutaro.

–Con el tiempo encontraremos un nuevo integrante de nuestra alianza. Por el momento quiero saber si todos estamos de acuerdo con la reinstalación de los antiguos kages en sus puestos.

–Por mi no hay problema. –Dijo Konan sabiamente. –Si mi pueblo así lo desea, seré responsable de su seguridad y su protección.

–Al final estamos hechos para defender y dirigir nuestro pueblo hacia el camino correcto. –Dijo Gaara, inclinándose para recibir nuevamente el cargo de Kazekage.

–Bien, todos de acuerdo.

–Si me permiten hablar, la ausencia del Narukage en esta junta muestra que no tiene mucho interés en conocer el nuevo orden imperial. –Dijo el señor feudal del país de la hierba.

–Se equivoca. –Dijo Neji. –Naruto está con el pueblo, intentando ayudar a reestablecer nuestra aldea. En este momento está controlando varios clones de sombras capaces de funcionar como mano de obra. Si no se encuentra aquí es por que una distracción fuerte puede desaparecer a esos clones.

–Entiendo. Pero sería indispensable su presencia aquí. Después de todo, por él todos ustedes renunciaron a su cargo.

–Naruto necesitaba de toda la ayuda posible. –Interrumpió Konan. –En lo personal, lo seguiría al infierno si eso fuera posible.

–Sin embargo, las reacciones que tuvo el pueblo hacia él me hace pensar que sería la mejor opción para volverse nuevamente la sombra de la alegría. –Dijo el antiguo Raikage, que aunque estaba herido, tenía la necesidad de estar presente en la junta.

–Su palacio está ahora bajo tierra. Creo que sería justo ayudar a reestablecer el palacio del Narukage.

–¿Por qué darle un palacio, mientras nosotros estamos en nuestras oficinas? –Preguntó el señor feudal del país de la tierra.

–Por que él nos dio lo que nos hacía falta: unión. Con esa unión, es muy posible que por un periodo de tiempo, nuestras naciones se encuentren en paz. Nadie en ningún pasado logró esto. Ni siquiera el sabio de los siete caminos.

–Si, pero la forma de hacerlo… resulta complicado. Según lo que escuché de Lady Sakura, quedó sepultado bajo una cúpula de cristal. La tierra no puede hacer mucho sobre el cristal.

–Si no les molesta, quiero proponerles algo. Como todos ustedes saben, Naruto renunció al cargo de Hokage antes de ser oficialmente nombrado. Es por ello, que si él está de acuerdo, yo desertaré a mi cargo, y se lo entregaré a él.

–Neji.

–Es una propuesta fuerte, lord Hokage.

–Quiero que cumpla sus palabras. Cuando niños siempre dijo que él sería el shinobi más importante de la aldea, que sería amado y respetado, y que para lograrlo era necesario ser Hokage, el shinobi más poderoso de la aldea de la hoja. Sus metas se fueron dejando a un lado con tal de educar a la hija que acepto adoptar. Y poco después tuvo una segunda hija. Como Narukage tenía gente a su mando, que podían auxiliarlo, cosa que como hokage no hubiese tenido. Como emperador suplente pudo unir pueblos, cosa que como hokage era improbable. El imperio está unido ahora, y quiero cederle mi lugar en la oficina.

–Eso está sujeto a la opinión de Naruto. Como sea, en estos tiempos ya existen más candidatos para tu puesto si lo que deseas es renunciar a tu puesto. Minato ha vuelto, Sakura está disponible, Jiraya, Sasuke, e incluso es probable que Kaede y Yusuke puedan acceder.

–Espera. Yusuke es originario de Kiri, y estábamos dispuestos a tomarlo en cuenta para el puesto de Mizukage.

–Lo siento, pero es posible que sea imposible. El motivo principal fue la firma del anterior Mizukage para cambiar su región a Konoha.

–Esto va para largo, ¿no es así?


	23. Chapter 23

Ninjato, la espada del ninja por excelencia, más corta, recta y tosca que una katana, pero mas practica. Las desventajas de un ninjato contra una katana sería la densidad de la hoja, puesto que si un samurai lograra estrellar su denso sable contra la delgada hoja de un ninjato, este se rompería fácilmente. Sin embargo, si filo legendario, su peso ligero y la velocidad del shinobi permitían hacer de esta espada el arma por excelencia del arte del sigilo.

Capitulo 23 Ninjato

El mayor crimen está ahora, no en los que matan, sino en los que no matan pero dejan matar.

José Ortega Y Gasset

Entre los arreglos, la aldea completa se daba un tiempo para acelerar el regreso al trabajo de Konoha. Había gente que enmarcaba puertas, electricistas, carpinteros, obreros, constructores, y cada guerrero de la aldea se unió al pueblo para rehabilitar los edificios más importantes. Sakura y Tsunade, por ejemplo, se encargaban de la rehabilitación del hospital, donde algunas habitaciones se llenaron con gente de la batalla, que se recuperaba de sus lesiones con lentitud.

Mientras recuperaban algunos medicamentos en polvos tirados al suelo, una duda brotó en la cabeza de Sakura. Se sabía por todos los guerreros que fueron a la guerra que dos de los sanins obtuvieron una oportunidad para volver a verse. Con ello la mente de Tsunade se volvió un ventarrón que no podía enfocarse en un tema en especifico, pues a su edad aún conservaba el jutsu de conservación de juventud que ella misma había desarrollado.

-Maestra Tsunade, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Dime.

-¿Qué piensa hacer con Jiraya? Ahora que ha vuelto es posible darle la oportunidad que tanto se negó a darle.

-Sakura, te estás metiendo en mi vida y eso no me gusta.

-Vamos, si estás alegre por volverlo a ver. A que si.

-(suspiro) Entiende que es difícil darle una oportunidad a un hombre cuya moral siempre ha sido la misma: baja moral.

-Una molestia real. Sin embargo, no sabe como lo he disfrutado estos últimos lustros.

Tsunade entendía el mensaje. Durante todo el tiempo que había vivido al lado de Naruto, siempre se refirió a Sakura como el amor eterno que jamás morirá, y no mucho después unió su vida con ella. Sin embargo, el descarado anciano era muy diferente a Naruto. Naruto no era malo, solo incomprendido. Ambos eran pervertidos, aunque Jiraya tenía su propio nivel en la escala… ambos lucharon por sus ideales hasta desgastar su cuerpo. Ambos enfrentaron a seres queridos con tal de evitar un destino peor que la muerte para ellos. Ambos desde siempre intentaron habitar el corazón de la mujer que amaron. Pero hasta ahora solo uno de ellos logró cumplir su sueño sentimental. Jiraya, aún ahora solo tenía el recuerdo de dos besos, y mil quinientos golpes en nombre de la mujer que amó. Por ello, por que no pudo conquistar el amor de Tsunade buscó alejar su amor con otras mujeres… sin poder obtener nada más que la tristeza de su condición.

-Entiendo, pero si logro…

-Siempre lamentaste no darle la oportunidad que tanto tiempo te rogó. Ahora que tienes la oportunidad de corregir…

-Sakura… -Tsunade detuvo todo para apoyar sus manos en un escritorio. –Es difícil… desde que lo conocí no ha hecho más que arruinarme la vida de la manera más molesta que puede existir. Es muy complicado expresar mis sentimientos por él, cuando cada uno de mis latidos me indican que quiero amarlo, pero mi cabeza me dice que es un error enamorarse de un amigo. ¿Qué si termino lastimándolo o viceversa? Una anciana como yo puede volver a enamorarse, más no soportaría un dolor tan grande como la desilusión. Han pasado casi dieciocho años desde la muerte de Jiraya en manos de Pain. Mi cuerpo real ha evolucionado, mientras él se ha mantenido en esa edad por causa de la muerte. Ya no soy la joven mujer que tanto amó en su infancia. Aceptar sus sentimientos, y darle una oportunidad solo le dará unos años de felicidad, y cuando la muerte por fin me lleve…

-Estaré contigo, en vida y muerte.

Tsunade viró su atención sorprendida. Jiraya estaba de pie en el pasillo a espaldas de Tsunade. Estaba acompañado por Minato y Kushina, sus mejores amigos en vida antes de la muerte de Minato y la desaparición de Kushina.

-Jiraya, entiéndeme por favor. Ha pasado…

-Tsunade, te amo. Y por más que intento entender tus motivos solo llego a la conclusión de que debo amarte. Lamento no haber estado cuando él falleció ante tus ojos. Lamento no haberte acompañado todos estos años. Pero lo que más lamento es haberme convertido en el maldito hombre que tanto odiaste. En mis últimos momentos, lo único que pude pensar era en el dolor que podría provocarte mi muerte… y el dolor que te causé en vida. Por ello quise que fueras tu quien me quitara la vida. Solo tú podías darle descanso eterno a este viejo cuerpo.

-¡Idiota! –Tsunade le recetó a Jiraya la cachetada más sentida que jamás había recetado a nadie. Por el hecho de ser un acto desesperado, no le imprimió la súper fuerza que solía caracterizarla. -¡¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste al obligarme a quitarte la vida? ¡Son quince años de lamentar mi existencia por haberte arrebatado tu oportunidad de vivir! ¡¿Crees que me sentí bien arrebatándote el aliento de tus labios? ¡Eres el último miembro de mi generación, y aún así no pude ayudarte! ¡Por primera vez sentí que mi vida perdía sentido! Al no estar a mi lado, produjiste en mi un sentimiento de vacío, y al matarte solo sentí que necesitaba de tu compañía. Ese día, asesiné a un amigo que con su muerte se llevó mi deseo de vivir. Solo Kaede y Mamori me dieron la esperanza de seguir adelante.

Jiraya tomó entre sus brazos a Tsunade, que en su hombro comenzó a llorar. Primero fue un llanto ligero, que fue recibiendo dosis de desesperación al grado de necesitar sostenerse de Jiraya para no perder el juicio. Y abrazándose a él, dio libertad a aquello que guardó por años. Desahogando su dolor, fue buscando en Jiraya la protección que necesitaba, y que solo él podía brindarle. Su viejo corazón fue el ganador, y bajo su régimen fue buscando los labios del ermitaño. En un beso encontró la felicidad que ambos suplicaban.

Por fuera, en el Ichiraku se encontraban Kaede y Ayame tratando de recuperar algunos ingredientes para poder volver al negocio de Teuchi. Kaede se encontraba aquí y no en otros sitios por la petición de Momoko.

-Prima Kaede, esto es mucho trabajo. –Dijo la niña, que como recordarán quedó sorda no hace mucho, por ello puede hablar. (Otra cosa, recuerdo haber mencionado que con las comillas eran la clave para representar el lenguaje a señas).

-"No te quejes, que cuando terminemos podrás preparar más platillos deliciosos."

-Es una lata mover tanto polvo y los ingredientes están regados por todo el suelo. Tardaremos muchos miles de años antes de limpiar.

-"No tanto. Tal vez dos o tres horas más."

-¿Tanto? Pero ya estoy cansada.

Ayame ponía atención al intercambio de información por parte de la familia. Era divertido como las dos se quejaban del trabajo. No era tanto el trabajo, pero al ser solo ellas tres las encargadas, mientras su padre y su compañero de trabajo se encargaban de otros trabajos fuera de la tienda. Terminando de recoger el comedor, pasó a ayudar en cocina, el sitio de mayor trabajo por la enorme cantidad de ingredientes desperdiciados.

-Este desastre me recuerda levemente al día que Pain destruyó la aldea.

-Prima Kaede, ¿Qué pasó siempre con mi hermano mayor?

-"¿Te refieres a Yusuke? –Asintió la joven cocinera. –Pues él… "

-¿Ya se hicieron novios?

-¿Eh?

-Te está metiendo en problemas, ¿No es así?

Kaede tomó por los hombros a Momoko y con una serena sonrisa asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que la pequeña sintiera que el corazón se llenaba de alegría. En el fondo, Momoko quería ver a Kaede enamorada de un joven apuesto y buen partido.

-¡Que felicidad! ¿Ya se besaron? ¿A que sabe el primer beso? ¿Cómo se sabe que se está enamorada? ¿Ustedes se van a casar?

-En realidad me esta metiendo en aprietos. –Kaede comenzó a contestar con señales tras de este comentario. –Veamos. "Si. Ya me besó. Y te diré que mi primer beso sabe… mejor que las fresas."

-¿Eh? Pero si tú me habías dicho que las fresas eran lo que más te gustaban. No había sabor más dulce y apetecible que las fresas, y que no había nada más sabroso y rico que una fresa…

-"Un beso del chico que te gusta es mejor que cualquier otra cosa. Cuando crezcas lo sabrás."

-¿Tanto así lo amas, prima Kaede? ¿Más que un tazón de fresas rojas gigantescas y maduras?

-Esta niña me está produciendo bastante apetito. "Más que eso. No cambiaría a Yusuke ni por las cosechas de fresas del palacio."

-Quieres más a mi hermanito que las cosechas de tu casota. Pero ¿Qué tanto te quiere él?

-"¿Y yo como lo he de saber?".

-Pues pregúntale sobre eso. ¿Cómo sabes si te quiere mucho si nunca te lo ha dicho?

-"Cuando lo vuelva a ver, tal vez.

-¿Por qué no ahora? –Momoko señaló a las espaldas de Kaede.

Ella se dio vuelta y se encontró con Yusuke en la calle, limpiando un poco la fachada del Ichiraku Ramen. Kaede podía sentir que Momoko la empujaba, por la simple curiosidad infantil de ver a su prima encontrarse con el amor, sobre todo después de haber sido tanto tiempo desde que vio a Kaede fijarse en un chico. Kaede comenzó a avanzar hacia Yusuke colocándose justo frente a él. Este, al verla a los ojos, pudo ver en Kaede un brillo distinto a la última vez que la vio dentro de este restaurante de pastas asiáticas. Con ese brillo pudo adivinar lo que deseaba preguntar.

-Yusuke, se honesto conmigo. ¿Estas conmigo por lo que hemos pasado juntos o por que soy la hija del narukage?

-"C", por que te necesito.

-¿Me necesitas? ¿Por que me necesitarías?

-Por que te amo. ¿Por qué más necesitaría de una fanática de las fresas que piensa que soy una molestia y que estoy seguro sigue odiándome un poco por lo mucho que le hice pasar? Digo, te he tratado mal desde un principio, solo causaba problemas en el equipo, te gané en el torneo del examen Chounin, me separé de ti buscando la muerte…

-¡¿Sabes que haces difícil el amarte tanto? –Expresó Kaede tomándolo del cuello.

-Te vez hermosa cuando la cólera te hace sonrojarte tanto. ¿O será que ese soy yo?

-Ambos. –Kaede comenzó a besarlo mientras Momoko brincaba de su sitio y observaba completamente curiosa por aquello que nunca había visto: un beso entre dos enamorados. Halando de la camisa a Kaede le preguntó desesperada.

-¡¿Qué dijo, Prima Kaede? ¡¿Qué dijo?

-Dile la verdad. Que te necesito por que te amo.

Kaede tradujo las palabras de Yusuke a Momoko, y ella emitió un suspiro tal que llenó de ternura a la pareja.

-Prima Kaede, ¿Puedo jugar con los bebés que tengan tú y mi hermanito?

En otro sitio la aldea comenzaba a retomar forma. No era muy complicado restaurar Konoha, pero su trabajo costaba. Con la gran guerra terminada solo faltaba darle una limpieza total a la aldea. El último punto fue limpiado por anterior Hokage lord Hyuga, quien al ver limpio por fin el letrero de la aldea como propiamente debe ser. Y regresando a las oficinas pudo ver como los demás aldeanos comenzaban a descansar por fin. Honestamente no recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la evacuación de la aldea por medio de los túneles. No sabía la fecha en la cual se encontraba. Pero al mirar adelante podía saber que Konoha ya no era la misma de antes. Ahora el pueblo era capaz de salir adelante por cuenta propia, y conocía del procedimiento necesario para emergencias y los efectuaba de inmediato. Hoy, bajo la influencia de los nueve hokages, Konoha era una aldea inteligente, más que poderosa.

Cuando el pueblo vio pasar a Neji, todos lo seguían, reuniéndose pronto para escuchar aquel mensaje que diera al atardecer. Y con el consejo de ancianos a su lado (donde por alguna razón estaba Kakashi) expresó la noticia.

-Pueblo de Konoha. Gracias a las aportaciones de Lady Sakura, Lord Kakashi y algunas de mis ideas, Konoha salió delante de esta guerra con muy pocas bajas. Ahora podemos estar tranquilos de saber que hacer en caso de emergencia y a donde dirigir nuestros pasos. Mucho me alegra informar que hemos avanzado a un mejor futuro. –Los aplausos de la multitud no se hicieron esperar. –Sin embargo, he de informarles que, en mitad de la guerra, absolutamente todos los kages de las aldeas shinobi desertaron su puesto. Y en una junta con el consejo de ancianos de cada aldea se acordaron los kages que regirán cada aldea. Debo informar que mi nombre fue borrado voluntariamente de esa selecta lista. –Los murmullos de los integrantes de la aldea y alguna que otra sorpresa comenzaron a escucharse en un silencio relativo. –No me malentiendan. Amo a esta aldea con todo mi corazón, y mi clan siempre estará al servicio de la aldea. Es solo que mi renuncia es debido a que desde niño escuché las palabras de una gran persona, y un muy gran amigo. Estoy en medio del destino de este amigo, y he decidido ceder. La sombra del fuego fue elegida aproximadamente quince años atrás, y esa sombra decidió ocuparse de algo para él más importante. Naruto… -La gente volvió su atención hacia Naruto, quien sabía que Neji se dirigía hacia él por ser el elegido originalmente como la séptima sombra de fuego. –Amigo mío, he de dejarte a ti la decisión. ¿Quieres tomar el cargo como Hokage? ¿O deseas regresar a ser la sombra de la felicidad? Como sea, el puesto está esperándote desde hace quince años.

La multitud comenzó a aplaudir en ritmos pausados, como motivando al rubio a aceptar el cargo. Mientras la familia de Naruto comenzaba a reunirse en sus alrededores. Sakura, Kaede, Mamori, Taro, Yusuke, Midory, Kushina, Minato, Tsunade y Jiraya sabían que ese era el momento que Naruto estaba buscando desde que fue concebido en el vientre de Kushina.

-Querías otra oportunidad. Aquí tienes. –Dijo Jiraya.

-Si la dejas ir, seré yo la que te golpee. –Dijo Tsunade.

-Antes fui yo quien te detuvo. Ahora no hay nada que te detenga. –Dijo Kaede.

-Te lo mereces, amor. –Sakura comenzaba a empujar a Naruto, que con ayuda del pueblo fue avanzando a las escaleras para encarar su destino. Empujado por cada uno de los aldeanos, el zorro de ahora diez colas comenzó a subir hasta ponerse al lado de Neji, quien ya tenía en las manos el uniforme de Hokage listo para entregárselo a Naruto.

-Haznos el favor de guiarnos hacia un futuro prospero.

-Pero Neji, este sitio te pertenece.

-No más de lo que te pertenece a ti. Tú eres la descripción de la sombra de fuego, por que posees la muestra de fuego más poderosa.

-Perdí el sharingan. No volveré a usar el Amateratsu.

-No, Naruto. Me refiero a la llama de la esperanza. –Naruto volvió su atención a Neji cuando escuchó esto. –Tienes la fe para seguir adelante cuando todo está en contra. Muestras al mundo tu energía y contagias esa esperanza a cualquier persona que te conoce. Cambias la ideología de los que se cruzan en tu camino y convences a tu propio pueblo de adorarte cuando todos te odiaron por años. Si hay alguien con el derecho de nacimiento de ser Hokage, ese eres tú. La verdadera sombra del fuego de la esperanza.

-Neji…

-Mira al pueblo que te ama. Cada uno de nosotros ofrecería todo por seguir tus pasos, por protegerte, por procurarte, por defenderte. Desde el principio creíste en tus propios ideales mientras cambiabas los ideales de los demás. Este es el pueblo que amas, y estoy seguro que los defenderás con más empeño que yo. Lo sé, porque te he visto actuar por la unión de los pueblos. Nos diste la paz a todos nosotros.

-Neji… no sé que decir.

-Solo di que si. ¡Repite después de mí! –Neji elevó la voz al pueblo. Solo que Naruto se adelantó completamente a las palabras de Neji.

-¡Acepto el cargo y la responsabilidad que en mi ha sido invertida! ¡Aldea de Konoha, seré su nuevo líder Shinobi y su amigo eterno! ¡Defenderé con mi vida a cada uno de los aldeanos de esta aldea procurando la paz por sobre todas las cosas! ¡Seré un buen Hokage, de veras!

-¡Larga vida a nuestra esperanza! –Dijo Jiraya, a lo que el pueblo repitió con euforia "larga vida a nuestra esperanza." A partir de ese instante el pueblo repetía eufórico a cada palabra de los aldeanos que gritaban.

-¡Larga vida a nuestro legado! –Dijo Sasuke.

-¡Larga vida a nuestra paz! –Dijo Tsunade.

-¡Larga vida al benefactor de nuestra aldea! –Dijo Ayame.

-¡Larga vida a nuestro líder adorado! –Dijo Ino.

-¡Larga vida a la sombra del fuego! –Dijo Hinata.

-¡Larga vida a nuestro hermano esperanza! –Dijo Yusuke.

-¡Larga vida al guardián de Konoha! –Dijo Kaede.

-¡Larga vida a Naruto! –Gritó Sakura.

-¡Larga vida a Naruto! –Grito Mamori.

-¡Larga vida a Naruto! –Gritó Tsunade.

-Pero sobre todo. ¡Larga vida a la aldea de Konoha! –Gritó Naruto seguido de la euforia de la aldea. Ese será el día que todos recordarán en la aldea de Konoha, el día en que la sombra del fuego fue reconocida en la sombra del shinobi más hiperactivo del imperio.

Este es el final de estra travesía. Espero haber entretenido a cada uno de los amados lectores que le pusieron atención a este fic. Las enseñanzas de Sun Tzu que yo mismo intenté transmitir en esta historia son reflexiones que deben ser tomadas en cuenta no solo en la guerra bélica, sino en la vida diaria.

MAMORI: Espera un momento. ¿Eso es todo? Sin Epilogo ni recuento de los daños causados por esta historia. Solo contaste una pequeña parte de lo que ocurrió realmente al final. No puede terminar así.

Kaito J: ¿Y que Quieres que haga yo?

MAMORI: bueno, deberías contar lo que sucede en el exterior de nuestra familia. Falta contar aquello que la gente quiere saber antes de abandonar la historia.

Kaito J: pero si no sé que más puedo escribir.

MAMORI: Déjalo, yo me encargaré. Amigos lectores, no se pierdan el epilogo de esta historia. Los veré aquí muy pronto, cuando la sobra del fuego sea más intensa que nunca. Nos vemos pronto.


	24. Chapter 24

A todos los lectores que han llegado hasta aquí, les agradezco completamente su interés en este fic. Lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero la temporada de finales en la universidad es suficientemente pesada como para olvidarme de escribir por un rato. Les agradezco sus comentarios, pidiéndoles que al final de este coloquen una opinión o un comentario para saber si valió la pena el estar sentado frente a la pantalla tanto tiempo.

Por último, el arma absoluta en cualquier guerra es la estrategia. Podrá usarse la tecnología destructiva más peligrosa, pero si no se combina con un poco de cerebro simplemente se condenará a perder la guerra mucho antes de comenzar. Es por eso que hoy se toma a Sun Tzu como el mejor general de todos los tiempos, puesto que sus enseñanzas en el campo de batalla se aplican hoy en día a todo ámbito: laboral, militar, político o de superación.

Epilogo: El Arte de la Guerra.

Todo el Arte de la Guerra se basa en el engaño. El supremo Arte de la Guerra es someter al enemigo sin luchar.

Sun Tzu

A tres años de haberse reestablecido Konoha, el destino giró en su propio eje. Las misiones de espionaje y captura eran la especialidad de la aldea del país de fuego, siendo el especializarte en captura y sigilo el gran Taro, quien con su habilidad para rastreo proveniente de su amigo Pero-Pero y el Byakugan como rasgo de sangre se había cotizado en el mundo shinobi como un maestro del arte original shinobi. Por parte del combate, Hizashi había posicionado al clan Hyuga en la cima de la escalera shinobi, puesto que siendo hijo del talentoso noveno Hokage Neji Hyuga de inmediato le llovieron ofertas de misiones, aunque nunca duró suficiente tiempo en una misión con tal de regresar pronto a casa, y disfrutar de un tiempo de calidad con Kanako. A la fecha, Konoha ha conquistado la cima del imperio, equiparándose por instantes con la aldea oculta entre las nubes. Sobre el puesto de Naruto, ahora se encuentra administrando la aldea al lado de mi madre, codo a codo la séptima y décima sombra del fuego han sacado adelante nuestra aldea, con un amor tan grande a todo cuanto la aldea posee. Pero sobre todo, con amor entre ellos.

-¿Qué haces, amor? –Preguntó Lady Sakura al ver a su amado esposo asomar la mirada por encima de los tejados de Konoha.

-Todo cuanto quiero está en esta aldea. Todo cuanto poseo le pertenece a cada aldeano de Konoha. Y sin embargo aún siento miedo. Miedo por lo que espera el futuro.

-Templanza, Naruto. La tranquilidad de Konoha solo debe compararse con la tranquilidad del corazón de su líder.

-Me preocupa tanta paz. Es decir, tres años, y fuera de algunos altercados en la aldea, conflictos pequeños, se respira una tenebrosa tranquilidad.

-Naruto, tranquilo. Solo es un pequeño tiempo libre de conflictos. Ya verás que te convertirás en un héroe pronto.

-¿Qué clase de hokage crees que soy? Intento mantener la paz, no convertirme en el héroe de Konoha.

-¿Sabes? Por instantes creí que estarías observando la escultura. –Sakura dirigía la mirada hacia el monte Hokage, donde algunos aldeanos estaban esculpiendo la décima cabeza en el monte. Naruto por fin tendría su sitio en la posteridad, lo que al fin sería revelado el día después de mañana.

-Sabes, creo que en esa estatua me veo cachetón.

-Claro, estas sonriendo. El hokage sonriente, así te llamarán a partir de ahora.

-Preferiría algo más de cache. Como "la sombra que repta las tinieblas," o "el relámpago anaranjado." Incluso a mi padre le llamaban el relámpago amarillo, del que todos huían si era visto en el campo de batalla. Eso le da el toque mágico a la pelea. El relámpago verde de Konoha, el lobo blanco de konoha, la serpiente cascabel de suna, Incluso Gaara es llamado el demonio de las arenas. En cambio yo… soy "El Hokage sonriente." Eso y cortarse las venas es prácticamente lo mismo.

-Tienes razón. Es lo mismo.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamaron a ti cuando construyeron la estatua?

-Si te lo digo te molestarás más.

-Prometo que no lo haré.

-A mi me nombraron: La flor de fuego."

Naruto se hundió en lo profundo de un mar de depresión. No por nada había sido el peor nombre para un Hokage en la historia de la aldea. Ni siquiera el ciclope guardián, Danzou, Había tenido un nombre tan malo ni adecuado.

-Te dije que te molestarías.

-Te queda perfecto. Al menos resalta tu belleza y ferocidad.

-Naruto, no seas tan llorón.

-No puedo evitarlo. Soy hokage desde hace tiempo y solo recibo encargos para otros shinobis, misiones de bajo nivel y la burla de mi gente.

-Eso no es verdad. La gente te adora. Hace veinticinco años te seguían odiando, en cambio ahora eres el Kage más respetado y amado por el imperio. Ni siquiera tu padre fue tan respetado por la aldea completa.

-El Hokage sonriente. En fin, el próximo Hokage será peor que yo. Eso me relaja.

-El próximo seré yo. –Naruto regresó su mirada a sus espaldas, observando a su hija menor acercarse a él. –Padre, he regresado de la misión de espionaje.

-Bienvenida, Mamori. O debería decir "la Hokage revoltosa."

-Error. Yo seré "Mamori, la diosa del fuego."

-Solo si pasas por encima de mí. –Ahora era Anako la que interrumpía, situándose al lado de Mamori. –Soy la más indicada para ser Hokage. Soy la hija de las arenas corrosiva. La mejor Kunoichi de la aldea.

-Ejem.

-Después de Lady Sakura, claro.

-¿La mejor de todas? –Ino ahora tenía en manos un Kusarigama con una larga cadena que producía un silbido muy agudo.

-Mamá. ¿No creerás todo lo que digo? Es más, no hay nadie que merezca ser Hokage más que tu.

-Tus halagos me escandalizan.

-Ino, ¿Vienes a entregarme el reporte de la misión? –Preguntó Naruto. La misión de espionaje a la aldea del sonido era en caso de que hubiese vida maligna que interceptar antes de que estallara algún conflicto con esa aldea Fantasma.

-Misión cumplida, no hay un alma allí. A veces pienso que mandas shinobis solo para deshacerte de algunos.

-Nunca se es suficientemente precavido. Por eso las mandé a ustedes, Mamori rastrearía presencias y ustedes dos sellarían con arena y lianas cualquier entrada al castillo de Orochimaru.

-Bien, el caso es que ya sucedió lo que tenía que suceder. Misión cumplida, me regreso a mi casa.

-Reporte escrito, Ino.

-¡Pero si solo observamos y sellamos una vez más las entradas! ¡Lo hacemos cada bimestre!

-Registro de antecedentes y expediente de misiones. Sabes que es necesario. El orden de una aldea nos separa de los animales menos organizados. Como… los conejos.

-Los conejos. ¿Esperas a que me trague eso de que somos mejores que conejos?

-No hay pago sin reporte.

-¡Maldita sea la organización shinobi! ¡Te entregaré tu estúpido reporte en la mañana!

-Detallado. Quiero saberlo todo sobre ello…

-¡Ya voy, Naruto!

Mamori y Anako decidieron retirarse lentamente para evitar problemas con Ino, aunque de un instante a otro ya estaban siendo arrastradas por Ino para que le ayudasen a redactar el Informe, ya que en determinado momento separaron caminos para poder abarcar más espacio. Les esperaba un día pesado sentadas frente a un escritorio.

En la casa principal de la familia Hyuga, la jefa de la familia Hinata Hyuga (Que durante el año pasado perdiera a su padre por enfermedad) tenía una reunión familiar, en la que se victoreaba al nuevo jounin del clan. Taro había logrado ascender al grado de Tokubetsu Jounin certificado, con especialidad en rastreo. Naruto le había dado este designio por haber localizado en la aldea el sitio donde había ocultado un shuriken marcado con un pergamino de transporte, en el que había quedado el jutsu de transporte que le llevaría a Naruto a donde estaba el Kunai al sentir el chacra de Taro tocarlo con la mano. Al encontrarlo justo en la orilla más lejana del bosque de la muerte sin la ayuda de Pero-Pero y sólo con su olfato y Byakugan, era lógico que fuera más que posible convertirlo en Tokubetsu Jounin con especialidad en rastreo.

-¡Felicidades, hijo! –Dijo Hinata celebrando con el resto de la ahora unida familia Hyuga, sin la barrera del sello de la muerte.

-Ahora que Naruto te ha nombrado Tokubetsu Jounin el clan te agradece por elevar nuestro nombre. –Dijo Kiba, quien más orgulloso no podía estar de su hijo.

Taro estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa por primera vez en su vida, honor que se había ganado a merito propio. A su derecha estaba Mamori aplaudiendo el logro de su amado novio, y a su izquierda su mejor amigo de todo el mundo, el enorme Pero-Pero, quien en dos años había crecido mucho. Todos disfrutaban de un festín preparado especialmente para la ocasión, quizás la primera vez que ambos clanes (Hyuga e Inuzuka) festejaban juntos en el mismo recinto.

-Les agradezco. –Dijo Taro con los nervios que ameritaba la ocasión. –Pero, no es para tanto.

-Es rara la ocasión que tenemos para celebrar algo, así que es necesario hacerlo en grande. Por ello, deberías estar agradecido con tu familia.

-Lo sé, tío Neji. –Taro le dice tío desde que dejó el cargo de Hokage. –Pero…

Silencio, novato. –Dijo Mamori tomando un poco de su preciado ramen y llevándoselo a la boca. En segundos había pasado por su garganta la pasta y vuelto a hablar. –Si Kyudaime dice que necesitamos o merecemos hablar, es por que necesitamos y merecemos festejar. Además, no sería lo único que podríamos celebrar. Falta que te cuente lo que ocurre con mi familia para que en verdad desees celebrar.

-¿A que te refieres con eso? –Preguntó Taro.

-Bueno… -Volvió a tomar ramen. Solo que ahora tomó aire antes de hablar. Resulta que mi familia está por crecer. Dos nuevos miembros, por parte de una de las damas de la familia.

-¡Pero que buena noticia! –Dijo Hanabi sirviéndose un poco de vino. –Naruto debe estar saltando de alegría.

-Bueno, es que todavía no sabe…

-Seguro el despistado ni siquiera espera un hijo más en su familia.

-Es que no es un hijo de mi madre.

-¿¡Lady Kushina!

Mamori negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, entonces sería Kaede la que decidió sentar cabeza con Yusuke.

Mamori tomó otro sorbo de pasta, dejando poco en el tazón, lo que tomó con palillos y elevó en todo lo alto.

-Di "ah." –Le dijo a Taro acercándole el bocadillo, que Taro comió con gusto. Al sorber la pasta, tal como lo haría Mamori, se encontró con algo al final. No, no eran los labios de Mamori, aunque mal no le hubiese caído un beso de esta joven amante del ramen. Atado en el final de tres fideos un anillo de oro. Sin embargo, este anillo no era cualquier baratija que se compra, sino que hacía pareja con otro en posesión de Mamori.

-¡Ma-Mamori!

-Taro, ¿Quieres ser el yerno de mi padre?

La gente a los alrededores se quedó perpleja ante la forma en la que Mamori se estaba proponiendo ante el mundo entero. El silencio en la habitación era comparable con el silencio de un cementerio a las tres de la mañana, pues solo los animales exteriores hacían un sonido casi inaudible.

-¿Puedo preguntar el motivo de esta repentina decisión?

-¿No quieres? –Mamori se agachó. –Entiendo.

-No es eso lo que dije. Es solo que… me parece tan repentino e inesperado. ¿Marido y Mujer? –Taro se la pensó un instante no mayor a cinco segundos cuando emitió su respuesta absoluta. –Ok, acepto.

-¿Qué cosa? Wow, wow wow wow wow. ¿No estarán hablando en serio? –Dijo Kiba. –Es decir, entiendo lo del noviazgo y todo.

-A partir de ahora, su hijo me pertenece a mi, la hija del Hokage.

-Eso… Suena interesante y divertido. –Dijo Hanabi.

-¡Pero esto no puede ser! Casarse así por que lo dice la novia. Debe haber amor mutuo…

-Lo hay. –Dijo Taro.

-Debe haber respeto entre los dos…

-Lo hay. –Dijo Mamori.

-Debe haber una posición aceptable en la sociedad.

-¡Lo hay! –Dijo Hinata.

-Pero no lo acepto.

-Su hijo tiene una responsabilidad conmigo a la que debe responder, señor. Él debe ser el padre de mis hijos por que yo lo amo… y por…

-¿Mamori?

-Por que él me ama. –Mamori agachó la cabeza. Esta era la primera vez que Mamori no se dirigía a los demás mientras hablaba. Esto sólo lo notó con atención Taro, quien conociéndola, era imposible no desviar la mirada intrigado.

-No sé si debo permitir que tan jóvenes tengan el permiso de los clanes para unirse.

-Por favor, Kiba. –Dijo Hinata. –Es normal que los chicos quieran unirse. Digo, tienen toda una vida conociéndose. Yo digo que está bien. Tienen el permiso del clan Hyuga para casarse. Aquel que se niegue tiene que acatar las palabras de la jefa de la familia, o de lo contrario… -Hinata se sentó serenándose a si misma en donde estaba su actual sitio. -Tranquila, Hinata, que tu no eres así.

-Lo que en realidad desea es emparentar con Naruto. –Susurró Neji a los oídos de Tenten.

-Te escuché, primo. –Neji comenzó a toser asustado, y es que Hinata pudiera ahora mismo ser más poderosa que él.

Hinata, por otra parte usaba su atención para entender a Mamori. No tardó en descubrir el motivo por el que había decidido pedirle matrimonio a su hijo, y en el fondo un sentir hacia su hijo se mostró en un sonrojo evidente.

-Como te envidio, Taro. Tu si pudiste llegar tan lejos con un Uzumaki.

-¿Qué dijiste, amor?

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? Nada, nada.

-Si mi mujer no presenta inconveniente, creo que acepto el compromiso. Aunque sigo intrigado por lo acontecido.

Taro simplemente aceptó el compromiso, creyendo que había algo que Mamori aún no le había dicho. Por ello, apenas tuvieron tiempo libre, abordó el tema con ella. Mientras veía la luna en esa noche, Taro se acercó a ella y con delicadeza comenzó a abordar el tema.

-¡Pero que día! Celebraciones, compromisos, entre otras cosas. Me pregunto si mañana será mejor que el día de hoy.

-Tal vez no lo sea.

-Por cierto, mencionaste que dos miembros se unirían al clan Uzumaki. Entiendo que yo soy uno de ellos. Pero me queda la duda si…

-Se llamará Miyabi. O tal vez se llame Kyo, si es chico. –Taro sintió que la piel le helaba el cuerpo completo, y recordando lo ocurrido en la aldea de las aguas termales simplemente entendió qué era lo que sucedía. –Felicidades, Taro. Pronto serás el padre de mi hijo.

Taro comenzó a retroceder con el corazón tratando de salirse de su pecho. Su piel tenía un tono pálido imitable solo por un fantasma asustado de muerte. Se respaldó en un muro tratando de entender un poco más calmado lo que pasaba.

-Naruto me matará. Me matará y servirá mi carne a los zorros de la estepa más lejana.

-No lo hará. Fue él quien me dijo que charlara contigo y te diera oportunidad de escoger.

-¡¿Tu padre ya sabe que estas embarazada?

-Este pequeño ser podría unirnos o separarnos. Es por eso que estoy preocupada. Somos unos jóvenes que apenas han logrado lo que se proponían. Tu, Tokubetsu Jounin, y yo una shinobi medico, como mi madre. No sé tu, pero yo no creo que esto sea un error. Así que… si tu aceptas, quisiera tener a este hijo y vivir contigo, donde sea.

Taro apenas recuperó su color fue hasta Mamori a abrazarla, dejándole saber que estaba de su lado, y que de verdad la amaba. Sin romper el abrazo comenzó a divagar un poco en la ilusión más linda.

-Voy a ser papá.

-Serás un gran padre, Taro. Espero que seas mejor padre que amante.

-¿A que viene eso?

Mamori no dijo más. Simplemente se quedó abrazada a su prometido. La noche avanzaba susurrando una melodía escondida en el aroma…

-Espera, si estás embarazada… tenemos que preparar la boda de una vez, antes de que sea tarde para que nuestro hijo nazca dentro de matrimonio. Debo ir a hablarle a Hizashi, invitar a alguien. Tenemos poco tiempo.

-En serio no me importa que nazca fuera de matrimonio, Taro.

-Pero si al clan. El clan Hyuga siempre se ha jactado de ser correcto en las tradiciones y ética.

-Te recuerdo que no has pedido mi mano, ni me has propuesto matrimonio.

-Es cierto. Debo comprarte un anillo de compromiso… pero a esta hora ya no hay joyerías abiertas. Mañana, eso es… Es día de descanso. Que dilema tan cruel.

-Dale este. –La mano de Hinata se abrió paso por una rendija en la puerta de la habitación principal.

-Madre…

-Ya sabía que algo ocultabas en los motivos de tan atrevida acción. –Dijo la matriarca de la familia. Luego le entregó a Taro su anillo de compromiso, con el que aceptó casarse con Kiba. –Este anillo es el que me entregó tu padre. Ha pasado generaciones en su familia, y debe mantenerse la tradición, ya que tú eres nuestro único hijo. Tómalo y pídele la mano a tu amada.

Taro tomó el anillo de manos de Hinata, y arrodillándose le colocó el anillo a Mamori, quien parecía estar contenta de recibir el anillo de oro y perla, no por su valor económico, sino por que el grabado estaba precioso.

-Serás mi mujer, la señora Mamori Uzumaki de Inuzuka.

-¡Idiota! –Mamori le recetó una patada viéndolo arrodillado, dejándole en completo KO. –¡No soy señora aún, no me hagas sentir vieja!

Bajo el brillante manto de la luna el octavo equipo de cuatro integrantes disfrutaba de un pequeño picnic a la luz de la luna. No estaban en Konoha, sino en algún sitio entre Kusa (aldea de la hierba) y Taki (Aldea de la cascada). Por unos instantes parecía haber un aroma a eucalipto, aroma favorito de Nanase.

-Mi madre es medico Ninja. Siempre se le veía preparando medicamentos en la aldea. De todas las hierbas que usaba, el eucalipto era recurrente. Con la altura de nuestra aldea, es común que en invierno haya epidemias de gripe, y siempre acudían a las pociones de mi madre para recuperarse. Todo el tiempo se percibía el aroma de eucalipto en casa. Tanto así, que durante un largo tiempo se quedaba impregnado el aroma en la casa. Nunca me desagradó, pues siempre que regresaba a casa me recordaba buenos tiempos pasados.

-Y es fuerte el aroma. –Dijo Sora percibiendo ese aroma a eucalipto que los invadía. –Espero que no se trate de un genjutsu.

-Relájate, Sora. –Anako comenzó a darle un ligero masaje en los hombros a su amigo. –Estás tan tenso y paranoico que nos estresas a todos. –Sora parecía derretirse con las manos de Anako, que relajaba completamente su cuerpo y mente.

-¿Saben qué sería inmensamente grandioso? –Preguntó Hotaru, quien estaba respaldado en las piernas de Nanase. –Que dejaran a un lado su amistad y comenzaran a hablar en serio de una relación más profunda.

Nanase apretó sorprendida las carótidas de Sora haciendo que saltara de dolor. Estaba completamente roja, tanto que parecía un faro incandescente de prevención alerta roja. Sora apenas la volvió a ver supo que estaba incomoda. Y de improvisto comenzó a tirarle manotazos a Sora, quien más inocente no podía ser en este caso.

-¿Por qué dices esas cosas tan vergonzosas, maldito Hotaru?

-¡Eh! ¡Hotaru es el culpable, no yo!

Anako comenzó a detenerse, volteándose y dándole la espalda a todos sus compañeros. Esa clase de comentarios siempre le eran molestos. Hotaru apenas observó lo ofendida que estaba Anako, supo que hacer.

-Nanase, ven conmigo. Hay un sitio que quiero mostrarte.

-Si.

Nanase comprendía que Hotaru quería dejar solos a Sora y a Anako. Por un tiempo, Sora simplemente se dedicó a ver las estrellas, mientras Anako seguía dándole la espalda. Silencio por un largo rato hasta que fue Sora quien sintiendo demasiada densidad en el ambiente comenzó a hablar.

-No deberías darle tanta importancia a esa clase de comentarios. Hotaru solo pensaba en lo que veía, sin saber que nuestros clanes no deben mezclarse, o terminaríamos con la tradición del equipo ISC.

-Eso no me importaría en lo más mínimo.

-¿Eh?

-Si de alguna forma termináramos juntos, no me importaría mezclar los clanes.

-Si, tal vez tengas razón. Sé que mis padres aceptarían la relación. Y tal vez la señora Yamanaka también lo acepte. El que me preocupa…

-No estamos juntos, Sora. Solo somos compañeros de equipo, y así debe continuar.

Sora no parecía importarle lo que había decidido Anako por los dos. Sin embargo, sentía que había algo detrás de esa decisión.

-Siempre fuimos los tres… enfrentando cualquier peligro que se nos presentara. Hace dos años nos convertimos en cuatro, y mi amigo se fue apartando poco a poco sin dejarme de lado. Ahora comparte más tiempo con ella, y yo contigo. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que terminemos siendo dos, cuando él tenga familia con Nanase, todo se detendrá por un tiempo.

-Al grano, Sora.

-Es solo un comentario. Siento que Hotaru piensa que debemos estar juntos para evitar separarnos. Si él no puede estar con nosotros, es mejor que sepamos que puede pasar. Seremos tú y yo, si algo sucede. Ya escogió su línea de contingencia con ella. Si algo pasa…

-Hotaru nos tendrá siempre con él.

-Anako, debes entender. Si realmente quieres a alguien, debes dejarlo ir. Dejar que se marche. Eso hacen los amigos.

-Entonces… ¿Si decido irme me dejarás ir como lo harías con Hotaru? ¿Serías un buen amigo y permitirías que me marchara sin seguirme?

-No me pidas que sea tu amigo, ni que comprenda tus motivos. Para eso, deberías entenderme primero antes de visualizar lo que no será. Si llegas a separarte de mi, posiblemente para ti seré aquel que perdió todo por no supo escucharte. Para mi solo seré un extraño en paz que nunca te dejará de amar.

Anako ahora elevó la mirada completamente inmóvil por las palabras de Sora, que al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho solo se puso rojo.

-A decir verdad, no estoy seguro si importe del todo. Pero estoy seguro de lo que siento. Y eso me provoca más pena, sabiendo lo lejos que estoy de tu liga. Ya sabes, la aldea de la arena y Konoha… pretendientes por todas partes.

-Y ninguno que valga la pena. –Anako se despojó de la calabaza y comenzó a sobarse a si misma los hombros. –Jamás me gustó esta maldita calabaza. Me hace sentir demasiada pesada, siendo que mi madre me obliga a ser tan ligera como pluma…

-(La mejor manera de de escapar de un tema, es cambiando la charla). –Sora se volvió a recostar para observar las estrellas. En muy poco tiempo la tranquilidad que siempre lo caracterizó hizo que dejara de ver el cielo para pasar a tratar de dormir. Total, nada podía hacer por lo que hizo ya al confesarse de una manera poco ortodoxa.

-Sin embargo… -Sorprendido, Sora abrió los ojos encontrándose cara a cara con Anako, apoyada en sus cuatro puntos encima de él. –Espero que nada de lo que tengo pensado suceda. Si nos uniéramos tu y yo, perderíamos esa amistad que tanto quise proteger. Seríamos algo más, y no quiero ser diferente a como somos ahora.

-Si eso te preocupa, no debería suceder nada. No puedes empezar algo sin saber como terminará todo.

-¿Es que acaso no te preocupa mi amistad, o tu amistad con Hotaru?

-Me importa más de lo que crees. Es solo que no impido que tomen sus propias decisiones. No puedo más que apoyarlos. A ti y a Hotaru. Nanase… comienza a agradarme, por más que aleja a mi mejor amigo de mí.

-Es normal sentirse con responsabilidad hacia tus amigos. –Anako se recostó al lado tratando de observar las estrellas con la misma serenidad que Sora tenía al verlas en el firmamento. –Pero puedes ser honesta conmigo. Después de todo ya mencionaste que tal vez solo quedemos t y yo.

Sora cerró los ojos un instante para pensar. Era verdad lo que decía Anako, que podía ser honesto con ella. Pero esa honestidad le podía producir problemas, sobre todo si Hotaru lo escuchara. Una lagrima atravesó el costado derecho de Sora y su corazón a palpitar fuerte.

-Me duele pensarlo. –Dijo serenándose a si mismo. –Me duele pensar que Hotaru, el chico con quien crecí y viví los mejores momentos de mi vida se aleje de mi. Me duele verme separado de él, pero no quiero intervenir en su relación. No se supone que tenga el derecho de separarlo un poco de Nanase, pero no puedo evitarlo. Antes compartíamos todo, ahora si no esta Nanase a su lado solo habla de ella. Ya no observamos solos las nubes o las estrellas, charlando de nuestras peripecias. Ahora lo veo tan lejano de mi, que simplemente me conformo con verlo sonreír.

-Entiendo.

-Es el mejor amigo que tendré. Por eso me duele tanto verlo alejado. Tanto así, que me da celos verlo feliz con una mujer, mientras yo no puedo congeniar con nadie por… ser el solitario huraño de siempre. El amante de los cielos, que siempre le ha pedido a las estrellas ser correspondido por alguien.

-Es una lastima que te hayas fijado en mi.

-Si, lo sé.

-Sobre todo por que si te acepto tendrás al demonio de las arenas como suegro.

Sora tragó saliva por lo nervioso que esto le ponía. No así Anako, que desvió la mirada para ver sus reacciones. Respaldada en su codo derecho miraba a Sora sereno, como siempre. Todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo había sido un chico pacifico que pensaba con una habilidad envidiable. No podía más que admirar su paciencia y dedicación a mejorar cada día. Recordaba por instantes como fue que apenas se encargó de su primera misión como líder creando en poco tiempo estrategias para evitar bajas en su equipo. Todo un éxito que ni el mismo Narukage pudo haber logrado. Siempre fue alguien de admirar. Y si fuesen otras las circunstancias, tal vez sería un buen partido para ella. Pero… su temor se basaba en la ruptura de esa hermosa relación que tenía con Sora… la que apreciaba con tanto interés.

-Creo que debemos buscar a Hotaru. Es tarde, y debeos regresar a la aldea antes de la siguiente noche.

Anako tomó a Sora por un brazo y lo tiró nuevamente en el suelo boca arriba. Ella se cruzó a gatas, alcanzando sus mejillas y atrapando sus labios como fiera caza su presa. Por reflejo, Sora comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, soltando lágrimas por haber avanzado hasta donde deseaba hacerlo. La acarició con tanto deseo, que Anako por fin decidió unírsele, abrazándolo por el cuello y ahondando más el beso, sin dejar que las cosas sucedieran a su tiempo. Serenidad, pasión y amor, fundidas en un momento que pudiera durar eternamente. Apenas escucharon un ruido de hojas siendo pisadas ambos se separaron para descubrir que una ardilla había roto el encanto del momento. Anako estaba completamente avergonzada, arrodillada cómodamente como es tradición en Japón. En tanto Sora simplemente se tocaba los labios encantado de lo que había pasado… por voluntad de ella.

-Anako, yo…

-Si esto rompe nuestra relación tal cual estaba antes de que sucediera, pasará de ser lo más lindo que he hecho a ser un completo y autentico error. Mejor no lo…

Sora comenzó a abrazarla por la cintura a sus espaldas, permitiéndole acostarse en su pecho para verlo a la cara una vez más, elevando su mirada al cielo.

-Anako, mi amiga. Con lo expresivo que soy, solo cambiará en los momentos que estemos solos.

Motivada por esos ojos que brillaban a la par que el cielo nocturno (color negro con un brillo especial de chico enamorado, imagen que muchas no perciben), elevó su mano para atraerlo nuevamente a ella. Así era como ella decidió iniciar algo con Sora, que terminaría pronto con la tradición del afamado equipo Ino-Shika-Cho. No muy lejos, Nanase y Hotaru regresaban de ver un hermoso lago cuando a lo lejos vieron sus compañeros de equipo dedicándose un poco de tiempo para ellos.

-Creo que debemos pasear un rato más. –Dijo Nanase tomando a Hotaru de la mano. –Ven, amor. Ahora yo quiero mostrarte mi sitio predilecto en estas tierras.

Al día siguiente, desde temprano Sasuke se dedicaba a entrenar a dos de sus fieles seguidores. Ella la última esperanza del clan Uchiha, y él un joven desertor que prefirió cambiar de estirpe a seguir soportando el recuerdo de un amor pasado. Ambos trataban de arrebatarle de las manos a Sasuke un cascabel, viéndose imposibilitados para atrapar al más talentoso de los Uchiha. Ni con clones o trucos de alto nivel les era posible atrapar siquiera las ropas de Sasuke, y para coronar la mala suerte, el amanecer, tiempo limite para el entrenamiento, estaba a punto de suceder.

-Si no me quitan el cascabel, tendrán que entrenar el doble de lo que lo han hecho hasta ahora.

-Quinto día consecutivo acumulado. Eso no pasará. –Yusuke comenzó a reunir chacra para encerrar a Sasuke en una prisión de cristal, solo que eso nunca antes había funcionado. Mientras, Kaede extraía de sus ropas su arma preferida, el Neko-te (recordar, las garras de gato metálicas y afiladas). Con ella y el sharingan activado intentaba anticipar los movimientos de Sasuke. Solo que ahora era más complicado, recordando que Sasuke posee el mangekyo más poderoso de la historia.

-No es suficiente. Tienen que ser más agresivos y creativos con sus movimientos. Eviten la monótona forma en la que atacan, cambien el ritmo y piérdanme en su ataque.

Yusuke lanzó el extremo pesado de un kusarigama tratando atraparlo, fallando en su intento. Kaede en cambio fue la que terminó atrapada por la cadena, molestando a Sasuke.

-Ustedes no son un equipo, sino una burla shinobi. –Sasuke se detuvo arriba de un árbol lanzando los cascabeles al aire y atrapándolos con la misma mano.

-¡¿Una burla? –Dijo Kaede molesta. -¡¿Te parece que hemos estado entrenando tanto para que el último Uchiha se siga burlando de nosotros?

-Siguen siendo tan torpes como en el primer día, lo que los hace ser unos mediocres que no han aprendido nada en todo este tiempo. Si tanto les interesa su carrera como guerreros ninja deberían usar ese amor que se profesan para mejorar sus movimientos en equipo. –Sasuke volvió la cabeza hacia el oriente, notando lo cerca que estaba el amanecer. –Ya casi amanece. Será mejor terminarlo temprano el día de hoy. Después de todo…

-¡Esto no ha acabado! –Kaede se liberó de las cadenas cortándolas con el filo de su espada Uchiha, y apenas se liberó comenzó a correr en dirección a Sasuke, quien apenas se volteó le acertó un golpe a Kaede, quien desapareció en una nube de humo. Detrás de ella estaba Yusuke, que armado con la cargada de energía Chokuto, que no traicionó a su amo y atravesó las ropas de Sasuke, quien fue clavado a un árbol. Desde la distancia, Kaede lanzó una serie de shurikens y kunais que clavaron aún más a Sasuke en el mismo árbol, siendo ahora atacado por un número alto de armas de distancia cuyo fin era atar a su presa con hilos negros de alta densidad. No habían terminado con la labor cuando Kaede decidió usar su plan.

-Katon: Iruka no jutsu.

Al fin lograron dañar a Sasuke, quien apenas había salido con velocidad de esa embestida. No así, solo eran pequeñas quemaduras en un pie. El dolor hizo que descuidara un poco su frente, donde Yusuke ya estaba por usar el chidory en contra de su maestro. Sasuke comenzó a crear otro de la misma potencia, aunque de nada sirvió por ser Kaede quien lanzó un shuriken de viento endemoniado, que distrajo un instante la atención de Sasuke, solo el suficiente para evitarlo.

-Chidory Sishou –Espero que se escriba así la lanza chidory que usa Sasuke.

Al ser impactado por la lanza eléctrica, Sasuke salió disparado hacia el suelo, donde le esperaba Kaede con la especialidad de la familia Uzumaki.

-Katon: Rasengan.

Sasuke se volvió para contraatacar con el chidory, logrando equipararlo al elevar demasiado el voltaje, Pero Kaede comenzó a duplicarse, separándose del cuerpo que seguía con el Rasengan incandescente para golpearlo con energía. Para cuando Sasuke intentó detenerla, Yusuke aparecí como una ráfaga arrebatándole del cinto el par de cascabeles, lo que logró detener a Kaede de su intención, cancelando a su clon y evadiendo el chidory.

El sol apenas comenzó a asomarse cuando tanto Kaede como Yusuke estaban en el suelo casi desmayados por la enorme cantidad de energía y adrenalina quemada durante esa última ráfaga de técnicas. Hiperventilaban tratando de recuperar el oxigeno, y sonreían felices por haber logrado su objetivo al arrebatarle del cinto los malditos cascabeles que durante cinco semanas habían tratado de quitarle a Sasuke (explico, una vez por semana lo intentaban, comprometidos por fuerza a entrenar el doble de intenso durante la semana si no lo hacían. Cinco días de fracaso hacen que su entrenamiento se multiplique 32 veces a cuando comenzaron. Con este régimen, ni Bruce Lee soportaría los brazos al poder descansar al fin. Tal vez Chuck Norris si).

-¿Lo logramos a tiempo? –Preguntó Yusuke a su maestro, quien volvía la mirada al oriente dándose cuenta que apenas se veía el sol salir de la montaña.

-Eso creo. Bien hecho, chicos. Se ganaron una semana de descanso. –Sasuke sentía la pierna ardiendo por ese jutsu de fuego que usare Kaede para frenarlo un poco. Más dolía su pecho, sitio donde la lanza eléctrica impactó su cuerpo. –Creo que iré al hospital. Nos veremos en la ceremonia.

-¡Ceremonia! Santo Hokage, la estatua de mi padre en lo alto del monte Hokage. Lo había olvidado.

-Tranquila. Será cuando anochezca, todavía restan varias horas.

-Le prometí a mi padre que estaría en ese evento, pero quiero verme presentable. Necesito ducharme y elegir algo de ropa aceptable. –Kaede se observó el traje que usaba, tan desgastado que era incierto si soportaría una nueva puesta. –Aunque creo que toda mi ropa está más o menos así.

Yusuke se levantó muy a regañadientes y ofreció su mano a Kaede para ayudarle. Con el cuerpo hecho pedazos, Kaede pudo ponerse apenas de pie. Esto meritaba una visita rápida al hospital, a una terapia de masaje con la abuela Tsunade.

En el hospital las cosas seguían su curso acostumbrado. Aquí se adiestran a las futuras generaciones de ninjas médicos. Por parte de Tsunade, ella se volvió la directora del mismo, tomando recuerdos de cuando la aldea completa dependía de ella.

-Dios, creo que como hokage no había tanto problema como aquí. Compra de insumos, manutención y altas nominas a doctores y enfermería. –Tsunade se había tomado un tiempo para si misma y su amor eterno: el sake. –Ni siquiera puedo faltar a mi puesto o de lo contrario alguien puede entrar en pánico. Menudo futuro me he formado.

-Deje de quejarse maestra. –En la habitación entró Shizune, que estaba muy feliz de tener a su maestra nuevamente a su lado desde que fue elegida para dirigir el hospital. –la vida de muchas personas están en sus manos. Recomiendo que vea esto como una oportunidad para darle un significado a su vida.

-Mi vida tiene un significado. Desde que Jiraya volvió… todo ha sido diferente. El problema es que a estas alturas de mi vida no estoy seguro del cuanto durará este sueño. Unos años, unos meses, unos días. Estoy demasiado vieja para seguir soñando con un amor eterno.

-Será usted una veterana, pero aún no ha cambiado su apariencia madura. –Shizune siempre había sentido cierto resentimiento hacia Tsunade por no revelarle el secreto de su externa juventud. -¿Por qué no me ha dicho el secreto aún? Quiero verme joven y sentirme vieja.

-Ya te lo dije, Shizune. No eres compatible con el jutsu. Simplemente no es parte de tus posibilidades.

-¿Por qué diablos no? Sakura si pudo armar el Jutsu cuando le dio la posibilidad, y Naruto estoy segura que podrá con ello también si lo hace, hasta Jiraya logró hacerlo cuando descubrió el pergamino. ¿Qué corona tienen ellos que yo no pueda tener?

-Es simple. El ADN de Sakura y Naruto son compatibles por ser del tipo de sangre requerida. Pero tu, Shizune, no puedes hacerlo por tu tipo de sangre. Si lo intentas es posible que: o te veas vieja eternamente, o resulte inestable y termines tus días en un hospital. Esa es mi preocupación. Eres demasiado importante para mí como para perderte por un jutsu de belleza.

-Si fuera tan importante para usted, buscaría la forma de lograr el milagro, tal como lo hizo con Lee cuando estaba convaleciente en cama.

-¿Crees que no lo he intentado? Me resulta frustrante no encontrar una solución a tu problema de imagen. Pero no pude encontrar nada en todos mis estudios. Incluso, a estas alturas tal vez nunca pueda encontrar la solución a tiempo. Estoy al tanto de nuevos procedimientos, teorías y otros tantos avances médicos para saber si es posible completar tu caso. Incluso Sakura busca una forma de…

-¡Perdone la tardanza, maestra Tsunade! –Sakura entró apresurada a la oficina, aún con un uniforme aséptico de quirófano. –La operación tardó más de lo que deseaba.

-Sakura, no tenías por que correr tanto. Con haberte presentado el día de hoy bastaría.

-Lo sé. Pero es algo que no quería dejar escapar. –Sakura sacó de una bolsa de plástico un gran monto de papeles sucios y en parte incompletos, pero legibles. –Encontré el avance que necesitábamos para disfrazar el orden genético de una persona.

-¿Es eso verdad?

-Se trata de un procedimiento de científico loco, pero al parecer dio resultado.

-Esperen, ¿de que hablan? –Preguntó Shizune siendo prácticamente ignorada.

-Es lo que usó Orochimaru para cambiar a Suigetsu. Disfrazó su ADN con una medusa y agua, para así poder convertirlo en "Gel multitexturas a base de agua." Quería decírselo, pero la operación de ayer y la de hoy me quitaron el tiempo completamente.

-¿Dónde encontraste estos papeles?

-Mi hija, Mamori, los trajo del castillo de Orochimaru cuando les encargó la misión de reconocimiento. Parecían estar ocultos en un cubículo de metal.

-Excelente.

-Lady Tsunade.

-Necesito estudiar esto un poco antes de poder saber si es posible usarlo. Con el conocimiento enfermo de Orochimaru y mi talento medico, tal vez logremos traerle felicidad a nuestra hermana. –Tsunade y Sakura le dirigieron una mirada de "estamos planeando hacerte algo malo mientras duermes" a Shizune, que de inmediato se puso nerviosa. (Solo por si alguno se preguntaba, Sakura se quedó con la imagen de una joven Sakura de figura esbelta y pechos agradables, ni grandes ni chicos, con una edad aparente entre los veinte y veintiún años).

-Creo que esto no será bueno. –Susurró Shizune al verse asediada por sus hermanas Sakura y Tsunade.

-Buenas noticias, Shizune. Podremos intentar darte la joven imagen que tanto deseas. –Afirmó Tsunade.

-¡¿Es en serio?

-Sin embargo, y estoy segura de lo que estoy diciendo, puede que te duela el alma, cuerpo y otras zonas que no conoces tu misma. –Afirmó Sakura con mayor seguridad en sus palabras.

-¡¿Eh?

-Comenzaremos los experimentos cuando estudie completamente esto. ¿Lista para sacrificar tu integridad física por un poco de belleza externa?

-…. Saben, no estoy segura si…

-¡Genial! Sakura, instala a nuestra paciente más querida en su prisa… digo habitación. Yo leeré esto mientras ella se siente cómoda.

-¡En seguida!

-¡NOOOOO!

La última parada en la aldea, es en el restaurante de comida fina Ichiraku, que desde siempre atendieron a la familia Namikase-Uzumaki con especial interés. Aquí, la familia creció con la amilia Ichiraku anexada por parte de Ayame, la "hermana mayor" de Naruto. Y con la edad de nueve años, Momoko atendía la mesa de esta familia. Sentados estaban Jiraya, Kushina y Minato, esperando la llegada del resto, cada uno vestido de forma presentable por el evento por el cual toda actividad shinobi se suspendía: la revelación de la cabeza de Naruto en la cima del monte Hokage. Por mientras Jiraya ya había comenzado a alimentarse con un tazón de ramen.

-¿Crees que vengan? –Preguntó Kushina. –Es decir, cada uno de nosotros tiene algo importante que hacer en la aldea. En especial Sakura, Tsunade y Naruto.

-Tranquila, amor. Ellos saben que estamos esperando. La familia es lo más importante para un Uzumaki.

-Minato, ¿Jamás pensaste en cambiar el apellido de la familia? Naruto es hijo del cuarto Hokage, Minato NAMIKASE.

-No importa el apellido, Jiraya. Con que estemos unidos, será suficiente para todos.

De momento llegaron Taro y Mamori, que como un relámpago casi invisible logró atrapar a Momoko entre sus brazos y la levanto abrazándola con fuerzas.

-¡Cosita linda hermosa! ¡Espero que nunca pierdas tu tierna imagen de mesera consentidora o perderá sentido mi constante transito por este sitio!

-¡Bájame que me ahogas!

-Mamori, Buen día.

-Hola, abuelito. ¿Llevan mucho esperando?

-Y esperaremos más.

-No demasiado, señor. Ya vienen…

-Midory y Kakashi Hatake hacen acto de presencia. –Midory entro acompañado de su padre Kakashi (recordad que tanto Ayame como Kakashi siguieron el ejemplo de Naruto y adoptaron a Momoko y a Midory respectivamente y por separado). –Familia Uzumaki… ¿Dónde está mi maestro?

-Camino a la perdición, tal vez. –Dijo Jiraya. –Apenas puedo creer lo que ha pasado en todo este tiempo. Desde su nacimiento Naruto estaba destinado a la grandeza, a superar a su padre en cualquier aspecto. Nadie esperaba que su corazón fuese más grande que su talento.

-Renunciar al cargo de Hokage solo por que quería dedicarse a su hija en tiempo completo, nadie esperó tan conmovedor acto de cesión temporal… nada tan impresionante como ese día. –Dijo Kakashi recordando el día en que fue nombrada Nanadaime Sakura.

-Quisiera haber estado allí. –dijo Kushina.

-Siempre lo estuvieron. –Al Ichiraku entró Naruto, acompañado del resto de la familia. Venía orgullosamente vestido con el uniforme único del Hokage. A su lado estaban su señor a esposa Sakura, su mejor amigo Sasuke, su hija Kaede y pretendiente futuro yerno Yusuke, Shizune y Tsunade. La manada Uzumaki, como muchos lo conocían. –Siempre estuvieron con migo, aun si no fuese en persona.

-Eso no me hace sentir bien del todo.

-¡Tío Hokage! –Momoko se lanzo a donde su tío Naruto, quien la levantó en brazos y la acomodó entre sus hombros.

-¿Listos para el gran evento?

-¡Listos! –Dijeron todos en el Ichiraku.

-¡Y que esperamos! ¡Vamos a ver al Hokage sonriente!

Cuando Naruto salió del Ichiraku, la gente dejó todo cuanto estaba haciendo para seguirlo. Este fenómeno solo él pudo lograrlo, debido al enorme respeto que logró acumular con la gente a su alrededor. Otras familias de fuera también estaban de visita en la aldea, como la familia de Ino, los de Suna. O la familia de Nanase, quienes también sentían aprecio por Naruto. Otros eran la familia que Yusuke trató de proteger en Kiri, la familia de Manda. Kages como Gaara, Konan y otros dos nuevos kages de las aldeas de Kiri y de Komo. Todos reunidos para ver la talla de Naruto en lo alto de un monte, el rostro que más se tardó en realizar por la jornada no tan pesada que Naruto ordenó para los obreros. Además, el detalle del artista asignado por Tsunade era bastante perfeccionista.

Ni media hora después fue el artista escultor quien se dirigió al público.

-Aldeanos de Konoha. He aquí la culminación de año y medio de arduo trabajo. Hoy se une a los rostros de la sombra del fuego el mejor ninja de nuestra historia hasta ahora. Les presento ante ustedes al de nuestro actual Hokage, el zorro incandescente de Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki.

Los obreros dejaron caer la cortina que habían puesto y se reveló el rostro de Naruto justo debajo de Sakura, con un par de enormes brazos rodeando donde pudiera estar su cuello. Así mostraban el amor existente entre la séptima y el décimo. Sin embargo, el artista casi se infarta al ver lo que algún desconsiderado había hecho con su obra. La cara de Naruto estaba pintada de una forma similar a la primera fotografía de registro tomada de Naruto cuando logró convertirse en Genin. Era evidente que el mismo pueblo quería hacerle una broma a Naruto, sin embargo el infartado fue el escultor, que no había visto bien la obra de arte urbano cuando su conteo sanguíneo bajó a cero cayendo al suelo. Sakura, al ver la imagen de un Naruto blanco y rojo (Muy al estilo del luchador japonés AKIRA), volvió su rostro a Naruto. Después de la depresión del día anterior presentía que la reacción más cercana era el llanto o la depresión. Sin embargo, un pequeño gemido hizo eco en el sepulcral silencio de la aldea. Ese pequeño gemido se fue intensificando, convirtiéndose en una risa ahogada, y de allí a carcajada. Con Naruto comenzaron a reír el resto de la aldea. Esta era la magia de Konoha, que ante las calamidades solo quedaba sonreír y seguir adelante.

-Muy bien, se parece en verdad a mi.

-Naruto, ¿Estás bien?

-¡Sin repercusiones graves, ¿quien fue el atrevido? –Algunos de los niños del colegio levantaron la mano, junto a Konohamaru, el descarado nieto del tercero.

-Sakura mencionó que estabas deprimido, y mi clase quiso ayudarte a sonreír otra vez. Durante la noche, nosotros pintamos un poco al zorro incandescente.

-Konohamaru, sube aquí. –No pasó mucho antes que Konohamaru estuviera al lado de Naruto. –Sabes que te tocará limpiar esa pintura antes del anochecer, ¿Cierto?

-Si eso te hizo sonreír un momento, valió la pena.

-De acuerdo. –Naruto se dirigió a su pueblo con una enorme sonrisa. –Que sean ellos, lo niños de Konoha quienes guíen nuestros pasos. Si cada uno de nosotros pudiera sentir la libertad que siente un niño en su juventud, esta aldea tal vez sería la aldea perfecta. Como ellos creamos, imaginamos y soñamos. Es por ellos por lo que trabajamos día a día para entregarle a nuestra futura generación. Para ellos yo estoy día y noche protegiendo la aldea. De no ser por ellos… yo solo sería un ser más. Vengan chicos, les invito un tazón de ramen.

Los niños del grupo de Konohamaru comenzaron a seguir a Naruto. A lo lejos, Minato y Kushina observaban la imagen de un Naruto seguido por el pueblo, y recordando juntos la última vez que se vieron antes de encerrar a Kyubi dentro de Naruto, su ilusión creció.

-Siempre soñamos con el día en que Naruto fuese considerado un héroe. –Dijo Kushina.

-De eso tal vez hace un tiempo. Pero ahora se confirma todas las ilusiones invertidas en él. –Minato elevó la mirada observando la obra de arte que se había conseguido. Sakura abrazando a Naruto debajo de ella.

-Es así como siempre soñó verme. –Dijo Sakura contemplando la imagen que había logrado el artista. Además, esa imagen bien podría ser la misma imagen de aquel día que él renunció al cargo, el día en que la sombra del fuego fue más luminosa que el mismo sol.

Tras de las huellas de un trabajo terminado, el escritos por fin descansa y espera provocar una reacción, un suspiro, una inspiración en sus lectores. Al final, lo único que desea es expresarse y ser entendido.

Gracias, por seguirme en esta travesía que termina con un hasta pronto. Después comenzaré algo distinto. Por ahora el descanso mental es necesario, so pena de aneurisma.


End file.
